Misery's End
by NeoTerraKnightX
Summary: Sequel to Hostile Rising and Final story of the Trilogy! The End of Times are coming to Miseryville as Jimmy and the others gather new friends and allies they made in preparation for the most destructive war in history and the First Heinous is involved! The origins of all involved will finally be answered! Contains JxH and BxS. Rated T for violence and suggestive themes.
1. Final Countdown Begins

Hey everyone! ^^ This is the final JTS story of the Golden Heart Trilogy. If you thought the last story was crazy, you have yet to see anything. Also, checking out Hostile Rising for extra chapters I will post soon.

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Misery's End

Chapter 1: Final Countdown Begins

* * *

More than a month has passed since the Nu Venom attack has happened in Miseryville that led to Drake's awakening and defeat. Jimmy and the others are living in peace… that is until a robotic force arrived to destroy Miseryville.

An alarm siren goes off and citizens of Miseryville are running away screaming from the upcoming invasion as the robotic force infiltrated into Miseryville.

An army of robotic soldiers with a skeleton look on them marches through the streets and there are squads of airborne drones flying above them.

The robotic drones speaking out, "Citizens of Miseryville… I am Kronos. I am the ultimate mind created from the combination of magic and technology. My power and control are endless. I will bring endless time of darkness for all of you."

Apple screams for her life, "We are doomed!"

Tori, Molotov's son, looks up and shouts; "No we are not! They are coming!"

Apple looks up and smiles, "Yay! Here they are!"

The people start cheering to see the heroes of Miseryville arriving to save them against the robot army. They are not ordinary heroes though since they are consisting of the group Jimmy Two-Shoes the Golden Savior, Beezy the Gluttonous Inheritor, Heloise the Little Devil, Saffi the Clobbering Cyclops, and Cerbee the Fastest Mammal. Together, they are the group of the most unlikely heroes lead by Jimmy whose heart brings them all together.

Jimmy, donning his red jacket with blue flames and his Arc Gear leads the fight by fly through the air. "Woo! Now this is fun! Aura Bullet!"

He fires a large energy projectile from his Arc Gear Sun Model, blasting through a squad of robotic drones.

Heloise in her red sleeveless dress, gloves, scarf, and blue crystal earrings; slashes through the robotic drones in her way with her beam saber. "It really is Jimmy! I hope your date was destroying this army because it is working!"

Heloise sees the robotic drones about to shoot her from behind, only for her to pull out her laser pistol and shoots them all down.

Beezy in his wrestling gear smashes through a squad of robot drones with his enhanced strength given by Jimmy. "Oh yeah! Who wants some?!"

Jimmy shouts, "Beezy! To your left!"

Beezy looks at his left to see more drones coming to him and shouts, "No problem! Stink Breath!" He fires a green gassy projectile from his mouth, rotting the drones to rust them.

Saffi, dressed in her emerald green short tank top which bares her midriff, black collar and wristbands with golden spikes, tight mini-skirt, and fishnet stockings; punches through robotic soldiers and kicks more behind her. She shouts, "Crush!"

A robot soldier attempts to slash her from behind, but Saffi bumps it away with her own big buns of steel. "Not this time!"

Beezy sees Saffi and he cheer her on while getting all lovey-dovey, "Yay Saffi!"

Cerbee, in his blue spike collar with blue spike pads to his legs, bashes through the robot soldiers with his enhanced speed given by Jimmy. "RAH!"

While Jimmy uses his Arc Gear to incinerate the soldiers around him, he chats with Heloise. "So Heloise, is there any more squads coming this way?"

Heloise scans the area and says, "There's more around here but Cerbee and Saffi already got it covered. I was hoping there would be more drones coming this way."

Jimmy replies, "Well, that's because Levon and the others were helping us taking on Beliando's remaining legacy. According to the others, Kronos is the last of them."

Heloise smiles, "Well, that's a relief. Our guys are getting stronger after all."

Jimmy asks her, "So Heloise… Any info about Kronos?"

Heloise replies, "He's an artificial intelligence created from a mix of magic and technology as an experiment by the Chronic Watchers. Apparently, he went rogue because of Beliando's programming so he's awaken in avenging him. He turned Kronos in his likeness."

Jimmy sighs, "Well, that guy is really a narcissist."

Heloise nods, "Agreed. Although he may have some info I like to really know about."

Jimmy tells her, "But Time Shadow told us to destroy him so he won't spread out into the network here."

Beezy laughs, "Hahaha! Man, I can't wait to tell Levon and the others the news about what Saffi and I were planning."

Saffi blurts it out, "We are getting married!"

Jimmy is surprised, "What?!"

Beezy complains, "Saffi!"

Saffi giggles, "I couldn't wait for it."

Heloise smirks, "Marrying already Beezy? That's so fast."

Beezy retorts, "Well I'm not letting Saffi go ever again, you hear me? Besides, we have more in common."

Saffi nods, "Yeah!"

Jimmy smiles, "Well, congrats you two."

Heloise smiles, "Yep. Just don't dump her like last time."

Beezy groans, "You guys really won't let that one go?"

Saffi replies with a smile, "Nope!"

Heloise is alarmed from an enemy detection, "Guys! The enemy is heading toward Misery Inc.! If that guy makes it to the control room, he'll hack into the computers and explode all the reactors to destroy Miseryville. It will be Armageddon here!"

BOOM! A wall that was acting as a barrier for Misery Inc. was torn down by a large mecha robot with glowing red eyes, being assisted by his 4 humanoid fighters.

Jimmy shouts, "There you are Kronos! Now your days are numbered!"

Kronos speaks from the large robot, "I wouldn't say about that Two-Shoes. This large mecha suit is designed to counter all your strengths and my Elite fighting droids are powerful enough individually to take on your other allies that required a team effort."

Heloise readies his stance, "If they can beat your dolls, then we can tear you to scrap!"

Jimmy shouts, "Yeah! That's how much we know we can beat you! Our friends are as strong as us."

Kronos shouts, "Enough! Destroy them!" He orders his four Elite fighters to fight against Jimmy and the others.

Jimmy shouts, "Go!"

The gang charges against Kronos' elite fighters and they all battle as they all trade blows and projectiles.

Beezy tries to push the Elite droid with his strength and he is succeeding… until the Elite kicks him in the groin.

Beezy screams in high pitch, "YOW! Man, that's dirty even for a robot." He collapses while holding his groin.

Saffi punches the Elite droid rapidly with her fists and it is working… until the Elite uses Sneak Step to get behind her and kicks her in the waist.

Saffi screams, "YOW!"

Cerbee dashes around the Elite droid he is fighting who is trying to blast him with his rays but Cerbee is too fast for it.

The Elite droid then creates a shockwave from its body, causing Cerbee to get stunned by the attack and gets blasted as a result.

Cerbee yelps, "YIPE!"

Heloise tries to blast the Elite droid she is fighting against with her pistols but she keeps missing due to the Elite's speed. She grunts, "Darn it! They are very fast and strong!"

BAM! Heloise gets struck in the back by one of the Elite droids, "GAH!"

Jimmy shouts, "Aura Bullet!" He fires the projectile at Kronos who deflects it with his arm much to his annoyance.

Kronos tells him, "My body is created to keep up with your power level, Two-Shoes. You and your friends haven't gotten stronger after the defeat of Beliando. I'm one step ahead of you." He fires energy blasts from his shoulders at Jimmy.

Jimmy dodges the attacks and the explosions with his speed. He then says, "That's where you are wrong Kronos! My friends haven't been rusty since the battle and they are getting strong as I believe they are."

Kronos scoffs at him, "Believe in them? How illogical. There is no such that power comes from."

Jimmy smiles, "No… it is a thing. Guys, come on!"

Kronos looks on and he is in shock, "What?!"

Beezy roars, "RAHH!" He gets up, overpowers the Elite droid, grabs and piledrives him with his special attack, "Wild Party Driver!"

This attack breaks the Elite droid's spine, defeating it.

The second Elite droid attempts to finish off Saffi with a laser beam attack and he fires it… only for Saffi to dodge it at the last second and advances toward it.

Saffi shouts, "Saffi… UPPER!"

POW! She uppercuts the second Elite droid so hard it is decapitated with its head off, defeating it!

Cerbee runs around the third Elite droid who attempted to blast him again… only this time, Cerbee uses his Drill Breaker attack to pierce through the third Elite, defeating it!

Heloise looks around to see if the remaining Elite Droid will strike her from anywhere and so she has an idea. She charges up her glove and shouts, "Shock Geyser!"

She pounds into the ground, creating a shockwave which stuns the Elite Droid who was about to strike in the back.

Heloise turns around and shouts, "Gotcha!"

SLASH! Heloise slashes the Elite Droid with her sabers, defeating it.

BOOM! All the four Elite Droids explode after being defeated by Jimmy's friends.

Kronos is angered by this outcome, "This shouldn't be… No matter, I already have a backup plan in case."

Heloise smirks, "Oh, we already know."

Kronos is alarmed, "What?!"

Jimmy smiles, "Levon and the others told us about your satellite where your real brain is located in. It's above us and ready to fire its cannon at the reactors just in case."

Kronos couldn't believe it, "Impossible…"

Jimmy tells him, "Give it up Kronos, we were warned ahead about what you were up to."

Kronos growls, "Grr… It's not the first time I dealt with an Arc Gear user but my body is already made to counter you."

Jimmy shouts, "Then try me!"

Kronos smiles evilly, "Very well, this method worked before!" He unleashes an electromagnetic pulse at Jimmy.

Jimmy then notices something is happening to his Arc Gear and he is shocked, "What the?!"

Kronos shouts, "This is my counter to your Arc Gear! Without it, you are not strong enough to defeat me or save this city!"

Jimmy tries to use his Arc Gear and it doesn't work much to his panic, "He's right!"

Heloise is dismayed, "Oh no…"

Beezy charges at Kronos, "Then you got us to deal with!"

Beezy tackles into Kronos but gets bounced off by his deflecting barrier and he screams, "NUTS!"

Saffi tries to strike Kronos from behind but she gets swiped away by him, "GAH!"

Kronos shouts, "Fools! I am still one step ahead of you! You all can't defeat me!" He fires multiple beams at the gang.

BOOM! Jimmy and co. gets caught in the explosions caused by Kronos' beams.

Kronos laughs evilly, "HAHAHAHA! I'm unstoppable! None of you can touch me! My body can't be cut or be dented! Not long the satellite will blow you all up." He then sees the gang get up which irks him.

Jimmy gets up and says, "You sure about that? I may not be much help with my Arc Gear but… my power is more than that."

Kronos tells him, "Please, you can't boost their strength anymore."

Heloise smirks, "Guess Beliando forgot to send you the data before he died. Jimmy, this guy is my type of enemy."

Jimmy nods, "Got it. Heloise, go crazy!" He fires his light at Heloise, transforming her into her Ultra form.

Kronos is surprised, "No way…"

Heloise becomes taller and curvier again in her Ultra form. She once again sports her red helmet with a golden heart, red scarf, shoulder pads, red and silver colored metal gloves, black tank top with a red heart chest plate that exposes her cleavage, form fitting red miniskirt, red and silver armor plates attached to her black belt, and thigh-high heeled steel boots.

Peep sees Heloise's transformation and wolf whistles.

Beezy scoffs, "Of course Jimmy's girlfriend gets to go Ultra."

Kronos is shocked, "This can't be… Beliando was defeated by this form? I can't comprehend this power… I can't see if your power has increased that much."

Heloise touts, "That is right. I defeated Beliando with this hot body! So leave immediately so I can go on with my date."

Kronos growls, "Don't you dare underestimate me!" He fires energy beams from his shoulders at Heloise.

Heloise activates her energy wings and she blocks the shoulder beams with them. She taunts him, "My turn!" She pulls out her laser scythe, Rote Leidende, and turns it into its gun mode before shooting Kronos.

Kronos blocks the bullets with his shield and shouts, "That won't work! My barriers can protect me!"

Heloise then appears in front of him very quickly much to his shock. She says, "That is true but if I do this..."

She punches into the barrier with her electrifying glove, creating an electromagnetic pulse that destroys the barriers.

Kronos is shocked, "What?! Impossible!"

Heloise points her blaster to his chest, "Yeah yeah, you keep screaming like a generic villain."

BAM! She blasts through his chest, destroying the EMP generator that was nullifying Jimmy's Arc Gear.

Jimmy feels his Arc Gear is now working much to his joy, "Alright! Thanks Heloise!"

Heloise is glad, "Welcome Jimmy! Well Kronos, guess you shouldn't have rush the development of your body. Had you given enough time, you might have an advantage."

Kronos growls angrily, "No… NO! I'll blast you all away! I'll make Miseryville becomes a nuclear wasteland! So long!" He activates the cannon from the satellite in space and it fires a large energy blast at the nuclear facility.

Saffi panics, "It's coming!"

Heloise turns her Rote Leidende back to scythe mode and she shows little concern, "Oh dear, Jimmy… can you hold it back now?"

Jimmy nods, "Got it." He charges his Arc Gear in preparation of his Millennium Flare Drive attack.

Lucius sees the laser beam coming and he panics, "No, anything but that!"

Jimmy gets in front of the attack and shouts, "Millennium Flare Drive!" He fires his own energy heat wave to counter Krono's desperate attack and successfully stalls it.

Kronos growls, "Damn it!"

Jimmy shouts, "It's over Kronos! I won't let you win!"

Kronos tries to attack Jimmy who is an open target, "Like hell you can! I can still outsmart you all! I am Kronos! I was born with the ultimate knowledge and I will-"

SLASH! His body gets sliced in half diagonally by Ultra Heloise's scythe and it starts to split apart. Kronos is in shock, "No… I couldn't sense her energy..."

Beezy cheers, "Yeah! Way to get him!"

Heloise then slashes Kronos horizontally, splitting his body apart in four pieces to send him falling into the ground.

Heloise tells him with a devious smile, "That's what happens when you turn your back on me while you get desperate and be distracted. Then again, that was all part of my plan. My scythe can cut through anything, even your body. Now, Jimmy can be the one who will lay the finishing blow on your plan! Do it Jimmy!"

Jimmy fires the attack in full power, "Now I can do it! Millennium Flare Drive: Solar Edition!"

Jimmy overpowers the satellite cannon with the extra power from the suns, finally hitting the satellite and incinerating it in space.

BOOM! The satellite explodes from the attack, preventing Kronos' plan to destroy Miseryville from happening.

The citizens cheer the victory by the heroes of Miseryville preventing another crisis once again.

Samy cheers, "Alright! They did it!"

Lucius responds, "Yeah… They did. But really, did they have to destroy the majority of my city AGAIN?!" He yells in rage.

Beezy comes up to Jimmy, "Jimmy! You did it!"

Jimmy is humbled, "Aw shucks guys, I still couldn't have done this without you all."

Saffi nods, "Mhm, we are friends."

Jimmy looks around, "So where's Heloise?"

At another street; the remains of Kronos lies on the ground, looking in disbelief as he is defeated, "Are you kidding me? I can't lose like this… Those brats!" He then sees Heloise, "No…"

Heloise walks up to him, "So… Before the Chronic Watchers take you out, I just need to know something from you."

Kronos glares at her, "What do you want?"

Heloise responds, "You are an AI created by them and corrupted by Beliando to his likeness. You emulated his ego which leads to your downfall. So then, you must know people within the organization."

Kronos sees her and answers begrudgingly, "Grr… Fine, I do know about them. I know their history and their tech. Beliando used me to record the history hidden away from public at the request of the Heinous family since Lucius Heinous I."

Heloise then tells him, "I see… Then tell me, do you know the identity of the current Time Shadow and also… my parents?"

Kronos responds defiantly, "What makes you think you can actually try to get info from me? Even if I do know, you can't handle it."

Heloise then says nonchalantly, "It's because I won't have to do this!" She shoves a USB drive into his head, absorbing the data from him which hurts him.

Kronos yells in pain, "GAH!"

Heloise takes it out and smiles coyly, "Thank you. I can wait to analyze this after my date with Jimmy."

Kronos grunts, "You think this is over? Even if you have info about what you want to hear, there are actually many dark truths that you will fall in despair in! However, I will you tell this… Beliando is not alone!"

Heloise is alarmed, "There is another… with Beliando."

Kronos answers, "Yes! And he has more to know about your parents than even I. I already forget his name but once you find out about him… you will experience real misery and you will not be alone to share that! HAHAHAHAHA!"

BAM! She shoots Kronos in the head with her Rote Leidende in gun mode, finally killing him.

Heloise breathes heavily as she left pondering about what Kronos just said, "What does he mean by that? That someone else would share my pain… But who?"

Jimmy shouts to her, "Heloise! We found you."

Heloise relaxes herself and runs to Jimmy happily, "Jimmy!" She hugs him tight. "I really did it! I took out Kronos!"

Jimmy blushes when he feels her breasts pressing her, "That's great Heloise! We saved Miseryville."

Heloise nods, "Yep! Now we can have our date. You can keep me in this form if you want." She blinks seductively at him.

Jimmy gets annoyed, "Heloise…"

Heloise giggles, "Oh fine. Change me back." She changes back to her normal petite curvy form. "Alright."

Beezy tells them, "Well if you excuse us, Saffi and I are about to head to that all you can eat buffet."

Saffi nods, "See you guys."

Jimmy waves at them, "Take care!"

Heloise holds his hand, "It's now you and me Jimmy."

Jimmy smiles at her, "Yep. No more troubles this time. We can now celebrate our peace here."

Heloise nods, "That is right." She then thought to herself, 'Not to mention finally get the answers I wanted.'

Hours later in the neighborhood, we see a familiar duo coming out of a house. A blue humanoid dragon in a leather jacket and blue jeans while the brown tall horned figure is in a black sleeveless shirt and blue jeans.

The dragon says to him, "Boy, the house remained unscathed here. Right Belphy?"

Belphy replies, "That is right Levon. I hope the girls love it here since Jimmy did a great job protecting the city while we were gone."

A female voice screams out happily, "I love it guys!" A humanoid lamb girl comes out of the house happily.

Belphy smiles, "You love it Candy?"

Candy nods, "I really do!" She hugs him and her tail wags in motion.

Belphy blushes, "Aww…"

Candy, a humanoid green-eyed lamb girl in a fluffy white sweater dress that shows off her thick smooth legs in black boots, is happy to be moving in Miseryville at last thanks to Levon and Belphy helping her.

Levon smiles, "Well, glad your girlfriend loves the place. No need to keep us in care Candy. We rented an apartment nearby so we could see you anytime."

Candy nods, "Thank you guys. But wait, what about Lotia?"

Levon goes inside to find her, "I'll look for her."

Levon comes upstairs to find Lotia in the hallway, "Lotia?"

Lotia is a human girl at Levon's height with devil wings. She wears a large sweater that hung over her shoulders, a short skirt, stripped stockings and white shoes with red tips, and her long brown hair down in a loose ponytail.

She replies, "I'm here Levon. I like it here." She walks up to him.

Levon smiles, "I'm glad you do. I told Candy that Belphy and I will be living in our apartment. Lotia, you'll stay here as she will give you company."

Lotia complains, "Why Levon? I want to stay with you."

Levon tells her, "Her new home is nicer than ours. Not to worry, it's two blocks from here so we will see you again."

Lotia smiles, "Great… Levon, we had great adventures which helped made me remember much about me."

Levon nods, "That is right. Our adventures when you went from a girl who can't remember to being one who's strong at will. Of course not some may get it but perhaps they should go back to checking out our last story because there may be some new extra material." He winks to the audience.

Lotia nods in agreement, "You are right Levon. Thank you." She hugs him, pressing her breasts against him.

Levon blushes, "A-Anytime darling… The guys won't believe who we brought with us here!"

A white cat sees both Lotia and Levon having a moment together. The cat says in a young boy's voice with a smirk, "Get a room you two."

Levon talks back, "Oh shut it, Angel. You are lucky that you are with us. Not to mention you might make a new friend here."

In an unknown dimension at an icy crystal castle, a hooded soldier enters into the throne room and he answers to his superior.

Soldier says to his superior, "Emperor, your knights have already mastered their own powers since they have been awake from their slumber. The invasion is about to come in full preparation."

The emperor sits on his throne with his appearance hiding his face, "Good… That's what I truly want. I am allowing them to take their time to master their gifted abilities. It is working now that the day is coming."

One silver-haired man wearing a black crow mask along a black robe comes to him and says, "That is correct, Your Majesty. The Heinous Empire will be no more because it is time we take back what was truly ours."

The emperor replies, "Agreed Azry. The Order of the Blackheart will rise to the world. I can feel the day coming… and so does that man. He's been waiting a long time to come out of his own long rest. It's been 13,000 years already, you better be prepared… Lucius Heinous I!"

To be continued…

What does he know about the worst tyrant in history and who are these guys?! Don't miss the next chapter.


	2. Unknown Sources

Hey people! Another chapter is here. ^^ For anyone reading Golden Heart Chronicles, an upcoming chapter will be made.

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Misery's End

Chapter 2: Unknown Sources

* * *

At night, Heloise is in her basement trying to analyze what she found from Kronos' data after she took much of his data and killed him.

Heloise looks into her computer, "Excellent. All this info will be useful. Now let's Time Shadow… who you really are." She types into the computer for him… only to discover the records of Time Shadow's true identity remains unknown to her.

She is dismayed, "Are you kidding me?! Not even his identity?! Fine… I'll try to look for my parents."

She tries to look up for anyone that may be related to her… But she came up nothing. Heloise was ready to blow up the screen, "OH COME ON! I didn't take this data for nothing!"

Dorkus comes to her, "Um Heloise, maybe you should try to ask Time Shadow about his identity. You need to save your energy for work."

Heloise tells him, "I can't wait that long! I need to know at least if I had a father or a mother!"

Dorkus then says, "Well, you do have a cousin Herman."

Heloise then shouts at him, "I know! But my parents know who I really am and I need to find out…" She then finds something that catches her eye.

Dorkus asks her, "Did you found something?"

Heloise smiles, "I did… Project Eve. This may be my answer…" She looks into the info and she sees a name. "Let's see… Lotia? She's Project Eve…"

Dorkus is confused, "Lotia?"

Heloise then looks in and she smiles, "Kronos confirms that she was awakened and is with Levon and Belphy. Perfect, I found my answer!"

Dorkus smiles, "Congrats Heloise. You may have the key to look for them."

Heloise nods, "I do… I'll have to use the opportunity to get the answers from this girl."

The next day after Jimmy and the others saved Miseryville once again, they arrived at a park looking to see Levon and the others.

Jimmy says, "Man, I can't wait to see Levon again after over a month."

Beezy nods, "Yep! Same with Belphy as I'll surprise them with my big news."

Heloise says, "Well, I wonder how those guys were doing in Alabaaah-ma."

Beezy replies, "Isn't that the place where rams and lambs live in?"

Heloise nods, "Yep. Also where Kronos was hiding at."

Jimmy nods, "It seemed a nice place for that guy to hide in. At least it is over." He sees Levon and the others, "There they are!"

Levon greets them, "Hey Jimmy!"

Jimmy greets back, Yo Levon!" They run up to each other and hugged. "It's been a long time!"

Levon smiles, "I know! I have so much to tell you!"

Jimmy smiles back, "Me too!"

Beezy greets Belphy, "Hey Belphy."

Belphy greets back, "Hey Beezy. I know it's been a while."

Beezy nods, "Indeed." He sees Candy and wolf whistles, "Well, who is this cutie?"

Candy giggles, "I'm Candy Tails. Nice to meet ya Beezy. I reckon that you are Prince of the regime here."

Beezy nods, "That's me."

Saffi reminds him who is he with, "Ahem."

Beezy realizes, "Oh! Sorry, this is Saffi. She's my girlfriend."

Saffi smiles, "Nice to meet ya."

Heloise then introduces herself, "I'm Heloise. I'm the main inventor in Misery Inc. So yeah, I like to destroy stuff as well."

Candy smirks, "So, you are one of those people who help Miseryville the way it is."

Heloise replies coyly, "You better believe it sister."

Saffi then hugs Candy and feels her sweater dress, "Softy soft…"

Candy is surprised, "Baaa?! What are you doing?!"

Levon tells her, "Saffi is giving you her welcome treatment. She liked me for being scaly scale before and so she'll like you for that."

Candy blushes when she feels Saffi rubbing her legs, "Baah!"

Saffi is impressed, "Sleeky sleek…"

Beezy laughs, "Sorry Candy. Saffi can be touchy feely. Saffi, leave her alone."

Saffi let go and replies, "Okay!"

Levon smiles, "She can be. Her legs may be soft and sleek but she is strong in the legs as well. So I wouldn't be thinking of lamb chops for lunch." He gets his head chopped by Candy. "Ouch!"

Candy grumbles, "Don't talk that much about my own legs. Don't forget I know how to use them."

Heloise sees Lotia on the swing set, "Huh? Who's that girl there?"

Levon tells her, "Why that is Lotia, she's a very special woman. She said she comes from the sky."

Heloise wonders, "Lotia. So that is her…It's odd that she said she's from the sky…"

Levon then assures them, "But she means no harm. She's actually very nice to get along with. Although she doesn't remember who her family was."

Heloise is disappointed, "I see…"

Jimmy says, "Well, she does look human like me. Also similar to Heloise…"

Heloise is confused, "You think so Jimmy?"

Beezy sees her, "Ah… So she's basically a nicer, taller, and sexier version of Heloise."

BAM! Heloise knocks out Beezy with a mallet, "Let me remind you I just grew!"

Lotia sees them and waves at them, "Uh hi…"

Jimmy waves back, "Hey Lotia. I'm Jimmy. This is Heloise, Beezy, and Saffi."

Lotia smiles, "Nice to meet you all…"

Levon smiles, "See? Lotia will get along with you greatly."

Heloise clears her throat, "So uh Lotia… I need to ask you something."

"GYAAAH!" They hear a scream.

Jimmy is surprised, "What was that?"

Levon sees what's happening, "Ah, Cerbee meet him already."

They all see Angel getting chased by Cerbee since the former is a cat while the latter is a monster dog. Angel screams, "Stop this dog!"

Cerbee barks, "Arf arf!"

Jimmy tries to call out Cerbee, "Down Cerbee! Down!"

Cerbee stops and groans, "Aroo…"

Angel sighs in relief, "Man, that dog was nuts."

Heloise is surprised, "Wait, that cat can talk?!"

Beezy's eyes widen, "Wow!"

Jimmy is awed, "Awesmazing…"

Angel tells them, "Yes. I can talk. Especially do this." He transformed into a young cat boy who looks 10 years old.

Jimmy and his friends applaud Angel for being able to transform.

Lotia nods, "That's him."

Angel hears Cerbee barking and says, "Oh. Apparently, Cerbee said he's sorry for chasing me and that he likes to be friends with me."

Heloise smiles, "Wow… So you can understand him. You must be a Darkoid."

Angel replies, "Yeah. I'm a top level Darkoid like Bouffant. Like her, I'm in more control of my powers."

Heloise smiles evilly, "Fascinating… Guess I hope they don't mind if I experiment with you."

Angel backs away out of fear, "This girl is giving me the creeps!"

Levon laughs, "Hahaha! That's Heloise for you."

Belphy then asks, "So guys, did Beezy want to tell us something?"

Jimmy nods, "Yes. Tell him Beezy."

Beezy tells them, "Well guys, we are going to have a pool party celebrating our victory! As well as… my successful proposal to Saffi."

Levon is surprised, "Really?!"

Candy cheers, "Congrats you two!"

Belphy smiles, "About time you two get close."

Levon smirks, "Well, don't dump the girl next time you see another pretty face."

Beezy laughs, "Not to worry, Saffi will kill me if I did that."

Saffi smiles, "You believe it!" She hugs him.

Beezy then says, "We will be using my dad's pool to celebrate. The party will start in a few hours!"

Everyone cheers, "Woo!"

Levon then tells his gang, "Come on guys! Let's prepare for this!"

Belphy, Candy, Lotia, and Angel follow Levon.

Jimmy waves at them, "See you soon guys!"

Heloise looks back to Lotia and she wonders, "Hm… Guess I have to find another way to get an answer from her."

Unknown to them, a mysterious woman in a black dress having her head covered by her umbrella, sees the gang leave. She giggles evilly, "My… This is interesting."

Outside of Misery Inc. building, we hear a familiar voice screaming from the news he just heard.

"WHAT?!" It was Lucius Heinous VII who just yelled, "Beezy is already trying to get married?! To that girl?!"

Samy cowers down and says, "Yes sir. I overheard Beezy making his plans already, guess it is time for him to get the throne."

Lucius is angry, "Like heck I'll let that happen! I know there is another better woman for Beezy than her! Last time she helped Levon nearly conquer Miseryville and I don't want that to happen again! Not to mention, that girl is everything I don't want as a wife for the Heinous family."

Samy then tells him, "Look, let's face reality. Saffi is the ONLY girl who could tolerate Beezy for who he is and that no other woman wants to be with him. Heck, Two-Shoes tried to pair him up with another and Beezy is definitely not a ladies man! It goes to show that Saffi will be loyal to him for who he is. In fact, I'm surprised he was able to get a girl!"

Lucius sighs in defeat, "Fine then. I need grandchildren anyway."

Samy shows concern, "Sir, you sound really defeated."

Lucius says in a depressing tone, "I mean what's the point, many times my empire looked weak against the past enemies and Two-Shoes was the one who stopped all of them. The misery rate has been freefalling because of him. He's changing my world and I can feel it being lost. The only thing I can do left is to fight hard to keep my throne. If Beezy plans to get it, then I'll die trying!"

Samy tells him, "Well sir… Do you mean showing off everything? There's still the one thing you haven't used it. Your… true authority."

Lucius screams at him, "ARE YOU NUTS?! I will not throw my pride away just to show my real authority!"

Samy then calls him out, "Sir, Jimmy is close to being a god and all you care about is your own pride! Look, you want Miseryville to be Miseryville but Jimmy is the real obstacle in your way. Beezy will be trying to take your throne in his own way sir! For once, SHOW SOME BACKBONE!"

Samy closes his mouth in realization that he said that to Lucius, "S-sorry sir…"

Lucius calmly tells him, "No Samy, you are right. Jimmy has gotten stronger and Beezy is growing up. I need to flex my muscles for once."

Samy nods, "There you go sir."

Lucius says with determination, "It's time I put everyone in my place. I'll do it at his wedding…"

At the pool party, Miseryvillians are partying while DJ Skullz is there to provide the music.

DJ shouts to the audience, "Yo yo people! DJ Skullz's in the house! Here to provide congrats to Beezy Heinous and Saffi for their upcoming wedding! Let's get wild here!"

Everyone cheers, "Woo!"

Jimmy, wearing green trunks, comes to Beezy. "Great party Beezy!

Beezy, in blue trunks, replies happily, "Thank you Jimmy! This party is a blast!"

Levon, in red trunks, comes to the guys. "Yo guys! The girls will catch up with us."

Jimmy smiles, "It is alright Levon."

Belphy, in black trunks, comes to Belphy. "So, your big day is coming. Hope you treat her well."

Beezy nods, "I promise Belphy."

Levon looks around, "Speaking of which, where's your girls?"

Beezy looks at the other direction and smiles happily, "Here they are!"

Jimmy looks and he is awed, "Wow…"

Heloise arrives in her red bikini top and swimming skirt. Unlike in the past, her noticeable bust and rounder hips fills out her swimsuit making her look curvier but short.

Beezy sees Saffi and has hearts in his eyes, "Hello beautiful…"

Saffi arrives in her green bikini, swaying her hips while looking at Beezy with a seductive glance.

Levon chuckles, "Hehe… Man, your bride is here."

Heloise comes to Jimmy and flirts with him, "Hi Jimmy. First time seeing me like this?"

Jimmy blushes, "Hehe, easy Heloise. We are in public."

Saffi comes to Beeezy and flirts with him, "Hey Smoothy-smooth~"

Beezy blushes, "Saffi! Man you look hot!"

Saffi giggles, "Thank you!" She hugs him.

Jimmy then sees Jez arrives, "Hey Jez! I'm glad you are here!"

Jez arrives in a pink robe and smiles at him, "Hi Jimmy!"

Heloise sighs, "Great, it's her."

Levon wonders, "Something going on Heloise?"

Heloise tells him, "Jimmy was trying to make friends with Jez when even I think that isn't possible. So while he may time for me and his friends, he does errands for her so they can have a friendship."

Levon smiles, "Well that is a challenge but it seems to be working."

Heloise grumbles, "Yes but let Jimmy remind him that he's got a curvy cutie already."

Levon greets Jez, "Hey Jez! It's been a while."

Jez giggles, "Oh Levon. Now this is a perfect time to finally show this!"

She then takes her robe off… revealing her new golden bikini that shows off her voluptuous figure.

Jimmy cheers, "Beautiful as usual Jez!"

Heloise growls, "Yeah… Way to go."

Jez gloats, "Aw thank you everyone! I work hard to be this beautiful for all. Now feel free to take pictures!"

People starts taking pictures of Jez in her golden bikini… until people then change their targets on another.

Jez notices this and is stunned, "Huh, what happened?"

Levon looks to see what happened and blushes, "Our girls are here."

Belphy blushes, "Oh man…"

Candy arrives in a black one piece, showing off her thick legs and curvy figure as she walks.

Lotia comes in a purple bikini, walking happily with smile while her swimsuit shows off her voluptuous figure.

Levon is in love struck by Lotia's appearance, "Ooh la la…"

Lotia sees Levon and hops to him, "Levon!" She hugs him.

Levon blushes, "Hey Lotia… Glad you made it."

The guys cheer from seeing Candy and Lotia in their swimsuits.

Heloise smirks, "Well, those two are popular already."

Saffi is irritated a bit, "Levon really has gotten better off."

Jez gets angry, "Grr… No one upstages me!" She marches to the two ladies.

Heloise sees her go, "This will get good…"

Levon sees Jez and is feared, "Oh no…"

Jez comes to the girls, "So you must be the new girls Levon and Belphy met. The name's Jez…"

Candy sweatdrops, "Um, yes we are. I'm Candy and this is Lotia."

Lotia greets her nervously, "Hi…"

Jez sees Lotia and she is irked by her, " Very grown for one who's young…."

Lotia backs away, "Eep…"

Levon sweatdrops, "Oh man, she was worried about Heloise being Ultra before."

Jez then looks at Candy and remarks, "Not bad… Say, where do you come from?"

Candy replies, "I'm from the countryside… specifically Alabaaah-ma."

Jez is impressed, "A country girl I see… quite a shame that I have less to worry about you than Lotia."

Belphy is scared, "Oh no…"

Candy is taken back by Jez's comment, "…What is that supposed to mean?"

Jez remarks, "Well for starters, you are less balanced in comparison to me. I mean, your thighs are too big and quite little at the top."

Jimmy is worried, "Oh no…"

Saffi tries to interject, "Jez, enough…"

Jez shouts back at Saffi, "Zip it, fat butt!"

Saffi growls, "Hey!"

Candy then shouts to Jez, "At least I know how to use my legs!"

Belphy tries to calm them down, "Ladies…"

Jez then taunts her, "But not much as using this." She flaunts her chest in front of her.

Heloise cringes, "Yeah, she's got her there."

Candy then tells her, "At least mine won't sag after a few years!"

Everyone gasps while Beezy screams, "Burn!"

Jez is shocked by her comment and she gets angry, "Did you just call me old?!"

Candy smirks, "Well, I can't call you new."

Jimmy is scared, "Oh no!"

Beezy screams, "Double burn!"

Heloise whistles, "Not bad…"

Jez growls, "Well, aren't you proud of yourself country girl! You want to fight?!"

The boys get scared about how Jez and Candy are really going at it.

Candy roars back, "Try me! I can buck you right through the building and on over the mountains you uptight city hussy!"

Jez shouts back, "With those flabby thighs of yours?! FAT chance, Thunder Lamb Chops!"

Heloise whistles, "Alright! She gonna get killed!"

Levon panics, "Jez is gonna die!"

Jimmy screams, "OH NO!"

Suddenly, a CD was thrown between Jez and Candy… cutting into a tree. The two ladies about to fight were caught off guard by the attack. Candy recognizes him, "It's him!

Everyone are stunned from what just happened. Heloise is shocked, "Wow… that stopped it."

Jimmy looks around, "Who threw that?"

Levon sees DJ Skullz and he growls, "He did it…"

Belphy is surprised, "It's him again…"

DJ Skullz says to Candy and Jez, "Oy ladies, this is a place of peace and to have fun yo. Unless you want to take this outside the place... at least stop where you are and let the party continue."

Jimmy is surprised, "It was him…"

Heloise shouts, "That could have killed anyone!"

Jez tries to apologize, "Oh um, sorry about that Mr. Skullz. I didn't mean to disrupt the flow…"

DJ replies as he eyes on Candy, "Well, surely this woman here shouldn't be causing no trouble. I mean, this is one darn fine lady who looks like she never saw anything like this here. The city life must be quite a drag for you, hun?"

Candy says to him, "Well master DJ, sorry for the trouble but this woman here thought it was right to step all over me."

DJ smiles, "I see… Jez, you owe these curvy women an apology. You mocked this lamb for the lack of bust and thicker legs as well as the one with junk in the trunk."

Saffi blushes, "Yes…"

Jez grumbles, "Well I…"

Jimmy comes to Jez and tells her, "Please Jez. Apologize so we can get the party going. Come on… as a friend."

Jez thinks about it… then bows to Candy and Saffi, "I'm very sorry for my behavior!"

Everyone gasp from what they just saw. Heloise was even shocked, "She… Did she just?"

Beezy screams, "Jez apologized?!"

Belphy is stunned, "It's the end of times…"

Saffi is taken back with horror, "Who are you and what you have done with the real Jez?!"

Levon screams, "WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Jez shouts at them angrily, "Why are you guys acting like this is the end of the world?!"

Jimmy laughs, "Hahaha, guess it is because they didn't realize how nice you can be."

Jez sighs, "Oh Jimmy, I didn't even have to ask you to be my friend."

Jimmy smiles, "Well you know me."

Heloise is surprised, "So Jimmy was the one who wanted to hang with her… Seriously, I don't know what the heck goes on with him."

Jimmy assures her, "Heloise, I promise that all the friendships we formed will come to help us later. So, let's continue the party!"

DJ comes back to his turn table and shouts, "Yeah people, let's party!"

Miseryvillians cheer as they continue the party.

Jimmy and Beezy are swimming in the pool while Saffi and Heloise relax next to each other. Candy enjoys herself in the pool while Lotia swims around gracefully, Levon has hearts in his eyes from seeing Lotia. Cerbee and Angel eat from the buffet while Belphy watches them.

Heloise then sees Lotia and wonders, "Hm…"

Saffi asks her, "What is it Heloise?"

Heloise replies, "It's nothing. But that girl looks familiar…"

Saffi nods, "Well yes. She is basically a more voluptuous you."

Heloise blushes, "She may have the body but I still got the brains Saffi! And I'm growing! Besides, you know Jimmy still finds me attractive!"

Saffi giggles, "Chill Heloise… No need to feel so defensive."

Heloise smirks, "Alright…" She looks at Lotia and sighs, "She doesn't remember much about where she is from as Levon told me… Guess I'll have to get her DNA."

The blue-hooded man watches the party from top of the house and he smiles, "Man… Must be great down there…"

A mysterious female voice tells him, "So why not join them Asmoe?"

Asmoe blushes, "Well, I'm pretty much from a different time period. As well as the women here in revealing swimwear…"

The girl giggles, "Guess you never saw Heloise hit puberty?"

Asmoe shrieks, "Hey! You know I only have eyes on you."

The girl was human with long black hair, light brown eyes, tan skin, and wears a sleeveless violet dress. She tells him with a smile, "I'm just joking Asmoe. Just relax…"

Asmoe sighs, "Alright Sara…"

Sara smiles, "So happy down there… I wish we were here just for that."

Asmoe nods, "I know… Just that, what's about to come is the real reason we are here."

Sara nods sadly, "Yes…"

Asmoe laments, "I hope that all this done, we can finally have fun with them."

In the unknown dimension at a crystal castle, a large hall consists of the floor having 13 numbers written in Roman Numerals in a circle.

Azry stands on the Roman Numeral one and announces, "The assembly of the Shadow Heart 13 begins now!"

Twelve other hooded people with the Order of the Blackheart's symbol on their robes arrive to their designated number. Three of the people are big, several of them are tall, some are around normal height, and a few are smaller.

Azry then tells them, "We are all gathered here today to discuss about our upcoming day to conquer Miseryville. This meeting is arranged by our Emperor. So, we have new reports about what is happening in Miseryville. Ananaly Duheart, your details please…"

Ananaly takes her hood off, revealing her long black hair, gray skin, purple lips, and her fang. "The current heir of the Heinous Empire, Beezy J. Heinous, will be having the wedding in three days."

The hooded man who's wearing a golden lion mask growls, "So, that slob of a prince is finally getting married. I'm surprised they are able to keep the bloodline this long."

The hooded old man with a rocky staff comments on it, "My, kids these days marry too young. Those relationships don't last… Why back in my day…"

A hooded man with a red clown nose shouts, "Boring! Let's get this on with it! I want to prepare my tricks on everyone in my way!"

Azry clears his throat, "Right… So Your Majesty, what shall we do?"

The mysterious Emperor enters the room with all of the Knights of the Shadow Heart 13 bowing before him.

The Emperor says to them, "Isn't it obvious? We should bring them a wedding gift."

Azry asks him, "A wedding gift?"

Emperor replies, "Yes… Our gift will be our message which contains the taste of our ultimate might."

Great Leo asks him, "Then please! Allow me to send the message to them!"

Emperor then says, "Very well, I'll allow it. But Azry will accompany you so you can only do just that. I know your hatred for them is very deep. I respect it and that is why I chose you like I chose you all as my knights."

Great Leo bows before him, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Emperor smiles evilly, "So then, let's make their wedding even more unforgettable."

To be continued…

The unknown enemy will attack on the biggest day! Next chapter, Beezy and Saffi begin their wedding!


	3. Blast From the Past

In record time, new chapter for all. ^^ The action is about to begin.

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Misery's End

Chapter 3: Blast from the Past

* * *

The day has finally arrived, the wedding between Beezy and Saffi. As everyone prepare for the event, other things are going on as the Chronic Watchers were horrified to discover.

Emilia runs over to Time Shadow, "Sir! We got reports of strange time and space activity in our world! It's been going on for a few days and it is getting worse every time."

Time Shadow responds in a serious tone, "I see… So it's about to happen."

Emilia tells him, "What do we do?! They are coming just as the wedding will go on. We can't reach the others on time."

Time Shadow tells her, "Not to worry. Assemble the rest of our organization…"

Emilia is surprised, "Sir… You mean?"

Time Shadow responds defiantly, "Yes Emilia… We created this organization for this event. We remain no longer neutral. For we are at war…"

In Miseryville… Jimmy is trying to fix his bowtie on his tuxedo since the wedding is about to come.

Jimmy smiles, "Man, it is a big day. I can't wait for my best bud and Saffi to get married. It's my duty as his Best Man to see this go well. It's only two hours from the event."

RING! Jimmy picks up the phone and says, "Hello? Hey Heloise!"

Heloise talks to him, "Hey Jimmy! You prepared?"

Jimmy nods, "Yep! I got the ring and everything. How's Saffi over there?"

Heloise giggles, "It's going good. We found the dress that's good for her figure. Rest assured, she didn't eat the cake yet so we won't have to search for another wedding dress for her large behind."

Jimmy laughs, "Yeah. Knowing the two, Beezy and Saffi would get married just for the wedding cake. But… I know they are really marrying out of love."

Heloise smiles, "They might be Jimmy…"

Jimmy then tells her, "Heloise, I hope you are not wearing black to the wedding. It's not a funeral."

Heloise smirks, "It might be if Beezy doesn't attend. Well, talk to you later. Love you."

Jimmy replies, "Love you too. Bye." He hangs up and realizes, "Wait… Where is Beezy?!"

At a restaurant, Beezy gorges down a large meatball sub and finishes. He burps, "Urp… Man, that is so good…"

The waiter asks him, "Shouldn't you be at the wedding right now?"

Beezy shrugs, "Well depends, who's getting married?"

The waiter replied, "Um… you and that crazy girl, Saffi."

Beezy smiles, "Oh right…" He drinks his soda… only to spit it out in realization. "MY WEDDING! My big day!" He runs out of the restaurant to get to the wedding.

The waiter shouts, "You forgot to pay!"

Beezy shouts back, "Put it on my father's tab!"

The waiter reply, "Got it!"

Meanwhile at the Miseryville Hall, people are at their seats for the wedding.

Levon is sitting in the bride's side and he looks around, "Huh, not much here for Saffi. With the exception of certain weirdos here along with her few exes…"

Belphy speaks to him from the groom's side, "How are you doing over there Levon?"

Levon speaks back, "Good here! Thanks for asking."

Belphy tells him, "Mind if you try to look for Lotia?"

Levon nods, "Got it!" He goes to look for Lotia.

Candy smiles, "It's good that the two are finally going to be living together… as a married couple."

Belphy nods, "Yep. At least they get to… Man, I feel quite jealous of them."

Candy hugs him, "Aw Belphy, let's take our time…"

In the dressing room, Heloise and Jez are with Saffi trying to help her prepare for the wedding.

Jez tells her, "Alright Saffi, now let's look at you."

Saffi comes out to reveal herself… She is wearing a form fitting white wedding dress that is tight on her large hips and rear. Her hair is also down along with her teeth white and eyelashes done.

Heloise smiles, "Wow Saffi, you actually look amazing!"

Saffi giggles, "Thank you Heloise."

Heloise shrugs, "Well we had to clean you up for the big day."

Jez nods, "That is right. Although Saffi to be honest, you sure you want that dress? It really brings out your large hips."

Saffi nods seductively, "That's the idea Jez. Beezy needs to notice after all!"

Heloise and Jez are impressed, "Oooh!"

Levon knocks on the door, "Um ladies, is it okay to come in?"

Heloise tells her, "Saffi is fully dressed so of course you can come in."

Levon opens the door, "I know you think I'm just some… Oh wow!" He sees Saffi in her wedding dress and it amazes him. "Saffi, if only Beezy was here to see this."

Saffi is confused, "Beezy is not here?"

Levon shakes his head, "Actually, he went to get something important. Remember, he wants this event to be perfect."

Saffi nods with a smile, "Oh…"

Heloise mutters, "Guess he was still at the 24 hour All You Can Eat Buffet." She texts a message to Beezy and he replies back. She reads it, "He's on his way. He's in his tux."

Jez sighs in relief, "Thank goodness, I didn't have to clean up Saffi's teeth for nothing."

Levon nods, "Mhm. So girls, have you seen Lotia?"

Heloise shakes her head, "Nope. Did you check outside? I need to know about something from her."

Levon tells her, "We will talk after the wedding. I need to find her. Thank you girls." He leaves to look for Lotia.

Meanwhile in the streets of Miseryville, Beezy already wore a tux for the wedding and he is trying to get to the Misery Hall on foot.

Beezy panics, "Aw man! I do not want to miss it! If I do, Saffi will CRUSH me!"

He then sees the road leads to multiple paths at the intersection. He screams, "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

A mysterious girl sees him and is happy, "Lucky!"

Then Beezy has an idea, "I know! My phone! It has a GPS for it…" He sees the phone has 1% level of battery left. "Aw man! I forgot to charge it! My luck isn't going well for me!"

A girl behind him says to him, "Excuse me sir…"

Beezy turns around and shouts, "What is it?! I'm in a… rush?" His eyes widen to see who he was talking to.

What he sees before him is a yellow skinned girl with light brown hair around Saffi's height, well-endowed on par with Jez only with slightly thicker thighs and a bit wider hips. She wears a blue beret cap, white sport tank with blue outlines that bare her midriff and her side cleavage, white gloves and boots, and white short shorts with blue outlines that shows off her legs and curvy hips.

Beezy blushes from the sight of her, "Wow…"

The girl says in a soft tone, "I'm sorry. I'm Barbara, you must be Beezy. I've been wondering… Where is everyone?"

Beezy replies, "Well uh Miss Barbara, I know you are new here but there's a wedding going on at the Miseryville Hall. I'm the groom who needs to get to the wedding."

The girl is sadden, "Right… How unlucky." She looks down and sighs.

Beezy asks her, "What's the matter?"

The girl replies, "It's just that, I want someone to be with me right now and hopefully… you and I can have some alone time?"

Beezy's in shock, "Wha?! Me?! But we just met and I have to get married in an hour!"

The woman hugs him, "Just for a bit… Please. You still have time."

Beezy blushes, "Well uh…" He looks down to see her chest touching him and her curvy rear sticking out in his view. "Oh man, she's hot…"

Barbara smiles, "Hm… I can feel the goodness from you…"

Beezy at first was tempted to have time with her… but he realizes what he must do, "No… Not again…" He pushes her gently away, "Well Miss Barbara, I have to decline your offer. I once dumped my bride for like another but, not anymore. I'm sorry…"

Barbara is saddened, "Oh… I understand. So, you are not that kind of person after all. Guess those rumors about you being selfish weren't true after all. At least you are loyal…"

Beezy then reassures her, "I really am. I'm getting married to the one who my best friend, Jimmy Two-Shoes, paired me up with. Her name is Saffi and if he can find a girl for me, then he'll find someone for you." He smiles.

Barbara smiles, "Thank you…"

Beezy nods, "You are welcome. Mind if you come to the wedding?"

Barbara then says, "I'll have to do something else. I'll come back to see you all. See you later…" She walks.

Beezy nods, "See you too…"

Suddenly, Cerbee arrives in his powered form while Angel in his cat form was riding on him.

Angel shouts at Beezy, "There you are! Where were you?!"

Beezy sheepishly replies, "Sorry… I stayed up late at the buffet."

Angel smirks, "Figures! Hope on!" He picks him up and gets on top of Cerbee.

Beezy is surprised, "Right, you are strong…"

Cerbee then takes the two to the Miseryville Hall so Beezy can get married at last.

Barbara looks on to see them go and she wonders, "Hm… My luck was offset by Beezy's? No, not him… Jimmy Two-Shoes. He's the person I must see…"

At the Miseryville Hall,

Levon looks outside to find Lotia, "Lotia… Lotia!" He then sees her on top of the roof. "Hey!" He climbs up to get to her.

Lotia notices him, "Oh hey Levon."

Levon asks her, "What are you doing up here Lotia? The wedding is about to begin soon."

Lotia replies, "It's nothing Levon. I just… I've been feeling something recently."

Levon shows concern, "Really?"

Lotia nods, "Yes… I just feel something bad is going to happen in the future. I can still feel it coming… Levon, it's like that day. I actually remember it…"

Levon hugs her to calm her down, "It's alright Lotia. I know how you feel. Usually things like this will happen especially on this special day. However, we will pull it through because we are strong. So with Jimmy on our side, we will stop what's in our way."

Lotia smiles, "Alright…"

Levon holds her hand, "Great. Now let's get down and enjoy the ceremony."

Meanwhile, Jimmy is waiting for Beezy to come.

Jimmy keeps waiting, "Where is he?"

In a flash, Beezy is here thanks to Cerbee and Angel. Beezy shouts, "Jimmy! I'm here!"

Jimmy is happy, "Beezy! Thank goodness! Where were you?! The wedding starts at 5 minutes!"

Beezy replies, "My bad Jimmy. I stayed up late at the buffet."

Jimmy groans, "The bachelor party was already over by then."

Beezy shrugs, "Well my hunger says otherwise. Say, you got what I needed?"

Jimmy nods, "Yep. I'm your best man and I got your wedding speech here." He gives him the latter.

Beezy takes it and smiles, "Thank you Jimmy. These are important and you written them down for me… because I had bad writing."

Jimmy smiles back, "These are your genuine thoughts Beezy. You have told me so much that seeing it made me cry." Then he shows worry, "But Beezy, are you sure about the words you chose?"

Beezy stands confident, "Jimmy, I am. These are my real feelings. So now, I'm ready to become a man now… I'm prepared for this so wish me luck." He opens the door and goes in.

Jimmy follows him, "Good luck Beezy…"

Beezy marches down the hall and gets to the altar, "Okay, now I made it."

Levon sees him, "It's about time he showed up."

Belphy smiles, "Never thought this would happen."

Heloise, who's the Maid of Honor, smiles; "Well, a good thing I'm not wearing black."

Beezy looks around, "Wow… everyone came." He then sees Lucius sitting with Jez, "Same with him… Dad, he hasn't object to my wedding yet. My vows, I'll make them known."

Reggie, the Weavil leader, sits next to Lucius and greets him, "Hello Lucius…"

Lucius groans, "Hello Reggie…"

Reggie reminds him smugly, "So your son is finally getting married. Yet this time, he's with someone you don't approve of and you are not gaining anything from it."

Lucius smirks, "At least it's someone more attractive than that thing you call a bride."

Heloise speaks to Cheesebreath who's the organ player, "Alright. The groom's here and the rings are taken care of. Now we can begin."

Cheesebreath nods and plays the music to introduce Saffi. The flower girls spread their flowers around to make way for Saffi.

Beezy looks forward and he is in awe to see Saffi being escorted by Molotov to the altar.

Saffi walks down the aisle in her beautiful wedding dress, looking alluringly to her groom. The Aww Guy does his job in the background to showcase her beauty.

Beezy can feel his heart beat, "Oh man… she looks awesmazing."

Belphy smiles, "Now she looks good."

Levon whistles, "I'm glad this happened."

Lotia nods, "Yep. This is nice…"

Candy giggles, "Beezy can't take his eyes off her."

Tori, Molotov's son, see Saffi and he wolf whistles, "The guy may be a horrible babysitter, but he's getting married to a babe."

Beezy sweats, "Jimmy, I'm so nervous. Saffi looks so hot I can't even…"

Jimmy calms her down, "Dude, you got this. Besides, we got cake in preparation for it."

Beezy then tells him, "Not even cake can calm me down here! I really don't want to screw this up!"

Jimmy then gives him the needed advice, "Beezy… Just go with your gut."

Beezy calms down and says, "You are right, it's time I follow it for not just my hunger."

Saffi finally stops at the altar and greets Beezy in a soft tone, "Hi…"

Beezy blushes, "Hi Saffi… Now we can begin."

Saffi nods, "That is right."

The minister then starts, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the relationship between Beezy J. Heinous and Saffi so we can witness these two as we have all been in their lives up to this day."

As the ceremony goes on, we come to the part where the wedding vows are shared.

The minister tells them, "Beezy and Saffi… you may exchange your vows for your love and commitment together."

Saffi nods, "Alright…"

Beezy then tells her, "Saffi… I have something to say before we make our vows. I've really wanted to read this to you." He holds out his letter.

Saffi smiles, "Alright Beezy."

Beezy reads the letter to you, "Okay… Saffi, I'm very happy that this day has happened. It was like back then when you and I first met. My best friend Jimmy paired you up with me and we got together like paper and glue. It was like we were meant to be."

Jimmy nods with a smile.

Beezy then says in a sad tone, "However, I really blew it back then. I dumped you just so I can compete with Jimmy for some lady who actually turned out to be a large monster. Not to mention, I was more of a jerk because I hogged Jimmy to myself from Heloise and I thought I was a ladies man. Then reality then came to bite me."

The audience attending the wedding murmurs among themselves as Beezy explains himself.

Beezy continues, "It was because of me, you defected to a revolutionary extremist group because you weren't as loved. I don't blame you, I was becoming like my Dad who don't want us to be together. I realized all this time…You are the only woman who can tolerate me for who I am and I was very stupid enough to take you and my friends for granted. I really want to make up for my mistakes and I wish I can go back in time to do stop myself from being so stupid."

Saffi is saddened, "Beezy…"

Heloise also shows sadness, "This atmosphere really changed…"

Beezy then says, "Saffi… If only I can do that so we wouldn't have those moments that should be forgotten. I just wish Saffi… I wish to know… What my mother would think?"

Everyone attending the wedding is shocked to hear his mother brought up so suddenly.

Lucius is absolutely shocked, "No… Why did you bring her up at this time?"

Beezy tells Saffi, "Had my mother been with me this whole life… She would know how I treat women correctly, she would know what is great for me, and so I don't turn out like my Dad who was raised miserable to this day. Saffi, I do not intend to be like my Dad who drove my mother away. It's because of him; I never met my mother nor see any picture of her."

Jez glares at Lucius, "Hm…"

Lucius sweats, "Oh dear…"

Beezy tells her, "Saffi… I do not want to make my family miserable. I will not repeat my family's failed legacy because of it. I will become a great husband, a kind ruler, and a true friend to everyone else… My mom wants that. If it weren't for my best friends and you, this wouldn't happen. Saffi, I am a changed man and please let me still be this way. I don't want to be alone."

Heloise starts to tear up, "Man, why is that idiot making me cry?"

Levon tears up, "Beezy…"

Lotia smiles from it, "His feelings… they are genuine."

Cerbee and Angel were also crying from hearing Beezy's letter.

Beezy then finishes his statement, "Saffi… You are truly the greatest girl I've ever met. Any guy would be lucky enough to have someone like you. Once they go past your wild side, you are a gem underneath. Saffi, you truly bring the best of me. I swear; I'll try to not do anything to make me lose you. Those are my vows."

Samy was sad, "Aw man, that was so beautiful…"

Jez sniffs, "What a guy…"

The minister sheds a tear, "That was really touching Beezy. Saffi, do you have anything to say?"

Saffi nods and she speaks in a clear tone, "Beezy, I've already forgiven you. I know it was bad at times in how our relationship was. However, it was because of all that happened… our love ended up becoming stronger."

Beezy is surprised, "S-Saffi…"

Saffi smiles, "Beezy, I'm glad you have become this open about yourself and that you are willing to change for me and your friends. You've already became a better man than your whole family. You may be smoothy smooth on the outside… But on the inside, you are even better… you are full with lovey love! Sweety sweet!"

Beezy tears up with joy, "Saffi…"

Saffi then finishes her statement, "As your wife, I swear to protect you and bring out the best of you. I will be the best wife I can be! Those are my vows…"

Beezy nods with a smile, "Alright beautiful…"

The minister thanks them, "Thank you for your vows. If there is any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone immediately looks at Lucius, anticipating him on objecting to the wedding out of his selfishness. Lucius is nervous about wanting to oppose Beezy but, his own son hits him where it truly hurt.

Beezy glares at him, "Well, is there anyone willing to oppose this union?"

Lucius tries to raise his hand up… only to back down when he realizes he can't ruin his son's happiness.

The minister then continues, "Very well… Beezy, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Beezy nods with a smile to Saffi, "I do."

The minister then says to Saffi, "And you Saffi, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Saffi nods with a smile to Beezy, "I do."

The minister asks Jimmy, "Best man, present the ring."

Jimmy brings the ring to Beezy, "Here you go bro."

Beezy smiles, "Thank you Jimmy. Alright Saffi, here." He inserts the ring into her finger.

Saffi is happy that this happened. "Aw Beezy…

The minister then concludes, "So then I pronounce you both husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Heinous. Beezy, you may now kiss the bride."

Beezy goes in to make contact with her now wife's lips but Saffi beats him to it, with their lips pressing each other passionately while everyone cheers.

Beezy looks at Saffi in a loving gaze, "Saffi… We did it."

Saffi gives the same look back at him, "We did Beezy… We actually got married."

Beezy nods, "Yep. Well babe, I would even declare war on my own father just so we can get together."

Saffi giggles, "At least we won't live as an unmarried couple under the same roof."

Beezy shakes his head, "Nope. Besides, we are still young and we can still party even as a married couple."

Saffi cheers, "Woo hoo!"

Jimmy smiles, "I'm proud Beezy…" He says to Cheesebreath, "Hit it!"

Cheesebreath nods and plays the music on her organ as Beezy and Saffi walk down the aisle to the exit.

The newlywed couple passed through many of the people they all knew throughout in Miseryville.

Jimmy sees them go, "Look at that Heloise. Even when their relationship fell, they end up coming back up like the ashes of the Phoenix. Love is really powerful…"

Heloise smiles, "That is right Jimmy… Those two are so lucky."

Candy sees them go, "Aw look at that Belphy, I wish I could have a wedding like this."

Belphy blushes, "Well, it's hard to top that considering his status Candy."

Samy tells Lucius, "Sir… You didn't object to the wedding. Why?"

Lucius responds somberly, "It's because Beezy has a point… He doesn't want to be like me because he didn't see his mother. In that case, I'll let it happen… because this marriage is a declaration of war! I'll let him enjoy it so we can fight!"

Samy is taken back, "Sir…"

Beezy and Saffi make their way out, only for them to encounter Rudolfo.

Rudolfo stops them, "Wait! Your photo!" He takes a picture of Beezy and Saffi.

Beezy thanks him, "Thank you Rudolfo!"

Saffi cheers, "This is the greatest day ever!" She throws her bouquet away to the people attempting to grab it.

Candy runs out to catch the bouquet, "I got it!"

Lotia flies up and catches it much to her joy, "Yay!"

Levon smiles, "Way to go Lotia!"

Lotia is very happy, "Weddings are amazing Levon!"

Candy is a bit peeved, "No fair Lotia!"

Belphy is also happy, "Man, this is awesome."

Jimmy then tells everyone, "Okay guys! Now we can all go and party!"

As the people begin to go the party to celebrate the wedding, the sky starts to turn dark.

Rudolfo looks up, "Uh what's happening?"

Jimmy looks up, "Huh? The weather didn't say it'll rain today."

The dark sky then produces lightning before it starts to split open, opening a black hole.

Beezy is horrified, "What the heck?!"

Saffi doesn't like what she's seeing, "Oh no!"

Heloise looks up in shock, "Wait… Is that a black hole?"

Samy gets out of the building and he is shocked to see what's going on, "Sir! You have to see this!"

Lucius runs out of the building and looks up, "No… It's the Abyss Of Nothingness!"

Beezy growls at him, "This is your idea of saying you don't want us to be together?!"

Lucius shakes his head, "No! I didn't even allow this to happen! Someone must have!"

Levon sees this along with his friends which shock him, "What the heck?"

Lotia is horrified, "Oh no… I knew it."

Outside, Asmoe along with Sara saw the Abyss Of Nothingness opening much to their fears. Asmoe confirms how bad it is, "They are finally making their moves, Jimmy and the others are in danger!"

Jimmy looks up the Abyss of Nothingness charging light and he screams, "Take cover!"

Everyone immediately gets out of the way before the ray of light comes down. BOOM! The light created an explosion that blow away cars and trees that were around the area.

Beezy was covering Saffi to protect her, "Are you okay Saffi?!"

Saffi nods, "Yes I am."

Candy exclaims, "What in tarnation is going on here?!"

Jimmy then senses power from the impacted area and he exclaims, "We are about to find out! Whoever these guys are… their power are enormous!"

Heloise uses her power detector to scan the unidentified foes, "He's not kidding!"

The smoke clears out to reveal the individuals who made their presence felt… They are revealed as the four robed men. Azry, the silver-haired man in a black crow mask and second in command; Great Leo, the golden lion masked muscular man; along with two mysterious hooded men with one about as big as Great Leo and the other is small.

Asmoe spots them and he is horrified, "Oh no…"

Lucius sweats with fear, "They… They did it. Who are these guys?"

Azry announces himself, "Citizens of Miseryville. We are the Order of the Blackheart. For generations after generations, we have finally come out of our shadows to take back what was truly ours."

Jimmy wonders, "Take back what was truly yours? What are you talking about?"

Azry tells him, "The Heinous family has never told you about anything, did they? They've really been hiding a lot of history from all of you."

Lucius shouts at him, "How dare you! You think you have the right to declare war on my son's wedding day?! I should be the one doing that! Besides, you were too late to crash the wedding which I was hoping it would happen!"

Azry comments, "Well you have a point. However, we have no intention of interrupting the ceremony of love between two individuals. We are just here to provide a wedding gift."

The Great Leo comments, "That is right. After all, the Heinous family is decaying so might as well get hitched before the true end. Besides, seeing the look of the empire at this state… It is so laughable. The only gift it needs is a dagger to your graves." He smirks at Lucius, Beezy, and Saffi."

Beezy growls, "Why you…"

Jimmy tells them, "If you want to fight, then you'll have to take us on!"

Saffi nods, "Yeah!"

Cerbee growls at the enemies.

The Great Leo smirks, "As much as I would fight you all, unfortunately we will have to show you all a taste of our power. These guys want to fight with you all."

Azry commands them, "Stand forward brave knights of the Shadow Heart 13, the 11th and 12th!"

The two hooded men come forward and take off their hoods to reveal their identities.

The big man revealed himself as a green skinned chubby person with scars on his face. The other revealed man turns out to be a clown with a red rubber nose wearing a black and white jester hat, and a sinister sharp smile.

The Head Clown who attended the wedding recognized the clown and he is horrified, "No way… That guy, it can't be…"

Lucius sees the Head Clown shaking in terror, "What is it?! You know him?"

The Head Clown replies, "Yes I do! That man is the most violent clown in history! He's Jacques Leroux! But he was born from when Lucius the Fourth ruled Miseryville! He should have passed away already!"

The guys are in shock that Jacques is still young and from the Fourth Generation of Miseryville.

Jacques snickers, "Guess the secret is out."

Molotov sees the second man revealed himself and is horrified, "That man is… Constantine Dubois! He was the only prisoner who withstood hundred methods of torture… From the Third Generation! But he disappeared back then!"

Lucius screams, "What?!"

Heloise is even surprised, "But that is impossible! They should be freaking old already!"

Constantine smirks, "Well then, at least they recognized us. That makes our revenge even more meaningful. We are given this second chance for all this!"

Beezy is horrified, "To think this happened on our wedding day… Who are these people?!"

Two of the most infamous people in history have come back to enact their deep revenge against all of Miseryville. The question, why are they still in their prime and who's the Emperor that is responsible for them?

To be continued…

As the memories are celebrated, darker pasts come to life! Don't mess the next chapter!


	4. Painful Nightmare

Alright guys, new chapter in here! ^^

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Misery's End

Chapter 4: Painful Nightmare

* * *

The people of Miseryville are in shock to see two infamous men from the past generations of Miseryville are here and in their prime, Jacques Leroux and Constantine Dubois.

Heloise shouts, "Jimmy! Let's hurry and transform to deal with these guys!"

Jimmy nods, "Got it! Unlock!" He unlocks the powers of his friends along with his Arc Gear, going into their powered forms.

Levon smirks, "Man, I like to get into the action as well. These guys are in for it."

Jacques giggles evilly, "Tehehehe… This show is going to be fun!"

Constantine smirks, "Thank goodness the Emperor gave us the power to do all this."

Jimmy asks them, "The Emperor? Who is he?! What power does have have?!"

Azry replies to Jimmy, "The Emperor is one you must know if you survived this. But I can tell you this; he is as much of a god as Lucius Heinous I."

Heloise is shocked, "Lucius Heinous I?"

Lucius is horrified, "No… To hear his name again?"

The Great Leo looks around, "Say, where is the guy? I really want to go face him at last. I'm so filled with my anger for him that I can't hold it."

Lucius gloats at him, "Good luck finding him! He's frozen just like my predecessors!"

The Great Leo growls, "So he's frozen in suspended animation by his own son… How ridiculous! Lucius Heinous I would never let his guard down like that!"

Lucius growls, "How would you know?!"

The Great Leo responds, "The fact that your family is frozen because the First started the trend, he's really up to something! That man is the vilest creature in existence!"

Beezy wonders, "It's like you know him…."

The Great Leo walks forward, "Then I'll have to make him come out."

Azry tells him, "Don't, the Emperor commanded you to refrain from action. We are here to test the warriors' abilities with a taste of our power. That's why Jacques and Constantine are here to do that."

The Great Leo growls, "Fine then…" He then sees Molotov and smirks, "Well this guy can't satisfy me… I can just look at him as nothing more than a generic brute that has passed his time. You really have gone downhill for one in charge of his security."

Beezy shouts, "Burn!'

Heloise sighs, "Then again, he has been a jobber for all this time."

Molotov growls, "I have a family to feed!"

Lucius roars, "Molotov! Take these invaders out!"

Molotov pulls out a bazooka and shouts, "Take this you maggot!" He fires it at Great Leo.

The Great Leo then extends his left arm and catches the rocket with his own hand.

Molotov is in shock, "No way…"

Jimmy is surprised, "He caught it!"

The Great Leo grins evilly, "Here you go!" Then he swings in left arm back to Molotov's direction, throwing the rocket back at him!

Molotov screams as the rocket about to hit him, "I'm so bad at this!"

BOOM! The rocket explodes on Molotov, charring and burning him up.

Mrs. Molotov screams, "NO!"

Tori shouts, "DAD!"

The smoke clears out to reveal that Molotov is still standing but he is very hurt.

Molotov tries to speak, "No… I'm not going down… like a wimp."

The Great Leo smirks, "Good, you can satisfy me."

The Great Leo then charges straight toward Molotov at lightning speed much to everyone's surprise.

Beezy is surprised, "He's fast!"

Levon is shocked, "He's big and fast!"

BAM!

The Great Leo clotheslines Molotov, crashing him into a wall of a building, making a very powerful impact that destroys the building!

Molotov coughs out blood and he collapsed on the ground.

Mrs. Molotov cries, "NOO!"

Tori cries out, "DAD!"

The Great Leo mocks them, "This guy will never fight again. I broke him both physically and mentally. That's my King's Bomber."

He then sees the Minotaurs about to attack him, but he smiles, "Pathetic!"

The Great Leo then roars out loud, causing all the Minotaurs around him to lose conscious and fall on the ground.

Heloise is shocked, "That was powerful…"

Lucius can't believe this, "No… It can't be."

Samy is also frightened, "That growl… No way."

The Great Leo then laughs, "Guahahaha! Weak! So weak! I can't believe this empire was left like this! What a joke!"

Beezy growls, "You'll pay for this!" He charges at him.

Constantine shouts, "Hey wait! You are supposed to face me!"

The Great Leo sees Beezy coming and grins, "Very well, come for me!"

Beezy roars as he is about to punch the Great Leo, who blocks with his hand in little effort. He is shocked, "What?!"

The Great Leo smirks, "My, you really have been growing. You may have my interest after all, that is if you can survive us."

Beezy then shouts, "Oh yeah?! Well I can take you on and…" He then felt something from the Great Leo which stunned him. "What the… what is this feeling? Why can't I move? Who is he?"

The Great Leo then attempts to strike him with his claw… only for Saffi to push Beezy out of the way to save him and they land on the ground.

Beezy is surprised, "Saffi!"

Jimmy sighs in relief, "That was close, Beezy would have gotten killed."

Saffi growls at the Great Leo, "That's my husband you are fighting!"

The Great Leo smirks, "Well Beezy, I already love this woman. Strong and fast…" He then sees Saffi's backside and laughs, "Haha, with an impressive body."

Saffi pulls down her skirt and blushes, "Hey!"

The Great Leo smiles, "Well this all calmed me down. No wonder you married her. It's a shame your marriage won't last though…"

Beezy growls, "What do you mean?!"

The Great Leo smirks evilly, "It's the same story… You will eventually make her leave you just like your predecessors."

Beezy shouts at him, "That's where you are wrong! I won't become like my father! I will not rule this world with misery! I had dump Saffi before and I will never do it again!"

The Great Leo is impressed, "Attempting to subvert your family's legacy? That is quite a big dream you got. You actually may have promise after all."

Azry tells him, "Leo! You are finished with them. Stand down."

The Great Leo comes back to him, "Okay. I'll leave them to Jacques and Constantine. You guys can get on with it."

Levon tells them, "Hey, you don't forget us! We are Arc Gear users too you know! Come on Belphy! Arc Gear: Sky Model, Unlock!"

Belphy shouts, "Got it! Arc Gear: Ground Model, Unlock!

They activate their Arc Gear, resulting in Levon wearing his silver sleeveless vest and silver kneecaps along with gauntlet gloves and boots. Belphy dons his bronze armor shoulder guard belt that is worn from his left shoulder and he wears gauntlet gloves and boots.

Levon shouts, "Alright ladies! Now it's your turn!" He waits for Candy and Lotia to use their Arc Gear… but nothing happened. "Uh girls, what's going on? You need to transform."

Candy sheepishly says, "Well uh, about that… we forgot to take our Arc Gear."

Lotia apologizes, "Sorry."

Levon screams, "You what?! Why?! This is a big battle going on here! It was expected to happen at a wedding you know! Man, I feel like such a fool in front of Jimmy! I really want to impress him on recruiting you both beautiful power ladies!"

Candy yells, "It was a wedding! Did we expect to FIGHT at a wedding?!"

Levon shouts at her, "You should know Miseryville always have weddings that end up in disasters, especially when one is a Prince! Did you even watch the movies or even the show?! Heck, I'm surprised Beezy and Saffi have gotten married without any interference!"

The Great Leo laughs, "Hahaha! Man, they really want to fight. Azry, should we sent out our infantry already? It's not our time yet to face them all."

Azry responds, "Very well. At least 150 would do. Attack, Lancers." He reopens the Abyss of Nothingness, sending out 150 soldiers advancing from the Abyss of Nothingness. Every soldier is throughout parts of Miseryville near the area.

The Lancers are foot soldiers in their white uniforms, wearing white masks with black visors. They also have a weapon which is a sword that can also be used as a gun.

The Minotaurs charge towards the soldiers, one of them shouting; "Don't be scared! They are just small fries!"

SLASH! One of the Minotaurs gets slashed by one of the Lancers swiftly, before they all begin to quickly overwhelm the Minotaurs.

Lucius is horrified, "No… My army…"

Samy is afraid, "They are too strong…"

The Lancers then use their swords as guns and fires energy bullets at the other squad of Minotaurs, shooting them dead.

Belphy shouts at the citizens, "Stay inside! You'll be safe!"

Levon shouts to Candy and Lotia, "Girls! Have Cerbee and Angel take you back home so you can fight with us! Hurry!"

Candy nods, "Got it!"

Angel tells, "Come on Cerbee, time to carry these gorgeous babes to their home!"

Angel carries Lotia while Cerbee carries Candy and they take them to their home to get their Arc Gear.

Jacques appear in front of Jimmy and Heloise while Constantine appears in front of Beezy and Saffi.

Jacques smiles evilly, "How do you do? I'm the Nightly Twelfth of the Shadow Heart 13, Jacques Leroux.

Constantine smiles, "I'm the Nightly Eleventh, Constantine Dubois."

Beezy smiles, "So you are a higher number than the clown huh? That makes you stronger than him. Very well, I'll take you on!"

Constantine smirks, "That overconfidence is going to be a death of you!"

Beezy and Constantine clash while Jimmy and Heloise face against Jacques.

Heloise smirks, "So you are the Twelfth huh? That makes you the weaker one since you have the lower number."

Jacques smirks, "That's where you are wrong. The Shadow Heart 13 is an elite group of fighters whose number is designated by our leader for not the power, but what represents our night which is the full moon. Either number, we are about as frightening as I can be very resourceful."

Heloise smiles evilly, "That's interesting. Yet it's obvious that the lion guy and the one in the crow mask are few of the strongest huh?"

Jacques replies, "You've got it right. They have a very rich history on why are they chosen by the Emperor! But it's not just them, you'll understand if you survive! Lancers attack!"

A squad of Lancers appears above and they advance towards Jimmy and Heloise.

Heloise activates her saber and gun before telling Jimmy, "I'll take care of these guys! You take on the clown!"

Jimmy nods, "Got it!" Both Jimmy and Jacques begin fighting each other while exchanging blows.

Heloise gets into a swordfight against couple of the Lancers as she defends herself. She grunts, "Are you kidding me? These guys are even strong as a mid-level Darkoid like that Razor guy … But I'm stronger!"

SLASH! She overpowers the Lancers and slashes them with her saber. Heloise sees one coming above to slash her but she shoots him in the face with her energy pistol.

One of the Lancers shouts, "Barrage Squad! Open fire!"

The squad of Lancers fires their blasts from their weapons at Heloise but she hides behind a wall to take cover.

Heloise comments on the situation, "These guys are really serious. Man, it's like the Emperor round up the best of the best to take over. Well, this makes things even more fun." She smiles evilly as she changes her saber into an energy pistol.

In one second the Lancers stop firing at Heloise; she jumps over the remains wall and points her pistols at them. She shouts, "Trigger Rain!"

She fires barrage of energy bullets at the Lancers Barrage Squad, shooting them all down.

Saffi meanwhile fights off against a squad of Lancers to protect Beezy who is fighting against Constantine.

She punches one in the face which breaks his mask, punches the other Lancer in the stomach, and kicks one Lancer in the neck. Saffi then jumps over the incoming gunfire from one Lancer's weapon and lands on the soldier's shoulders, before wrapping her thick legs around his neck.

SNAP! She twists his neck, making it snap as she let go to make him fall in death. One Lancer attempts to strike her with his sword from behind…

BOING~! "Saffi Peach!" She bumps him up his chin with her big buns of steel, knocking him out. Saffi grins, "I'm strong in every part!"

Saffi then sees another squad of Lancers coming and she goes to fight against them. She shouts, "Saffi Gatling!" She rapidly punches several of the Lancers and knocks them away.

Levon in the meantime is fighting many of the Lancers with his Muay Thai kickboxing skills along with the wind element of his Arc Gear Sky Model.

BAM! "Rocket Knee!" He strikes one of the Lancers in the face with his powerful fast knee strike.

SLASH! "Dragon Tail Axe!" He slashes several Lancers with his razor wind axe kick.

Levon then sees more of the squad of Lancers coming toward him and he grunts, "More huh? Then take this! Tornado Upper!"

BAM! Levon uppercuts a squad of Lancers with his tornado made from his uppercut.

Belphy takes down each of the Lancers with his punches, big boots, and throws one into another.

Belphy gets annoyed, "Man, I actually wanted to enjoy the wedding and wanted to go to the reception party. It's such a drag we have to deal with this new threat when Candy and Lotia are not around."

"Tremor Stomp!" He stomps on the ground to cause a tremor to make the Lancers lose balance and then strikes them with his powerful punch, "Saint Terra Punch!" He blows them all away with his attack.

Levon shouts, "Yeah! I wish the girls were here since they are missing out on how much fun we are having!"

As the battle happens in Miseryville, Jimmy and Jacques continue their fight and the former has the upper hand.

POW! Jimmy punches him in the face and then kicks him into the building.

Jacques gets knocked into the building and he grunts, "That boy…"

Jimmy shouts, "Aura Shotgun" He fires multiple fire projectiles at Jacques, creating many explosions on the building.

Jez cheers him, "Way to go Jimmy!"

Jimmy smiles, "Thanks Jez! That should hold him down."

Suddenly, Jacques appear behind him in lightning speed and grins evilly; "The show has only begun, Two-Shoes." He creates an energy sword in his hand.

Jimmy looks back in shock, "What the?!" He immediately jumps back before Jacques attempts to slash him with his sword.

Jacques giggles evilly," Tehehehehe… You think I'm just a clown Two-Shoes?" He walks in the air above Jimmy.

Jimmy wonders, "How did you do that? You are not an Arc Gear user."

Jacques tells him, "This is basic. It's merely a more improved version of the Sneak Step. This is Light Step, we all can basically not just move fast on the ground but also in the air. As long as we concentrate our energy in our feet, we can move anywhere!"

Jimmy growls, "Grr… I see."

Jacques grins, "I can use the aura around me. Kind of like a certain fellow who destroyed Miseryville to get revenge out of lost love."

Jimmy is surprised to hear that he mentioned Asmoe, "You are talking about Asmoe, aren't you?!"

Jacques replies, "Precisely. For your reward…" He pulls out a seltzer bottle and shouts, "Have a drink!" He fires a large stream of acid from it at Jimmy.

Jimmy dodges the acid while Jacques try to pour it all on him.

Jacques laughs evilly, "I have a lot of tricks on me!"

Jimmy then retaliates, "You may have so, but I'm still stronger! Aura Bullet!" He fires a quick flaming projectile at Jacques.

Jacques evades the attack but the blast destroys his acid seltzer bottle. He growls, "Grr… You'll regret that."

Jimmy taunts him, "Is that all you got?"

Jacques than creates a dart from his aura and says, "No… Not exactly. Dipping Dart!" He throws it at Jimmy.

Jimmy dodges it, "You miss!"

Jacques smiles evilly, "I wasn't aiming for you."

A minotaur gets hit by the dart right in the heart, he then felt the power going into him and then he started screaming. "AAAUGGH!" He then collapses, dying from a heart attack.

Jimmy is shocked, "What the?! What just happened to him?!" He then sees the dart hit Jimmy also, horrifying him.

Jacques tells him, "Whoever gets hit by my darts will relive their worst nightmares… That's the ability my master bestowed on me! You will relive it until you die!"

Jimmy growls, "Not gonna happen Jacques because…" The power starts to affect him, "OH NO! Pickles!"

Jacques laughs evilly, "Tehehehehe! Now you will die!"

Heloise looks back and screams, "JIMMY!"

One Lancer attempts to strike her from behind while she was distracted… but she stabs him through the mask and head with her saber before he gets to.

Heloise growls, "I have no time for you!"

Jacques come over to Jimmy with a dart in his hand, "I'm a clown that make anyone be scared, Two-Shoes. I do these very often… Hard to fight when you need to protect them."

Jimmy screams in pain, "AHH! I can't take it …" Then he smiles, "before I actually can!"

Jacques is shocked, "What?! Impossible!"

Jimmy tells him, "I've already conquered my fears Jacques! Your power doesn't work on me! I can take my fear and overcome it!"

Jacques notices a huge blue light behind him and he looks back in surprise, "No way!"

Heloise shouts, "Maximum Destroyer Cannon!" She fires a large beam from her large cannon at Jacques.

Jimmy kicks Jacques in the back to send him into the cannon's path, "Gotcha!"

Jacques screams, "NOOO!" He gets hit by the beam and is sent into the large building where the blast connects.

BOOM! The attack causes a huge explosion that destroys the whole building.

Lucius cheers, "HA! One down!"

Heloise then makes a one liner, "That's my man you are clowning around with."

Meanwhile, Beezy tries to pummel Constantine with his punches but they are barely having an effect on him due to his soft durable body.

Beezy grunts, "Why… Why are my punches not making a dent to his body?"

Constantine then smacks him back, "You can't hurt me Beezy! I withstand a lot more torture in my day!"

Beezy gets knockback and then grins, "I see… Well, you think you know torture?" He lights up his claws with his stink, "Then you should see my hygiene!" He waves it at Constantine's face.

Constantine covers his nose, "Oh no! Gross!"

SLASH! Beezy then slashes Constantine multiple times with his attack, "Stink Claw!"

Constantine yells in pain, "GAH! It stings!"

Beezy then grabs him from behind, "Gotcha!" WHAM! He throws him backwards onto the ground in a German Suplex.

Constantine grunts, "GUH!"

Beezy gets up and pants, "Man… that was easier than I thought."

Unbeknownst to Beezy, Constantine gets up while groaning in pain; "Ooh man…"

Beezy looks back and is frustrated, "Aw come on, you can't stay down…"

Constantine moans in pain, "I can't stay down as long as I have this much pain in me… I want to take it all out at all cost!" His hand glows with aura around it.

Beezy smirks, "If you think you can hit me with that, think again…"

Constantine smiles evilly, "Buhehehe… Don't underestimate me." He then disappears in a quick flash.

Beezy is surprised, "That… That was a Sneak Step?!"

Constantine appears above him much to his shock and he shouts, "This is Light Step! Much superior!" He attempts to strike him.

Beezy looks up in shock, "Damn!"

Saffi appears and tackles Beezy away, causing Constantine to miss and hit his attack onto a wall of a building.

BOOM! The energy palm strike from Constantine broke through the building.

Beezy is shocked, "That… That could have hurt…"

Beezy nods, "Great!"

Constantine's injuries heal after his attack and he laughs, "Buhehehe… Now I feel better already."

Beezy is surprised, "He healed himself after his attack! Don't tell me he can't actually free pain off of him!"

Saffi growls, "Looks like it…"

Constantine smiles evilly, "You can't beat me! I can free myself from pain no matter what as long as I can feel!"

Saffi gets an idea, "As long as you can feel huh?" She whispers her plan in Beezy's ear on how to defeat Constantine.

Beezy smiles, "Saffi, I love you…"

Saffi heats up her body and charges straight at Constantine, "CRUSH! Saffi Jet Gatling!" She punches Constantine rapidly.

Constantine shouts in delight, "Ow YES! This is actual pain I'm feeling! Ow! More! MORE!"

Saffi roars while punching, "ORAORAORAORA!"

Constantine laughs evilly, "Buhehehehehe! Yes Saffi! My pain is increasing! I must take it all out-!"

Beezy shouts, "Beezy!" He slides on the floor towards Constantine.

Saffi jumps out of the way before Beezy tackles Constantine's legs, tripping him over.

Constantine is surprised, "No way!" He lands on the floor flat on his stomach and slams on top of him.

Beezy holds Constantine's right arm by his legs before wrapping his arms around his face and then pulling it back into a Crossface.

Constantine tries to breathe, "GAAH! I can't breathe! You claws still stink!"

Beezy shouts, "You may take pain off you but you can't do much if you can't breathe! Saffi, take the wind out of him!"

Saffi jumps up and pounds Constantine's back with her Saffi Gatling. "ORAORAORAORA!"

Constantine screams in pain, "GYAAH!" He starts to lose consciousness from the teamwork of Beezy and Saffi.

Beezy shouts, "Now!" He spins Constantine around with his strength and throws him into the air. "Saffi, give me a boost!"

Saffi nods and picks Beezy up by his foot and lifts him up into the air to Constantine. She then runs to the wall and jumps from it to get to Constantine who is currently upside down.

Beezy shouts, "Let's do it Saffi! Our ultimate tag team attack!"

Saffi shouts, "YEAH!"

Lucius cheers, "Come on guys, show them the power of the family!"

BOING! Beezy and Saffi bump their own large rears onto Constantine's head from both sides, causing a strong impact!

Lucius, Samy, and Jez are completely bewildered from what they saw. Lucius comments, "…That's not what I had in mind."

Beezy and Saffi then hold Constantine's legs and arms from both sides and drive him head first into the ground.

WHAM! They call this technique, "Double Party Technique: Double Badonkadonk Buster!"

Lucius yells, "At least come up with a better name!"

Constantine coughs blood from the impact and he lies on the floor with his body damaged.

Beezy pants, "We did it… He's down now…"

Saffi nods, "Yeah!"

Lucius shouts at Azry and Great Leo, "HA! Two of your own fighters are down now! So much for two of your strongest knights! Not even your small fries are here to save them!"

Great Leo smirks, "Is that true? Azry, mind if you level with them?"

Azry replies, "Very well. What Leo has been saying is that the defeat of both of the knights is just for show."

Lucius growls, "What do you mean?"

Azry then tells him, "We are simply testing the powers of the real threat, the Boy with the Golden Heart. Now that the Lancers are keeping anyone from interfering… so the real battle can truly begin."

Lucius is shocked, "No, then that means…"

Meanwhile, Levon and Belphy are fighting off many of the Lancers coming toward them.

Levon shouts, "You have to be kidding me! There's more coming!"

Belphy tells him, "There coming from where our friends are fighting. Don't tell me they defeated them…"

Levon assures him, "No! Our friends are stronger than that. Besides, they are fighting against those two and yet the mooks are coming for us!"

Belphy then says, "But then, it's not that they are going after us… it's more like they are trying to block us from coming to them."

Levon realizes, "Oh no… Then this doesn't look good!"

Back at the park, Jimmy comments on the successful attack, "Boy Heloise, you might have overdone it."

Heloise smirks, "Well, you were soft with your enemy Jimmy. That's guy is a psychopathic criminal of a clown who's dubbed as one of the worst people in Miseryville history. That says a lot considering Lucius Heinous I is on there."

Jimmy tells her, "I was just analyzing his attacks so I would know who he is."

Heloise nods, "I understand Jimmy since they are an unknown threat."

Jimmy then asks her, "Say Heloise, you've already took care of the soldiers quickly. You are still as strong as ever."

Heloise smiles, "Thanks Jimmy. Although honestly, those guys pretty much ran off before I got the chance to kill them all."

Jimmy wonders, "That would explain it."

Heloise then says, "The odd part is that they would have opened the Abyss of Nothingness to retreat back to their world… Something is not right."

Jimmy tells her, "I know. They are going after Levon and Belphy instead…"

Heloise replies, "And yet those two are stronger as a team as they can handle this!"

Jimmy then senses something, "That means… we are not done yet!"

BOOM! A surge of energy comes up like a pillar where Jacques was while Beezy and Saffi are in shock to see a surge of energy from where Constantine is.

Heloise is shocked, "That can't be… He took a full powered blast!"

Jacques comes out of the rubble with his outfit damaged by the attack and he looks injured from the outcome. He growls at them, "Grr… That was way too close… I didn't think I be facing you all at this level!"

Jimmy shouts at him, "How can you stand up?! No one can survive that!"

Jacques smiles, "True… If the Emperor didn't adjust my Armure Circulatoire or Armure for short, then I might have been dead." The veins on his body grew light blue.

Heloise growls, "So that's why you didn't die!"

Jacques then roars angrily, "Of course! Yet my nose is heavily damaged by your attack! YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS!"

Constantine then growls at Beezy and Saffi, "You'll pay for attempting to defeat me with a ridiculous technique! The Armure actually prevented my spine from being broken!"

Beezy shouts, "Saffi, let's not hold back on this guy!"

Saffi nods, "Got it!"

Jacques then changes his mood from anger to laughter, "Tehehehehe… I admit, you really beat my expectations. Although, my master didn't just bestow me the power to induce nightmares… it's something even far greater."

Jimmy asks him, "What do you mean?"

Jacques smiles evilly, "Two-Shoes… you are not the only one who can bestow pure evolutions to your friends. You call those half-baked forms Battle Forms… we call our superior version, Saint Forme!"

Jimmy and Heloise are shocked from what he just said.

Beezy and Saffi are also having the same expression when Constantine said the same.

Constantine tells them, "In fact, the forms you are in now are inferior to the forms he gave us… Saint Forme: Dolor!

Jacques shouts, "Saint Forme: Tantibus!"

They both activate their Saint Forme, giving them new outfits as well as a jump in power. Jacques wears a black coat with eyes on it along with a top heat that has a large eye on it. Constantine wears a leather spiked armor jacket with spiked shoulder pads.

Lucius and Samy are horrified from the display of power from them.

Jimmy senses their power and he is alarmed, "Heloise… These guys are stronger than we thought…"

Heloise scans their power and she shares his expression, "That's right… Jimmy! You must boost Beezy or Saffi now! They can't take them on without an Ultra form!"

When Jimmy realizes that if the two foes they are fighting can possess the Saint Forme, then he and his friends are doomed as he can only activate one Ultra form at once. Just who should he give the Ultra form to?!

To be continued…

The new enemy are greater threat than expected! Don't miss next chapter!


	5. Maidens Down to Earth

Hi guys! New chapter is here!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Misery's End

Chapter 5: Maidens Down to Earth

* * *

Following the battle continuing, the Nightly Eleventh Constantine and the Nightly Twelfth Jacques revealed their own powered forms known as the Saint Forme which is considered to be more superior to the heroes' Battle Forms.

As the battle takes place, we go back to Candy's home where she's getting her things needed to help out the others.

Candy picks up her emerald-colored Arc Gear and says, "Alright! We are good to go! How about you, Lotia?"

Lotia nods as she got her aquamarine-colored Arc Gear, "I do Candy."

Angel shouts at them, "Let's go then! While I have to carry Lotia, Cerbee needs to take your heavy legs back to the battlefield" He gets kicked in the head by Candy.

Candy growls, "Don't mention it much!"

Cerbee senses what's happening in Miseryville and he is frightened.

Angel holds his head in pain and he understands Cerbee, "What is it bro? What?! The enemies in Miseryville have terrifying power?!"

Candy shouts, "Then what are y'all standing here for? Let's help those guys!"

Back at the battlefield, Jimmy tries to wonder what Heloise was saying, "Heloise… So it is this bad."

Heloise nods, "That's right. These guys are not the type to be taken down without an Ultra form. So we need to see which of us needs to go Ultra to take these guys on."

Jimmy sighs, "Yeah. Man, that's a toughie. Levon and Belphy are likely preoccupied with the rest of the foot soldiers who are big in numbers…"

Heloise then tells him, "That's the thing. They are preventing them from helping because they are Arc Gear users. Jimmy, you are very strong even without an Ultra form and so are they. That means they see you as a bigger threat. So then, Beezy or Saffi need a boost since I've already gone Ultra recently so it's their turn."

Jacques tells them, "Are you two done talking yet? I want to display my Saint Forme's power."

Jimmy responds, "Very well…"

Jacques tells them, "You see… Unlike your powered forms, we use the full extent of our abilities and use the aura power around us. At least allow me to demonstrate…"

He gathers an amount of aura particles around the area and absorbs them to his Saint Forme clothing. Then he floats up in the air while he is charged…

Jimmy wonders what he is going to do next.

Jacques shouts, "Dipping Dart… x100!" Jacques fires a rain of darts at Jimmy and Heloise,

Jimmy shouts, "Heloise! Take cover!"

Jimmy and Heloise immediately ran to dodge the rain of aura darts by Jacques.

Jacques laughs evilly, "TEHEHEHE! This is the power of the Saint Forme!"

Meanwhile, Beezy and Saffi are injured while fighting against Constantine.

Beezy is shocked, "No way… This guy is too much."

Saffi is stunned, "I feel the same…"

Constantine laughs evilly at them, "Buhehehehe… Although honestly; it's more painful for me when I'm using this form."

Beezy growls, "This is real bad."

Saffi notices the scars and wounds on him still there and tells him, "Wait! He's still suffering the damage from what we did. So if he said he's still in pain…"

Beezy notices and says, "Good eye Saffi! Now let's take him."

Saffi then does a Sneak Step and disappears in a blink of an eye. She then appears above and shouts, "Now you die!"

Saffi punches him into the heart… but it has no effect on him much to her shock.

Constantine grabs her arm and says, "You fool… You think I would let my Armure be inactive after all the pain I received? I'm not stupid!"

"Get off!" Saffi tries to punch and kick Constantine to get off of him but it is not working.

Constantine tells her, "If you think your punches and kicks would stop me, then you are mistaken." His hand glows with his aura.

Beezy runs to her, "I'm coming Saffi!"

Constantine shouts, "Take my ideal pain, Agony Accelerate!"

SMACK! Constantine smacks Saffi's rear, causing her to blush and get angry. "HEY!"

Beezy screams in anger, "That's my wife's butt you are touching!"

Constantine tells him, "Then you are a lucky man Beezy, a woman with a body like hers deserve to understand my pleasure… and she should understand it now!"

Saffi then feels her behind suddenly reacting in pain, "YEEEOOWWW!"

Beezy panics, "Oh no! Saffi!"

Constantine tells her, "Relax Saffi… you are only hurt in one specific part." He lets go of her, causing her to fall on her already sore butt.

Saffi cries in pain, "Oww!" She holds her own behind in pain, "Oww… I can't feel it.…"

Beezy roars at Constantine, "YOU! What did you do?!"

Constantine shouts, "This is my technique, Agony Accelerate. My power can intensify your pain receptors of any part of your body to 100 percent! Now that's the ultimate pain in just one smack! This is the real power of my Saint Forme: Dolor! My power to share my pain to everyone! I want everyone to enjoy the feeling of it!"

Beezy is horrified, "N-no way…"

Constantine tells them, "To be honest, I was the most infamous person in my generation for not because of my extent of torture by the Empire… it is because I RELISH in the pain from it! That's why I let myself be captured so much I can enjoy all of it!"

Lucius is also horrified, "No… he is a monster!"

Constantine shouts in pleasure, "OH YEAH! This glorious feeling from all of it! Miseryville was paradise for me back then! Buhehehehehe!"

Jez is creeped out, "This guy… No wonder he was so dangerous, he enjoys pain!"

Samy is stunned, "A guy who enjoys torture… Miseryville's worst nightmare."

Constantine then stomps on Saffi's head, pressing his foot on her head onto the ground. He laughs evilly, "Buhehehehehe! Oh yeah! Thanks to this power, I can be free to give it all!"

BAM! He kicks Saffi upward to send her back up and then punches her, knocking into a wall.

Saffi coughs blood from the impact, "GUH!"

Beezy screams, "SAFFI!"

Constantine laughs more, "Buhehehehe! You are all powerless before me! You can't stop me!"

Beezy growls furiously, "You… How dare you…YOU HURT MY SAFFI!" He charges at him.

Lucius shouts at him, "Beezy! Wait!"

Constantine smiles, "Now we can begin!"

Beezy attempts to punch Constantine but he evades it and punches into Beezy's left arm, causing the pain receptors in his left arm to be simulated.

Beezy screams in pain, "GAAH!"

Constantine laughs, "You are such a fool! You are really a disgrace to your family!"

POW! Beezy punches Constantine in the face with his right arm; much to the latter's shock.

Lucius and Samy are surprised, "WHAT?!"

The Great Leo overseeing the battle was surprised, "Huh?!"

Beezy shouts, "You are not the only one who suffered grand torture!"

BAM! Beezy dropkicks Constantine in the chest, knocking him into the building.

Constantine coughs out blood from the attack and he is still in shock that Beezy was able to withstand his pain.

Beezy throws him up in the air and jumps up to go to him.

The Great Leo then calls out Constantine, "What the hell are you doing Constantine?! You let your Armure be inactive and let him get to you!"

Azry tells Leo, "Constantine's Armure was active… It's just that while their powered forms are inferior to the Saint Forme, they are clearly adapting and getting stronger. The boy's power must have something to do with it and Beezy's powered strength was able to bypass it."

Beezy calls out Constantine, "The so-called ideal pain you gave to me and Saffi… that can never be compared to the pain I had to endure my life! I was attacked by own best friend corrupted by a vengeful spirit, I had to endure getting beaten down by one who I compete with for my friend, I had to suffer heartbreak in more ways by my girlfriend because it was my fault, I had to fight against a lot of those who threatened my friendship and my relationships! The pain I had to endure, it was mostly self-inflicted and all of that… That's why you don't really understand true pain!"

Saffi looks up and smiles at him, "Beezy…"

Beezy pulls Constantine's arms and wraps his left leg with his tail, pulling them in his finishing move. "True Carnival Spark!"

Constantine coughs out blood from the strain of the hold and Beezy's hold.

Beezy then attempts to slam him into the ground from the sky, "It's OVER!"

Constantine moans in pain; "Oh man… That really hurt. I never thought I meet someone who can endure such pain. I'm very impressed…"

Beezy smirks, "Guess I'm actually resistant to your ideal pain. I take all the pain for my friends so they don't have to endure it!"

Constantine replies, "That's admirable… You may be able to resist my pain, but what about a combination of mine and YOURS?" His body glows with aura.

Beezy is alarmed, "Oh no!"

Constantine smiles, "You forget that I can still return pain you gave me!" He does a Light Step to disappear in Beezy's view.

Beezy looks around while guarding himself, "Oh man!"

BAM! Constantine pounds Beezy in the chest with his counterattack, intensifying his pain receptors reacting to the attack.

Beezy screams in pain, "GAAH!"

Constantine shouts before he charges his aura into his fist, "And the END!"

BOOM! Constantine's counterattack creates a big explosion that Jimmy and Heloise were able to see while they are covering themselves from Jacques's onslaught.

Jimmy is surprised, "Beezy and Saffi are there... Heloise, you managed to found data about what's going on?"

Heloise responds, "Yes Jimmy… Apparently, their enemy has the power to manipulate pain and the two are at a disadvantage because they only can rely on physical attacks."

Jimmy feels Beezy's power fading, "Oh no… Then I got to help! Beezy needs a boot!"

Heloise tells him, "Beezy will only be a bigger target if he transformed. Choose Saffi instead since his pain may not react as fast as her reaction time."

Jimmy nods, "Okay. After all Heloise, you know me best."

Heloise blushes, "Aw shucks Jimmy…"

Jacques fires his attack, "Dipping Darts x100!" He fires a barrage of darts at the two.

Heloise shouts, "Oh no you don't!" She jumps up and fires her attack, "Trigger Rain!"

Heloise's Trigger Rain and Jacques's Dipping Darts x100 ends up in a stalemate with all remaining projectiles hit at once.

Following the impact of Constantine's attack, Beezy coughs out blood and he is lying on the wall severely wounded and bleeding.

Saffi is horrified while she can't get up due to Constantine injuring her, "B-Beezy…"

The Great Leo smirks, "I have to admit, he lasted longer than I thought."

Constantine laughs, "Buhehehe! How's that?!"

Beezy moans in pain, "Ooh… I'm sorry Saffi, my body can't take it anymore."

Constantine smirks, "I have to hand it to you. You have a body like mine that withstands such pain and you endured. You deserve to have an honor to die by this attack, Nerve Spear!"

He creates a long javelin made of his aura power. Constantine explains, "If my power to intensify your nerve cells isn't enough, then I can just intensify the pain deep in your body… such as your heart!"

Lucius is horrified, "BEEZY!"

Heloise shouts, "Jimmy! Now's the good time!"

Jimmy uses his power from his soul and shouts, "Unlock!" He fires a golden beam from his body to where Beezy is.

Jacques sees Jimmy's light and he grins, "Well, now this a good time to use my secret weapon."

Heloise tells him, "Oh really? You got another attack besides your spamming darts?"

Jacques sneers, "No… But I watch that tone Miss because I may be saving something much special for you."

The light then hits Saffi, causing her to transform to her Ultra form.

The Great Leo notices, "That power… it's boosting that one-eyed woman!"

Azry responds, 'Yes. This is what Jimmy calls Ultra evolution and this is what Saint Forme is meant to be. However, there's a reason why Jimmy can only transform either one of them. That is the flaw that will create a downhill for them."

Constantine throws his javelin at Beezy, screaming "DIE!"

Before the javelin can hit Beezy, Saffi appears in front of Beezy and she punches the javelin away, saving Beezy in the process.

Constantine is shocked, "What the… She swiped my attack away!"

Beezy sees Saffi from behind and he smiles, "Ultra Saffi is here!"

Saffi is in a different outfit along in better form, her hair is extra-long and down, and wearing green eye shadow. She is wearing her black and gold spiked collar, fishnet fingerless gloves, emerald high heeled net boots, green top which looks like an armored bra with X-straps baring her midriff, and green short shorts which form fits on her large butt.

Constantine growls, "No… So it happened. Her power has increased tremendously!"

The Great Leo takes a good look of her, "Well, this woman is definitely mighty… especially in her looks."

Saffi growls, "I'll teach you to mess with my husband."

Constantine then smirks, "Even if you go Ultra as you call it, you are still too reliant on your physical punches. My ability counters anything you throw at me…"

Saffi takes a good look of him with her Observation Eye and she says, "I wouldn't say that."

Constantine then activates his Armure and shouts, "Go ahead! Give me your best shot! I can't wait to have you feel my true pain!"

Saffi bends her upper body down and lays her fist on the ground before concentrating her power to her fist. The golden aura from her fist spreads to the veins of her body, going through her muscles, and all the way down her legs and feet.

Beezy sees Saffi ready to attack and he says, "Constantine, you are really mistaken."

Saffi howls, "UOOOHHH!" She dashes toward Constantine in lightning speed.

Constantine is alarmed, "What?! She's even faster?!"

BAM! Saffi punches him in the gut with all her might, breaking through the defense of his Armure and finally damaging him which overloads his pain receptors.

Constantine coughs out blood much to his shock, "Impossible!"

The impact of Saffi's punch launches him into the three buildings he crashes through.

The Great Leo is surprised, "No way… This is the power of the Ultra form."

Azry comments, "Jimmy has yet to master it but that power is definitely impressive. This is why Emperor Nataz is threatened by Jimmy's growth."

The Great Leo calls out to her, "That was very impressive, woman! If you weren't on the enemy side, our leader would have taken you in as potential elite!"

Saffi smirks, "Thanks sir. It's all in the buns, my strongest feature."

Beezy swoons over her, "And it is the hottest!"

Constantine bursts out of the rubble and flies up, looking much wounded from Saffi's attack.

Saffi growls, "Of course…"

Constantine is absolutely mad, "Damn you… You pay for that! Nerve Spear!" He fires his aura javelin at Saffi.

Saffi avoids the attack and dashes toward him.

Constantine shouts, "I have plenty more!" He fires a barrage of Nerve Spears at Saffi.

Saffi keeps dodging the attack while he comes for him.

Constantine gets frustrated, "No! Why can't I hit you?! How can you react to my every move?!"

Saffi replies with a smile, "I can see what you can do before you can! Take this, Ultra Jet Gatling!"

POW! She punches his body very rapidly, preventing him from being able to attack. She then finishes her attack with a right hook in the face, crashing Constantine through the rubble of the buildings destroyed.

Azry explains, "From what I can tell, that's one of her unique abilities. Her one eye keeps track of her opponent's moves and so she can predict where the opponent will attack from. Unfortunately for Constantine who bashed them for relying on physical attacks, his predictable fighting style has come back to bite him."

Saffi comes back to the ground and she looks around to find Constantine. She wonders, "Where is he? Hm… he's still alive right now.

Constantine appears behind her, readying to stab her with his Nerve Spear.

Beezy shouts, "Saffi! Behind you!"

Saffi sees Constantine and immediately punches him in the chest!

Constantine feels stunned by the punch… only for him to withstand the attack and stabs Saffi in the left arm with his Nerve Spear!

Saffi is shocked, "What the?!"

Beezy is surprised, "NO!"

Constantine coughs blood from having to withstand the pain and he smiles evilly, "I did it… You really didn't see it coming! Buhehehehe!"

Saffi then screams in pain due to the nerve cells reacting to the Nerve Spear stabbing her and it is starting to spread from her wound. "AAAIIEEE!"

Constantine tells her, "This is my trump card! The Nerve Spear spreads the pain into the body until you die! There's nothing to stop the pain from spreading! BUHEHEHEHE!"

Beezy screams, "SAFFI!"

Saffi tries to withstand the pain she's in but it is too much for her, "GAH!"

Lucius screams, "My son's wife is going to die!"

Jez is worried, "What can they do?! Even Saffi is really hurting!"

Beezy calls out to her, "Saffi! You can do it! Shake it off Saffi! Just shake it off! I know you can! Shake the pain off! We promise we start living as a married couple after this!"

Saffi hears Beezy and she finds the resolve to resist the pain Constantine gave her. She attempts to focus her power into her own nerves to combat the pain.

Constantine growls, "No… I can't allow this!" He attempts to punch her. "DIE!"

Saffi roars, "RRAAAH!"

BAM! Saffi punches Constantine in the chest with her left hand, knocking him into the wall.

Constantine coughs out in blood, "GUUH…"

Saffi then uses her power to overcome the pain of the Nerve Spear, finally bursting the power inflicted on her nerves out of her.

Constantine is in shock, "No… Nobody could survive that! No should have been able to live through that!"

Saffi tells him, "The pain you gave me… My body was able to react to it on time."

Constantine is alarmed, "What?!"

Saffi tells him in an intelligent tone, "After getting a good look of you with my Observation Eye, I was able to see how your power works. Your power comes from your nerves and it is active when you feel something hurting you. I realized that when you smacked me… the reaction time of the pain in my nerves is the same as your power going active."

Beezy whistles, "That's quite an explanation."

Constantine growls, "And what of it?"

Saffi answers, "I stopped my arm's nerves before your pain can react to mine and I blocked it all out with my own focused nerves. I got nerves of steel, you freak!"

Constantine is heavily shocked that his power is defeated.

Saffi charges up her right fist, "It's over Constantine…"

Constantine then roars in rage, "LIKE HELL IT IS! I still got one more trick on me!"

He then heightens up the pain on his body, causing all of his nerves to be simulated in pain and his power begins to grow and his body turns red.

Saffi looks on and is alarmed, "What the… You are only giving yourself even more pain?!"

Constantine shouts, "This is my ultimate attack! I have peak the pain of my nerves at 100 percent, allowing me to use my own body as a bomb! In a mile radius, everyone will be demolished by me!"

Beezy panics, "Saffi! Get out of there!"

Saffi signals him to wait she plans to stay until what happens next, "Wait…"

Constantine then calls his attack before he is about to explode his power, "My ultimate attack… Atomic… Agony… Bomber-!"

Suddenly, Constantine's body begins to break apart with his wounds gushing out large amounts of blood much to his horror.

Beezy is surprised, "He… He didn't explode…"

Constantine is completely shocked that his body suddenly got more damaged than before, "What the… This isn't happening."

Saffi tells him, "In the end, your body can't handle enough pain more than you believe. In fact, you are so used to your pain… you can't even feel your body is completely in danger. My Jet Gatling was all it needed to help damage it more."

Constantine is incredulous, "No… I don't accept this! I'm the master of pain! I was chosen for it!"

Saffi then punches him in the chest much to his horror and she says in a serious tone, "Your pain… is nothing compared to how much me and my husband went through. Ultimate Fist of Ultra Technique: Body Destruction Wave!"

BOOM! The attack causes a big explosion of aura that went through Constantine's body, overloading his nerves that are the source of his power.

Constantine screams in fatal pain, "It hurts! IT COMPLETELY HURTS! SAVE ME FROM THE PAIN, EMPEROR!"

Constantine's body then can no longer feel pain, as he finally collapses to his demise.

Saffi pants heavily from the attack, "I did it… I got him…"

The Great Leo growls, "That fool is defeated…"

Azry sighs, "It had to be expected. A man who loves pain ends up not noticing the pain that actually hurts him. That's why our Master sent him out first."

Lucius cheers, "HA! That's my son's wife who defeated him!"

Samy smirks, "You were against her getting married to Beezy."

Beezy comes over to her despite being hurt himself, "Saffi! You did it…"

Saffi turns around with a smile, "I did Beezy!" She runs over to him and hugs him.

Beezy smiles, "Aww… I hope Jimmy and Heloise make it out okay."

Heloise tells Jacques, "Looks like your friend is defeated by Saffi. Now that he's gone, you may have to run back or we will give you a nightmare."

Jacques answers, "Silly girl, killing him is what I hope it happened. Now that I can finally do this… This is the power of Tantabus! Nightmare Moth!"

Jacques then starts to transform himself into a larger moth-like creature, growing wings, and his face looking more monstrous.

Jimmy and Heloise are shocked by Jacques's transformation.

Jacques tells them, "This is the true power of the Saint Forme! Now in this form, this will give all the kiddies out their REAL nightmares!"

Heloise shouts, "Jimmy!"

Jimmy nods and fires his special attack, "Aura Shotgun!" He fires multiple Aura Bullets at Jacques who flies up to avoid it.

Jacques grins evilly, "Now I can show it all off!"

Azry then says, "Now it begins…"

Beezy looks up and sees Jacques, "What is that?"

Jacques shouts, "Behold… My Nightmare Gaze!" His wings reveal red glowing eyes, gazing upon Miseryville. The Minotaurs watches the gaze and they begin to experience nightmares themselves as they start to scream.

Beezy sees the gaze and he is horrified, "No… No!"

Saffi is very concerned, "What's wrong Beezy?!"

Beezy tries to tell her, "I… I'm at a restaurant… The menu… is all LOW FAT!" He screams in horror.

Lucius screams, "That's what you are scared about?!"

Saffi is horrified, "Oh no! I got to help…" She then starts to feel injured, "Ow! My body… The damage is coming back…"

Jacques laughs evilly, "Tehehehehe! Now feast on the gaze of your nightmares, Miseryville! I hope you like them!" He then sees Jimmy and Heloise are not affected much to his surprise, "What?!"

Jimmy and Heloise are surrounded by the former's golden aura that is protecting them from Jacques' power.

Jimmy tells Jacques, "Your attack won't work on us! We've already conquered my nightmares and experienced a lot worse! My light will shield us from your nightmares!"

Jacques growls but then he smiles evilly, "In that case, then I should take out the nightlight!" He then teleports in lightning speed.

Jimmy is frightened, "Oh no! I forgot he is very fast!"

BAM! Jacques punches Jimmy away, knocking him down the road.

Heloise screams, "Jimmy!"

Jacques then shouts, "You Miss Heloise, feast your eyes on this! Nightmare Gaze!" His Saint Forme opens its eyes, allowing Heloise to experience her nightmares.

Jimmy looks on and screams, "Heloise!"

Heloise tries to struggle, "No… I won't give in to your nightmares! They are nothing! Jimmy is still with me!"

Jacques then smiles evilly, "Then here's an extra dosage of my Emperor's specialty just for you! Nightmare Dare!"

Heloise gets struck in the heart by a black dart much to her horror. "What the… What is this?"

Jacques tells her, "This attack is very special. It's not just the case of living a nightmare; it's more of you having to live out your worst… against your will!"

Heloise then feels her body moving against her will, "What the… I can't move by body!"

Jimmy gets up and asks her, "Heloise! What's going on?!

BAM! Heloise punches him in the stomach and knocks him into a wall.

Jimmy coughs in blood and he is stunned, "H-Heloise… What is this?! What are you doing?!"

Heloise is horrified from what she has done, "No! Jimmy I didn't mean to…" She picks up her saber and points it at Jimmy much to her shock. "No… Wait…"

Jimmy sees Heloise pointing her saber at him and he is mortified, "Heloise, why are you attacking?!"

Heloise tells him in panic, "Please Jimmy! Don't make me come for you! You are not safe!"

Jacques smirks, "So in the end, your worst nightmare… is the death of Jimmy Two-Shoes by your OWN hands!" He smiles demonically at the delight of Heloise's nightmare.

Jimmy is shocked, "What?!"

Saffi sees this with her Observation Eye and she is horrified, "No… Heloise!"

Heloise screams, "No please! Jimmy, run! I will kill you! Please, I don't want to!"

Jacques laughs maniacally, "Tehehehehehehehe! That's right, kill him and live out that nightmare of yours! Kill the one you love!"

Heloise yells at him, "Go! Jimmy! Run!"

Jimmy is hesitated on what he should do, "Oh man… This isn't good. I can't hurt her and she doesn't want to hurt me… Don't worry! I'll just-!"

Jacques then shoots him down with his Dipping Darts and pins him to the wall with them. Jimmy can't move from the power of the darts.

Jimmy is held back, "No… no way!"

Jacques tells him, "If you think you can heal Heloise off of my power, then you are wrong! Heloise! Kill him! Kill the mean who gave you a heart!"

Heloise sees her body marching towards Jimmy with a saber in her hand. She tries to control it with her willpower but the power is too strong for her. Heloise feels very helpless and that she's about to kill him with her own hands. Thinking about it really makes her tear up from the thought of having that about to come true.

Heloise cries out, "Jimmy! I don't want to kill you! I never wanted to! I'm sorry!"

Jimmy smiles at her just to make her not feel bad, "I know Heloise… It's okay, it's only a nightmare after all. This is not real… and it will never be! I know it!" He says in confidence.

Heloise is surprised by Jimmy's determination, "Jimmy!"

Jacques shouts, "ENOUGH TALK! KILL HIM!"

Heloise is about to slash him against her will, "I'm SORRY!"

Jimmy closes his eyes and can only smile while holding his tears, "I know…"

Before the attack can happen, Angel in his anthro boy form arrives to block Heloise's hand from cutting down Jimmy.

Jimmy is surprised by the miracle that happened, "Whoa…"

Heloise gasps, "Angel!"

Angel shouts, "I don't allow it! Cerbee! Now!"

Cerbee arrives and knocks the darts off of Jimmy to free him.

Jacques is angry, "What the heck is this?!"

BAM! He gets bashed in the face by Cerbee when caught off guard and is knocked away.

Jimmy sees Cerbee that and he is happy, "Cerbee! Good boy!"

Cerbee looks back and nods.

Jimmy then uses his healing technique, "Solar Shine!" She uses his light to heal Heloise off Jacques's power.

Heloise is able to move her body again and sighs in relief, "Oh thank goodness, you two saved us!"

Angel nods with a smile, "Don't mention it! Jimmy just needs to heal up! Heloise, make sure he gets better. These two ladies will help out."

Jimmy wonders, "But who?"

Candy arrives with her Arc Gear in hand, "Just us Jimmy. Us gals will handle it. Cerbee and Angel will help Levon and Belphy."

Lotia arrives with her Arc Gear and nods, "Yep! We are ready to go!"

Heloise is surprised, "Y…You two got Arc Gear?!

Jimmy is feeling the same way, "I knew why Cerbee and Angel were needed to get out of the battle… Levon really did scout for talent."

Lotia smiles, "We just want to show why we are strong like Levon. Now we begin…"

Jacques gets up and he is angry, "You all will pay! I'll make sure of it!"

Lotia shouts, "Arc Gear Aqua Model, Activate!"

Candy shouts, "Arc Gear Forest Model, Activate!"

To be continued…

The two newcomers finally make their action next chapter!


	6. Familial Foreshadowing

Hey guys! New chapter is here. ^^ Considering how I made it, don't expect me to have this much speed when I'm making a new chapter. It varies. lol

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Misery's End

Chapter 6: Familial Foreshadowing

* * *

The first battle against the Order of the Blackheart is reaching its conclusion with Candy and Lotia finally make their battle debut against Jacques to buy Jimmy and Heloise time.

Candy Tails and Lotia, the two girls Levon and Belphy have met in the past, are finally in action with their Arc Gear activated. Candy has tree leaves circulating around her while Lotia has water circulating around her. Their outfits also start to change…

Candy is dressed in a green mini dress with violet petals that bare her midriff and shoulders along with a miniskirt modified to show off her thick legs. She wears her emerald gauntlet gloves with vines around them and metallic brown boots.

Lotia is dressed in a blue top with a cleavage window and two heart-shaped seashells on her collar, wearing a blue scale miniskirt, blue gauntlet gloves, metallic armbands, and blue high-heeled gauntlet boots that reach up to her thighs.

Jimmy is amazed, "Whoa…"

Heloise shares the same expression, "So that's their Arc Gear…"

Candy shows a confident smile, "Alright Lotia, let's give this rodeo clown a real show!"

Lotia cheers, "Yay!" She bounces up and down in excitement, causing her big breasts to bounce which is especially noticeable due to her cleavage window.

Jimmy sees this and blushes, "Oh my…"

Heloise gets envious about how Lotia's chest size is getting Jimmy's attention, "Oh come on!"

Candy sees Lotia bouncing and she blushes, "Lotia! Watch the bounce! These outfits aren't made for show you know!"

Lotia stops and sighs, "Okay…"

Candy looks back at her own chest and she sighs from her B-cup. "Why was I born a late bloomer?"

Heloise groans, "Welcome to the club." She then notices Jimmy still looking at Lotia and glares at him, "Jimmy, your wound's still there."

Jimmy snaps out of it and tries to heal himself out of embarrassment, "S-sorry!"

Jacques is irritated, "I never thought I have to deal with two more Arc Gear users. We've already gathered enough Lancers to deal with the other two."

Candy tells him, "Levon and Belphy? They'll take care of those mooks. Besides, we can handle you."

Jacques tells them, "I have no time for intruders! Attack!" He summons 10 Lancers to attack Candy and Lotia.

Candy cheers, "Now we are talkin'!"

BAM! Candy kicks one Lancer in the face, breaking the visor with it. She kicks another Lancer in the stomach and two more coming from opposite directions in a two-way split. She then ducks from the fifth Lancer's attempted slash and she bucks him with her two strong legs.

BAM! Lotia palm strikes one Lancer in the face, kicks another Lancer behind her in the stomach, backhands a third Lancer in the face, and then jumps over the fourth Lancer before kicking him up the chin.

Candy shouts, "Take this! Vine Grapple!" She fires a vine rope at the last Lancer, wraps around him, and throws him to Jacques. She shouts, "Yeehaw!"

The Lancer shouts at Jacques, "Sir Jacques, get away!"

BAM! Jacques punches the Lancer away in the neck, breaking it in the process and killing him. He is starting to smile again, "You girls aren't as bad as I thought."

Lotia growls, "You really are rotten! You treat your own men like garbage!"

Jacques smiles, "They are here to die for the Emperor, just as we are to serve under him!"

Candy glares at him, "It's time you get bucked for that!"

Jacques then prepares to attack, "Not if you both die first! Dipping Dart x100!" He fires multiple aura darts at Candy and Lotia.

Lotia gets in front and creates water from her Arc Gear and make a wall to block the attack thanks to the repelling water pressure.

Jacques growls, "What?!"

Candy creates a leaf shuriken and shouts, "Gotcha!" She throws the shuriken at him.

Jacques is caught off guard from seeing the leaf shuriken coming his way and he evades it but his left cheek get cut from it. He is stunned, "Darn it, it even sliced through my Armure."

Candy shouts, "One more!" She throws another leaf shuriken at Jacques which bigger than the one she threw.

Jacques sees the shuriken coming and shouts, "Not again!" He flies up to avoid the attack and counters back, "Nightmare Gaze!"

Lotia and Candy are caught in the direction of his Nightmare Gaze, causing his nightmare ability to affect them.

Jacques laughs madly, "TEHEHEHE! How's that you greenhorns?!"

Lotia tries to overcome it and she thought about how to stop it, "Candy! Leaves!"

Candy nods, "Got it!" She creates two leaf shuriken and threw one to Lotia's hand.

STAB! Candy and Lotia stab their own arms with a leaf shuriken in their hands thanks to the former, snapping themselves out of their nightmares.

Jacques is shocked, "WHAT?! You stab yourselves?!"

Candy smirks, "We women are tougher than we look, rodeo clown! Your nightmares won't work on us as long as we are awake! Vine Grapple!" She throws her vine like a lasso and catches Jacques's legs with it.

Jacques is alarmed, "No way!"

Lotia flies up into the air using her water as a launcher and she stays up in the air thanks to her wings. She then starts to form water around her legs, making it look like a mermaid's tail.

Jimmy is amazed, "Whoa…"

BAM! Lotia strikes Jacques in the back with a backflip kick using the water formed as a mermaid tail to make her attack more damaging. She calls her attack, "Mermaid Tail Kick!"

Jacques is sent flying down, hurting from the attack.

Candy sees the opening, "Now!" She runs over to Jacques, jumps up, and spins herself around feet first while having cheery blossoms flow around her.

BAM! Candy does a corkscrew drill kick in the chest and she calls her attack "Cherry Blossom Kick!"

Jacques coughs blood, "GUH!" He is sent crashing into a building, which collapses by the impact.

Lotia cheers, "Alright!"

Candy smiles, "That should take him down a bit."

While they are battling against him, we go to Beezy who is still having nightmares from Jacques's power.

Beezy is still writhing from the nightmares, "NO! Not the low calorie dish! I want my chicken double fried!" He sobs from the agony.

BAM! Saffi punches him in the noggin, shouting "WAKE UP!"

Beezy holds his head in pain, "Owowow…! That hurt Saffi! Huh… I don't have that nightmare anymore! Saffi, you are awesmazing!"

Saffi smiles, "You are welcome. Got it from somewhere else I'm seeing."

Beezy sighs in relief, "So, can you see what's going on?"

Saffi nods, "Candy and Lotia arrived to help Jimmy and Heloise. Those two will take care of it from there since they both have Arc Gear. They already figured out how to beat that nightmare ability"

Beezy is happy to hear it, "Levon and Belphy's girls are already fighting for us. Looks like me pardoning Levon really paid off."

A mysterious intimidating voice says to them, "Well… aren't you conversing like a happy married couple?"

Beezy and Saffi look back to see the Great Leo appear before them, much to their shock.

Beezy exclaims, "It's you! You are the guy that nearly killed Molotov! What do you want?! That guy with you said you can't fight us!"

The Great Leo replies, "I only wanted to say congratulations for taking out Constantine. Although, it was smart to have Saffi deal the finishing blow. It's quite a shame… you letting a woman have done the fighting instead of you."

Beezy growls, "Shut it you! We already showed that we can take you guys on! After all, the women here are amazing including my wife!"

The Great Leo then taunts him, "Yet, it is so not Heinous like. I mean, you want to go to a different path for the Heinous legacy. But in reality, you are just another Heinous further weakened by the bloodline and soon… Your newly-wedded wife will leave you, just like your predecessors."

Beezy shouts, "No way is that going to happen! Right Saffi! Saffi?"

Saffi is shocked to see Leo using her Observation Eye. "It can't be… You are not a real lion! You are different!"

The Great Leo is confused, "Um, of course I'm not. This is a mask I'm wearing. I take it off to show you but I'm hiding my own identity for a reason."

Beezy smirks, "Why, because you are so ugly underneath? BURN!"

The Great Leo gets angry, "How dare you! You really want to die already?!"

Saffi shouts, "Wait! Leo is only hiding his real face… I can see the outline of his face."

The Great Leo is shocked, "What?!"

Saffi tells the Great Leo, "Leo! If that's your real name… you look not only familiar, you also look really handsome underneath your mask." She flirts with him.

The Great Leo can't believe this, "You have got to be kidding me! Your Ultra ability actually makes you see through?!"

Saffi smiles, "One of my Ultra abilities you hunk… How about you take your mask off and tell us who you are?"

Beezy tells her, "Saffi, don't flirt with the enemy! Besides, we are married!"

The Great Leo growls, "You are really something! Very well, you want to know so bad then let's fight!"

Levon's voice is heard, "If you are going to fight them, then you have to go through us!"

Levon and Belphy appear behind Leo with their Arc Gear activated.

The Great Leo is annoyed, "Are you serious?! You beaten them all already?!"

Levon smiles, "Yep! We also let Cerbee and Angel to take care of ones who may come back up."

Belphy then says, "If you are going after Beezy, then I'll fight you on his behalf! My fist will break your mask! I won't be holding back."

The Great Leo groans but then chuckles from Belphy's threat, "Okay then. I accept your offer. We will fight when we meet again. Even if you are an Arc Gear user, it won't be enough to combat my own deep rage." He walks past them.

Levon feels the aura of Leo and he is shocked, "What the… What the heck is this?! This dark hatred… This is unlike what I felt…"

Beezy asks him, "Levon! What happened?!"

Levon tells them, "Saffi, if you know who this guy really is… Then we must really know because, that guy has more of a reason to hate the Heinous Empire than even I!"

Beezy, Saffi, and Belphy are surprised to hear him say that, "WHAT?!"

Back at where Lotia and Candy are battling against Jacques in Jimmy and Heloise's place, they are waiting for him to come out.

Candy is waiting, "Hm… I could have reckoned that my kick might have knocked him out already so we got this win."

Lotia shakes her head, "No… He's still planning something. That shouldn't be all it took."

Jimmy then senses what's coming and he screams, "Look out!"

Candy and Lotia see Jacques coming out of the rubble really mad.

Jacques shouts, "HOW DARE YOU! This isn't funny! I won't be humiliated by the likes of you two girls!"

Candy tells him, "Well good thing because we are done here."

Lotia nods, "Right."

Jacques growls, "What?! You are just going to stop fighting me after what you all did?!"

Candy answers, "Exactly. We fought against you to buy time and judging from how long it took, the wait is worth it… for her."

Jacques senses a surge of power from behind and when he tries to recognize where it is coming from…

BOOM! An energy bullet went through him from behind, catching him by surprise. He couldn't believe what happened while blood comes from his mouth, "No… I didn't see it coming!" He then sees the person who's responsible for the attack and he is shocked, "IT WAS YOU!"

It was Ultra Heloise who is transformed thanks to Jimmy switching the Ultra mode from Saffi to her. She shot him with her Rote Leidende in gun mode.

Heloise smirks, "Well, that actually scared you."

Azry sees the development and he is impressed, "So that's how Jimmy switches the Ultra mode between his comrades. The way they trap Jacques is quite to look out for."

Jimmy smiles, "Heloise, he's all yours."

Lotia sees Heloise and she is amazed, "Wow! So that's Heloise in her evolved form! She's beautiful!"

Candy is surprised, "She is…" She then got a look of Heloise's developed chest and she gets angry, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! She's even bigger than me!"

Heloise tells Jacques in an ominous tone, "So Jacques, you really done it this time. You've done something I could never forgive. I'll give you a nightmare of my own this time in cold blood..."

Jacques is frustrated, "Y-you don't scare me girl… Just because you've got a grown body doesn't mean I have to be afraid you!"

He then attempts to use his Nightmare Gaze from the eyes of his Nightmare Moth form again, "Take this! Gaze on your nightmares!"

Heloise immediately shoots all of the eyes that attempt to use the Nightmare Gaze attack on her… leaving Jacques completely in shock from what just happened.

Jacques couldn't believe it, "You… You shot them down that quickly…"

Heloise says in a calm but vengeful tone, "Is that the best you can do? Surely, your Saint Forme couldn't be that weak. Or better yet, maybe you are scared of my boyfriend's ultimate power?"

Jacques then snaps in anger after she taunts him, "You witch! I'm not afraid of you! Don't you dare look down on me and our Emperor! Now this time, I'll REALLY TAKE GLOVES OFF!"

Jacques takes his gloves and opens his left hand at Heloise's direction, revealing an eye on his palm! "NIGHTMARE GAZE!"

Heloise is caught in the attack and she is surprised by what happened much to her anger, "Okay, that is a nice trick!"

Jacques then uses Nightmare Dare on Heloise again, piercing the black dart in her left arm. "Now you can kill Jimmy again in your Ultra form!"

Candy is concerned, "Oh no! Heloise!"

Jimmy waits for what's going to happen, "Wait for it…"

Heloise tries to resist with her willpower, "Grr… I won't let that attack work on me again! I won't let it!"

Jacques laughs evilly, "TEHEHEHE! Now I got you! You will kill them all for me!"

Heloise pins her own feet with her scythe, preventing her to move a single step. She defiantly tells him, "Your attack won't work on me this time! You've already ran out of tricks for me, you has-been!"

Jacques is infuriated, "For that… Because of the way you mocked me, I'll still have one final trick I saved just for you!" His left arm turns into a large hornet bee sticker, glowing with black aura.

Candy is surprised, "What is that?!"

Jacques explains, "This is my most powerful attack of my Tantabus, Killer Hornet's Nightmare!"

Heloise growls, "That's a deadly name…"

Jacques tells her, "In just one sting… you will be reduced into a coma as your mind is trapped in a torment of 100 nightmares at once! You will suffer until your body decays for life! It is an endless nightmare for you! TEHEHEHEHE!"

SLASH! Jacques's left arm gets slices off by Heloise's Rote Leidende in scythe mode, catching him by surprise. "What the heck…?!"

Heloise nonchalantly tells him, "Sorry, I don't want to go through with that." She then shocks herself with her helmet, setting a jolt of electricity through her body and getting the Nightmare Dare black darts off her.

Jacques can't believe it, "Impossible… You couldn't defeat my attack and yet why?! WHY?!"

Heloise explains, "I analyzed your attack when you first use it on me. Ever since I turned Ultra, I've modified my own armor to counter this in case you used that move again. Your attack was like a form of anesthesia that makes a body sleep so you can control my body to make my nightmare come true. But your mistake was this, not only my body adapted to your attack so I can resist longer… my armor shocks my nerves whenever my body feels sleepy."

Jacques realizes what she meant, "No… Then that means…"

Heloise smiles evilly, "To put it simply, my body… is insomniac and immune to your nightmares!"

Jacques is horrified in shock, "No… NO! I don't accept this! You LIE!"

Heloise taunts him, "Aww… you scared clown? You really should have stick to comedy."

Jacques reaches his rage-breaking point, "THAT'S IT! I'll kill you! Get ready for your worst nightmare!" He attempts to finish off Heloise by striking him with his final attack, but…

In a quick flash, Heloise already walks past Jacques while carrying her scythe. Jacques didn't realize what just happened.

Heloise tells him, "My nightmare? Silly clown, the only nightmare that is occurring around us… is YOURS!"

SLASH! Jacques's upper body gets cut open from top to waist, courtesy of Heloise's scythe, gushing out amounts of blood, causing him to collapse in defeat.

Heloise deactivates her scythe and says, "Sweet dreams…"

Lucius cheers, "YES! The enemies are down! Ha! In your faces!"

Samy sighs in relief, "Thank goodness…"

Jez is impressed, "Well, glad this is over."

Lotia runs over to Heloise, congratulating her. "That was so amazing! You really are as powerful as the others say you were!"

Heloise smiles, "Well, nice to see a fellow woman appreciates my power."

Lotia giggles, "Heehee. You are Jimmy's girlfriend for a reason. He must be really happy to have you."

Heloise is flattered, "Why thank you Lotia. I must say, your Arc Gear gave you that sort of outfit on your body and it looks like it could fit me. It makes me think about wanting to switch wardrobe with you to catch Jimmy off guard." She giggles.

Lotia hugs her, "I love your outfit too! We should!"

Jimmy sees both of their chest pressing each other and he blushes, "Oh man Heloise, don't think about it…"

Heloise smiles slyly, "Lotia, you should do the same for Levon as well since he got his eyes on you."

Lotia is oblivious, "Well, maybe he may like it."

Heloise assures her, "He would. In fact, we have similar bodies even though you are a tad meatier in front while I'm meatier in back. Now that I think about it, you do look similar to me especially in my Ultra form… a tad too similar."

Lotia nods, "Maybe... I may not as remember much but seeing you, it is really clearing my mind for some reason."

Heloise ponders, "Hm… I can help you with that for research. We should hang out."

Candy yells at them, "Can we please get to Beezy and Saffi already?! Those two are injured badly!"

Jimmy, Heloise, and Lotia are taken back by her loud voice; "Got it!"

A mysterious girl watched the battle already ended while she is drinking from her vanilla milkshake as she is hiding in the alley. The girl is none other than Barbara, who encountered Beezy before.

Barbara sees Jimmy and she shows interest, "Well, the battle had turn in favor of Jimmy. His good fortune knows no bounds… I really want to see him."

The Great Leo comes back to Azry and he asked him, "Don't tell me, Jacques lost?"

Azry sighs, "Yes… Constantine and Jacques have fallen in battle. Alas, it was to be expected."

The Great Leo growls, "You mean we allowed two of our strongest men to actually lose?! We only have eleven left Azry! We could have used a pair of them against one in Ultra mode at once!"

Azry tells him, "Do not worry Leo. Sacrifices have to be made in order to plan out our inevitable victory. After all, their skills as an army are so far limited."

Heloise shouts at the two, "Alright you guys! Is this all you really got?! Come on! I'm still ready to go!"

Azry tells her, "You will face more of our wrath soon. If you think you can win in your current state, you are foolish. This battle is simply the taste of what the Order is really about."

Jimmy shouts at them, "Then tell us, who are you really working for?! I wish to speak to your leader! I want us to settle this diplomatically!"

Azry responds to Jimmy, "It is what His Majesty wants… He unfortunately doesn't want peace because that method back then was rejected by the first leader of this Empire."

Jimmy is stunned, "Wait… Your leader actually met Lucius Heinous I?"

Azry replies, "Yes… Not to worry though, you will meet him soon in 7 days. After all, it's been very long since you two have spoken to each other." He activates the Abyss of Nothingness and he along with Leo starts to leave into it.

Jimmy hears what he said and he is confused from what Azry meant. He yells at them, "Wait!"

Azry then says to him ominously, "Adieu, Warrior of Light."

Azry and Leo enter into the Abyss of Nothingness, going back to their world as the black hole disappears.

Sara watches them leave and she tells Asmoe who was also watching, "Asmoe… It has begun."

Asmoe sighs, "That's right, the war to end all wars has come."

Meanwhile, Beezy and Saffi are being healed by Jimmy at once while they are on their backs side by side.

Beezy tells Saffi, "Saffi, I'm really sorry that our honeymoon may have to be delayed because of this. We just got married and there's a war already happening."

Saffi comforts him, "It's alright Beezy. I know it's not what we wanted but… I'm glad that we are both alive."

Beezy smiles, "Yes we are…"

Saffi then asks him, "Beezy… I want to ask you… What you said about your mother, was it all true?"

Beezy replies in a sad tone, "It is true… I never even got to meet my mother again. I know she's alive but, I don't know where she is. In fact hearing what that guy said, it's not the first time it happened in my bloodline. That must be the curse and he might have witness it…"

Saffi looks down, "I see… I'm sorry Beezy. Let's not turn our relationship into that again. Let's change this."

Beezy agrees with her, "Got it. The first step would be this… Stop flirting with any guys around me when we are married! I know you won't let go that I dumped you back then when I already apologized!"

Saffi smirks, "Beezy, I was only seeing the outline of that guy's face. He might have look like a hotter version of you and that he actually works out unlike you. I mean, that butt is ripe."

Beezy groans, "Don't tell me you have outgrown my booty!"

Saffi smiles slyly, "Oh don't be like that. We still got this type of wedding cake around here, smoothy smooth~" She pinches his butt.

Beezy blushes, "You are as dirty as me!"

Jimmy sweatdrops from watching Beezy and Saffi talking to each other. "I don't know if their marriage is in danger or it is okay."

Candy is confused by what's happening, "Those two just got married and they are already bickering like a married couple."

Jez smirks, "That's what happens when you marry young."

Heloise watches what's happening and she finds it funny, "Man, Saffi is really toying with him with the sass she's displaying. Hehe, Sassy Saffi…"

Levon chuckles, "Hehe… Beezy should be grateful to have her."

Angel smirks, "I like this girl already."

Candy asks Heloise, "Oh right… Uh Heloise, I wanted to ask you something? How did you get a form like that when you went Ultra?"

Heloise tells her, "It iss simple, my mind made it happen. It kicked into my mother's genes and gave me this body. That's my Ultra ability which boosted my mind into transcendent levels and allowed me to have a body that can make me be seen as a woman, as I desired. It's like an advanced form of biofeedback through use of your imagination."

Candy sighs, "I see… If only it was that easy for me." She looks at Lotia being hugged Levon.

Levon is happy, "Lotia, you were so awesome! So extreme!"

Lotia is flattered, "Thanks Levon!"

Heloise reassures her, "A late bloomer yourself huh? Not to worry Candy, I know what it is like. Just stay strong and be confident as a strong woman you are."

Candy smiles, "That's… nice of you to see that."

Heloise nods, "Just want to keep it real. That said, the look on your face when you saw me in my form was priceless! Ohohohoho!" She laughs at her like a noblewoman.

Candy growls, "You are a real naughty girl! I'm surprised Jimmy actually dates you!"

Levon tells her, "It's nothing to worry about Candy. Belphy is still lucky to have you since you got those thighs and that butt."

Belphy backs away, "Uh Levon…"

Candy's eyes glow red with anger and she screams at him, "I DON'T HAVE TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU!"

We hear Levon screaming in pain from Candy's rage.

The first battle of the war known as the Battle at the Altar has ended with the results of hundreds of causalities including Molotov who's severely injured in battle and the defeats of the Nightly Eleventh Constantine Dubois and The Nightly Twelfth Jacques Leroux, with the former met his demise and the latter captured by the Chronic Watchers who plans to take him in to analyze his powers.

Time Shadow orders his forces, "Make sure the enemy is captured tight! Report me if there are any enemies around here."

A solider in his black uniform responds, "Yes sir!"

Jimmy comes to him, "Time Shadow…"

Time Shadow sees him, "Oh, hi Jimmy. Is it true then… they are coming again in 7 days?"

Jimmy nods, "Yes… The Emperor is coming as well and according to his right hand man, he said it's not the first time I'll meet him. What did he mean by that?"

Time Shadow is surprised, "…Jimmy. Don't worry about it. The answers will come soon. So in the meantime until I arrange how you get stronger, enjoy life at its remaining days."

Jimmy is confused, "But…"

Time Shadow tells him, "You are the ray of sunshine in Miseryville, are you not? Like I said, enjoy life while you can and be you. In the meantime, I'll prepare to aid you along the way. Got it?"

Jimmy is dumbfounded but he agrees, "Okay."

Heloise sees them meeting and she is getting suspicious about how Time Shadow is acting different around Jimmy.

Time Shadow then sees Lotia nursing Levon who got beaten up to a pulp by Candy. He is happy, "She's doing alright… that girl has already adapted to the environment thanks to her friends. Her integration is a success… Crystal would be very proud."

Heloise then notices Time Shadow looking at Lotia with endearing eyes, making her even more suspicious about what she is to him.

Emilia comes to Beezy, "Beezy J. Heinous, I'm here to give you a message."

Beezy wonders, "Well, what is it?"

Emilia tells him, "You will have a special visitor coming to your party tomorrow. That person really wants to meet you."

Beezy asks her, "Who?"

Emilia smiles, "You'll see…"

Beezy is wondering, "Who wants to really meet me?"

In the next day; Jimmy is walking down the streets which are under construction following the battle yesterday.

Jimmy sighs, "I really need to get stronger and have all of my friends go Ultra at once to defeat this new threat. I hope I can do this to help them."

A girl then asks Jimmy from behind, "Um excuse me, are you Jimmy Two-Shoes?"

Jimmy looks back and says, "Uh yeah, that's me." He then sees her, "Whoa… are you new?"

It was Barbara who greeted him, finally making her move by meeting the one she was admiring.

Barbara introduces herself in a soft tone, "My name is Barbara… Barbara Fortuna. But you can call me Babs…"

Jimmy smiles, "Well, nice to meet you two Babs."

Barbara smiles back, "Likewise Jimmy… I wish to join you for fun."

Jimmy thinks about it, "Well I got time until the party so yes."

Barbara holds his hand and she thanks him, "Thank you!"

Jimmy blushes, "Uh, anytime."

Meanwhile, Heloise is in her lab awaiting DNA test results from Lotia's hair sample.

Heloise smiles, "Alright, after this I'll get to Beezy's reception party tonight. I'll finally be able to wonder who Lotia is and what she is to Time Shadow."

The test results are finished and Heloise is ecstatic. "Oh boy, oh boy! Now let's see what she is made of!"

She begins to read the results from the DNA test and she, "This is odd. This DNA structure is rather complex and her genes… they are not that of an ordinary citizen! In fact, half of her is that of a species I can't identify! Wait a minute…"

She compares Lotia's DNA with her own and she reacts in shock. "No… No way! It's no wonder… Lotia is not just a rare specimen, she has MY DNA also!"

To be continued…

Beezy has a coming visitor, Jimmy might have a date, and Heloise found a connection to a potential relative?!


	7. Hidden Relations

Here we go people. New chapter with an appearance of a special guest.

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Misery's End

Chapter 7: Hidden Relations

* * *

At a hotel in Miseryville, the door opens and the boy in the hoodie known as Asmoe entered the room to greet the person staying in.

Asmoe says to her, "Lycia… Are you sure you are ready to show your face here?"

Lycia giggles, "Tehehe… It's time I have to show myself around."

Asmoe smiles, "Alright then. Guess I'll just wait to show my face to them again. They can't handle two surprise appearances at once."

Lycia tells him, "Yeah. It's best for you appear after I arrive and the party ends. Sorry…"

Asmoe assures her, "It's alright Lycia. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see you."

At Candy's home, Heloise knocks on the door hoping to see Lotia so she can talk to her.

Candy opens the door, "Heloise?"

Heloise waves at her, "Hi Candy! Is Lotia home?"

Candy tells her, "Actually, she isn't. She's in the city exploring with Levon."

Heloise wonders, "Ah, so he's on a date with her…

Candy replies, "At first I was worried about her experience but she's been really adapting to her environment faster thanks to Levon and others."

Heloise smirks, "You worried Levon will get perverted around her?"

Candy groans, "Levon may be like that but I hate to say it but he really cares for Lotia. He has yet to make a perverted move around her and he has been helping her understand the world around her."

Heloise smiles, "Oh… So Levon really moved on. What a guy."

Candy nods, "Darn tootin. So uh Heloise, why do you want to see Lotia for?"

Heloise answers, "The thing is, I've already found out who Lotia is. I identified her DNA and I can confirm… Part of hers a match with mine."

Candy is shocked, "What?"

Heloise then says, "But I must know… If she is who I thought, I need to know."

Candy sighs, "I suppose. Lotia may have mentioned that she knows you from somewhere before."

Heloise's eyes widen, "She did?!"

Candy nods, "Yes. She may know you but she doesn't know your connection to her."

Heloise says, "Alright then, text Levon on that I'll be coming to her."

Candy is nervous, "Um about that… I don't have a cell phone."

Heloise shouts, "You what?! How can you not at this time?!"

Candy sheepishly replies, "Um… I'm a country girl; I used to get mail by birds."

Heloise sighs, "Guess it is you that needs to adapt to this environment."

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Barbara are walking down the streets together while they get to know each other.

Jimmy asks her, "So uh Babs, care to tell me about where you are from?"

Barbara answers, "To be honest Jimmy… I used to live here and things had changed since I arrived."

Jimmy wants to know, "Tell me. What was it like for you in Miseryville back then?"

Barbara responds, "I was a young girl back then who was very lucky in doing great things."

Jimmy is interested, "Ohh… Then what happened?"

Barbara answers, "Well, there was the time my luck disappeared and because of what happened then… I was stranded on an island."

Jimmy exclaims, "You what?! That's quite a life you had!"

Barbara nods, "That's right. But then I was able to survive on my own and a miracle got me out of that predicament. So, I got back to Miseryville and it felt like home again." She smiles.

Jimmy whistles, "Wow, you actually had an experience like that? Man, you are strong."

Barbara giggles, "Hehe, yes… I've been feeling this town's positive vibes ever since I got back here. I really must have been gone for a long time."

Jimmy laughs, "Hehe, guess it must have been because of me."

Barbara smiles nervously, "Uh yes, let's go with that."

Jimmy then asks her, "So Babs, you know anyone around here?"

Barbara responds, "I only have a few friends. One is popular around guys and the other is quite mischievous, like that girl who's part of Misery Inc."

Jimmy then recognizes the latter, "Oh, like Heloise. That woman is my girlfriend."

Barbara is disappointed, "Really? Aww, unlucky…"

Jimmy is oblivious, "What is it?"

Barbara mopes, "Guess I'll be single forever… I'll never get a boyfriend at this rate. The first girl I mention will take another away."

Jimmy is confused, "Um Babs…"

Barbara stops him and asks him, "Tell me! Do I look good enough?!"

Jimmy tries to answer her question but he blushes from seeing her in her outfit, "Well uh… Honestly, you do look revealing in what you are wearing." He notices how her top reveal her side-cleavage and how her short shorts show off her thick legs along her shapely rear.

Barbara sighs, "It's just that I love wearing it like a free girl I am. Just want to be with someone who has great karma on his shoulders."

Jimmy then motivates her, "Babs! I know anyone would love to be with you! Stay strong! You are a beautiful woman who's quite strong! There's no way you can't have a boyfriend."

Barbara blushes, "Aw Jimmy… Thank you."

Jimmy nods, "You are welcome. So, what do you want to do?"

Barbara answers, "Well, I like to try some fine desserts around."

Jimmy exclaims with enthusiasm, "I know the place!"

Meanwhile, Levon and Lotia are going to a shopping mall to try out things over there.

Levon smiles, "Over there Lotia, there's our destination. I've been meaning to take you to the mall to spend our time together."

Lotia replies, "You mean… like a date?"

Levon blushes, "Uh… Yes?"

Lotia smiles at him, "Now that sounds fun."

Levon chuckles, "Hehe, then let's go in!"

They both go into the mall while Heloise keeps an eye on them, who was hiding in a bush.

Heloise sees them, "Hm… Lotia is with Levon who loves her. From what Candy said about her, Levon found her by the waterfall with no memory about herself but her name and where she came from. But luckily, she's starting to remember who she is… I'll have to see her moves."

In the ice cream shop at the mall…

Jimmy and Barbara are at their table waiting for their treats.

Jimmy asks Barbara, "So uh Babs, do you know your way in Miseryville now?"

Barbara responds, "Oh yes I do! Thanks to my smartphone I won't be lost with this! Technology really advanced these days here, huh?"

Jimmy chuckles, "Hehe. I understand. Back when I was a toddler we didn't have smartphones until then. My world is quite the same because technology is advancing but only slowly since we don't have hovering cars yet. Guess we are both the same there."

Barbara smiles nervously, "Uh yes… kind of like that."

Jimmy says, "Well Babs, I'm glad you are adjusting your new life in Miseryville. With your adapted outlook, you can find your love here."

Barbara blushes, "I know…"

The waiter brings their frozen treats. "Here you go."

Jimmy gets a vanilla cheesecake with strawberries on top and he loves it. "Thank you!

Barbara gets a large ice cream cake with scoops of many flavors, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, sprinkles, and a cherry on top.

The waiter calls this sundae, "Here Miss, the Sweet Special!"

Barbara cheers, "Thank you so much!" She starts eating the ice cream cake.

Jimmy is surprised by her eating the whole thing, "Man, you have an appetite…"

Meanwhile, Lotia and Levon are at the game store in the mall looking through the selection.

Levon is looking at one of the games, "Ooh, this game looks fun. Hm, not sure if it is worth getting."

Lotia smiles, "I don't mind what game as long as I can play it with you."

Levon blushes, "Aw Lotia…"

Lotia giggles, "You are really fun after all."

Levon sighs happily, "I know. Although you will likely beat me many times once you understand the gameplay."

As they are having fun talking with each other, Heloise is outside the store spying on them.

Heloise sees them, "Hm… So Lotia and Levon are just simply looking at games. Nice…"

Lotia then senses something, "Hm…" She turns around and looks outside.

Heloise hides and she is surprised, "Did she spot me?"

Lotia then asks Levon, "Um Levon, can I walk around outside for a bit?"

Levon replies while looking at the games, "Sure Lotia, if you need help then scream as loud as you can or you know when to find me. You do have strong vocal cords after all."

Lotia nods, "Got it." She walks outside.

Heloise is scared, "Oh crud…" She immediately runs and hides behind one of the booths.

Lotia looks around, "Hm… What did I just sense?" She walks down to where Heloise is hiding.

Heloise tries to think of a way to not be seen by Lotia, "Oh man, I can't study her this way."

Lotia walks closer to the booth, "Could it be…?"

Heloise sweats, "Oh no…"

Lotia then turns to her right and sees the dessert place, "Ooh! That looks yummy." She walks to the place.

Heloise sighs in relief, "Great…"

Lotia sees Jimmy and Barbara, "Is that Jimmy? And he's with another girl?"

Heloise's ears perk up, "With another girl? Jimmy… it better not be what I think it is." She starts to get really angry.

Jimmy sees Barbara is still eating her dessert and not stopping. He decides to ask her, "Um Babs, I know you love sweets and all but aren't you worried about having too much?"

Barbara responds, "Well it's not to worry. I can eat as much and it goes at certain places on my body."

Jimmy wonders, "Um where exactly?"

Barbara points to her chest, "Here!"

Jimmy blushes, "You mean, is that even possible?!"

Barbara smiles, "Yep. It all goes to these two~! Lucky!" Her DD-cup bounces in front of Jimmy.

Jimmy laughs nervously while sweating, "Hahaha… That's interesting to know."

Heloise sees Barbara's chest and she is enraged, "That woman doesn't realize Jimmy's into booty!"

Lotia comes to the table and greets, "Hi Jimmy!"

Jimmy sees her, "Oh hey Lotia! What are you doing here?"

Lotia replies, "Oh I'm just hanging with Levon, like a date."

Jimmy is glad to hear it, "Interesting. Well, I was just hanging with a new friend. This is Barbara but she likes to be called Babs for short."

Heloise thinks, 'So Barbara is her name…"

Lotia bends over to her and greets her, "Nice to meet you Babs." Her chest jiggles in front of Barbara, who noticed that she's beyond a DD-Cup much to her dismay.

Barbara compares their size and her eye twitches, "Uh same here…"

Lotia looks and bends down to see the dish Barbara was having, "The food looks good."

Jimmy smiles, "It really does. Babs is a sweet tooth who loves it and she says the sweets to her chest which is funny."

Lotia takes a spoon and says, "That's interesting. May I have a taste?"

Barbara takes the dish away and shouts, "It's mine! I ordered it! Get your own!" She gorges into the ice cream cake and stuffs it into her face.

Jimmy is bewildered, "Oy Babs! Eat slowly! If you don't you will get—"

Barbara feels her head as solid and cold as a block of ice before screaming, "BRAIN FREEZE! Unlucky!" She falls off the chair.

Lotia panics, "Oh dear!"

Heloise smirks, "Serves her right."

Jimmy goes to Barbara and tries to warm her head, "Easy Babs! Just breathe! It will all go away…"

Barbara moans in pain, "Ooh… I need something warm."

Jimmy tells her, "Not to worry, I'll just order some coffee."

Barbara looks up to his face and smiles, "Not that… this."

Jimmy is confused, "What is it then?"

Barbara grabs Jimmy's face and she kisses him… on the lips!

Jimmy blushes heavily in shock, "Huh?!"

Lotia is surprised, "Eep!"

Heloise sees what happened and she is completely in shock. "No… No way… That girl did not just…"

Levon sees Lotia at the dessert place and sighs, "Lotia, if you want dessert then say something about it…" He saw Babs kissing Jimmy. "Oh no…"

Barbara feels relieved from the kiss, "Lucky~"

Jimmy pulls his head away while blushing, "W-what are you doing?!"

Barbara says coyly, "I need something warm and your lips were the closest thing for warm air. Luck got us there."

Jimmy is embarrassed, "Oh man, that's not what I had in mind! I have a girlfriend after all! If Heloise sees what happened, she will flip!"

Lotia senses behind her and screams, "It's too late!"

An explosion of fiery aura appears behind them, they look back to see that Heloise already saw everything.

Heloise screams in anger, "JIMMY!"

Levon is horrified, "Oh no…" He goes to the security guard and tells him. "Sir! Code Crimson! Evacuate everyone!"

The guard replies, "Crimson? Isn't it Code Red because Lucius explodes in rage?"

Levon corrects him, "No! Code Red is when Lucius explodes in rage; Code Crimson is when Heloise explodes in rage!"

The guard nods, "Oh…" He then realizes, "Code Crimson?!" He goes to the speaker and shouts, "Attention! We have a Code Crimson! Everyone get out of the mall! Women and Children first!"

Everyone in the mall immediately run out of the building in panic because of Heloise is in her rage mode.

Heloise walks slowly to Jimmy and Barbara with eyes glowing red. She growls at him, "Jimmy… What did she do to you?"

Jimmy tries to calm Heloise down, "Heloise please! It was a mistake! She was having brain freeze after all!"

Heloise shouts at him, "I know! It's not you I have an issue with! It's her!"

Barbara backs away, "Heloise, take it easy. I was in need of warm air. Please… Being in this too much rage will hurt your karma."

Heloise screams, "KARMA?! I GIVE YOU KARMA!" She dashes towards Barbara, going to exercise all her rage against her.

Jimmy tries to yell at her to stop, "Heloise!"

Barbara sees Heloise about to attack her but she remains calm while she thinks in her head, "Sorry Heloise, but your openings gives you a very low chance of laying a finger on me." She is about to strike Heloise back.

Lotia's instincts activate in her and she jumps towards Heloise in attempt to stop her.

Levon sees her, "Lotia!"

Barbara sees Lotia coming much to her surprise, "What?"

Lotia screams, "STOP!"

Heloise sees her coming, "Lotia!"

Lotia grabs Heloise's hand on time, but then they all began to experience mind shocks when they touch each other at the same time.

Heloise starts to have flashbacks coming to her… including memories of her seeing a younger girl extending her arm to her. She starts to get shocked by seeing her and starting to recognize her, "No way…"

Lotia then sees herself as her younger self extending her hand to someone… it was a baby with familiar teal eyes. Heloise after she was born…

Heloise starts to get headaches, "Gah! My head!"

Lotia starts to get dizzy and she collapses on the floor.

Levon runs to Lotia, "Lotia!" He hugs her. "Hang in there!"

Jimmy runs to Heloise, "Heloise! You okay?!"

Heloise clutches her head, "Ow…"

Barbara sighs in relief, "That was close…"

Levon fans Lotia with a napkin and tells Jimmy, "Jimmy! Now's your chance!"

Jimmy nods and hugs Heloise very tight while apologizing, "Heloise! I'm very sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Heloise is surprised by the sudden hug and she calms down from the tender hug.

Jimmy tells her, "Heloise… Do you really think I dump you for any other woman?"

Heloise is speechless when she tries to think of how to reply to Jimmy after she was suddenly stopped by Lotia.

Jimmy picks her up and says with a smile, "For goodness sake, you were not too long ago shaking your buns at me to get my attention."

Heloise sighs, "Now you remind me… But you know how I feel when you are with a woman curvier than me even though I'm growing!"

Jimmy tells her, "Heloise, you are already a woman and I don't want to be with another. After all, Babs just wants to look for someone to love with. I already told her that I'm taken and that won't ever change."

Heloise scoffs, "Yet I can't trust her! She said I have bad karma!"

Jimmy chuckles, "Hehehe… Well Heloise, at least my good karma she said I have balances it out."

Heloise feels better, "Aw Jimmy…"

Barbara comes to them feeling saddened, "I'm sorry about what happened. It's just that Jimmy… he's the most amazing person I've ever met and that I never felt this much good out of a person in my life!"

Heloise smirks, "I know what it is like. Yet, I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend. Is it because you are picky?"

Barbara sighs, "Well, it is not that. It's that I like to be with one who has a lot of going on and can really live."

Heloise nods, "I hear you…"

Jimmy tells her, "It's alright Babs. It's not the first time the wrong person kissed another. Heck Heloise got kissed by Lucy and Beezy before."

Heloise is disgusted, "Don't remind me!"

Barbara giggles, "Hehehe… Well, I should get going."

Jimmy tells her, "Well, why not join us at the reception party? Beezy and Saffi got married yesterday and we are going to celebrate it tonight."

Barbara responds, "Well, I'll try to come. Thank you Jimmy."

Jimmy gives her a big smile, "Okay!"

Barbara walks out of the mall while Heloise and Jimmy watched her go.

Levon comes to them and teases him, "Well Jimmy, you really are a chick magnet."

Jimmy blushes, "Aw stop…"

Heloise asks him, "So Jimmy, that girl is new correct?"

Jimmy replies, "Well no. She was a resident before when she was young but she came back now. Barbara is actually great to hang out with once you know her. She's sweet, fun, go-lucky, and not afraid to take chances for action."

Levon chuckles, "Hehe… She's a bit like you and what she got at top is a bonus."

Heloise grumbles, "Don't tell me you are into that Jimmy just because she got more in common than I and that she's big up there."

Jimmy panics, "I'm not Heloise! I swear! I'll always have feelings for you!"

Heloise smirks, "Good to know."

Lotia gets up and walks to them, "Ooh… My head."

Jimmy sees her, "Hey Lotia!"

Levon asks her, "Wait… So uh Heloise, you didn't react until later when Barbara and Jimmy were hanging out. So then, what were you actually doing?"

Heloise is surprised that Levon was catching on and so, she decides to come clean. "Alright fine. I was spying on Lotia."

Levon replies, "Really? But why?"

Heloise responds, "It's because… I analyzed her DNA and while she's uniquely structured, I found my DNA signature and one of hers match."

Jimmy and Levon are surprised, "What?"

Heloise then says, "More importantly, when Lotia and I touched… I start to remember seeing her before when I was young."

Lotia also confirms it, "M-me too… I don't know."

Levon sighs, "Man, I knew this day was coming… So you girls finally remember each other but you don't know about your relation to each other."

Heloise and Lotia shake their heads, "No."

Jimmy is disappointed, "I see…"

Heloise then says, "Well, I just need to know why my DNA is in her and why she was structured differently as well as having unknown genes. Lotia and I did notice before that our figures when I turn Ultra were really similar."

Lotia giggles, "I remember."

Jimmy blushes, "Yeah…"

Levon then says, "With exceptions that Lotia is a bit more bustier and her butt being more firm."

BAM! Levon is lying on the floor knocked out while having a big bump on his head.

Jimmy smiles nervously from having to see Heloise beat Levon up.

Heloise growls angrily, "He just couldn't resist…"

At the Miseryville Park, Barbara was just walking down while thinking about what happened.

Barbara thinks, "What just happened? That winged girl… she stopped Heloise because was she trying to protect me. Or is it because, she was protecting her by instinct?"

She thought about how Lotia might have sensed what Barbara was going to subdue Heloise who was going to stop her. She thought about it and says, "Guess it must be karma from her and Jimmy protecting Heloise. Oh Jimmy, why must you be taken?"

"Nyehehehee… Babs's date was a bust~" Another mysterious female said before walking behind her.

Barbara sighs, "Moira, please..."

Moira Mallory is a purple skinned monster thin girl with blue hair in pigtails, and wears a long black mixed with magenta gothic dress. She also wears black cat ear headband and tail to have a black cat appearance.

Moira shrugs, "Well, at least you are not hanging with our so-called 'friend' Ana. She's even more toxic than me and I'm quite horrible! Nyehehehe!"

Barbara is unamused, "I already know that from the aura around you."

Moira walks around carefree, "It's a good thing no one can detect our power yet. I really didn't want to get involved in the fighting yet. After all, I'm very unlucky as the Nightly Thirteenth... thanks to what the Emperor bestowed me."

Barbara replies, "I know. That's why the Emperor didn't want you to go out in action and not because you are number 13."

Moira shrugs, "I know. Besides, at least I didn't have to fight. Although… you are just basically slacking off more than me."

Barbara responds, "My duty is to interact with life here as the Emperor wishes. I'm the only one in the Order that is not freakish."

Moira groans, "That was uncalled for… The Emperor is really letting you do what you want here. Considering you met the Emperor's other half, Ana won't like it~!" She walks away.

Barbara smirks, "I know… that woman always likes to get attention."

In the evening at the reception party in the Heinous Mansion's backyard…

The people who attend at the party are chatting with each other, having fun, and socializing. Jimmy's friends are also intending at the party and DJ Skullz is the one who was providing music.

Saffi is wearing a shiny white mini dress and she is greeting the guests who arrived.

Heloise comes to her and says, "Great party here Saffi!"

Saffi agrees, "Thank you Heloise!"

Jimmy sees Barbara arriving, "Hey Babs!"

Barbara smiles, "Hi Jimmy!" She sees Beezy and greets him, "Hi Beezy! Congrats on your wedding!"

Beezy sees her and is surprised, "Uh thank you…"

Saffi looks at him disapprovingly, "Beezy, you know this person?"

Beezy sweats, "I do Saffi! But I only got eyes for you! I swear!"

Saffi smirks, "Alright fine, you were just having a bachelor party and came across her."

Beezy blushes, "She was not one of those girls! I swear!"

Barbara giggles, "I assure you, he's telling the truth."

Levon is having drinks with Belphy and explained to him, "And that's what happened with Lotia, Belphy."

Belphy is surprised, "So, Lotia might be related to Heloise because they have matching DNA signatures…"

Levon nods, "Exactly. The only thing left is to know about Lotia's relation to her. We need to ask Time Shadow about this."

Candy walks to them and says, "That's right. I hope we can find out so we can all help out Jimmy and others against this Order of the Blackheart."

Levon agrees, "Yes…" He looks over to see Lotia looking at the fountain, who was thinking of what happened at the mall.

Lotia thoughts about the incident, "Hm… Me and Heloise… Who am I to her?"

Jimmy sees Time Shadow arrived, "Hey!"

Heloise sees him, "He's here!"

Time Shadow greets them, "Hey guys!"

Jimmy comes over, "Time Shadow! You arrived."

Lucius sees him and wonders, "What is he doing here?"

Time Shadow replies, "I just wanted to escort a guest who really wants to see Beezy."

Beezy wonders, "Really? Who's this important guest?

Lucius comes over and is upset, "He wants to see Beezy and not me?! Come on! I'm still the leader here! Who is this person?! I demand to know!"

A female voice says to him, "Oh Lucy, you really haven't changed a bit huh?"

Lucius is completely caught off guard from hearing her voice. He was stunned to realize who it was, "L-Lucy?! It can't be…"

Samy recognizes her voice and he is shocked, "No… She's here?!"

Time Shadow sighs, "Yes, the guest is female and she wants to see Beezy. Right, Lycia?"

Lucius is confused, "Lycia?"

Lycia's voice is heard, "Or my real name… Lillian."

Lycia or Lillian enters the party and the guests see her, they are at awe from watching her who is not only big but beautiful, but even bigger at certain places.

Jez sees her very large chest that is even bigger than hers and she is stunned, "Oh my… She's bigger than me?!"

Barbara even feels inferior, "So unlucky…"

Saffi's jaw drops from watching Lycia's own behind that is even bigger than hers.

Levon watches her and is stunned, "It's really Lycia… but it's really her?"

Lucius snaps out of it and he calls her out, "You have a lot of nerve coming back here for all these years! Not only you don't want to be called a Heinous anymore, but you even decided to change your name!"

Lycia giggles, "No silly. Lycia is what my friends call me as an alias for the Chronic Watchers."

Samy is surprised, "She's one of them as well?!"

Heloise asks her, "So then tell us, who are you really and why are you here to see Beezy?"

Lillian introduces herself, "My real name is Lillian Summer, just going with my maiden name because I'm not considered a Heinous anymore."

Everyone is shocked to hear the woman before them calls herself a former Heinous meaning one thing…

Lillian then says with a smile, "But may no mistake, I'm without a doubt Beezy's mother."

Everyone in the party scream out of shock, "WHAAAAAAT?!"

Jimmy is not surprised by the news but he is actually happy. "Oh sweet! Beezy's mother is actually here!"

Heloise recovers from the shock and remarks, "You know… I do see the resemblance."

Lillian is as tall and big as Beezy, having a thick but curvaceous heavyset figure with a very voluptuous chest, a wide and thick waist, wide hips, a large plump rear, and large thick legs along with a long pink tail. She has pink skin, purple lips, and long yellow-orange hair that is wrapped downward unlike Jez's hair. She wears a white tight dress which reveals her ample cleavage and a miniskirt that reveals her legs.

Beezy is surprised to see her, "Are you really?!"

Lillian nods, "That's right Beezy. I'm sorry I didn't attend your wedding. Your mother was very busy…"

Beezy smiles tearfully, "It's alright… I'm just happy to see you Mommy!" He goes to hug her.

Lillian hugs back, "Beezy!" She hugs him tenderly, both of them are happy to finally see each other again.

Samy sighs, "Yeah… It's really her."

Lillian greets Samy, "It's good to see you Samy. Nice to see you are still working for Lucy."

Samy greets back, "It's a pleasure Madame Lillian."

Heloise smirks, "Well Lucius, I know you like your women big at certain places…" She points to Jez's body. "Just didn't know how big."

Jez blushes angrily, "Hey!"

Saffi giggles, "Well, no wonder Beezy has a great butt."

Beezy blushes, "Saffi!"

Lillian giggles, "Tehehe… My son has grown up to be a hunk as well."

Beezy complains, "Mom!"

Heloise remarks, "Even she laughs like Beezy…"

Time Shadow laughs, "Hahaha… Nice to see you all guys got the chance to meet her. She's got much to talk about, but considering the important stuff… Let's save it after the party.

Lillian nods, "That's right, as of now I would like to party here in Miseryville before we get to the big things. So everyone, let's have fun!"

To be continued...


	8. The Past Come to Life

Alright, it is here. I took time to reinvent some of the characters for future use but it is done. Not going to keep you waiting that would lead to disappointment. lol Enjoy

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Misery's End

Chapter 8: The Past Come to Life

* * *

Lillian "Lycia" Heinous-Summer makes her return in Miseryville, reunited with her son Beezy and her ex-husband Lucius VII. The latter however, is very nervous that she arrived unexpectedly.

Saffi comes to Lillian while in awe, "Uh hi there… Me Saffi…"

Lillian greets her, "Nice to meet you Saffi. So you are the one who my son married. I have to say… you are really beautiful!"

Saffi blushes, "Uh thanks…"

Lillian smiles, "You are welcome! I say, my son chose a perfect woman to be with forever."

Saffi nods, "Agreed! Even when he came back to me after he dumped me before for some monster."

Beezy spits out his drink in horror.

Lillian gasps, "He did?!"

Beezy panics, "Saffi! I said I was sorry!"

Lillian comes to him with an upset look, "Beezy! How dare you dump your newlywed wife when I wasn't around?"

Beezy is nervous, "Look Mom, I can explain! You see I…"

Lillian shushes him, "I know Beezy. Between your privileged life and your lax lifestyle, I know I wasn't around to teach you how to treat women. Besides, I know where you get that attitude from." She looks disapprovingly at Lucius who was sweating.

Beezy sighs, "Look Mom. I know I was a real Heinous back then, but I really changed! I am already sorry for taking my friends for granted, throwing Saffi away, and not caring about anyone else but me."

Lillian hugs him, "Apology accepted Beezy! I'm glad you learn your mistakes and better yourself. Besides with hips like hers, she'll be a great mother."

Beezy smiles nervously, "Haha… yes."

Lucius sweats, "Oh no… This can't be happening! Lillian of all people is here! This couldn't get any worse!"

Samy sees Lillian about to meet Jez, "Uh oh sir!"

Lillian sees Jez, "So, you must be Jez…"

Jez sweats nervously, "Uh hi Lillian… I never thought you were his wife and all…"

Lillian looks at her despondently, "So then, you sure you have been giving Lucius enough love while I was gone? Or is it because of the gold he got?"

Jez replies nervously, "Well… a little of both?"

Lilian smiles, "Well, you really should get to know the good in him."

Jez is confused, "Wait, you are not mad?"

Lillian responds, "Nope! If you are who Lucius is seeing, then give him support. After all, I know you can be more beautiful once you let your heart be warm."

Jez is confused, "Uh thank you… I think?"

Lillian winks at her, "If you want to feel warm, then I can assist you."

Jez blushes, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Lucius sees the two chatting with each other, "I'm surprised Lillian took it well that I'm seeing Jez."

Samy tells him, "Well sir, she does see the good in everything even Jez."

Lucius grumbles, "Of course she does…"

Jimmy greets Lillian, "Hi Lillian! I'm Jimmy Two-Shoes! I'm great friends with Lucy who is your former husband."

Lillian greets him, "Jimmy! I'm so happy to meet you face to face at least. You have a great influence for Beezy!"

Jimmy asks her, "You are welcome! So uh Lillian… how did you and Lucy meet?"

Lillian replies, "I'm glad you asked. Well, Lucius was working to become the next ruler of Miseryville when his father was in charge. Before I met, I was a nurse who treated citizens that were victims of misery."

Jimmy and his friends are surprised from hearing her former occupation. "What?!"

Lillian then continues, "In fact, Lucius was sent by his father to go after me because I was comforting them with tenderly love."

Heloise exclaims, "Wait a minute, that means the meeting was an assassination attempt!"

Lillian concludes, "We both met at last and… we feel in love right there. However, we had to keep our relationship a secret and only Samy knew about us."

Jimmy is awed, "Amazing…"

Heloise is surprised, "So Lucy has a soft spot for nice girls… but why?"

Beezy asks his father, "Yeah Dad… why did you fell for my mother?"

Lucius hesitates but he answers, "It is because… she was actually very kind with me. I was so used to my Dad treating me like garbage that she really touched me there. She didn't look at me as the son of Lucius Heinous VI… she looked at me as me."

Lillian smiles, "I really did. He only wanted to carry out his job to prove that he can be more than his father. But… all I see is a troubled man who is forced to carry on a legacy that is very much barren anyway."

Lucius is saddened, "Lillian…"

Lillian sighs in a disappointed, "Lucius… I'm quite disappointed that you chose to live up to your family legacy when it won't do you any good."

Lucius growls, "This is the life I've wanted anyway! But wait; don't you still have any feelings for me?"

Lillian responds, "I don't feel the same way as I did back then… I'm here to help my son so he won't become like what you are now. You are not the Lucius I met back then... at least he was a cuddly red teddy bear when I saw you."

Lucius is shocked. "L-Lillian…"

Lillian then says, "But, I hope you change your mind about it. It's not too late…"

Lucius sighs, "Lillian…"

Barbara sees Lillian and she wonders, "So that must be his wife… Even I wonder how Lucius can be that lucky enough to be able to be with her…"

In the unknown dimension at the crystal palace, the Nightly Fourth Ananaly Duheart marches down the hall to see the Emperor and she's not happy to hear what happened.

Ananaly is angry, "I can't believe it! So that's where Babs was hiding in! I need to talk to the His Majesty about this! I can't allow this!"

Moira the Nightly Thirteenth giggles from Ananaly being upset, Nyehehehe… Ana is so ticked!"

Azry sees her, "Ananaly Duheart… The Nightly Fourth of the Shadow Heart 13, what is it do you want?"

Ananaly tells him, "I demand to see His Majesty! Babs is in Miseryville partying down there! She should be receiving punishment for not actually being in battle."

Azry says, "His Majesty doesn't wish to see anyone right now because he is resting. However, it was his idea to have her explore Miseryville for the rest of us."

Ananaly growls, "You have got to be kidding me! Babs was not really doing much to contribute! Why is the Emperor giving her the royal treatment?!"

Azry responds, "It is what His Majesty wishes. Barbara is in the outer world to look around and scan the scenery there before we make our attack. His Majesty has invested in the potential of what she can really bring and has foresaw her power."

Ananaly is surprised, "No… I don't accept this! Like heck she has more potential than me! I'm No. 4 and from the Foundation Era for His Majesty's sake!"

Azry tells her, "The number only designates your role in the Shadow Heart 13, not the ranking of your power. Otherwise, Barbara would have been No. 13 since she's the most recent to be ranked but Moira has that role due to her power."

Ananaly is irritated, "Oh whatever! Although, did Babs tell you this? She met the guy named Jimmy Two-Shoes and he's confirmed to be the Emperor's other half. In other words, he's hanging with our biggest threat."

Azry is surprised, "So, it really is him… I'll tell His Majesty about this." He walks away.

Ananaly smirks, "She's going to be in trouble."

The Great Leo walks behind her and says, "I really doubt it Ananaly."

Ananaly shouts, "Why not?!"

The Great Leo responds, "His Majesty is very benevolent and he treats us as a family. He was already sad that Constantine had lost his life and Jacques is captured after the battle. He gave us all a second chance to help him bring a better world and he knows sacrifices must be made."

An unnamed gentleman walks to them while chuckling, "Syhehehehe… Don't tell me you are getting jealous of Barbara, are you Ananaly?"

Ananaly glares, "Shut up Ivo… Don't you have some shooting to do?"

Ivo smirks deviously, "I've already done my part. I'm just sensing around to see if there's anyone else interested in what you have to say."

Ivo Wisteria, the Nightly Fifth of the Shadow Heart 13, He has black hair with a violet streak, wears a lavender sweater vest over his long-sleeved white collar shirt, and wears thin framed glasses.

Ivo then says, "However, other than Leo and Moira here… They don't really care about what you have to say."

Ananaly growls, "Well who cares about what you have to say!"

Moira giggles, "Ooh, Ananaly is really mad… She's so jealous that Barbara has a lot of freedom to be in Miseryville while undetected."

The Great Leo tells them, "It's nothing to be upset about. It should be reminded that Barbara has been looked highly for her ability which will help us win. After all your concern of favoritism is pointless, especially when we all voted unanimously to have Azry to be the next successor."

Ananaly sighs, "You do have a point."

Ivo responds, "Exactly. Even Jacques and Constantine voted for Azry before they fell to the enemy."

The Great Leo then says, "Let's remind us that Azry is a lot more ambitious to become the worthy successor than he lets on."

Ananaly says, "You do know more than us considering your personal reason in going against the Heinous bloodline."

The Great Leo glares at them, "I have more than enough reason to let them know my rage soon… After all, there's another one of us in Miseryville already who's from the Foundation Era. He's not to be one to cross with…"

Ananaly sighs, "Even I know I'm not dumb enough to actually cross paths with that… thing."

After the party has ended, all the guests with the exceptions of Jimmy and his friends, Lucius, Samy, Jez, and the Chronic Watchers already left.

Time Shadow says, "Everything is clear now. We can finally get to business…"

Asmoe's voice is heard, "Exactly Time Shadow, our friends need to know what is really happening."

Jimmy and the others look back in shock to see Asmoe.

Asmoe arrives in his blue hooded jacket and black pants, "How's it going guys?"

Jimmy is shocked, "Asmoe! You are alive!"

Heloise is surprised, "I can't believe it!"

Beezy screams, "But you are supposed to be dead!"

Asmoe chuckles, "That's right. I thought I was as well. But Sara and I are here and we'll explain how we are here later."

Jimmy is confused, "Wait, Sara?"

Sara arrives in a purple open chest sweater, black skirt, and black heels. She greets them, "Hi guys!"

Beezy is shocked, "Even her too?!"

Asmoe smiles, "In a way, our souls are eternally bonded so of course we are here."

Levon greets Asmoe, "It's about time you showed your face here!"

Heloise is stunned, "Wait, you actually met Asmoe before."

Levon nods, "Yes, he was alive after you guys defeated Beliando. We were about to tell you but he wanted to keep his appearance a secret."

Jimmy asks them, "But why?"

DJ Skullz tells him, "It is because Asmoe being here means we are at war at last. He knows who the enemies really are!"

Beezy is taken back, "DJ Skullz…"

DJ Skullz replies, "Yep! I'm a member of the Chronic Watchers as head of the Tech Division. The secret is out!"

Samy is stunned, "Wow, a person above Heloise at that."

Heloise grumbles, "Well, he doesn't look like it."

DJ Skullz says, "I've been monitoring and training Levon and the folks to help you guys in preparedness against The Order of the Blackheart."

Asmoe speaks, "He has… I've been waiting a good time to see you all again."

Heloise then asks him, "But how are you still alive?!"

Asmoe finally answers, "Alright here's why… The Liberty Ring's seal prevented me from using the Black Lotus. Not just that, it also bind my soul with Sara's."

Jimmy is surprised, "But, what does that have to do with you two coming back to life?"

Asmoe explains, "When Sara was killed trying to protect me from Lucius I and his men, Raphael recovered her body and transferred her soul into your Liberty Ring."

Jimmy remembers, "Raphael… I now remember his name was mentioned by you! Who was he? I need to get all this down!"

Asmoe tells him, "Raphael was a powerful wizard who not only created magic used to stop me; he even saw things that was kept in the dark in Miseryville's past. That's why he founded the Chronic Watchers to keep the history alive in secret. He's the original Time Shadow…"

Heloise looks back at the current Time Shadow, "But that means he is…"

Time Shadow responds, "I'm Raphael's descendent and Time Shadow of the current generation. The role has passed down through the bloodline but I warn you, we are also very strong enough to have this role."

Heloise smirks, "So, it's not like you have kids which means you may be the last."

Time Shadow sneers at her, "I'll have you know Heloise that…"

Asmoe interrupts, "As I was saying… Raphael attempted to use his seal so he can bond my soul to Sara's to stop me, but I transferred my soul to my own blood which is Nihilium. That actually prolonged my suffering instead of letting me rest in peace with my beloved until Jimmy had to be the one to defeat me."

Sara smiles, "It's better late than never Asmoe."

Heloise asks him, "But then, why are you alive instead of dead?"

Asmoe then says, "Our souls were supposed to go into the afterlife, but for some reason… our souls stayed bound to this world. That's why I was able to access Heloise's mind back when she needed to learn to stay calm in the fight against Beliando."

Heloise gasps, "So it was you!"

Beezy is surprised, "Wow!"

Asmoe then says, "It turns out our souls are made of pure aura, that can be solidified like Jimmy's power as it is life in spirit form. We are basically beings of light until we became solidified."

Jimmy is shocked, "Really?"

Asmoe nods, "Yes. Raphael saved a piece of history by using an artifact which is like a dream catcher to turn our spirits into solid lifeforms to bring us back to life. When I found out why I was alive, I now know why Raphael founded the Chronic Watchers."

Jimmy asks him, "Tell me!"

Asmoe tells him, "There's going to be a war coming and Jimmy needs to go into his true potential of his power. He's the chosen one after all…"

Jimmy then says, "But why am I the chosen one?"

Asmoe answers, "Jimmy… You are the reincarnation of Valentine family's progenitor, Michael Valentine."

Everyone in the yard is in shock to hear the news about Jimmy being a reincarnation of Asmoe's ancestor.

Jimmy is shocked, "WHAT?! I AM?!"

Heloise is stunned, "No wonder I was attracted to him."

Lucius screams, "Unbelievable! Two-Shoes a reincarnation of him?!"

Asmoe then says, "The Valentines are beings with powers over light and aura, kind of like angels in this world. Michael compared to me is very potent and akin to that of a god."

Lucius is stunned, "A god… His power is like that of a god's? No, he shouldn't have that power when…"

Jimmy is surprised, "Wow… a power of a god. No wonder I was able to defeat Drake."

Asmoe smirks, "Don't get carried away Jimmy. Just because you defeated me before doesn't make you a god. You took down Drake, who's basically a shell of the Ultimate Evil who he defeated. The threat coming is even stronger."

Heloise is surprised, "And Jimmy's the most powerful person I know."

Jimmy asks him, "That means you know who the real enemy is correct?!"

Asmoe answers, "Yes, I know who is the one waging the attack and the one who has a grudge with Lucius Heinous I."

Heloise shouts, "Then tell us who!"

Asmoe tells them, "Jimmy, you are reincarnated from the First Valentine and our enemy is who they call Emperor Nataz."

Jimmy asks him, "Who's Nataz?"

Asmoe identifies Nataz, "He's unfortunately… a Valentine and Michael's brother."

Everyone in the area is shocked by the revelation.

Lucius is horrified, "Another Valentine alive?!"

Heloise is shocked, "His brother?!"

Jimmy yells, "But wait! It is said that he has similar abilities to mine!"

Asmoe sighs, "He unfortunately does… Even I don't know much as the history was hidden."

Beezy sighs, "Oh no, but then that means he's the reason why the past enemies are at their prime."

Asmoe says, "His power is like that of a god's because of not just his power to change this world, but to even freeze time itself. The thing is that while he and Michael are similar, his power over time is new. Even I don't know how to stop him because the power he possesses comes from the Ultimate Evil where Drake came from."

Jimmy is shocked, "The power over time from the source of all evil and being as strong as Michael…"

Asmoe then says, "He is powerful enough to change this world with a snap of a finger not unlike Lucius I."

Jimmy tells him, "But why?! Why is Nataz declaring war on everyone?!"

Asmoe responds, "It's all because of Lucius I… his actions made Nataz the man he is now. After meeting the man, I know exactly why he would turn dark."

Samy then says, "Well, we could use his strength against him."

Asmoe shouts in anger, "I REFUSE!"

Everyone is taken back by Asmoe's sudden yell in anger.

Asmoe tells them in an enraged tone, "Lucius I should never be out of his ice prison! That man should never be trusted! The fact that he froze himself means he had other motives in mind!"

Jez says, "I thought Lucius II froze his father…"

Asmoe then says, "I know the man very well enough that he's not the type of guy to let that happen to him."

Lucius is frightened, "The thought of him freezing himself…"

Jimmy is concerned, "What is Lucius I really like Asmoe?"

Asmoe tells him, "Him? Jimmy… Lucius I is an abomination of a living creature. That man is the True Devil! There is nothing redeeming about him… Heloise would even be repulsed by him."

Heloise is surprised, "Well, I guess he is that bad."

Lucius sighs, "That means we can't release him if he's going to be that monstrous."

Levon shouts, "Well, we don't need his power to stop Nataz!"

Candy nods, "That's right! We are all already strong enough to take these guys on!"

Belphy smiles, "Great…"

Time Shadow is amused, "Well, you guys are definitely fired up for the final battle."

Jimmy nods, "We are!"

Time Shadow then says, "Great. Well Jimmy, we have to find a way for your friends to have Ultra forms all at once."

Jimmy nods, "That's right. I need to get stronger. Time Shadow! I need you to train me more!"

Time Shadow nods, "You got it Jimmy."

Heloise then says, "Then I like to get stronger as well. I know my ability is also unlimited and that I like to work around it."

Time Shadow smiles, "Alright."

DJ Skullz cheers, "Then I'll get all the equipment prepared for the battle!"

Time Shadow tells the gang, "Oh and guys, you will all not be the only ones who will be fighting. There are a few more that will appear and two of them are those you knew already."

Heloise is surprised, "Really? Then that means, Gamma…"

Time Shadow then says, "He is along with others fighting among the Chronic Watchers who hasn't arrived with us yet. The other is our big asset but he refused to work with us yet."

Jimmy asks him, "But why?"

Time Shadow responds, "He… is still waiting for his paycheck."

Everybody in the area facefaults from Time Shadow's reason why a certain individual has not arrived at the party.

Heloise raises her eyebrow, "You guys actually pay your workers?"

Time Shadow responds in deadpan tone, "Yes. It must be a new concept to Misery Inc. for its treatment of workers."

Beezy shouts, "Burn!"

Jimmy asks Time Shadow, "So uh, who is this guy you are talking about?"

Time Shadow tells him, "His name is Mamondo. He's the second most powerful fighter of the Chronic Watchers and the strongest fighter I've ever faced..."

Jimmy and the others are shocked, "WHAT?!"

Time Shadow nods, "Yes. Mamondo will be a big asset for all of you… even if he is a liability for the funds."

Heloise thinks about it, "This guy could be very useful to us… I wonder who he is."

Jimmy cheers, "Woo! I can't wait to befriend him!"

Levon wonders, "The fact that he's the strongest fighter who fought Time Shadow… this guy sounds very strong."

Belphy nods, "He's definitely a veteran who might have Arc Gear himself."

Another guest arrived while complaining, "Mamondo?! That guy is more of a demanding mercenary than a full-fledged member of our group! Do we really need him?!"

Time Shadow greets him, "Ah Abadi, there you are."

Abadi is a grey thin monster who wears a white turban and a white uniform with the Chronic Watchers badge on it.

Abadi tells them, "That man cannot be trusted! If Lucius I was around, he would pay him in droves of money and so Mamondo can join him!"

Time Shadow assures him, "He's not the one to do that. After all, we have been friends for a long time. He has more reasons to not betray us."

Abadi scoffs, "Whatever you say."

Time Shadow then introduces him, "This is Abadi, he's been in charge of keeping history throughout the years. Like the rest, he's a valuable asset to our organization."

Abadi sees Jimmy, "So this must be the Warrior of Light… Jimmy Two-Shoes."

Jimmy nods, "That is me!"

Abadi says, "I've been keeping track of the history you made here Two-Shoes. So I hope you make more of it in the future."

Jimmy nods with enthusiasm, "You know I will!"

Heloise tells them, "There's one problem… How do we defeat the enemies who can transform into their ultimate forms while only one of us can?"

Jimmy tells them, "I may have an idea… but it's going to take a year worth of training. So Time Shadow, I need the Time Realm!"

Time Shadow responds, "I understand."

Barbara sees them all eager to go to fight against the Order, "Wow… those guys are willing to fight against us. I wonder if luck will be on their side… or their own will to fight against all odds."

Abadi sees Lotia, "Time Shadow, the girl…"

Time Shadow remembers, "Right… Lotia, I've heard what happened between you and Heloise."

Heloise remembers, "Oh right…"

Lotia nods, "I did."

Time Shadow responds. "Did you find out anything about her?"

Heloise glares, "The only new thing I know is that… we might have known each other when we were very little."

Lucius is surprised, "What?"

Time Shadow is shocked, "So she made progress…"

Abadi then tells him, "Sir, it is best we should bring her back to HQ until the war. She needs to be tested and be monitored due to how she is evolving."

Lotia refuses, "No! I love it here! My friends really care for me!"

Levon comes to her, "That's right. Lotia wants to stay here and she is becoming more independent!"

Candy pleads with them, "Please! Lotia will be fine under us more! She's been living healthy and she is about to remember what she is to Heloise!"

Lillian interferes, "Hold it! I will look after Lotia's health. After all, I know a woman's body best."

Time Shadow nods, "Okay. I'll allow it."

Beezy smiles, "Mom; that was great of you…"

Lillian smiles back at his son, "I have to look out for your friends as well Beezy."

Lotia is happy, "Beezy's mom is the best…"

Abadi sighs, "Alright then…"

Time Shadow is happy, "Great. Now let's get going while Lillian makes her stay here in Miseryville…"

As the rest of the Chronic Watchers began to make their leave, Heloise tries to stop Time Shadow from leaving.

Heloise tells Time Shadow, "Wait a minute! I want to know more about Lotia! I really want to know who she really is."

Time Shadow looks back with a serious look, "Do you really want to go that deep to find out who she is? We have enough shocking moments for today."

Heloise glares at him, "I'm a scientist after all. So you know who she truly is…"

Levon grabs her from behind and covers her mouth to prevent her from asking Time Shadow, "Okay Boss! Not to worry! You can leave now! Whatever topics needed to discuss will be next time! Right?!"

Time Shadow sighs, "Yes. I promise after the war, you will know who she really is."

The Chronic Watchers with exception of Lillian leave by teleportation.

Heloise shouts at Levon, "Why did you stop me from knowing who Lotia really is to me?!"

Levon tells her, "It's because my job is to protect Lotia. She's not ready to know the truth about herself as her memories are slowly coming back to her. That's why I wanted her to go through a healthy route and I don't care what she is."

Jimmy says, "He's right Heloise. Lotia is still new to the world here. Once she's full in the mind, we will know who she is soon… he promised he'll tell us after the war."

Heloise sighs, "Okay."

Jimmy smiles, "Besides, it's nice that Levon has a girlfriend to look out for."

Lotia is oblivious, "Hm?"

Levon blushes, "Hehe…"

Heloise wonders, "Just what is Time Shadow hiding from us? I must know…"

Meanwhile at the crystal palace, the Lux Sidus, in the dimension known as the Nox Atra…

Azry enters the throne to see Nataz who is sitting on his throne

Azry says, "Emperor… Miss Barbara has returned to the Nox Atra, she has information that they will plan to attack and get stronger using unique methods."

Nataz is calm, "I see…"

Azry asks him, "Sir, shall we attack the next day while they train?"

Nataz replies, "The next attack will be going as scheduled."

Azry tries to reason with him, "Your Majesty, this will be a good time to actually squash them down before Lucius I gets awakened. After all, the Nightly Seventh Barbara has met with the Warrior of Light's reincarnation and he finally found out the truth about himself"

Nataz stands up from his throne and smiles, "So… my brother's spirit will make him even stronger."

Azry bows to him and says, "Your Majesty… why are you smiling?"

Nataz chuckles evilly, "Why it is obvious isn't it? I can feel his aura growing from the boy. After all, the last time we fought… he gave me this."

Nataz takes his hood off and reveals his face to Azry. He is a blonde short-haired, dark-skinned tall man with a large slash scar over his face that extends from his top left to bottom right side. He wears a black army uniform with pants and black cape along his boots and a badge with The Order of the Blackheart's symbol on where his heart is.

Azry acknowledges this, "That's right my lord. Michael has gotten in your way of getting your revenge on Lucius I. So, how will you know that Lucius I won't be awaken then?"

Nataz tells him, "You see Azry… I have the power to sense both sides of light and darkness. I have the powers from the both sides after all. You know this because you are my successor…"

Azry nods, "That's right Your Majesty…"

Nataz explains, "From the light, my power created a new set of Valentine warriors like my brother as our powers were shared… since you and the rest of the Shadow Heart 13 are gifted with unique abilities I bestowed on."

Azry agrees, "Yes sir… this gift is a blessing."

Nataz then continues explaining, "From the darkness, the power I possess manipulates time which is why I given you and the army eternal youth so you will all be in your prime."

Azry then says, "Yet you regret having it…"

Nataz answers, "It came from the blackest of evil that my brother and I fought. I have the Malevolence's Right Arm which gives me the power of time… the other who possess the Left Arm of the Malevolence has the power of manipulating reality and space."

Azry then says, "The one who's truly equals your power."

Nataz reveals the man, "He is the one who is biding his time, Lucius Heinous I…"

To be continued…


	9. Thickest Blood

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Misery's End

Chapter 9: Thickest Blood

* * *

In the crystal palace known as the Lux Sidus, Barbara Fortuna already made her return to the palace and she is greeted by the soldiers of the Order.

One soldier salutes her, "Welcome back Mistress Barbara."

Barbara smiles at them, "Nice to see you all again."

She then goes to see Ananaly who was ticked off that Barbara got to mingle with the enemy. Barbara enters the room and she sees her on the bed.

Ananaly glares at her, "Well well… looks like the Emperor's favorite has arrived home."

Barbara sees her, "Ana, I had to get to know our threat."

Ananaly growls, "Of course! While you are at that world, it was boring between me and my playthings!"

Barbara looks around to see a bunch of men who are half-naked smiling with hearts in their eyes, saying their love to Ananaly.

She is upset, "Ana! You are abusing your power again!"

Ananaly shrugs, "Yeah so? I always do it whenever I need some excitement. You should consider it as the easy way, Babs."

Moira peeks in the room and agrees with Barbara, "Babs is right, Ana. It is really wasteful on how your power wastes their life away from all the love you are draining away."

Ananaly replies nonchalantly, "Coming from people who are not even from the Foundation Era. I was only giving them my love which makes them really happy. After all, my presence is euphoria for all of them."

Barbara snaps back, "By making them your slaves?!"

One of the men walks to Ananaly, "My beauty…"

Ananaly giggles, "Oh stop!" She smacks the soldier in the face, knocking him towards Barbara.

BOING~! The monster's face leads onto Barbara's buxom chest, causing her to blush.

Barbara is surprised, "Eep!"

Moira laughs, "Nyehehe! Now that is lucky!"

The man feels her chest and he realizes it is not Ananaly's he is feeling. "This chest… isn't my queen Ananaly's. It's better…"

Barbara is blushing, "You got the wrong girl... Thanks though."

BOOM! "GUH!" The man yelps in pain… courtesy of an angry Ananaly who shot him in the back with her energy beam. The man collapses in death, shocking Barbara.

Moira is not surprised, "Ana slaps the guy away and then kills when he gives attention to Babs. Talk about having issues…"

Barbara yells at Ananaly, "Ana! You shouldn't have killed him like that!"

Ananaly growls at her, "I had to… the guy looked at you and not me. I should be having the love from everyone. Not some large chested newbie! Besides, there's plenty of fodder to kill and we are the only things important for our Emperor who is a god!"

Moira smirks, "Coming from someone who has a flea biting her large butt."

Ananaly shouts, "I heard that!"

Barbara puts her foot down, "Ana! Just because you are from the First Generation doesn't mean you have to boss us around! We are equals as His Majesty said and I can prove it now!"

Ananaly growls, "Or how about who kills the Warrior of Light first?!"

Moira reminds her, "Not an option, Ana. The Emperor wants to kill him and we can only assist him on it."

Ananaly walks away in a huff, "Whatever!"

Moira mutters to Barbara, "She got off easy there, Babs."

Barbara smirks, "Must be her luck I guess…"

The next day in Miseryvile at noon… Jimmy's friends but him are in front of the portal gate that leads to the Time Realm.

Beezy yawns, "Man, Jimmy is inside there for a long time…"

Heloise says, "He was so excited to train he started at midnight to do so."

Saffi nods, "A whole year in there…"

Beezy asks Heloise, "So uh Heloise, what were you doing in our lab?"

Heloise responds, "Oh I used my new AI I created from Kronos' programing to be able to decipher Beliando's notes and information. That way, I can know what Lotia is to me."

Beezy raises his eyebrow, "Are you sure that is a good idea? You know Lotia is already remembering who she is and it is best to be slow about it."

Heloise replies, "I know Beezy. Besides, the info being deciphered by my AI will give me time to do something else."

Beezy smirks, "Date with Jimmy?"

Heloise smirks back, "Even better…"

The portal gate opens… it reveals Jimmy coming out of the Time Realm with his training clothes all burnt and damaged from the year-long training along with his hair being longer. He is also very exhausted from all the effort he went through.

Heloise is surprised, "Whoa… What just happened?"

Time Shadow comes out of the Time Realm and says, "Jimmy requested that I would be his training partner so he can get stronger. So we gave it all one hundred percent, especially in his Ultra form."

Beezy is shocked, "Then… the awesome fight between you both happened offscreen?!"

Heloise remarks, "Apparently the author wants to get to the action soon which is why he's trying to avoid delays."

Jimmy tells them while panting, "Yo guys… I'm making progress but not at his level yet."

Heloise is shocked, "No way… Time Shadow is even stronger?"

Time Shadow responds, "Jimmy is growing but he's not at my level yet."

Heloise glares at him, "Tell me, have you hold back this strength all this time?"

Time Shadow responds, "My job is to oversee the balance of the ultimate powers and to train Jimmy because he is young with growing power. That is why I'm neutral to make sure the power doesn't fare into chaos."

Heloise then asks him, "Then will you be neutral again?"

Time Shadow responds, "No… because I'll be on Jimmy's side."

Heloise smiles, "Thought so."

Time Shadow tells them, "So then now that Jimmy completed his training, I can now give you all this." He hands the four armbands with glowing gems embedded in them.

Heloise receives one and examines it, "What are these?"

Time Shadow explains, "These will now help you turn into your powered-up forms whenever you like."

Beezy cheers, "Alright!"

Time Shadow then says, "And with enough training, you'll be able to turn into your ultimate forms."

Saffi is happy, "YAY!"

Cerbee cheers, "ARF!"

Heloise asks him, "How is it possible? Jimmy can't use Ultra on more than one of us at once." She had a realization much to her horror, "Wait… You mean Jimmy actually…"

Jimmy smiles, "I simply split portions of my soul into the gems."

Beezy screams, "WHAT?!"

Heloise is worried, "But that's risky!"

Time Shadow responds, "I thought so myself. Jimmy was willing to split it after his one year training. Instead of him being the trigger to your Ultra forms, you will be your own trigger."

Jimmy assures them, "I'm 100 percent ready to fight guys. So don't worry about me, I did this for all of you. I'm making myself stronger so you will all be stronger."

Beezy tears up, "That is really thoughtful of you."

Time Shadow nods, "This way, we can counter the Saint Formes with your Ultra forms. It's the only way to get even with them."

Heloise goes to the portal gate, "Alright then, my turn to train as well."

Time Shadow tells her to stop, "Wait Heloise. You need your training partner, DJ Skullz.

Heloise responds, "No need. I've already gotten enough information from him. I don't have to train with him when I just need to experiment for at least a 6 month period."

DJ Skullz appears, "That's right. Heloise is such a persuasive negotiator. She thought ahead on preparing against the enemy."

Time Shadow sighs, "I suppose. But really Heloise, you and the others have new access to your Ultra forms. What can you do in the Time Realm that you can't do here?"

Heloise responds, "It's simple… I want to catch up ahead to Jimmy and be his equal by experimenting with my powered and Ultra forms."

Time Shadow realizes her intention, "So, you wish to reach godhood like him… That way, you can try to conquer the universe not unlike Drake and Lucius I?"

Heloise tells him, "As much as I like to do all that, Jimmy's love is all I need and I don't need to conquer a whole universe for it."

Jimmy smiles, "She won't ever do that. If she uses her power for evil, it would be the most painful and hardest fight for all of us. So good luck Heloise!"

Heloise goes in while swaying her rear at her boyfriend, "See ya Jimmy! Be back in time for our date!"

Jimmy blushes, "Alright Heloise."

Beezy smugly whispers to Jimmy, "I bet the time she comes out, she'll get even taller."

Jimmy blushes heavily from the thought of Heloise coming out of the Time Realm in a taller and curvier build.

Time Shadow asks DJ Skullz, "You sure it was a good idea to give Heloise the knowledge about the Arc Gear and the tech behind it?"

DJ Skullz replies, "Heloise had the certain groove that got me to give the info she needs. The groove she showed is love towards Jimmy as well as determination. It's less of a heavy metal ambition and more of a love rock song. Ya dig?"

In the Time Realm, Heloise looks around and she is amazed. "Very impressive, so it's like 12 hours equals a year here? Interesting… I don't need a year when I just need to experiment!"

She throws a cube onto the floor, sprouting out a large dome house which is actually her portable lab.

Heloise voices her goal, "If Jimmy is on his way to becoming a god, then I'll make sure I'll catch up to him to fight by his side! With DJ Skullz's information about the makings of Arc Gear, I can do this!"

At a yoga class in Miseryville, Jez in her 80s workout gear consisting of black tank top and yoga pants sets up her mat on the floor to begin her workout.

Jez sighs happily, "Alright, no trouble until the war. Just what I needed…"

A woman places her mat next to Jez and she says to her, "Can I join you Jez?"

Jez replies, "Well, just don't…" She turns around and is surprised to see… "Lillian!"

Lillian greets her, "Hi Jez." She's in her workout gear consisting of her white leotard and purple leggings.

Jez growls, "What are you doing here?! This is a yoga class!"

Lillian replies happily, "I know, that's why I'm here to do yoga."

Jez retorts, "With a body like yours, that's quite a challenge!"

Lillian begins to do yoga on the mat, being able to do splits and stretches despite her thick body.

Jez's jaw drops, "No… No way!"

Lillian then begins to do a bridge pose as she lay down on the mat and she doesn't slip for more than 10 seconds.

Jez is surprised, "She was able to pull it off…"

Lillian finishes her bridge pose and takes a breather, "Man that was fun…"

Jez is baffled, "How can you pull this off?! You are like around my age but thicker and still be flexible!"

Lillian responds, "Oh it's simple Jez. I don't feel old because age is just in your mind. As long as you be above, you can still be beautiful in and out."

Jez growls, "Grr! How can I with you all ladies keep moving in?! It's bad enough that I saw Heloise's full evolution and that Candy is a cute lamb girl with very smooth skin despite her large thighs, I have to watch that triclops girl being at my size and then Lotia being even bigger!"

Lillian tells her, "Jez… you are still beautiful. Like I said, you can still be beautiful as long as you are good. Jimmy is hanging with you because he wants you to still be beautiful.

Jez sighs, "That's all I have to do?"

Lillian nods, "Yes, after all… beauty comes from within. The fact that Jimmy hangs with you means that you have something special going."

Jez smiles, "Why thank you Lillian…"

Lillian smiles back, "You are welcome."

Jez then asks her, "So uh Lillian, I was wondering… That girl known as Lotia, what is she to Heloise?"

Lillian tells her in a calm tone, "You can say that they have each other's blood, but… it's best right now that they don't know how they are related. Lotia's mental state and Heloise's parents being the reason…"

Jez is saddened, "Oh…"

Lillian sighs, "I just hope the transition goes smoothly… especially when Lotia is slowly remembering everything and Heloise might be the trigger to accidentally cause those certain memories to leak out."

Meanwhile at the forest, Levon and his friends are training like the others so they can be of assistance to their allies.

Belphy tries to manipulate the large rocks around him to control the energy. He fails to do so, "Man, I really shouldn't be lazy about this. Hey Candy, how are you-"

He looks back to see Candy only to be amazed by how she is training. Candy with her Arc Gear activated bucks a tree with her own legs, causing numerous leaves to fall off.

Belphy notices how her thighs jiggle after her kicks and his eyes widen, "Amazing…"

Candy then uses her Arc Gear to control the leaves and moves them around her in a form of a tornado. She then fires the leaves at the tree, stabbing it with all of them at once.

Belphy is impressed, "Super..."

Candy smiles, "Already got this thing in the soles of my boots."

Belphy is glad, "Nice to hear, I'm trying to control my power to create earthquakes but I got more to work on. My Arc Gear is more about manipulating the ground and creating seismic waves after all. If I can control it, I'll be able to break through the enemy's defenses."

Candy nods, "That is right Belphy. Now let me check to see how Lotia is doing."

Levon does his training by using his Arc Gear Sky Model to try to use all three elements Fire, Ice, and Lightning at once in his Elemental Dragon form. However, he ends up getting exhausted from trying to control the power much to his frustration. "Darn it! I failed again!"

Levon sits down on a rock and sighs, "Man, how I am supposed to be of Jimmy's level if I can't master this? I need to be able to use Elemental Dragon at a longer period since I don't have Drake's blood in me."

He deactivates his Arc Gear and walks to the pond, "I wonder what Lotia is up to…"

Levon then says Lotia doing her training much to his awe. Lotia is using her Arc Gear to manipulate the water around her with excellent flow and elegance. She uses the amount of water she is controlling and condensing it into a large water ball. She throws the water ball into the air and by Lotia's control, it bursts into sparkling rain.

Levon is impressed, "Wow… Lotia is really mastering it."

Lotia is alarmed when she senses something and she immediately teleports using her Sneak Step.

Levon looks around much to his surprise, "W-where did she go?"

Lotia appears in front of Levon to surprise him, "Hey Levon!"

Levon is taken back, "Lotia!"

Lotia smiles, "You doing good?"

Levon looks down to see her large breasts showing from her cleavage window and he blushes, "Well, I may have some progress from seeing you again…"

Lotia giggles, "Aw Levon…"

Levon clears his throat, "Um, how's your memories Lotia?"

Lotia replies, "Oh it is coming to me slowly. Guess it must be because of Heloise…"

Levon thinks about it, "So you and Heloise must have a psychic link that triggers your memories of her. That means you two are related in some way…"

Lotia wonders, "Yeah, I wonder how…"

Levon shrugs, "You might be her sister…"

Lotia is confused, "Sister?"

Levon replies, "Yes. A sibling is born of the same mother and blood with a brother being the male sibling while a sister is the female sibling."

Lotia gets it, "Oh…"

Levon then wonders, "Well you are likely her sister or cousin… Considering how you look a bit similar."

Lotia giggles, "You may be right. Well, I like to be her sister."

Levon responds, "That's good. You would be practically opposites though. She would be the little violent sister." He stares at her cleavage. "While you would be the sweet big sis with a huge heart with lots to lo-"

SNAG! "ACK! My nose!" He is pulled by a vine rope that is wrapped around his head and nose, thanks to Candy and her Arc Gear Forest Model.

Candy is annoyed, "Heel, leader…" She let go so Levon can breathe.

Levon pants, "Ha… Why you! What do you think you are doing?!"

Candy replies in deadpan tone while deactivating her Arc Gear back to her normal wool sweater dress, "Preventing ya from making a wrong move, you can't sway her with a wrong move like in the city."

Lotia is confused, "Wrong move?"

Candy assures her, "It is nothing Lotia."

Levon sighs, "Man, you girls are already using your Arc Gear well. I'm trying to use the modified power of my Arc at its fullest extent. Without the demonic blood in me, I can't pull it off like I used to. But I won't give up…"

Lotia puts her hand on his shoulder and nods, "That's right."

Levon smiles, "Thanks Lotia…"

Candy wonders, "Well, I do have thoughts about something like who is this Mamondo?"

Levon replies, "That's what I wanted to know. According to Time Shadow, he's the second strongest of the organization. Yet, he doesn't want to show his face because he has not been paid yet. It's strange…"

Candy agrees, "That is right. What makes Mamondo valuable enough to keep him in? If the Chronic Watchers are treating him as a mercenary then that means he can bought by the enemies who might have bigger bucks."

Angel, who was relaxing on a tree branch high up, sees Asmoe coming over with another guest. "Hey guys! Asmoe is here and he brought a guest!"

Candy runs over to get Belphy, "I'll get Belphy here!"

Levon sees them, "You are right Angel."

Asmoe comes to them, "Hello Levon, Lotia… is Candy and Belphy present?"

Levon replies, "They are here Asmoe, she is just getting Belphy over."

Asmoe then says, "Good. Just so everyone is here to meet a special guest who will be aiding us."

Levon is interested, "Wait, you mean the No. 2 of Chronic Watchers?"

Asmoe nods, "Yes."

Lotia hurries and deactivates her Arc Gear, going back to her regular clothes.

Levon shouts out to Candy and Belphy, "Guys! Hurry up! The Ace is here!"

Candy runs to them, "Sorry! We are here!"

Belphy pants, "Made it…"

Asmoe sees them all present, "Alright. You guys are here, you can finally meet him. Mamondo, you can come out now."

The person walks up to them saying, "Is the Warrior of Light present here?"

Asmoe replies, "No, he's currently resting at his home since he's finished with his training."

The person sighs, "That's disappointing… What the heck you guys are paying me for if I can't meet him?"

Asmoe clears his throat, "Ahem… I promise the next day. So then guys, this is Mamondo. One of the strongest fighters in the world…"

Levon sees him and he is surprised, "You are kidding…"

Belphy is dumbstruck, "Are you saying…?"

Candy raises her eyebrow, "When he is…?"

Lotia calmly says, "Not what he appeared?"

Mamondo is a short, chubby, purple humanoid tapir who wears a white shirt and blue overalls. He also has a cigar in his mouth.

Candy is flabbergasted as she shrieks in her thoughts, 'I don't see any muscle tone on him!'

Levon shouts at Asmoe, "Asmoe! I know I shouldn't judge a book by its cover but he doesn't look like a No. 2 to the most powerful fighter I know!"

Asmoe nods, "You do have a point, but Time Shadow looks to him in high regard."

Levon sighs, "Well, might as well make friends to him…" He walks to Mamondo, "Hi there! I'm Levon! This is Belphy, Candy, Lotia, and Angel."

Mamondo responds, "You too Levon, nice to meet a former terrorist against the Heinous regime."

Levon is taken back, "You really don't know how to sugarcoat your words. I was basically a freedom fighter until I went too far."

Mamondo walks past him, "Same thing…"

He gets a look of the group and says in a rude manner, "Man, can't believe I'm meeting a bunch of people I see in a teen drama. For a bunch of kids who's supposed to be powerful, you are all too pretty for me to take ya seriously."

Levon is a bit irritated, "Um, what do you mean by that?"

Mamondo answers, "It's obvious! You are guys look too good to look like you are from this world. It would make the actual heroes look pale in comparison to you all, especially when the leader of this group is an anti-hero."

Belphy is confused, "Um, what are you talking about?

Mamondo points to Belphy, "You are also similar to the big red boy only that you are actually rock solid in muscle unlike him. To be fair, you are basically a personification of laziness when that boy happens to be lazy as well because of his cozy life."

Belphy looks down, "Yeah, I do notice it."

Mamondo points to Angel, "This cat is like their pet only that he talks and is a cat! I'm surprised he hasn't been making cat videos of himself."

Angel blushes, "Well, I was planning to do that for business after the war."

Candy sighs, "Okay. Knock it off…"

Mamondo then says to Candy, "You lamb girl are at least different from the crazy girl who is also strong like you."

Candy smiles, "Well, I supposed I say thank you…"

Mamondo then interrupts her, "However, you are flatter on top but bigger in the legs. You say you can buck trees with those legs that are not-so tenderized."

Candy gets really mad from saying her thighs are fat, "WHAT?!"

Mamondo sees Lotia and notices her well-endowed chest, "Wow! Is it really her?!"

Lotia giggles nervously, "Um hi…"

Mamondo greets her, "Hello beautiful! You must be the organization's greatest prize around."

Lotia is confused, "Um thanks?"

Mamondo walks around her, "Man, to think they kept you in the chamber for so long and now look at you…"

Levon whispers to Candy, "So Candy, if Mamondo is really as strong as Time Shadow says… let's test him to see if he reacts to our attacks at once."

Candy shouts while she has fire in her eyes, "Let's do it!"

Belphy steps away out of fear, "She's fired up…"

Lotia realizes who Mamondo is, "Wait a minute… could it be?"

Mamondo nods, "Yes Lotia, it is I… The No. 2 of the Chronic Watchers and your-"

BAM! Mamondo gets kicked by Candy's two feet and Levon's knee in the head at the same time.

The force from the attacks knocked him into multiple trees, crashing through them and tipping them over.

Asmoe's jaw drops, Belphy's eyes widened, Lotia covers her mouth in fright, and Angel is terrified from witnessing the damage done to Mamondo.

Levon takes a deep breath and then he notices what just happened, "Wait a minute. Why did I just feel that he not only didn't saw us coming, he was also beaten down easier than I thought? Why did it feel wrong to hurt someone who is as solid as a weakling?"

Asmoe shrieks at Levon, "What the heck are you doing?! That's because he was in no mood to battle!"

Candy then remembers hearing what Lotia said about him and she is shuddering, "W-what did Lotia said he was…?"

Lotia nods, "He knows my mother and was there when he protected me."

Levon and Candy were all horrified when they realized they attacked not only an important asset to Time Shadow, but he also has a connection to Lotia's memories.

Mamondo gets up despite being hurt from the attacks. "Owowow… I'm okay…"

Levon and Candy immediately run over to him and they apologize, "We're sorry!"

Asmoe sighs, "You don't have to apologize. He did call your thighs fat and been checking out Lotia in front of you Levon."

Mamondo groans in pain, "Ow… he's got a point."

Candy sighs and asks him, "So, you know Lotia's mother?"

Mamondo nods, "Yes. I do. It's the first time since back then I get to see Lotia out of her chamber again and out in this world. She's really progressing."

Lotia smiles from his compliment.

Levon then tells him, "So that means, you know a connection between her and Heloise?"

Mamondo exclaims, "Of course! Heloise is her sister!"

All but Lotia screamed, "WHAT?!"

Levon couldn't believe it, "I WAS RIGHT?!"

Asmoe sighs, "You had to say it. You really can't keep secrets."

Mamondo shrugs, "I only told them what they need to know. Besides, they are sisters on technical terms."

Levon asks him, "What do you mean by technical?"

Mamondo stops himself, "…It is nothing to worry about. All that matters is that they come from the same mother that is all."

Belphy smiles, "So, Lotia has a sister…"

Angel chuckles, "Hehehe, who knew?"

Lotia is happy, "Yay! Heloise is my sister!"

Levon smiles, "I'm happy for ya. I'm sure Heloise will be happy as well."

Candy wonders, "Odd that she has wings while Heloise doesn't…"

Belphy tells her, "Let's not worry about it. I'm sure what is about Lotia we will know soon. Besides, Lotia reacted to the news well and nothing negative will come out of it."

At 6 PM, the Time Realm gate opens to let Heloise out. Jimmy sees her out and he is stunned, "Whoa… Heloise."

Heloise comes back out and says, "I got all I needed from there."

Jimmy asks her, "What did you do inside?"

Heloise responds, "Oh I just made some improvements for the final battle. Don't worry, they are a surprise." She says with a cute smile.

Jimmy nods, "Okay Heloise."

Heloise runs to her home, "See ya for our date Jimmy!"

She arrives back home and she goes upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. Twenty minutes later, she comes out of her room in her new red mini dress.

Heloise looks in the mirror and loves how she looks, "Ooh! I look awesome in this! Jimmy is so not keeping his eyes off me once he sees me in this." She shakes her butt in front of it.

Dorkus clears his throat, "Ahem, uh Heloise?"

Heloise roars angrily at him, "WHAT?! I'm trying to get in a loving moment here!"

Dorkus whimpers, "Uh…your computer?"

Heloise remembers, "Oh right! That! Thanks Dorkus!" She runs down to her lab to see her supercomputer.

The supercomputer with the special AI she developed greets Heloise, "Greetings Heloise…"

Heloise asks him, "So computer, did you find out anything Time Shadow?"

The supercomputer replies, "Time Shadow's data is still hard to crack into. His information is still unknown."

Heloise sighs, "Well that figures…"

The supercomputer then says, "I have received info from an unknown source about Lotia and it matches the data from Beliando's notes."

Heloise finds it suspicious, "That is odd… Someone from the Chronic Watchers is helping me? Alright which file, computer?"

The supercomputer answers, "It is in the file called Species X which is in Beliando's journal. Shall I open it for you?"

Heloise answers, "Yes computer. I haven't got a chance to look that up."

The supercomputer opens the file of Species X and Heloise reads the entire information from it.

Ten minutes later, Jimmy enters the house and looks around; "Huh, Heloise? You ready for our date?"

Dorkus sees him and says, "Heloise is in her lab looking up her info."

Jimmy nods, "Okay. I'm gonna surprise her!" He walks down to her lab to find her.

Jimmy finds Heloise staring at her screen, "Heloise! Nice dress…"

Heloise doesn't respond to Jimmy's compliment which surprises him.

Jimmy tries to get a reaction from her, "Uh… your butt looks cute in it?"

Heloise still hasn't responded to him but then, a water drop feel from her face.

This alarms Jimmy and he is worried, "H-Heloise…"

Heloise finally makes a response in a sad tone, "My mother… Species X…"

Jimmy is dumbfounded, "Species X? What does she have to do with your mom?"

Heloise struggles to respond, "Jimmy… Species X is Lotia and she is born from her…"

Jimmy smiles, "Well that is great! You really do have a sister! Oh man! I can't wait to tell Levon!" He is about to text Levon until…

Heloise turns around and cries out in anger while in tears, "She's not my sister!"

Jimmy stops himself, "What? Heloise, you too look similar but she does have wings though…"

Heloise then tells him, "She has wings because I may be human but that thing… is a demon!"

Jimmy is astonished, "A demon? But she's too sweet Heloise. Besides, I thought that is cool."

Heloise then shouts at him, "That abomination is the reason my mom is DEAD!"

Jimmy exclaims, "WHAT?!"

To be continued…

The blood shared became darkest! What is the clarification of their mother's fate and why are the two girls different?!


	10. Days Before Zeroth Hour

A new chapter is finally here. Finally got all things setup for what's about to come. Be patient...

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Misery's End

Chapter 10: Days Before Zeroth Hour

* * *

Previously, Heloise discovered Lotia is her sister but also know what led to her mother's death. She immediately disowns Lotia after what was revealed to her.

Jimmy is shocked, "But, how can that be? Are you saying she died of giving birth to Lotia?"

Heloise replies in a depressed tone, "No. Just that, my life changed because of her. Beliando's backstabbing the Chronic Watchers, my mother being killed because of him, and being forced to live on my own! I can't stand to be around her!"

Jimmy asks her, "But, how did you find out about all this?! This information from Beliando shouldn't have been enough. We would have discovered who Lotia is sooner! Wait, was it DJ Skullz?"

Heloise answers, "No. It's another who is also keeping himself anonymous but is helping me with the info. He send me Beliando's journal prior to his betrayal."

Jimmy finds it suspicious, "That is odd. Something concrete like that would be forbidden to come out. Are you sure the information is true?"

Heloise nods, "Yes… I read it all and the voice from the journal was definitely Beliando's. Lotia is not only a demon Jimmy…"

Jimmy is concerned, "Heloise… What is she really?"

Heloise reveals Lotia as, "She… is a Hell Demon."

Jimmy is dumbfounded, "A Hell Demon? What are they?"

Heloise shows him the information, "Hell Demons are a race of demonic beings that have abilities over shapeshifting, fire-resistance, and having super strength."

Jimmy laughs it off, "Haha, man that would be silly if they still exist…"

He then remembers the time Heloise gave off strange footprints when he and Beezy were trying to look at her feet, Heloise melting through a steel wall with her burning anger when she had the hiccups, and then the time when she threw Beezy around with her bare hands.

Jimmy realizes Heloise might also be one, "Yeah, I now see the picture there."

Heloise continues explaining, "The Valentine family hunts for Hell Demons who threaten society and such. That is why they are hard to look for."

Jimmy wonders, "But how does a Hell Demon like Lotia exist?"

Heloise answers, "Beliando in his records said that Time Shadow, my mother named Crystal, Mamondo, and he came across Species X before it became Lotia. It infected my Mom which temporarily made her a Hell Demon until Time Shadow sealed the creature off her before she became a full Hell Demon. That's when the lifeform turned into an egg when it was ejected out of her body."

Jimmy sighs in relief, "So that means Lotia's birth didn't kill her."

Heloise goes on, "Then the egg hatches and it was in Beliando's words… a human with wings."

Jimmy raises his eyebrow, "But that would mean she's mostly human."

Heloise nods, "Exactly, she even aged like a human as they discovered. So my parents then gave birth to me in the normal way to see if I was a Hell Demon like her. As it turns out, I'm as gifted as Lotia so Beliando wanted to test. They refused and so the battle that ensued led to my mom's death."

Jimmy is surprised, "Whoa…"

Heloise then says, "That is how Beliando came up with Darkoids. They are Hell Demons but they are artificial while Lotia is organic. It was part of recreating Drake again as we fought him before."

Jimmy asks her, "Then Heloise, wouldn't Gamma be one considering he even survived his own explosion to sacrifice himself to save you?"

Heloise stops herself and responded calmly, "I now see your point Jimmy."

Jimmy assures her, "Heloise, Lotia isn't evil just because she's a Hell Demon. Gamma was wild and yet he fought with us. She has a heart, Heloise."

Heloise sighs, "You are right Jimmy; I shouldn't be upset at Lotia. I know she's not evil and she has friends. Not to mention that Levon sees Lotia as a person hence why he isn't groping her melons."

Jimmy sighs in relief, "That is good."

Heloise wonders, "Well before we go on our date, there have been two things on my mind…"

Jimmy asks her, "What is it?"

Heloise asks him, "Jimmy, did Time Shadow tell you more about Michael when you guys sparred?"

Jimmy smiles, "Well, he did. He even told me that Michael was the first Arc Gear user and that the Sun Model I'm using wasn't it."

Heloise is intrigued, "Wow, what type is it then?"

Jimmy replies, "I don't know but the Arc Gear was considered to be too powerful because it felt like you are using the power of a god."

Heloise responds, "Even though that would come in handy against an enemy who is godly."

Jimmy then says, "Time Shadow told me that the Arc Gear won't be active ever again… unless it hears Michael's voice again."

Heloise exclaims, "How is that possible?! He's dead and you are his reincarnation!"

Jimmy tells her, "Well he says that I shouldn't worry about that. There might be a chance that I can use it like Michael did… just don't know how yet but I'll do my best."

Heloise nods, "Okay. Alright now the second thing that's on my mind…"

Jimmy asks her, "What?"

Heloise shouts angrily, "WHY AM I A LATE BLOOMER WHILE LOTIA IS THE HOT ONE?!"

Jimmy is confused, "Hehe, even I'm surprised about that…"

At the same time this is happening, Levon and Lotia walks through the woods in their normal attires.

Levon wonders what she is doing, "Um Lotia, where are we going?"

Lotia replies in a happy tone, "Oh for our date!"

Levon looks around, "Uh no offense Lotia, I think you might have not understood what date means because we could have gone to a restaurant or something…"

Lotia stops herself and tells him, "Here we are Levon."

Levon sees a lake with not just clear water but also with a full moon and stars shining over it. He was amazed, "Wow, it really does look beautiful…"

Lotia smiles, "Thanks Levon."

Levon wonders, "Well besides just relaxing by it, I don't have a swimsuit with me." He sees Lotia about to take her sweater off and he panics, "Lotia! What are you-?!"

Lotia takes her sweater off, revealing her V strap monokini in front of him with her large breasts bouncing in front of him.

Levon's eyes widen from awe, "Whoa… Is that…?"

Lotia takes her skirt down in front of him, unintentionally showing off her swimsuit-clad pleasantly plump rear in front of him.

Levon is astonished from how she is wearing the swimsuit, "Lotia… you are actually wearing it again!"

Lotia replies with a smile, "Well, we bought it at Candy's hometown and I haven't used it since then because well… Candy wouldn't like it." She goes into the water.

Levon wonders while he takes his clothes off and goes into the water in his boxers, "Wait, does she know about this?"

Lotia replies, "Well, I only told her that we are only hanging out. I didn't say where exactly." She winks at Levon.

Levon is impressed, "Wow Lotia, that was sneaky of you."

Lotia smiles, "Well, I do want to be with you more. I mean, you are always protective of me when I can fight and that you treat me very kindly. I am starting to feel different about you in comparison with the others."

Levon is surprised to realize that Lotia may be starting to fall for him, "How different?"

Lotia shrugs, "Well, I do feel a bit happier with you. You are such a strong willed person who knows how to make things fun."

Levon says confidently, "Oh Lotia, I'm one of the best fighters in the world so of course I have your back always."

Lotia giggles, "You really are extreme after all."

Levon smiles, "I know."

Lotia then asks him, "Um Levon… I wonder if Heloise will see me as a sister."

Levon assures her, "I know she does Lotia. You are strong like her after all. But for you and Heloise's sake, let's focus on our training for the remaining days until the final battle."

Lotia nods, "Alright Levon."

Levon sighs in relief, "There we go…"

Suddenly, Lotia comes to him and kisses him on the cheek which causes him to blush red.

Levon starts to get dizzy from Lotia's display of affection, "L-Lotia…

Lotia hugs him while oblivious about his feelings for her, "Levon, you really know what is best for me…"

Levon's deep blushing spreads all over to turn his body all red, causing the entire lake to bubble due to the heat of his body.

Lotia notices the increase of the water's temperature and she is amused, "Ooh, like a hot tub!"

At Beezy's home, Asmoe knocks on the door wanting to see Beezy and he is accompanied with his love Sara.

Beezy opens door, "Hey Asmoe."

Asmoe replies, "Hello Beezy. Sara and I were just walking around at night."

Sara nods, "Yes. Asmoe was also wondering about what was going on."

Beezy asks him, "Like what?"

Asmoe answers, "Like if you felt something from one of the enemies you fought before."

Beezy remembers, "Oh right. There was this one guy of the Shadow Heart 13… Great Leo."

Asmoe wonders, "Oh right, the man in the golden lion mask…"

Beezy tells him, "Yeah. Saffi used her power to see underneath his mask and he looked somewhat familiar."

Asmoe is suspicious to hear that, "I see…"

Beezy then adds that, "Not to mention, Levon even felt that Leo had more reason to hate the Heinous family then even him."

Asmoe is alarmed, "Really?!"

Sara wonders, "But, Levon's hatred back then was enough to start an uprising!"

Beezy nods, "It really happened. However, this guy is likely from the same era where Miseryville was founded like you two… but I feel connection from him."

Asmoe wonders, "It's odd… That said Beezy, did the Heinous rulers have any siblings from that time to today?"

Beezy shakes his head, "No. As a matter of fact, I asked Dad that same question and he told me that one Heinous in each generation is enough. Must be a traditional thing to avoid some family wars or something…"

Asmoe feels that is suspicious, "Hm… I see."

Beezy asks him, "Don't tell me, you might know another Heinous before?"

Asmoe responds, "I only knew Lucius the First had a son who happened to be Junior."

Beezy recognizes who Asmoe mentioned, "Lucius II!"

Asmoe then says, "That's correct."

Beezy wonders, "Why did the Second not make more children instead?"

Asmoe replies, "It could be… It might have happened before. Lucius I always had a lot of women he shared his bedroom with."

Beezy is surprised, "Really?"

Asmoe nods, "Yes. It comes with being an all-powerful ruler. Either the women joined in to sleep with him or they are forced to… it's mostly the latter Beezy."

Beezy is horrified, "Oh…"

Asmoe sighs, "The aftermath I've witnessed on those women being forced by him were best left unexplained. That's all I can say, Sara was lucky to not be one of the victims."

Sara shivered from having to hear the trauma over again.

Beezy is angered from hearing that, "Oh man, the First was a huge monster! I can't believe he was our founder!"

Asmoe nods, "Exactly Beezy. I'm glad you are far from going that path."

Beezy smiles, "Well, I've made great friends! I'm going to do my part to help my best friend Jimmy and be serious about it!"

Saffi's voice is heard in a seductive tone, "Beezy! Your favorite hot buns are ready for dessert~!"

Beezy has a huge smile on his face, "I gotta go! Nice talking with ya two!" He immediately closes the door.

Sara groans, "Aw, I was hoping Saffi would share her hot buns Asmoe."

Asmoe blushes, "Uh, I don't think she feels like sharing them with others but him."

Sara shrugs, "You are right. Beezy is a big eater and might have already been eating those hot buns. Guess she should at least give me pointers on how to bake hot buns for you…"

Asmoe exclaims while his face is red, "Please stop Sara! I beg of you!"

In Lucius's mansion, he was preparing to go to bed as he washes his face.

Lucius sighs, "Man, what a day. Well, at least I can sleep so I can forget about the whole day."

Lucius enters the bedroom and notices something on his bed that surprises.

Lillian is on her bed and she cheerfully greets him, "Hi Lucy!"

Lucius is surprised, "Lillian?! What are you doing here?! It's my house! My bed! Also we aren't married anymore!"

Lillian replies, "Oh I know. That's why I wanted to do a sleepover before the big battle in case we don't get this chance again."

Lucius exclaims, "Why would I need a sleepover?! Besides, you already take the most space of the bed!"

Lillian moans, "Aw Lucius, don't be like that. I did invite Jez to come over for this time!"

Lucius surprised, "Wait, you invited Jez?"

Sami opens the bedroom door and allows Jez in, "She actually did, Lucius."

Jez, in a black nightgown, appeared and says, "Are we going to this?"

Lucius has hearts in his eyes, "Jez! You actually did come!"

Lillian smiles, "Well I thought we could use this opportunity to get together more often. After all, what better way to get your girlfriend and your ex-wife than a simple sleepover?"

Lucius is dumbfounded by her logic, "Well, you are really okay with us dating despite our own marriage ended in separation without me getting the chance to stop you but then again…"

Lucius imagines Jez and Lillian on the same bed in their sexy nightgowns, asking Lucius to come to them while they flaunt their large breasts and sticking out their own large rears.

Lucius immediately gets in the middle of bed and spreads his body out before saying in a calm tone, "Alright ladies, it would be more comfortable to sleep by relaxing on your side that faces me. In case you turn over, make sure your rear stick out in my direction so yours won't be touching each other's."

Samy exclaims in his mind, 'Lucius is immediately going to take advantage of this opportunity! He's going to get crushed by them happily!'

Lillian then tells him, "Well Lucius, I knew you would be excited that you accept my sleepover idea!"

Lucius smiles smugly, "Well, you and Jez are being friends so I'll allow it."

Lillian is happy, "Alright! Okay guys! You can come in too!"

Lucius is dumbfounded, "Huh?"

DJ Skullz comes in the room with his pillow, "Alright! Can't wait to party here!"

Mamondo arrives in his sleeping gear, "Well, nice of Lucius to accept our invitation!"

Lillian tells him, "Oh Lucius, I'm actually inviting my friends over for our event! It's our way to actually get closer than you think." She winks at him.

Jez giggles, "Yeah! I rather we party than have a quiet sleepover with the boring cuddling and all."

Lucius is completely stunned from how he was duped into thinking he would get into a threesome with his ex-wife and girlfriend.

Samy lampshades what happened, "Lucius got played like a player shouldn't! His pride got strangled by the women he kept his eyes on!"

Lucius sighs in disappointment, "Why not just invite the whole town to crush my fantasy?"

Mamondo whispers to Lucius, "Say if you pay us all of your fortune, you can have the girls to yourself?"

Lucius cries in frustration, "In my dreams!"

The whole week for the preparation of the final battle has finally passed. The heroes and their allies have trained hard to sharpen their skills to defeat their enemies in the ultimate battle of their lives. However, the heroes will find themselves to be one member short…

In the Nox Atra, the elite Shadow Heart 13 is assembled in the Lux Sidus palace.

Ivo comes forward to Azry and greets him, "Salutations, Your Highness."

Azry greets him back, "Nightly Fifth Ivo, you are fully prepared for the war?"

Ivo responds in a happy tone, "Syhehehe! You have no idea how I feel! I've completed my preparations for the battle with my secret weapon that compliments my ability along with the knowledge of all the fighters that will face us!"

Azry then says, "That is great. Guess my investment to your ability was all worth it then, since His Majesty gifted you the ability that really suits you and I helped expanding your power."

Ivo replies with an evil smile, "It was a genius move to send one of our elites to the world to gather data for us because of his ability. Azry, you have my complete endorsement as the next Emperor of our expanding empire!"

Azry smiles lightly, "Well Ivo, I do plan to go beyond taking over what was once ours. His Majesty brought me in to form a group of the strongest warriors throughout our time periods and to advise the expanding power."

Ivo nods, "That is true… So our comrade will be taking care of one who may get in the way of your plans. Even though Jimmy, Heloise, and Time Shadow are among the targets as the biggest threats to us because of their potentials… are you sure that thing is that big of a threat?"

Azry responds, "To take out the demon is to separate it from the others. The last thing we want is to have it be the one that leads to messing everything up."

Ivo sighs, "Of course… That said; we still need to know of the weapon that is still in that world. It's the only thing that can stop His Majesty."

Azry nods, "Right. Our role is to lay waste to the world while we look for the weapon. No matter what happens, the reincarnation of Michael must die!"

Leo appears behind him and says, "Same with Lucius Heinous I right?"

Azry smirks, "You really want to kill him? Don't you Leo?"

Leo replies, "It's what I always dreamed of."

Azry tells him, "Of course you wanted to. I mean, he took something from you and you want revenge. You may have to get rid of all opposition before you do that."

Leo sighs, "Of course, you also have your motives with him. Don't think I am not aware of that."

Azry responds, "Remember Leo, you may be one of the strongest but I am your superior and one who has potential to equal Lucius's power. As long as you follow, you will get to that."

Leo growls, "Of course… I'll just kill anyone in my way including that failure that bears the Heinous name!"

Barbara is overhearing the conversation from another room with a sad look. She realizes that if she and Jimmy were to fight, she would have to kill him for the sake of His Majesty.

Moira comes up to her, "Nyehehehe! I'm fully prepared to fight Babs!"

Barbara sees Moira decked out her black cat gothic look and she is weirded out from it, "Don't you think you overdid it a bit?"

Moira smiles in response, "Nope! I gotta show how unlucky I really am!"

Ananaly walks past them and says in haughty fashion, "No matter how dressed you are, your power doesn't have as much flash or substance as mine. I'll steal the show by killing the Warrior of Light to prove to the Emperor I can win!"

Barbara gives a cold glare at Ananaly, "Ana, he's mine."

Ananaly is taken back by her glare, "Wow, I don't see that from you."

Moira is enjoyed to see this, "Ooh! Babs is getting serious about this!"

The eleven remaining knights of the Shadow Heart 13 have gathered in the Hall, ready to march out to Miseryville to begin the fight. Before they march out, they are greeted by their Emperor Nataz who wishes them all luck.

Nataz addresses them, "Greeting my sons and daughters… We can now finally begin our onslaught on this horrific, sinful world. The day to take back our world has finally come! Show no mercy on everyone in your wake! We must clean them all out for the sake of a new pure world!"

All of the soldiers and the elite Shadow Heart 13 salute to him.

Meanwhile at Miseryville in noon, Jimmy and everyone have their Arc Gear and battle forms activated in preparation for the final battle. Time Shadow, Emilia, and Mamondo come to them to greet before they all begin to fight.

Time Shadow comes to the fighters, "Alright everyone. This is it… We will finally go to war against the forces of the Order of the Blackheart. I hope everyone is ready to fight because we must put our full strength into this."

Emilia comes to them and says, "So then, we already prepared pairs for you all to match your strength and characteristics. Jimmy will be paired with Levon, Beezy will be paired with Belphy, Heloise will be paired with Asmoe, Saffi will be paired with Candy, and Cerbee will be paired with Angel."

Levon smiles, "Well, it's been a while since I get to hang with Jimmy."

Jimmy nods, "We are definitely alike even though he's more skilled while I'm powerful."

Belphy says to Beezy, "I hope we are more energized to fight together."

Beezy agrees, "Same here."

Saffi smiles at Candy, "Ready to partner up with ya!"

Candy replies, "I was hoping to show Belphy my true potential but I'll show that I'm not to be messed with."

Angel sighs, "Just because I can understand Cerbee, of course I'm partnered with him."

Cerbee barks happily, "Arf!"

Angel then says, "And another thing… Why do I have to be leashed to him?!" He pulls out his right arm with a bracelet with a cord that is connected to Cerbee's collar as a leash.

Time Shadow responds, "It was Heloise's idea so you can keep him under your wraps."

Angel is horrified, "WHAT?!"

Heloise smiles coyly, "I thought you two would make such perfect partners."

Angel hisses, "You girl are bad news!"

Asmoe takes a bow to Heloise, "I will aid you at my fullest power in atonement."

Heloise replies nonchalantly, "It's alright."

Time Shadow is happy to see this, "Now we are finally ready… Since Jimmy is the target, everyone needs to defend him from upcoming enemies because Nataz will be after him."

Beezy nods, "You can count on us!"

Levon looks around, "Um, have anyone seen Lotia lately?

Candy wonders, "Yeah, I haven't seen her in her room at my place so I thought she was with you guys."

Belphy shakes his head, "She wasn't. She's usually with Levon considering their special bond."

Levon asks Heloise, "Um, have you seen Lotia around?"

Heloise responds, "Why are you asking me?"

Levon shrugs, "It's because she's your sister?"

Heloise shouts angrily, "Don't call her that!"

Levon smirks, "You know for someone who doesn't want to acknowledge her as a sister, you look like you know more about her than I do."

Heloise glares at him, "Funny you would say that because as a matter of fact-"

Time Shadow intervenes, "Lotia is doing fine. She's at the base getting a checkup before she joins in our fight. Not to worry Levon…"

Levon sighs in relief, "Oh that's good, she's doing fine."

Heliose grumbles, "So he's not going to tell us who Lotia really is."

Time Shadow tells Jimmy, "Um Two-Shoes, I need to have a word with you."

Jimmy nods, "Got it."

As they both go into a private area, Time Shadow is concerned and he asks Jimmy. "Did you tell her anything?"

Jimmy shakes his head, "No, I have not. She figured it out with some help."

Time Shadow is surprised, "That's odd… Someone else leaked the info to her?"

Jimmy nods, "That is right."

Time Shadow overhears this and is annoyed, "She knows…"

Jimmy sighs, "I'm sorry. But Levon and the others don't know… So why was Lotia in the base?"

Time Shadow answers, "That is because…"

Flashback in Chronic Watchers HQ…

Time Shadow is confused that Abadi is coming to him, "What is it Abadi? The enemies will be here soon."

Abadi tells Time Shadow, "Time Shadow, Lotia needs to be put back to the base. I've successfully interrogated Jacques into telling me about her being a danger to our mission."

Time Shadow finds it questionable, "That cannot be. Lotia is already a very well-adjusted being as her mind is fully matured."

Abadi then says, "That is true but… Lotia has special DNA in her that can be activated by not just her instincts but an outside source that can be used as a trigger.

Time Shadow is shocked, "What?! A trigger!"

Abadi nods, "Yes. One of the Shadow Heart 13 has something that will trigger Lotia's Hell Demon state. Unless that enemy is dealt with, Lotia will not see action until then so she needs to stay at the base."

Time Shadow is incredulous, "Unbelievable, that man actually has one in his side?!"

Abadi sighs, "It's the truth and it is said that he's even more powerful in comparison to the others. If it comes close to her, it'll be a disaster to not just us but to her family."

Time Shadow is frustrated on what choice he has to do in allowing Lotia to fight or not.

Flashback ends.

Jimmy is saddened, "So that is why…"

Time Shadow tells him, "We can't let anybody else know why Lotia was really taken there."

Jimmy tells him, "But so what?! Lotia deserves to fight and if we come across an enemy like that, we will defeat them!

Time Shadow nods, "My thoughts were definitely in right place then. But here's what I don't understand, why would Lotia be summoned now in the day of the final fight?"

Jimmy thought about it, "I think it was because ever since Lotia and Heloise butted heads, someone might have started to make a move and intended for her to out Lotia as a Hell Demon through Heloise."

Time Shadow asks him, "Did Heloise told anyone about her?"

Jimmy shakes his head, "No. Not even Levon knows. As a matter of fact, I told Heloise that it shouldn't be made a big deal so she kept her lips sealed. Even sparing Levon knowing that he loves her…"

Time Shadow wonders, "But then the sudden news on the knowledge that she has a trigger in her DNA that reignites her Hell Demon state, uttered by our enemy."

Jimmy asks him, "What does it mean?"

Time Shadow wonders, "If Jacques knew about what Lotia is and that he had info of Lotia's trigger being in her DNA while it happened before thanks to Beliando… Why would he announce it right now before the enemy begins the attack?"

He comes to a horrific conclusion, "That means the person was really hoping Heloise would keep it to herself so I won't find out… that there was another spy! Emilia! Contact HQ!" He runs up to her in panic.

Emilia is surprised to see him appear, "Sir! What is it?!"

Time Shadow tells him in panic, "Call Abadi that our HQ has been compromised and to get Lotia out of there!"

The others are shocked to hear the news that the HQ have been found out by the enemy.

Levon is in panic, "Lotia is in danger!"

Candy shouts, "We got to rescue her!"

Emilia nods, "Got it!" She attempts to contact Abadi… but there was no answer. "Sir, I can't contact him! He's not answering… neither is everyone over there!"

Time Shadow is frustrated, "Damn it!"

As everyone is worried about Lotia, she's in a room at the Chronic Watchers HQ wondering what is happening outside before she gets examined for the battle.

Suddenly, a large Abyss of Nothingness has been opened in the sky and 8 rays of light shot from the black hole… impacting into Miseryville in many locations at once.

A large hooded knight who is an anthromorphic Japanese rhinoceros beetle appears near the neighborhood. He says, "I can sense Heinous here…"

A small hooded knight who is an old wolf with a rocky staff appears in the streets where he sees teenagers still hanging around. He smiles evilly, "These youngsters have no idea what's going to happen to them."

Ivo appears in the beach and says cheerfully, "Now I can finally prep up for this fight!"

One knight takes his hood off to reveal his spiky Mohawk and says in a nonchalant manner in Australian accent, "Alright mates, shall we rock on this disastrous world?"

Beezy screams, "They are here!"

Heloise analyzes the rays of light that impacted the city and she shouts, "It's the Shadow Heart 13! I sense eight of them made their move! One is near the Heinous Manor, the second is at the beach, the third one is at the highest tower which I recognize it is the one commanding them, and the other two are in the streets!"

Beezy is scared, "Dad is over at home still!"

Asmoe growls, "The crow masked one is at the tower!"

Jimmy asks her, "What about the other three?"

Heloise responds, "The three have disappeared, they are hiding to take you out!"

Jimmy grunts, "Darn it! I guess I have to wait for them to come out!"

Time Shadow issues his commands, "Jimmy, you stay by my side! Levon, you go to the base to rescue Lotia! Chronic Watchers, standby as back up!"

Heloise asks him, "Then what about the rest of us?"

Time Shadow then gives them his final command, "Everyone else, fight and survive! We are at war!"

The fighters of powered beings and several Arc Gear users in each pair advance to fight the enemy forces that are waiting for them to strike as planned…

Azry looks over Miseryville while standing at top, "Beware you rebels, the Shadow Heart 13 will finally bring our main course rather than our small taste of power! His Majesty will walk this world on your blood!"

To be continued…

Armageddon has begun!


	11. Hard, Heavy, Old, and New Metal

Happy 4th of July! Let's get this rolling!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Misery's End

Chapter 11: Hard, Heavy, Old, and New Metal

* * *

The war between the heroes and the Order of the Blackheart has finally begun. As the heroes go to fight the elite Shadow Heart 13 that scattered all over Miseryville, Lotia is in danger along with the legendary Michael's Arc Gear being most wanted.

Levon tells Emilia, "Emilia, please! Take me to the base! I got to get Lotia out!"

Emilia tries to work her transporter, "I'm trying! For some reason, I can't get in! Something is blocking my communications with the base! I need to try to access it from here!"

Levon grunts, "Darn it! We need to hurry!"

Emilia manages to have access, "Perfect! I got in!"

Levon says to Jimmy, "I'm sorry we can't fight together Jimmy…"

Jimmy responds, "It's alright Levon. After all, you got to save the one you love after all."

Levon blushes, "Y-yeah… Pretty much."

Emilia then says, "Alright, Levon. Let's go and rescue Lotia as well as find the traitor!"

Levon nods, "Right!"

Both Emilia and Levon are transported back to the Chronic Watchers HQ.

Jimmy sighs, "I hope they are all right."

Time Shadow replies, "They will be Jimmy. After all, I forgot to wake two more individuals to fight alongside us."

Jimmy is surprised, "You mean… We are not the only ones?!"

Time Shadow says, "Yes Jimmy. One is a mechanical beast and the other is different from the one you saw…"

Jimmy wonders, "Who is he talking about?"

Lotia is waiting in her room, wondering how is everyone doing considering the alarm rang when the Shadow Heart 13 appeared.

Abadi enters the room and says, "Lotia. Come with me. We need to finally examine you for your battle."

Lotia is confused, "But, I'm already better. In fact, Lillian gave me a checkup yesterday and says I'm good to go. My friends need my help…"

Abadi responds, "That is true. But we just need to test you for a bit just so you are more aware enough to battle."

Lotia nods, "Got it."

Abadi smiles, "Perfect. Let's get it on with it… Mamondo will be happy about this."

Outside the Heinous Manor, Lucius is witnessing what's going on as one of the Shadow Heart 13 is massacring the Minotaur soliders.

Lucius is horrified, "What monsters…"

Samy is backing away, "Nothing can harm this guy! All weapons won't faze him at all!"

One Minotaur soldier attempts to slash the large beetle knight with his axe… but it breaks on impact much to his shock.

The large beetle knight laughs evilly, "Gurahahaha! This is absolutely nothing!"

Another Minotaur soldier attempts to rain bullets on him with a machine gun, "Die!"

The bullets however bounced off the knight, not making any dents at all.

The Minotaur soldiers are frightened, "It's like… his body is made of steel!"

The knight responds, "You are correct! My power makes my body as hard as iron! Both defensively… and offensively!"

SLASH! The knight decapitates both of them with just the swing of his arm.

Lucius is scared, "It's time like this I wish I can snuggle up to Jez's chest one last time."

Samy responds, "Good luck. She is with Lillian at the stadium which is being used as shelter during the war."

Lucius screams, "No! Not like this!"

The knight notices Lucius and Samy much to his glee. "Well, guess I can make a trophy out of a Heinous after all!"

Lucius and Samy are in fright from seeing him, "HE SAW US!"

Beezy's voice is heard, "Stop you overgrown beetle!"

The knight hears him, "Why is that…"

Lucius sees Beezy, "My son!"

Beezy appears along with Belphy and he shouts, "I won't allow you to do damage around my neighborhood!"

Belphy says to the beetle, Just get out of here while we are in a good mood."

The beetle responds, "Gurahahaha… I never thought I get to have the best matchup at this scenario! Against both physical oriented fighters! This is perfect for me and my ability!"

Beezy glares at him, "Who are you?"

The beetle introduces himself, "I am the Nightly Ninth, Tetsu Yamada! No matter how much you punch me, it won't make a dent as I'm the Knight of Iron! No physical attacks can hit me!"

Belphy smirks, "I see… you are confident enough to give your ability away. No matter, we just have to punch as hard as we can. Right, Beezy?"

Beezy nods, "Yeah. Let's see how this guy can handle both of our fists!"

They both advance against Tetsu and they try to punch his body but it is having no effect.

Belphy is surprised, "You are nuts, my punches aren't doing much?!"

Tetsu grins evilly, "Nope!" He attempts to karate chop him before Beezy pushes him out of the way to save him.

Beezy shouts, "Eat this!"

POW! He punches Tetsu right in the jaw hard, but then he starts to twitch…

"OWWW!" Beezy clutches his hand in pain while crying in tears.

Belphy is incredulous, "No way… That was a strong punch."

Tetsu shouts, "I told you my iron body is invulnerable! Dosukoi!"

POW! He strikes both of them with his palms, knocking them away hard.

Samy is panicking, "Those two can't hurt him!"

Beezy recovers from the attack and grunts, "This guy is powerful! He's stronger than that Constantine guy!"

Belphy recognizes his fighting style, "Hm… Beezy, be on your toes. This guy is no ordinary opponent. Judging from his attacks, he's likely a sumo wrestler."

Tetsu grins evilly, "You are right, boy…" He puts his hand on the ground and prepares to attack.

Belphy turns his skin iron and shouts, "You! Why are you fighting for the Order?!"

Tetsu responds before charging at him, "It's because they gave me a second chance to finish what I've started! Kabuto Charge!" He launches himself headfirst toward Belphy.

BAM! Tetsu uses his horn to bash into Belphy's chest, breaking his iron skin in the process!

Belphy is stunned from the attack and is knocked into a house from the impact, causing it to collapse.

Beezy is shocked, "No way…"

Tetsu laughs evilly, "Gurahahaha! I'm known as the One with the Steel Horn for a reason!"

Lucius realizes who the two are dealing with, "The one with a Steel Horn? Oh no, my father told me scary stories about him! Son, he's the one who sunk an entire naval fleet meant to destroy him!"

Beezy is surprised, "What?!"

Tetsu overhears him and says, "You are quite right about that… I'm considered to be the strongest man of the Fourth Generation. I made a name for myself that Nataz gave me the power to make my physical as solid as iron like my will! I'm the Knight of Iron!"

Belphy gets up despite in pain, "I see… I guess I'll have to dent him with my own iron!"

In the streets of Miseryville, Angel is being forced to hang for his life due to being leashed to Cerbee who is looking for their enemy is running with super speed.

Angel screaming, "Help! Someone! Lotia! Stop this crazy thing!"

Cerbee makes quick turns into the streets with his speed while causing Angel to smack into a mailbox, a streetlight pole, a building, a car, a traffic light…

Angel gets dizzy from all the hits, "No baby, the milk is mine…"

Cerbee then makes an immediate stop, causing Angel to smack face down on the ground. SMACK!

Angel groans as he gets up, "Ooh…" He recovers and yells at Cerbee, "Hey! Watch where you are taking me! You could have got me killed!"

Cerbee barks at him who Angel translates it too, "What do you mean I have to 'look behind me'?!"

Angel looks back and sees the knight they are confronting, "Aw nuts…"

The rocker who is part of the Shadow Heart 13 sees them and says, "Aw man. I was hoping for some mates but instead I got to deal with these animals… Oh well, I'll just rock it out as usual! Hiyayayayayaya!"

Angel glares at him, "Who are you?!"

The rocker introduced himself to the two, "I'm the Nightly Eighth, Deidrick Bones. But you can call me D-Bones because I'm gifted to be His Majesty's musician!"

Angel tells him, "Then your chords shall be snipped by us!"

D-Bones shouts, "Then try it!" He brings out his guitar and plays it, causing two aura blasts to be fired at them.

Angel and Cerbee immediately dodge the attack, surprised from his power. "What the heck is this guy?!"

D-Bones replies to them, "This is just one note compared to this riff!" He plays a quick melody on his guitar and then finishes it, firing a shockwave at the two!

Angel screams, "DODGE!"

Cerbee and Angel get out of the way to dodge the attack, which destroys a building.

D-Bones tells them, "His Majesty gives me the power of music! I'm the Knight of Symphony! My power is his dominating music so you blokes bow down to his song!"

Angel comments on this, "You know for someone is who is like several millennia old and who's like a god; I never thought he'd be one into Rock music."

Cerbee barks in agreement, "Arf."

D-Bones shouts at them, "Now then, let's get rockin'!"

Suddenly, a CD was thrown and hit the ground in front of D-Bones like a ninja star.

D-Bones was surprised, "What in blazes…?"

"Hey hey! Come on, I like to get these beats in action too!" A certain voice shouted from the rooftops.

Angel looks up and sighs to see it is DJ Skullz, "Oh great, it's him."

"Yo party people! DJ Skullz is in the house!" He is accompanied by his assistants Cee and Dee who are providing the entrance for him.

Angel tells him, "Yo teacher, we didn't need help around here even though we are grateful."

DJ Skullz says cheerfully, "I left my post just because I someone is a musical fighter as well. I've always wanted to have a Battle of the Bands!"

D-Bones smirks, "Alright then, I accept!"

Angel sighs, "Well, this should be fun Cerbee."

Cerbee nods, "Arf."

DJ Skullz activates his own customized mass-produced Arc Gear, "Well then, this boombox of mine can finally be of use!"

D-Bones asks him, "What's your name, mate?"

DJ Skullz answers, "The name is DJ Skullz! Head of Technology and user of my custom made Arc Gear Sound Model! So get ready for this, sucka!"

D-Bones responds, "I'm called D-Bones, the musical sensation of the Sixth Generation!"

Meanwhile, Saffi and Candy made into the street where one of the Shadow Heart 13 landed.

Candy looks around, "Hm… He should be around here."

Saffi nods, "Yes… I hope Lotia is okay."

Candy replies, "Yeah. Not to worry, Levon will go to get her. I mean, he does love her with all his passion."

Saffi smiles, "Yes. He was like that with me when we dated."

Candy sighs, "How do you put up with him when you were on his side?"

Saffi responds, "Levon's heart is like burning while Jimmy's shining as he brought me and Beezy together first."

Candy smiles, "I admit that Levon can bring passion out of us, like how Jimmy does with you guys."

Saffi then teases her, "So Candy, been showing off more than your legs to your man?"

Candy's hair fluff up when she blushed, "Saffi!"

Saffi giggles, "Come on, you know Belphy loves your thick smooth legs."

Candy is miffed, "Well, he does but I'm not as open about it as you are with your buns. I mean, those are even possible?"

Saffi smiles coyly, "It's a secret!"

She then notices something which shocks her, "Candy! Look!"

Candy looks ahead and she's horrified, "What in tarnation…"

They witness many bodies of Miseryville citizens lying around, looking like they are drained out of everything as they look skeletal.

Saffi looks around in horror, "What happened…?"

Candy describes what she saw, "It's like something sucked life out of them..."

Saffi looks into the eyes of one of the bodies and she is shocked, "They are already dead…"

Candy is angry, "Who… could have done this rotten thing?! They don't deserve to die this way!"

The old man appears behind them and checks them out, "Well well…" He eyes on Candy's curvaceous legs and Saffi's behind. "You girls are looking prime and fresh in the right areas!"

Immediately, Saffi and Candy attempts to attack him but the old man dodge them and jumps onto a car.

Saffi growls, "So you are the culprit!"

Candy roars at him, "You took their lives in such a horrible way!"

The old man takes his hooded cape off and revealed as an old wolf in a black Chinese martial arts uniform complete with shoes. "Aroohohoho… They deserve it because they don't know how to handle their youth so well! Now you girls will suffer the same for dressing so proactively!"

Saffi shouts at him, "Who are you?!"

The old man introduces himself, "I am Hongheng Lin, the Nightly Sixth! My Emperor gifted me the power to take youth from the undeserved and add it to my own!"

Saffi growls, "I see… yet you are way too old to be an elite so that's why you have that power!"

Lin smiles evilly, "That's quite an opposite. Even in my age, I can still fight. I have mastered arts that allowed me to live young even when my body is old."

Candy raises her eyebrow, "Is that possible?"

Saffi responds, "I've heard that there was a person who actually lived very long… Long enough to pass through three generations…"

Lin responds, "Yes… Generations II to IV."

Candy is shocked, "WHAT?! That long?!"

Lin nods, "Yes. Throughout generations I have mastered the techniques to have my body carry the youth for centuries. But my body while has life, has gone weaker. I have regretted having to live this long… and seeing the young ones flaunting their youth in ways that rage me!"

Candy shouts at him, "So you prefer to suck the life out of them because of it?!"

Lin replies, "Yes! I see young boys disrespecting authority and young girls showing off more of their own skin! Like what you girls are doing right now! I can see your whole thighs exposed!" He points to their Powered and Arc Gear outfits.

Candy shrugs, "So my skirt's short and this dress shows more of like legs. Big deal."

Saffi smirks, "Yeah, real sexist of you!"

Lin shouts, "That is why Nataz gave me the power to use their youth to my own liking! For that, I'm the Knight of Age! I'll make sure your youth won't be wasted! Aroohohoho!

Candy is angry, "You will pay for this! Leaf Shuriken!" She fires her leaf shurikens at Lin.

Lin dodges the attack and uses Light Step to get behind Candy.

Candy sees him behind in panic, "Oh no! Too quick!"

Lin shouts, "I'm very light thanks to this old body you insolent brat!" He prepares to strike Candy with his staff, until…

BAM! Saffi punches Lin's staff to save Candy, breaking it much to his surprise.

Lin is incredulous, "This can't be…"

Candy shouts, "Now you are off guard!"

BAM! Candy kicks Lin hard with her strong legs, knocking him through the building's brick wall.

Saffi is surprised, "Wow, that was almost too easy."

Candy sighs in relief, "Thank you Saffi. Weren't for you, I would have gotten a concussion and my youth stolen."

Saffi smiles back, "Happy to help a friend."

Then they noticed the pile of bricks from the crushed wall started to move, Lin comes out with a few scratches all over his body and used his broken staff to help him stand up.

Saffi is shocked, "You are kidding…"

Candy is surprised, "That kick should have broken at least his ribs! How could he stand up despite his age?!"

Lin growls, "My, you hussies don't get it. I may old but my bones are strong enough to endure your weak attacks. Maybe if you tone down the fat below your belt, maybe you stand a chance!"

Candy shouts at him, "Hey! I work out bucking rocks with these as morning workouts! I can show more of my results with you!"

Saffi nods, "And I do my jogging as well."

Lin smirks, "I see. So you girls think you work out enough to take me on. I'm sorry but, I have to show you the results I got with the youth that will not be wasted! This is a thousand years in planning!" He takes his uniform top of, revealing his very old skinny body.

Candy growls, "Bring it on then!"

Lin roars, "RAAAAH!"

He activates his power in using all the youth he stole, causing his body to grow younger and growing his muscles! His display of power causes the ground to shake and his aura bursting out.

Saffi is surprised, "Oh boy…"

Candy is shocked, "What in the world?!"

Lin laughs evilly, "Aroohohohohoho! Now you see?! The youth is beautifully used on all this power! I look a generation younger and healthier at last again! This is my role, Knight of Age!"

Saffi is stunned, "That monster…"

Lin gathers up aura in his hand and smiles evilly, "Now then, I will put you girls to sleep! Take this! Moon's Current Wave!" He fires a green energy blast from his hands.

BOOM! Lin's attack blasts through three buildings but Candy and Saffi dodged it before it hit them!

Candy is very alarmed, "That's quite a boost!"

Saffi shouts, "I know!

Lin charges at them and shouts, "You two won't get away from me!"

Saffi defends herself, "Then bring it on!"

Lin opens his palm at Saffi and yells the attack, "Howling Force!" He fires a gust of aura at Saffi, blasting her away into a wall.

Candy screams, "Saffi! Why you…" She tries to kick Lin as payback but she keeps missing him.

BAM! "Nightfall Kick!" Lin kicks Candy in the head, knocking her into the ground.

Candy tries to get up despite bleeding from the head, "I won't lose…"

Lin glares at her, "I guess for you, I shall age you to your death slowly as your reward."

At the beach, Heloise and Asmoe confront their opponent who is part of the Shadow Heart 13 named Ivo. He is the black haired with a violet streak, wears a lavender sweater vest over his long-sleeved white collar shirt, and wears thin framed glasses.

Ivo laughs evilly, "Syhehehehe! I've hit the jackpot! I'm fighting Heloise and that traitor Asmoe! Oh it is my lucky day!"

Asmoe growls, "I'm no traitor but your master is!"

Heloise points her saber at him and says, "Tell me who you are!"

Ivo introduces himself, "The name is Ivo Wisteria. I am the Nightly Fifth of the Shadow Heart 13. I'm considered to be the architect among the best warriors, finding weaknesses among you and making ways to annihilate you."

Asmoe says, "Well, it is odd that you are sent along everyone else even though you are likely very valuable to the group especially to the Emperor."

Ivo responds, "That is because I'm best suited against one of the fighters who have unlimited potential. Heloise…"

Heloise smirks, "So, I'm on the hit list. Who else?"

Ivo answers, "Of course there's the Warrior of Light, the one who holds the power over lightning, and then a certain demon lurking around—Whoops! I can't give much detail about that!"

Heloise realizes who he meant, "A certain demon? Lotia!"

Ivo smiles evilly, "Ah, so you know her! Interesting!"

Heloise shouts at him, "What do you want with her?!"

Ivo responds, "Oh, just to make sure there's nothing stopping what is truly about to happen. That's all." He snaps his fingers.

He makes a large mecha armor suit appear behind him.

Heloise is surprised, "What the…"

The armor forms around Ivo, being worn by him complete with helmet, and show himself as a mechanized knight. His armor possesses not just wings for flight but also a mega beam cannon mounted on his right arm.

Ivo calls his creation, "This is my weapon, Virgo! It was created to counter you all powered fighters!"

Heloise asks him, "So, you are an inventor like me?"

Ivo replies, "Yes! My power is to create anything that can be used against you! I'm the Knight of Construct!"

Asmoe tells Heloise, "Heloise! This guy is trouble! I'll make sure no one interferes!"

Ivo smirks, "Well, the traitor is giving her ideas. I wonder if his brother would enjoy that."

Asmoe is shocked, "WHAT?! My brother?!"

Ivo tells him, "That's right. He's watching you!" He fires from his beam cannon at Heloise and Asmoe but they both dodge the attack.

Heloise charges at him, "Why you jerk!" She activates her beam saber and attempts to slash him.

Ivo activates an aura blade mounted in his left arm and blocks her attack with it. He shouts, "I've already took precautions against you! How you dare think that I'm not so prepared for this!"

BAM! He knocks Heloise away with a kick of his powered armor right into a car which breaks from the impact.

Asmoe shouts, "Heloise!"

Groups of Lancers in Virgo armor appears and surrounds Heloise and Asmoe.

Ivo tells him, "They will keep you company. I've already mass produced weapons that can take you all on."

Asmoe growls, "Why you…"

Heloise smiles deviously while she gets up, "Well then Mr. Inventor, I'll show you my skills in person!"

As the war continues with battles all over the place, Jimmy watches on with worry while Time Shadow looks on with calm demeanor.

Time Shadow is annoyed, "DJ Skullz had to leave his post just to have a music fight with the enemy."

Jimmy sighs, "I hope my friends are doing okay. I mean, is it best I say on the sideline even though they might need me?"

Time Shadow tells him, "Jimmy, we are at war. You are our only hope in stopping Nataz from destroying this world and being able to change this world for the better."

Jimmy asks him, "What I don't get this this… Why does Nataz want to destroy the world? Why we are at war with them even though Beezy isn't like Lucius Heinous I? I want to talk to him about it and stop all this fighting."

Time Shadow responds, "Jimmy, I know what you are saying. Unfortunately, his brother tried to stop him but unfortunately had no choice but to seal him off this world… at the cost of his life."

Jimmy is saddened, "No wonder… Then why we are fighting when we want a more peaceful world? I know Michael wants this to be a better world and it's up to me and Beezy to make it happen."

Time Shadow is happy to see him motivated, "That's why you need to get stronger to stand up against him. So then Jimmy, have faith in your friends. After all, you made very powerful ones who are especially loyal to you. Not to mention making powerful friends bring in more strong ones as well."

Back at the neighborhood, Belphy is on the ground bruised up by Tetsu.

Beezy tries to run up to him despite being hurt, "Belphy!"

Tetsu draws out his sword and coats it with his iron, "Those who felt my steel will die by my steel!"

Before he can use it to cut down Belphy, Beezy grabs him from behind much to his surprise, "What?!"

Beezy roars, "Take THIS!"

SLAM! He slams Tetsu into the ground with a German suplex.

Tetsu grunts, "GUH! You think that will make a difference?!"

Beezy shouts, "Belphy, now!"

Belphy jumps off and is about to swing his fist on Tetsu.

Tetsu looks up in surprise, "What the?!"

Belphy shouts, "Quake Hammer!" He droves his hammer fist onto Tetsu's face, causing the ground to quake.

Tetsu is actually hurt from the attack, "GAH!"

Lucius is surprised, "Holy crud, they actually got him!"

Beezy let go and smirks, "Ha! Got ya!"

Tetsu tries to get up, "How can this be?!"

Belphy explains, "My Arc Gear Ground Model shakes up the ground on this world. Not only that, I'm able to create seismic waves on my fists and boots. So I can bypass your iron with the forces of earthquakes!"

Tetsu growls, "DAMN YOU!"

He is then alarmed to see Beezy and Belphy charging at straight with their fists loaded.

Beezy and Belphy shouts, "Double Saint Terra PUNCH!"

POW! Their attacks hit Tetsu in the face so hard they break his already damaged face and knocked him away into a sea of lava where he splashes into it.

Lucius and Samy immediately run to the stadium where the shelter is.

Lucius cheers, "Alright! That's one down!"

Beezy sighs in relief, "Woo… I actually got a big hit on him this time thanks to you cracking his iron."

Belphy replies, "Well, you have to remember to harden your fist before you punch him. You are as strong as me in that form after all."

Beezy laughs, "Haha! I'll remember that. Just hope your girlfriend is doing okay with mine over there."

Belphy smiles, "Not to worry, if anyone can carry me with pure power and will it is her. Candy is actually a lot stronger than you think and I'm glad I got to meet her. Once she puts her mind to it, her Arc Gear will help out Saffi."

Beezy nods in agreement, "That is true."

Back at the streets of Miseryville, Candy is still lying on the ground with Lin towering over her.

Lin smirks, "How unfortunate, you are no match for me. Your plant skills are just that of a novice and yet you were given that to someone who is more of a kicker. It's a crying shame; you are a disgrace to Arc Gear users out there."

Candy grunts, "You are wrong… I'm actually a farmer. I was given this Arc Gear because I matched the element and it depends on my creativity in comparison to other Arc Gears. Ya geezer, you already lost…"

Lin is about to strike her down to kill her, "How so?"

Candy responds, "Because these streets… are MY garden and rodeo!"

She pulls a vine she extended up a building her and it pulls down… a water tower from top of a building!

Lin looks up in shock, "What the?!" He manages to catch the water tower with his hands even though it is heavy for him.

Candy trips him with her both legs and shouts, "Now who feels stupid?!" She gets out of the way before Lin falls and the water tower crushes him.

Candy pants, "There we go…"

Lin bursts out of the broken water tower and he is really angry at Candy. "RAH! You really think that can stop me?!"

Candy responds, "Honestly no, but maybe that…"

BAM! Saffi shouts, "Saffi Jet Gatling!" She rapidly punches Lin in the back with her special attack.

Lin is in pain from the unexpected attack, "GAH!"

POW! "Saffi Upper!" She uppercuts Lin up the jaw, sending him up in the air.

Saffi shouts at Candy, "Now Candy!"

Candy launches herself into the air using her vines as a slingshot toward Lin. She kicks Lin in all directions while tying him up his body with her vines at once.

Lin tries to get out, "What is this?! I can't move!"

Candy calls this technique, "Vineyard Roping Stampede!"

BAM! She divekicks Lin into his neck and drives him into the ground, causing it to leave a hole from the crash and breaking Lin's neck thanks to her feet on it.

SNAP! Lin coughs blood from the attack and his neck breaking, "GUH!" He is then passed out from the severe damage.

Candy gets off him and says while relieved, "That should do it."

Saffi hugs her, "Candy! You were amazing!"

Candy giggles, "Well, I couldn't have done it with ya. You are really strong after all."

Saffi nods in agreement, "Yep! Let's hurry and get to our boys to see if they are doing well."

At the battle where Cerbee, Angel, and DJ Skullz fighting against D-Bones taking place; the heroes are actually winning.

DJ Skullz shouts, "Treble Tornado!" He barrages D-Bones with his rapid punches in a spinning tornado style.

D-Bones is in pain, "GYAH!"

DJ Skullz shouts, "Take this! Bass Boom!"

POW! He knocks D-Bones away with an air-pressurized wave from his own Arc Gear into a billboard.

Angel is awed, "Wow, he is really that powerful!"

DJ Skullz exclaims, "My customized mass-produced Arc Gear is my great achievement! I was able to make this into Sound Model! I control the power of sound whether high or low! Now you felt my beat so it's best to get your tail out of here!"

Cee sees the billboard and is shocked, "Sir! Look!"

The rest of them look up to see D-Bones's aura bursting out of his body.

D-Bones tells them in ominous tone, "You blokes have done it this time… You will regret getting in the way of Lord Nataz!"

Back at the streets, Saffi and Candy are both horrified to see Lin's body rise up and about to burst.

Lin screams while his aura explodes from his body, "UOOOHHH!"

Candy is frightened, "What's happening?!"

Saffi tells her, "He's going into his Saint Forme! And so did the other two!" She senses D-Bones and Tetsu's aura.

BOOM! Lin's body explodes in front of them, leaving a large smoke cloud…

Candy is confused, "What the… what just happened? Where's the Saint Forme?"

Saffi looks closer and says, "We are looking at one…"

The smoke clears out to reveal… Hongheng Lin who looks younger and in his prime!

Beezy and Belphy saw something bursting out of the lava river and they are shocked to see it is Tetsu in one piece.

Belphy is stunned, "You have got to be kidding me…"

Beezy shares the reaction, "I know… he's activating his Saint Forme."

Tetsu's aura bursts out of his body and his body starts to change form. He shouts at them, "You have done it this time!"

Time Shadow looks on and he is still calm despite the enemies going into their Saint Forme.

Jimmy asks him, "Sir, what shall I do?"

Time Shadow tells him, "Wait for a bit Jimmy, I had a realization about how Lotia is in danger and how the enemies have much more underneath their pockets."

Emilia tries to contact them, "Sir! Answer!"

Time Shadow answers her, "What is it Emilia?"

Emilia tells him, "Sir… we've been compromised. The entire base has been captured by the enemy! Levon is doing his best to get to Lotia but Jacques the Nightly Twelfth has broken out!"

Jimmy is shocked, "WHAT?!"

Time Shadow growls, "Damn it… I should have watched closely! The traitor is behind all this!"

Jimmy is worried, "Oh no! Levon! Lotia! They are in there! We got to save them!"

Time Shadow sighs, "Sorry Jimmy. I can't risk leaving you out because of hidden enemies. All we have to do is to hope Levon get Lotia out safely. I've made a promise to Crystal that both of her daughters should be safe…"

To be continued…

Time Shadow for first time has been caught off-guard! The enemies are making their moves and they got a lot stored!


	12. Earth Shaking Bloom

Alright guys! ^^ New chapter with an unexpected appearance from an unused character!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Misery's End

Chapter 12: Earth Shaking Bloom

* * *

With the battle taking place that lead to three of the Shadow Heart 13 revealing their Saint Forme, the heroes are at a pickle against the enemies who are seemingly one step ahead.

In the Lux Sidus palace, Nataz is on his throne seeing the war happening in Miseryville by use of a large map that is projected by the table set up for him.

One Lancer reports to him, "Your Majesty! The Nightly Sixth, Eighth, and Ninth have already revealed their Saint Forme. The power of the Saint Forme is enough to destroy Miseryville and so your enemies don't stand a chance!"

Nataz responds, "As much as I like to share your enthusiasm, but our victory has yet to be 100 percent certain. After all, the spirit of my brother is still alive and chances are this Jimmy has something in store…"

The Lancer asked him, "Then sir, how will you confront him?"

Nataz answered him, "If they have something that will surprise me… then I'll have to see it all with my own eyes to uplift my children's spirits!" He shouts in triumph tone.

At a rooftop of a building in Miseryville, the three female knights of the Shadow Heart 13 witnessed the battles from afar.

Moira smiles from what's happening, "Aww, the resistance is having bad luck on their side!"

Ananaly comments on the battle, "Well, they shouldn't have resisted because we all have the powers from our Emperor to purge this world of all its sins!"

Barbara looking on while sipping her vanilla milkshake, notices something; "Do you think it's odd? I can't sense Jimmy around here."

Ananaly growls, "How is that possible? You are the one who kissed him! You should be at least be lucky in finding him!"

Barbara looks down, "I'm trying. Just that because of him nowhere to be found, I can't find a way to see how our victory is a lot more likely…"

Ananaly glares, "What makes you say that?"

Barbara responds, "Jimmy is evolving so he might have found something that can resist us and it may be something that can have luck on their side."

Moira is confused, "Barbara being doubtful about our victory, that's unlikely."

At the streets of Miseryville, we see DJ Skullz along with Cerbee and Angel battling against D-Bones who is now using his Saint Forme.

D-Bones laughs manically, "Hiyayayayaya! Behold the power of my Saint Forme: Symphonia!"

He is wearing a black long coat with spiked shoulders, spiked elbows, and also black leather pants with spiked knees along with boots that are spiked at the tip.

Angel comments on his appearance, "Man, that's a lot of spikes…"

D-Bones shouts, "Now you are all ready to SUFFER~!"

Angel tells Cerbee, "Cerbee! Let's attack him from behind!"

Cerbee nods and uses his super speed to go behind D-Bones.

DJ Skullz charges toward D-Bones, "Now you are in a hard and a rock place, sucka!"

D-Bones smirks before playing his guitar…

BOOM! Cerbee along with Angel gets blasted while DJ Skullz is also blasted at the same time!

Cerbee and Angel gets knocked away, "GAH!"

DJ Skullz is blown away, "No way!"

D-Bones laughs evilly, "Hiyayayaya! You all can't stop me! Symphonia's true power is the ability to blast my music in any direction!"

Cee is concerned for his master, "DJ Skullz…"

Dee shouts, "Hang in there!"

DJ Skullz gets up and says, "I see… so you are like a virtual speaker with your true power. I admit, I'm very impressed… Your master is truly creative when it comes to making abilities."

D-Bones replies with a smug smirk, "So you going to be cowering before me mate?"

DJ Skullz smiles, "Nope! It just got me back into the groove! Diskette Stars!" He throws spiked CDs at D-Bones.

D-Bones nullifies his attack with his music and shouts, "You think that is enough?! Think again! Behold my song, the Rumbling Anthem!" He plays his guitar to create a powerful shockwave much to DJ Skullz's surprise.

BOOM! The attack makes a large explosion that destroys more than one city block!

Meanwhile back at the neighborhood…

Beezy and Belphy are in shock to see Tetsu not only fully restored but also now armored up in golden Samurai-style Armor due to his Saint Forme.

Tetsu laughs evilly, "Gurahahahaha! This is my Saint Forme: Ferrum! With this, I'm impervious to all your attacks! His Majesty gifted me the strongest defense of the Shadow Heart 13!"

Beezy groans, "Oh man, this guy is even more annoying now…"

Belphy tells him, "We got to keep on our toes. He may have stronger armor but our strength is still more powerful…"

Tetsu tells them, "Now you all can't defeat me!" He gathers aura around his horn.

Beezy is surprised, "What is that?"

Tetsu shouts, "If you think your way is to keep distance away from me, then you are mistaken! Horn Missile!" He fires a large blast from his horn at Beezy and it hits through his right side of his waist!

Beezy is shocked that the attack hit him from far away and heavily damaged him, "No way…"

BAM! "GUH!" Beezy gets smacked into a house by the blitzing Tetsu.

Belphy screams, "Beezy! Why you rotten... Saint Terra Punch!"

BAM! He punches into Tetsu's chest… with no effect much to his shock. "WHAT?!"

Tetsu smirks, "Didn't I tell you… I'm impervious to your punches and kicks! I'm the ultimate shield of the Shadow Heart 13! Nothing gets past through me!"

POW! He punches Belphy in the jaw, causing him to spit out blood from the attack and getting knocked away.

Tetsu shouts, "This is the ultimate power! With my indestructible body and my horn, I can't be toppled! Iron Horn Cannon!"

He fires a massive blast from his horn at Belphy, tearing apart the ground with his power and even Belphy's iron skin which cause his body to be heavily damaged.

Belphy coughs out blood from the attack, "GAH!"

Back in the streets, Saffi and Candy witnessed Hongheng Lin's Saint Forme in the middle of their battle.

Saffi looks at Lin in shock, "He… he's younger!"

Candy steps away in awe, "This is unbelievable…"

Hongheng Lin becomes a young man who looks like in his 20s and wearing his martial arts uniform that is now black and gold.

Lin chuckles evilly as he looks in the mirror, "Arohoho, now I am young again… My gathering of youth made this happened! Praise Lord Nataz for giving me this power, Saint Forme: Renascitur!"

Candy growls, "You monster… that was from all the youth you've stolen from!"

Lin replies, "Exactly… My Saint Forme can only be activated if I'm at the brink of death and have enough amounts from the stolen. Thanks to you, I was able to activate it and gain this newborn body. Renascitur is Rebirth for I have become reborn!"

Saffi glares at him, "You may be young again but you already lost wisdom that came with your age!"

Suddenly, Lin appears before Saffi in quick speed which shocks her. "I don't need to be old again…"

BAM! "Fangs of a Thousand Years!" Lin rapidly strikes Saffi with his claws!

Saffi gets knocked into the ground as she gets stunned by the attacks of the strong and fast young Lin.

Candy screams, "Saffi!"

Lin smiles evilly at Candy, "You are next my lamb!"

Saffi grabs his leg despite being damaged, "No you don't…"

Lin is about to strike her down out of annoyance, "Why you…"

Candy uses her Vine Grapple to pull Lin's arm away to prevent him from killing Saffi. "You are not taking her out!"

Lin smirks evilly, "Take her out? Please…" He uses his strength to pull the vine back, sending Candy flying toward him.

Candy shouts, "Big mistake!"

BAM! Candy kicks Lin right in the chest with her two feet which knocks him back.

"Gah!" Lin then notices Saffi is about to get up much to his surprise.

POW! "Saffi Upper!" Saffi quickly uppercuts him right in the jaw.

Suddenly, Lin flashes an evil smile much to the shock of Saffi and Candy. "Is that all you girls got?"

BOOM! "Howling Claw!" He strikes Candy and Saffi in their abdomen with his two claws engulfed with aura, knocking them into the ground.

The girls are clutching their ribs in pain from Lin's strong power.

Saffi moans in pain, "He's too powerful…"

Candy tries to recover, "Our punches and kicks can't take him down…"

Lin laughs evilly, "Aroohohohoho! I love this new body so much! It feels so good to be young again! I can carry out His Majesty's wish in destroying everything with this youth!"

Candy tells her, "Saffi… should we use that yet?"

Saffi replies, "Not yet… Not until the signal…"

Lin overhears them, "What are you two planning…?" He then notices something that made him smile, "Well, I now remember why it's good to be a younger body..."

He witnesses Candy's rear along with her smooth thighs in front of him when she tries to get up. Then sees Saffi's cleavage from the tank top she's wearing.

Lin licks his lips in pleasure, "Well if Ananaly can have fun with her prizes, I guess I should have some meat around to have my hands on…" He walks over to Candy.

Saffi looks on in horror to see that Lin is walking over to Candy who is trying to recover. "Candy…"

Lin notices Saffi and tells her in a devious tone, "Not to worry, you aren't going anywhere. Just gonna have fun with this lamb for a moment as long as I have some pleasure from this after being so old for centuries! Such legs for one who's flat…"

Candy then gets angry enough to actually recover, "You shouldn't be calling anyone flat!"

Lin smirks, "Oh, still got a lot of spunk!"

Candy shouts, "Take this! Pollen Grenade!" She throws a smoke bomb in Lin's face, creating a cloud of pollen that explodes on him!

Lin screams, "GAH! My eyes! My nose!"

Saffi grabs Candy and carries her to get away from Lin, "Come on Candy!"

Candy nods, "Got it!"

Saffi tells her with a smile, "Good thinking Candy! You actually disrupted both his senses and smell!"

Candy smiles, "Thank you Saffi…"

Lin recovers from the pollen cloud created by Candy's smoke bomb and he notices they are gone. "DANG IT!"

Candy sighs in relief since she and Saffi are hiding underneath a building. "That was too close… Saffi, are you sure your form can't be used yet?"

Saffi tells her, "Until the signal… Jimmy knows what he is doing."

At the beach, Heloise is trying to fight off Ivo while Asmoe is doing the same with the soldiers in Virgo armor.

Ivo shouts, "Die!" He fires multiple beams from his cannon at Heloise.

Heloise dodges the attacks while trying to find an opening to strike him. "Dang it, this guy's range is all over the place!"

Asmoe shouts, "Heloise! How long do we have to keep this up?! I don't exactly got all details on the plans to stop him!"

Heloise replies, "Until Jimmy gives us the signal!"

Ivo sees an opening, "Gotcha!"

Heloise is surprised, "Oh no!"

SLASH! Ivo cuts through her body in half with his energy blade.

Asmoe screams, "HELOISE!"

Ivo cheers, "Yes! I got her!"

Heloise appears behind him with her saber and says boldly, "Not quite!"

Ivo looks back in shock, "What?!"

SLASH! Heloise slashes Ivo's left arm, breaking through his armor and damaging his arm.

Ivo screams in pain while clutching his pain, "GAH! Impossible! You should have been dead!" He noticed that the Heloise he cut was just a doll made as a decoy.

Heloise tells him, "I've already evolved my abilities in this form. I can sense the danger around me as well as your power and even communicate with my mind to my friends. I'm gifted with the power of Intelligence thanks to Jimmy!"

Ivo smiles evilly, "I see, so you all made progress with your powers. However, he is apparently still trying to figure out whom to revive their Ultra form. Unfortunately for you all, we are aware of what you plan to do hence why we performed this operation in attacking from all areas in different places at once."

Heloise growls, "So, you were betting on who to attack the one who has their Ultra form!"

Ivo responds, "Even if you any of you can use it, it would pale against more than one of us in our Saint Formes. No matter how strong you are, you can defeat us all at once. His Majesty foresaw your outcome and that's why he will take down this rotten world!"

Heloise sighs, "Foresaw the outcome huh? So when Jimmy decides to pick who to give his power to, you will have your partners hunt him down when it happens."

Ivo is impressed, "You are a smart girl… It is true that's the plan but even if the Warrior of Light is strong enough to take on the Emperor, he won't do well against a group of the elites! Taking out the king piece is the key to victory!"

Heloise smirks, "It's funny because your king piece is just sitting on his throne waiting for the job to get done. Some emperor you guys been treating as a god."

Ivo is angered, "Shut it!" He repairs his arm and his suit with his power.

Heloise growls, "So, you can reconstruct your armor!"

Ivo replies, "That's exactly right! You won't defeat me Heloise! I was part of the era that led to this world's Industrial Revolution. The manufacturing of Misery that lead the founding of Misery Inc! "

Heloise is surprised, "Wait, the founding of Misery Inc… that makes you Second Generation!"

Ivo responds, "That is right Heloise! I was considered to be one of the top inventors back then that led to the founding of the company ever since Lucius the First took full control of his nation! I joined the Order of the Blackheart because my creativity flourished from working to achieve my dreams of the inventions I've always envisioned!"

Heloise laughs, "Hahaha… I understand the feeling. I usually like to make inventions to destroy or to create misery as part of my job. But since meeting Jimmy, my creativity actually did increase under him. I thought I would decay my ability but my love for him actually helped me progress."

Ivo nods, "That's something we can agree as inventors. However, I've already outmaneuvered you with my resources." He points his cannon at her.

The rest of the Lancers in Virgo armor points their beam cannons at them.

Asmoe grunts, "Darn it, where surrounded!"

Ivo tells them, "It's all over for you guys. My compatriots already cornered your allies and by the time your hero comes out, he is hunted. This victory is all assured!"

Heloise paused when she realized the situation she is in as she senses Cerbee being injured from D-Bones's attack while Angel tried to get him up, Saffi and Candy hiding from Lin as they are hurt, and Beezy paralyzed on the rubble of the houses he crashed into by Tetsu.

Ivo is ready to fire his cannon at Heloise, "It's a shame that you have to die even when you are still ripe with potential. You have a boy for a leader instead of the one who will bring justice to this world!"

Heloise asks him, "And what kind of justice?! You are trying to destroy this world for what reason?!"

Ivo glares at her, "It's to destroy this sinful world so that we can recreate it into a paradise it used to be! You are all a lost cause because Lucius I allowed it to be!"

Heloise tells him, "Actually, you are already a lost cause." Her jewel in the armband she is wearing starts to glow.

Ivo notices it and is surprised, "What the…?"

Heloise smiles deviously at him, "Looks like Jimmy finally decided this is now the time to turn the tables on you guys!"

Throughout Miseryville, four pillars of light burst out much to the rest of the Shadow Heart 13's shock and they witness their adversaries go into their Ultra forms.

Azry is stunned, "This isn't what I was told…"

Barbara is surprised, "No way…"

Ananaly growls, "This is impossible! We were told only one of them can go into their Ultra form one at a time!"

Moira giggles in amazement, "Nyehehe! This is truly unlucky for us!"

Ananaly screams at Moira, "Shut it!"

D-Bones is stunned, "What the hell?"

Cerbee in his wolf-like Ultra form growls at him.

Angel cheers, "Oh yeah! Finally!" He transforms into his anthro boy and gets on Cerbee. "You are done now!"

DJ Skullz smiles, "Looks like this battle got a whole new beat."

D-Bones is incredulous, "This is not what has been reported! You can't be in that form at the same time as everyone else!"

Angel laughs, "Hahahaha! You were wrong! Cerbee! Let's do this!"

D-Bones shouts, "Die!" He fires a shockwave at them but Cerbee uses his super speed to avoid the attack much to his annoyance. "Damn!"

Angel taunts him, "You can't hit him!"

D-Bones growls, "Grr… Take this! Heavy Metal Storm!" He fires multiple energy blasts from his power as he plays his guitar in heavy metal riff.

Cerbee dodges the attack with his super speed as Angel translates his roar to, "You call this heavy metal?! We will show you heavy metal!"

D-Bones realizes that Cerbee is getting very close, "Damn it!"

BAM! D-Bones gets struck by Cerbee's headbutt, causing him to be sent crashing into the ground and coughs out blood from the impact. "GAH!"

DJ Skullz whistles, "Woo! Now that is fast!"

BAM! Cerbee then slams D-Bones through the ground, burying him into it with his speed and power.

Tetsu couldn't believe it, "But it can't be… You are also in that form along with the other three! This is unprecedented!"

Beezy smiles as he's back into his muscled Ultra form, "We came prepared this time you Blackhearts!"

Tetsu grins smugly, "No matter! Even with your increased power, I'm gifted with His Majesty's ultimate shield!"

Beezy shouts, "Then let's see if you can withstand this!" He charges and punches him in the chest.

Tetsu tries to withstand the attack and succeed as his armor doesn't break, "Hahaha! Is that all you got?!"

Beezy responds, "Actually, that was just a quarter of my power. This is my half."

BAM! He punches Tetsu in the chest again, this time making a crack on his armor much to his shock.

Tetsu screams, "WHAT?!"

Beezy shouts, "And this is me giving it a hundred!"

POW! He uppercuts Tetsu into the jaw and sends him up in midair while breaking his armor off!

Beezy jumps up and ignites his claw with green flame, "My new improved attack, Rotten Hand!"

SLASH! He slashes through Tetsu's body with his claw and burns him, rotting away the iron off of him with the flames!

Tetsu coughs blood, "GAH! Impossible… You can't be this strong! Your fight with Constantine was different…" He comes down crashing into the ground.

Beezy tells him, "My Rotten Hand is a stronger version of my Stink Claw. While my stink alone can damage, my Rotten Hand can burn and rot away anything like as it's the strength of my stomach acids! Your iron is no match for the power of my stench's strength."

Belphy shouts, "Beezy! He's not down!"

Beezy looks back, "What the?"

Tetsu gets up and laughs evilly, "Gurahahaha… First time for anything huh? Well, my armor is destroyed? No problem, I'll just make another!" He uses the aura around to give him new armor after his old one was destroyed by Beezy.

Beezy growls, "Oh man…"

Tetsu charges at him, "DIE!"

Beezy shouts, "Then this should do something! Stinking Inferno!" He blows out green fire from his mouth and tries to burn the armor off of him.

Tetsu is damaged by the flames, but he tries to resist. "You fool! No matter what you do! I'll keep getting new iron!" He tries to regenerate his armor while Beezy is trying to burn it off of him.

Beezy shouts, "No you don't!" He grabs his arms and tries to push him back to prevent him from regenerating.

Belphy gets up and he sees an opening, "So then, that's it!"

As Beezy and Cerbee fight their opponents with their fresh Ultra forms, Saffi battles against Lin in her own Ultra form and is overwhelming him in speed and technique.

Lin growls while trying to block attacks by Saffi, "This can't be happening! I wasn't prepared to this!"

Saffi shouts at him, "You are in for it now you sick man! I'm going all out! Saffi Jet Gatling!" She rapidly punches him with her attack. "ORAORAORAORA!"

Lin gets pummeled by her punches before being knocked down into the ground, causing him to cough blood. "GYAH!"

Saffi says in serious tone, "Had enough?"

Lin growls while trying to get up, "I wasn't told you can all go Ultra at once! No matter, I still have experience from the years of martial arts I know and that I'm back in my prime! Once I'm done with you, I'll take you in for relief!"

Lin fires an aura blast from his palm at Saffi who immediately dodges it before they exchange in melee attacks of punches and kicks.

Candy looks from a top of the building and notices how Saffi and Lin are fighting evenly with their power in their current form, "Saffi is really doing what she can to defeat that wolf. While she is strong but Lin says he does have experience of martial arts. I wonder when Saffi isn't in Ultra for the first time while Lin is in his form for the first time…"

Lin blocks the punch and shouts, "Gotcha now!" He punches Saffi in the chest, knocking her into a building.

Saffi grunts from the pain, "Darn it!"

Lin shouts, "It's over! Moon's Current!" He fires a large aura blast at Saffi to finish her off.

BOOM! The explosion of the attack destroys the whole building where Saffi was.

Lin laughs evilly, "Aroohohoho! Now you are finished!

Saffi then appears behind him and shouts, "You were way off!"

Lin is shocked as he turns around, "What the heck…"

POW! Saffi punches him in the face, knocking him into the ground.

Candy is surprised, "Wow, Saffi actually avoid the attack and discovered his weakness!"

Lin tries to get up, "Ow… This shouldn't be hurting when I try to stand."

Saffi tells him, "Your body is getting older quickly because you are using too much power to stop me."

Lin is surprised, "What?!"

Candy realizes what was happening, "Of course! When he got young in his form, he's been loose with all the power he has. He didn't even realize he's been wasting his youth with no control especially when fighting against Saffi who knows how to control her most powerful form! This means not only he's losing power from fighting, his body is aging fast from not having enough energy to control it!"

Lin is starting to realize what is happening much to his horror, "No… This can't be… No wonder I feel more exhausted in this form!"

Saffi tells him, "It's over Hongheng Lin! Surrender now so we can't make this any worse for you!"

Lin is smiles evilly, "No! The fight has just begun!" He charges straight towards Saffi.

Candy is on alert, "Oh no! Saffi!"

Saffi shouts, "You fool!" She punches him but he blocks it before grabbing her arm much to her surprise. "What the?!"

Lin laughs evilly, "Aroohohoho! Then if I can't beat you by brute force, then I shall take what makes you young! Age Exchange!" He tries to age Saffi's arm by draining the youth out of it.

Saffi is shocked, "Oh no!" He punches off of him.

Lin screams manically, "Now you are open!"

BAM! He kicks her in the chest, knocking her far into a wall.

Saffi coughs blood from the impact, "GAH!" She falls down on the ground face first.

Lin comes over to her and says, "I've finally defeated you and yet, I can't find your ally. Don't tell me she abandoned you just because she's weak."

Saffi grunts, "No… she's not. She's just saving her strength…"

Lin laughs evilly, "Aroohohoho! That's laughable! You can't get me to drop my guard and that she can't make something more livelily enough to take me down."

Saffi tries to get up, "I can still beat you…"

Lin raises his arm up in attempt to chop her back. "Just shut up and allow me to do anything to you! You are thousand years too early to take me on!"

Saffi tells him with a defiant smile, "You are the one that's years too early to think you can win."

BOOM! Lin felt a surge of energy pouring from behind him which surprises him, "What in the world?!"

The surge of energy comes from Candy who is floating in the air with pink spiritual fairy wings made from her Arc Gear Forest Model. She is charging all the sunlight from the three suns for her ultimate attack with her gauntlet arms becoming a blue rose on the left arm and the red rose on the right.

Candy smiles while she fully charges her attack, "Sorry to keep you waiting! I needed the power from the suns themselves!"

Lin growls, "So, that lamb girl decides to show her face! In this case, I'll take you down to me so you can join your friend!" He charges up his Moon's Current attack.

Saffi shouts, "Oh no you don't!" She gets up quickly and engulfs her right fist with flames, "Fire Fist Shotgun!"

BAM! She punches Lin in the back with her fire engulfed attack, paralyzing him.

Lin screams in pain," GYAAH!" He falls to his knees, dropping his guard in front of Candy's powerful special attack. "I had you…"

Saffi gets out of the way and says, "Don't turn your back on me! I was waiting for you to drop your guard!"

Lin grunts, "You bitch!"

Saffi screams to Candy, "Candy! You got this!"

Beezy shouts to Belphy, "Belphy! Now's your chance!"

The newlywed Heinous couple tells their allied couple to finish off their enemies, "GO FOR IT!"

Tetsu sees Belphy is about to strike his back which is not armored thanks to Beezy. He is horrified, "No!"

Belphy shouts his attack, "Ultimate Atlas Hammer!"

BAM! He strikes Tetsu onto his back with his closed axe handle punches and creates a seismic wave that damages his whole body.

Tetsu screams in pain and coughs blood from the attack, "GRAAH!"

Belphy tells him, "You may have a strong shield, but your back is much more open!"

Candy shouts, "Twin Rose Solar Cannon!" She fires a large beam of solar light from both of her arms and directly hits Lin.

Lin gets inflicted from the power of the burning suns collected by Candy's ultimate attack, giving him three degree burns. "ARRRRGH!"

Candy screams at him, "I told you I can make a lot of use with this Arc Gear!"

Belphy and Candy's ultimate attacks created massive damage to their respective opponents, defeating them once and for all.

Tetsu utters in defeat, "My iron body… will… broken…" He collapses face first onto the ground, unable to fight anymore.

Beezy cheers, "Woohoo!" He goes back to his normal powered form. "You were great Belphy."

Belphy smiles, "Don't mention. I learn how to bypass defenses thanks to Levon."

Beezy replies "Sweet. Anyway, let's get to our respective ladies because they are not too far from us and just defeated their foe."

Belphy nods in agreement, "Got it."

Lin collapses onto the ground and gasp in defeat, "Defeated by a bunch of greenhorns… Even in my prime… You women are something." He ages back to his old self out of exhaustion of his power.

Candy sighs in relief, "Man, that's one down…"

Saffi cheers while she reverted back to her powered form, "You did it Candy! Just as planned!" She slaps her butt in congrats.

Candy yelps like a sheep, "BAAH! Saffi!"

Saffi smiles, "Sorry! Just that you were so amazing out there Candy! Your Arc Gear is really awesome!"

Candy smiles back, "Thank you… I haven't shown all its abilities since there are still more of those Shadow Heart 13 around."

Saffi nods, "Right."

Candy sighs, "I wonder, how Levon and Lotia doing at the base…"

Saffi assures her, "Don't worry Candy, Levon is strong and so is Lotia. They will be back out of there safely once they beat their enemies."

Meanwhile at the Chronic Watchers HQ…

Levon is in his actived Arc Gear Sky Model and he blasts his way through multiple Lancers who invaded the base. He roars angrily, "OUTTA MY WAY! Lotia! I'm coming!"

Emilia tries to keep up, "Oh man! Who could have allowed this to happened?! Who is the real traitor here?!"

Levon yells at Emilia, "Emi! Where is Lotia being kept at?!"

Emilia tells him, "They should be at Sector 4! That is where Abadi communicated from, it's the only safe area that has yet to be taken over!"

One Lancer appear behind Emilia and is about to slash her.

Levon sees this and screams, "Emi! Behind you!"

Emilia is alarmed, "Oh no…"

WHAM! The Lancer gets punched hard into a wall by a fist made of… hair?

Levon is surprised, "What the what?"

Emilia sighs in relief, "That was too close…"

A mysterious female voice is heard, "Well well, I didn't know that little Levon got a new girlfriend~!"

Levon recognizes her voice and he can't believe it, "It can't be… You were supposed to be dead!"

The female voice tells him, "Well, Beliando's research along with this group's technology gave me a second chance. Now I'm finally here since that Gamma fellow is already fighting and my job is to get your hot girl rescued."

She reveals herself to be none other than… "Agent Madame Bouffant, reporting for duty!" She salutes to Levon and Emilia in her villain outfit she wore before, now in baby blue color.

To be continued…

Operation Lotia's Rescue in motion! Don't miss the next one!


	13. Mirages in Darkness

Yo guys! Finally finished this chapter! More development on the way. ^^

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Misery's End

Chapter 13: Mirages in Darkness

* * *

The war continues throughout Miseryville with the heroes turning the tide against the Order of the Blackheart's Shadow Heart 13 thanks to the awakening of their Ultra forms.

Emperor Nataz oversees what's happening in Miseryville and he is not pleased with how the heroes fought back with their ultimate forms and Arc Gear. "This is becoming a nuisance…"

Azry looks on how the war is happening and he growls, "So Jimmy progressed in giving them their most powerful forms all at once. No matter, we still have their base under our control."

Great Leo looks on to see Beezy and Belphy walking over to the city, "Hm... The current heir has shown more power in that form than I expected. He's conserving his energy so he can fight against the likes of me… Perfect, I like to see how it goes once I deal with him."

Beezy eats the special fruit and it restores his energy, "Ah, that's the stuff."

Belphy eats it and he is fully recovered, "Wow, this is good… Beezy, what is this?"

Beezy tells him, "Why that's the Life Fruit from Despair Zone and I had it first when I trained over there before we went to beat you and the Nu Venom."

Belphy is surprised, "Despair Zone?! That would explain your increased power!"

Candy calls out to them, "Belphy! Beezy!"

Beezy looks over and sees his wife, "Saffi!"

Belphy runs over to Candy, "Candy! You are alright!" He hugs her tenderly.

Candy smiles, "Oh Belphy, you don't have to worry. We already defeated one of those knights."

Saffi hugs Beezy happily, "Not to mention that you two also defeated another as well!"

Beezy tells her, "Well, you got to give credit to Belphy for delivering the final blow."

Belphy tells him, "Well that's because you need to save your power for the man in the lion mask."

Beezy nods, "True. So then Saffi, you took down one of those guys yourself?

Saffi shakes his head, "Actually, Candy dealt the final blow with her own ultimate attack."

Belphy is surprised to hear Candy do that, "Really Candy, you did that?"

Candy blushes, "I did… but I still haven't shown all the techniques I can do. I'm saving them for who's up next."

Belphy smiles, "That's a smart idea. After all, you were already comfortable in using the current style."

Beezy is dumbfounded, "Style? You mean like fighting style or dress style?"

Candy replies, "It's both but that will be my secret weapon against an enemy that I'm more suited for."

Saffi is interested, "Now I like to see that style soon, Candy."

Candy smiles back, "I will. So anything going on with Heloise's fight?"

Saffi tells her, "I've been seeing what's happening and I know Cerbee is fighting against the knight who activated his Saint Forme. However, who Heloise is fighting isn't in his Saint Forme."

Belphy is alarmed, "Really?! How do you know?!"

Saffi tells them, "I know because Heloise should have defeated him already but… I have a bad feeling about this guy she's facing."

Heloise in her Ultra form has already defeated Ivo's army of his Lancers in Virgo armor and she tells him, "Well, looks like your army wasn't enough to defeat wee old me."

Ivo growls, "I can see that as well as Asmoe escaping because of you!"

Heloise smirks, "Well, Asmoe had his own business to attend so I have to do him a favor and get to what he needs. After all, I already sensed that a few of the knights are defeated."

Ivo glares at her, "I noticed… Lin was too confident in his young prime form and that Tetsu was cocky with his iron defense. Their overreliance on their gifted abilities in the end killed them but that won't happen to me this time! I've studied you all well enough for me to work on ways to fight you at this form."

Heloise smirks at him, "Not long ago you were surprised that all of us can now go Ultra at once."

Ivo chuckles, "Syhehe, you do have a point. I'm just more impressed that you can all do that, so that means we have to hurry and find the Warrior of Light."

Heloise tells him, "I know that you have your other compatriots on the move. Once I deal with you, I'll get them before they get Jimmy!"

Ivo smiles evilly, "That won't be easy for you. While you are focusing on protecting Jimmy, you should be more protective of your sister at the base."

Heloise is shocked to hear that, "How do you know where she is?"

Ivo tells her, "That's because your home base is already infiltrated by one of mine!"

Heloise growls, "I see, a traitor in the ranks… Who is he?!"

Ivo smiles evilly, "You will find out, after I destroy you and that base! Saint Forme: Constituo!"

Ivo grows grid-like wings from his Virgo armor and he has a grid-like halo over his head.

Heloise is wondering, "What the heck…?"

Ivo tells her, "In this form only, I shall be able to use my greatest creation made to deal with you and other's ultimate forms at once!"

Heloise tells him, "Like that is even possible…"

Ivo shout his creation, "Come forth, Gigant Orion!"

A pillar of light shot from the sky and crashes into the waters, creating a massive tidal wave that is heading towards Miseryville.

Heloise shouts, "Oh no you don't!"

SLASH! She slashes through the tidal wave with an energy wave from her scythe to attack his creation… but it is blocked by its shield much to her shock. "WHAT?!"

Gigant Orion revealed itself to be an extremely tall, armored giant that has the look of a medieval knight complete with a shield built onto its left forearm. It has a large blue orb on its chest and nineteen smaller blue orbs all over its armor. It stood over 40 meters in front of Heloise who is surprised to see a large mechanized form before her.

Heloise is astonished, "Wow, that's amazing."

Ivo tells her, "I've waited for this day to come! Now that His Majesty granted me the permission to use it, the Gigant Orion is made to withstand the power levels of the likes of you!"

Ivo enters through the Gigant Orion's head, activates the robot which eyes glow bright yellow, and makes it move by pointing its hand at Heloise.

Heloise is on guard, "You think you can take me on with that? The bigger you are, the harder you fall!"

Ivo then shouts, "Then try this for size! The power of my Virgo's Mega Cannons at each TIP! Titan's Finger!"

He fires a powerful beam from the Orion's fingers of its right hand at Heloise who blocks the attack with her energy wings.

Heloise tries to push back the attack and screams, "That's all you got?!"

Ivo replies in a calm tone, "No… not without my left!" He fires a powerful from its left hand at Heloise to increase the power of the attack!

Heloise still blocks the attack with the increased defense of her shields, "I'm not budging!"

Ivo grins evilly, "That so? Then this should do the trick!" He spreads the Orion's arms out to reveal the large orb on its chest is charging energy.

Heloise analyzes the power of his upcoming attack and she is alarmed, "Oh no!"

Ivo shouts, "Titan's Buster!" He fires a large energy blast from the Orion's chest at her"

Heloise is alarmed, "Oh no!" She tries to shield herself from the attack but gets blasted into the city by the power of its attack. "ARRGGGH!"

BOOM! The attack makes a large explosion that destroys a city block.

Jimmy couldn't believe it, "No… Heloise! I'm coming for you!" He tries to leave his post to get to her.

Time Shadow tells him, "Jimmy, stop! This is her fight. She's alright because that won't be enough to destroy her. After all, she would feel degraded if you come to rescue her after what she has prepared…"

Jimmy sighs, "Alright… But I can't believe this guy she's facing. He has a weapon that possesses enough power to wipe out Miseryville if he wants to. The Shadow Heart 13 has monsters like these guys…"

After the smoke cloud clears up, Heloise comes out of the crater with minor scratches and blood. She grunts, "Oh man that was way too close… He's definitely not playing around."

Ivo controls the Gigant Orion flies into the city to look for Heloise. He calls out to her, "Come out Heloise! That shouldn't destroy you yet!"

Heloise grunts, "Darn it!" She transforms her scythe the Rote Leidende into rifle mode. "Guess I have to keep distance from him!"

Ivo spots her, "There you are!" He fires his beams from the Orion's fingers at Heloise.

Heloise dodges out of the way and shouts, "Take this!"

BANG! She fires a laser bullet from her Rote Leidende and hits the Gigant Orion in the right kneecap to demobilize him so it will be one knee down.

Ivo grunts, "Cheap shot!"

Heloise uses her Sneak Step to get to the Gigant Orion's right side and prepares to aim for his head. She shouts happily, "You are open for a headshot!"

Ivo smiles evilly, "I'm not limiting my lasers to offense, Heloise!"

He fires multiple laser beams from his shoulders and sides to get Heloise out of his range.

Heloise shrieks, "What?!" She dodges out of the laser beams' ways to avoid getting hit.

Ivo uses his power to repair his mecha's right knee, allowing it to stand up again. He tells her, "You won't win Heloise! With the power of my Gigant Orion and my power to reconstruct it, you will all be defeated!"

Heloise grunts, "Oh man! At this rate, I can't blast his head off with my Crimson Supernova. I can't get close to him in order to strike him down… I got it!"

Ivo shouts, "Disappear!" He fires beams from his mecha's fingers at Heloise who immediately flies up. "You can't run forever!"

Heloise yells, "I'm not running!" She points her gun and spreads her wings out.

Ivo looks up, "I see… Well played Heloise."

Heloise shouts her attack, "Crimson Meteor Shower!" He fires multiple bullets and energy projectiles from her gun and her energy wings at Ivo's Gigant Orion.

Ivo is in panic, "Oh no! That's what I don't see coming… NOT!" He quickly smiles before launching pods from his mecha and activated mirrors that reflect Heloise's attack away from it to destroy the surrounding area.

Heloise couldn't believe it, "It can't be!"

Ivo then says, "Not only are my reflectors powerful enough to reflect your shots, but I can use them for offense by guidance!" He fires beams from his mecha and uses the reflectors to redirect them to attack Heloise.

Heloise dodges the beams and charges straight at Ivo with her scythe. She shouts, "Impressive but I won't give up!"

Ivo laughs, "Syhehehe! Then come get me! Titan's Array!" He fires scattering beams from the Orion's chest at Heloise.

Heloise evades the beams with her swift movements and goes straight for the head. "You are in my eyes now!" She swings her scythe at the Gigant Orion's head.

Ivo uses Orion's shield and manages to successfully block Heloise's attack.

Heloise is stunned, "No way… I put the strength of Ultra Beezy into it!"

Ivo chuckles evilly, "Syhehehe… I said I have come prepared! This is the shield that will reflect all of your power back with the Armure as strong as Tetsu's defense!"

BAM! Ivo swipes Heloise away, knocking her into a building.

Heloise coughs blood from the impact, "GAHH!"

Jimmy is shocked, "Heloise!"

Cerbee is frightened while Angel feels the same way, "Oh no! Heloise!"

DJ Skullz is not happy, "Oh man… While she's getting her butt whooped, we got this sucka still coming at us!"

D-Bones who is still standing despite being bloodied and bruised, shouts at them. "You are all not going anyway! Not with my Surround Sound around this block!"

DJ Skullz looks around to see they are in the barrier and sighs, "Man, this is not our day. We got to beat this guy down before Cerbee loses his energy. Bad enough that Beezy and Saffi have to recharge after their hard battles."

Angel hears this and is shocked, "Wait! Cerbee will lose more energy in his Ultra mode and that Saffi and Beezy need to recharge after using?!"

DJ Skullz nods, "Yes. Time Shadow confirmed that it will take half an hour to recharge after its use so hopefully not long before that guy's robot destroy Miseryville."

Ivo tells her, "I'm telling you this Heloise… I've come fully prepared in dealing with you. Your previous battles, your records in that form, I've studied all of it! You are one of the Star Specials of this generation that is second to the Warrior of Light!"

Heloise grunts, "Star Special huh? So your leader actually thought highly of me… I don't know if I should feel happy about that."

Ivo responds, "Well Heloise, I had to go through many measures to try to do my homework in fighting you. It paid off considering one of ours is in the organization that was supposed to counter us."

Heloise glares at him, "So it is true! There is a spy!"

Ivo gleefully tells her, "Yes, and man… he told me a lot about you and your sister. It is really such a sad story that your mother died because of her."

Heloise growls, "I don't want to hear it! It is Beliando that killed her, not Lotia!"

Ivo sighs, "Well, in case you are going to die anyway… I'll just have to tell you this. It wasn't Beliando that killed your mother."

Heloise is surprised, "What?"

Time Shadow overheard this and he is shocked.

Ivo then reveals, "The one who arranged your mother's death… is the one that is arranged to take your sister away!"

Heloise is horrified, "Oh no, Lotia!"

Back at the Chronic Watchers HQ…

Abadi was about to give Lotia something that would supposedly help her, "Don't worry Lotia; you will be more than ready to fight." He holds a syringe containing black liquid.

Suddenly, Lotia starts to remember something and she begins to have a headache while screaming. "AIIIEEE!"

Abadi growls, "Oh no, she's remembering something now?!"

Levon and Emilia are joined by Madame Bouffant who is running beside them to save Lotia.

Levon asks Bouffant, "So Madame Bouffant, why are you fighting on our side?"

Bouffant explains, "Well, I was given a second chance. I couldn't go back out in Miseryville without being seen as an enemy after all. Heck, it was Beliando that turned me into a Darkoid and I had to work with him to get on top since I had a trashy life before."

Levon then says, "Is it because you were a failed hairdresser and had to use your body to survive in Miseryville?"

Bouffant blushes, "Man, you really read me through."

Levon replies, "Well, I can sympathize with your troubles in the past. The only thing more important is to move forward."

Bouffant smiles, "Oh my, Jimmy really softened you up…"

Levon smirks, "Well, nice to see you too Bouffant. This time, we are equals…"

Bouffant giggles, "I know. Well, never knew you would get over Saffi even when she had a BIG butt."

Levon is annoyed, "You are the one to talk…"

Bouffant teases him, "Aha! You were checking out my butt!"

Levon sighs, "I forgot that you can be really annoying."

Bouffant looks up ahead and sees the door, "There it is!"

Levon tries to run, "Lotia! I'm coming!"

Suddenly, someone blocks Levon's path and he goes to attack him with a dart in his hand.

Levon blocks the attack and recognizes him, "It's you! Nightly Twelfth, Jacques Leroux!"

Jacques laughs evilly, "Tehehehehe! You are not coming close to your girlfriend!"

Emilia couldn't believe it, "How could this be?! You were cut down by Heloise and already better with a new arm!"

Jacques replies, "Luckily I had help from a comrade! Until he is finished with your girl, I'll be entertaining you!"

Levon shouts, "Gale Shot!" He fires a wind projectile at Jacques.

Jacques blocks it and shouts, "Nightmare Gaze!" He activates the wings from his Saint Forme: Tantabus and uses the eyes from it to gaze down Levon.

Levon is stunned by the attack and tries to resist the nightmares, "Damn it!"

Bouffant shouts, "Levon!"

Jacques laughs evilly, "TEHEHEHE! Gotcha now! Dipping Dart x50!" He fires darts at Levon.

Bouffant gets in front and expands her hair to block the attack, "No you don't!"

Levon jumps up and shouts out loud, "LOTIA!"

Lotia hears Levon and gasps in surprise, "Levon!"

Abadi sees the opening, "This is my chance!"

Before he is able to inject the syringe, Lotia grabs his arm before he can do it much to his shock. "What?!"

Lotia says in a serious tone, "Levon is here for me… Now I know why."

Abadi tries to scold her, "You! What are you doing?! Let me give you this so you can fight! I'm the Head of History!"

Lotia glares at Abadi, "I was already 100 percent to fight. The Head of Medicine confirmed already… That makes you the person who told Heloise something about me, you traitor!"

Abadi is surprised, "You found out?!"

POW! She punches Abadi in the face, knocking off his turban and him into the wall.

Abadi was bleeding from his mouth and he couldn't believe that Lotia was that strong. "Impossible, your mind was already matured that much?!"

Lotia tells him in stern tone, "My friends helped me with that. It's over!" She grabs her Arc Gear and activates it, "Arc Gear: Aqua Model, Activate!"

She is now into her Aqua Model gear and she already activated her claws made of water.

Abadi whose head reveals that he has a large scar on his skull, gets up while clutching his jaw, "Why you…! So be it! Arc Gear: Desert Model, Activate!"

He is equipped with metallic violet gloves, a brown hooded robe, and metallic pointed shoes. With his Arc Gear activated, particles of sand swirl around him.

Lotia gets into her fighting stance and growls, "Grr! You monster!"

Abadi laughs, "Kekekeke! Now die! Dry Torpedo!" He fires a sand projectile at Lotia.

Lotia blocks the attack with her water and says in a calm tone, "Not bad. My turn… Downpour Devil!

SLASH! Abadi gets slashed by a large claw made of wave of water controlled by Lotia. He was stunned, "No way…"

Lotia says to him in calm tone, "That wasn't even my best. Don't you want that?"

Abadi panics, "W-wait, please don't do it!"

Lotia screams, "Fine! I'll give it my best!" She flies up using the water from her boots and spins while water forms around her.

"Cascade Anchor!" She fires a large glowing water projectile in a shape of an anchor from her own legs by kicking it out toward Abadi.

Abadi is frightened, "No way! AAAGGH!"

BOOM! Lotia's Cascade Anchor makes impact as the attack was powerful enough to blast through the wall, seemingly obliterating Abadi.

Lotia sighs in relief, "Well, guess that guy didn't know that water beats sand…"

Suddenly, Abadi appears behind Lotia not only unscathed but also holding the syringe in his hand. He tells her, "You are even more dangerous than I thought."

Lotia looks back in shock, "What the?! I defeated you!"

Abadi replies with a sadistic smile, "That was only a mirage!" He injects her with the syringe that contains the black liquid.

Lotia screams in pain, "AAAAGGHHH!"

Abadi laughs evilly, "Kekekekeke! I've done it at last!"

Levon hears what happened and tries to get to her despite suffering from Jacques's nightmares, "Lotia! I'm coming!"

Jacques is not amused, "You try to move despite being caught in your nightmares? No matter, I'll destroy you with my ultimate att-"

Suddenly a large creature appears behind Jacques much to his shock.

Jacques looks behind and is surprised, 'What the heck is that?!"

Bouffant smiles deviously, "Well, about time you showed up."

It was Gamma who not only has his body healed from the battle against Beliando but he also has a modified Arc Hunter body. He roars, "RAAAH!"

Levon grins, "Alright, about time!"

Jacques steps away, "Get back you beast! I'll make you worst nightmares come true! Nightmare Gaze!"

He flashes the attack in front of Gamma… but it has no effect on him. Jacques couldn't believe what just happened, "It can't be!"

Bouffant summarizes, "You darn fool. Gamma can't feel your nightmares… because his past life was already a nightmare. From being mechanized to exploding his body to help Heloise, Gamma can feel no pain from it!"

Jacques is frightened, "NO! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!"

SLASH! Gamma slashes through Jacques with his heat claw, tearing his body in half!

Jacques coughs blood from being slashed in half, "No… Another nightmare come true? Damn it…" He collapses on the floor, dying from the fatal attack.

Levon is freed from the nightmares, "Finally! Thank you big guy!"

Emilia sighs in relief, "Alright then… But if Jacques was healed to stall us while Lotia was somewhere, than that means…" She had a shocked expression on her face.

Levon asks her, "What is it?!"

Emilia shouts in the communicator, "Attention Chronic Watchers and friends! The real mastermind who gave all the information away was none than Abadi! He's the one who killed Crystal!"

Mamondo is shocked, "Abadi?!"

Time Shadow is surprised, "Abadi was behind all this?!"

Lillian is surprised, "We have been fooled!"

DJ Skullz growls, "So, that jackal is responsible for this!"

Jimmy is saddened, "Heloise's mother…"

Heloise uses her technopathy to hear the broadcasts from Chronic Watchers and she is saddened from hearing her mother's fate. "Mother…"

Lotia tries to resist the liquid affecting her Hell Demon genes, "NO!"

Abadi laughs evilly, "Kekekekeke! That's right! Succumb to your true nature, you abomination!"

Lotia growls at him while bearing out her fangs and her eyes turning black, "You… you are the one who got Mom killed! Heloise and I were separated because of you! Beliando was working for you all this time!"

Abadi replies, "You are correct Lotia. I did all of this because there is no way the legend will come and save the world from its ultimate end. I bet you want to know how your mother died, right?" He smirks evilly.

Lotia starts to grow out her tail, her horns, and her nails getting sharper from Abadi angering her. "Stop it!"

Abadi pulls out a gun and points it to her face, "This is the weapon that was used to kill her. Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

Lotia's eyes widen and her heart beats when she saw the same gun that was used to kill Crystal, her and Heloise's mother. She starts to remember everything; her mother's bleeding body on the floor, the gun used to kill her, and Heloise as a baby crying from all this happening. The water around her starts to turn into black ooze, signifying her fall into the darkness she was born from.

Abadi then asks her, "Now then demon, do you really hate me? For ruining your sister's life? Making you hated for not being a normal person? Be born out of the same darkness that plagued this world?!"

Lotia gives out a demonic shriek of anger, "SHRIEEEEEEEEKKKK!"

Levon bursts through the door and shouts, "Lotia! I'm here!" He is shocked to see her.

Lotia's outfit changed into black and red, with her looking more demonic than ever, and she is looking at Levon with murderous eyes.

Levon is horrified, "Lotia…"

Lotia growls at him, "Grr…"

Emilia sees this and is horrified, "Oh no, we were too late. She gave in to her state…"

Bouffant is even surprised, "Uh Levon, your girlfriend needs to really take it down a notch."

The black ooze around Lotia forms into tentacles, intending to hurt Levon and the others.

Levon calls out to her, "Lotia! Get it together! It's me, Levon! Whatever he do to you, you can fight it! LOTIA!"

Abadi starts laughing, "Kekekeke… It's over. Lotia will have to be killed in order to stop her in that state!"

Emilia growls at him, "Abadi!"

Abadi reveals himself and says; "It was years in the making, make that centuries."

Levon growls, "You… you are one of them aren't you?! The Shadow Heart 13?!"

Abadi smiles evilly, "You are correct. I am with them. Not only that, Crystal died because of me."

Levon is enraged, "You are the one who got Heloise and Lotia's mother killed!"

Emilia growls, "Abadi! How can you do this?! You are a Chronic Watcher who pledged to protect the history of Miseryville from everyone! How could you do this and kill Crystal?!"

Abadi laughs evilly, "Kekeke… The Abadi you know longer has a soul in this body!" His scar glows and a spirit come out of it much to the horror of others. His spirit looks more of a weasel in comparison to certain folks in Miseryville.

Levon is stunned, "Is that a Weavil coming out?"

Emilia is shocked, "He was already dead… Who are you?"

The spirit introduces himself, "I was a nobody until I was given the power to project myself into another person. I am Apolly Karas… The Nightly Tenth: Knight of Projection!"

Levon growls, "So he is one of the Shadow Heart 13!"

Emilia glares at him, "Definitely a vile one even in comparison to Weavils!"

Apolly explains his powers, "To destroy your group from the inside, I projected myself as a spirit into this body so I can lay the seeds for the ultimate war. It took killing Abadi to do so."

Emilia shouts, "You bastard! Abadi loved history and you killed him!"

Apolly then says, "I had to take necessary steps to ensure that nothing gets in the way of the ultimate plan to purge this world. Beliando has been doing his job into making sure he has all of your attention on him."

Bouffant overhears this and is shocked, "So Beliando was working with this guy this whole time?!"

Apolly chuckles, "Kekeke… All you guys do is just delay the inevitable! Waiting for a so-called legend to arrive to undo all of this… Get real! That Jimmy fellow won't be enough to stop what is coming! The rest of you are all just fodder to a laughable legend and that girl is an abomination! The legend doesn't exist and she shouldn't exist! Look at her, she's a demon!"

Levon growls, "Don't talk about her that way!"

Emilia tells Levon in a sad tone, "It's true Levon… she is a Hell Demon who was actually born from Crystal as a parasite. But she was overall human when she was born…"

Levon didn't know how to react, "I see… So that's new."

Apolly laughs evilly, "Kekekeke! Don't tell me! You actually are in love with that abomination?! You really are pathetic! There is no good Hell Demon and even that girl will eventually succumb to her instincts before killing you all! The fact that Heloise already knew about it makes it better because even she doesn't consider you humane!"

Levon is enraged, "Shut up! Don't say that about her! You are the real monster!" He charges straight at him.

Lotia blocks his way and smacks him away with her water tentacle.

Levon gets knocked away, "GAH!"

Emilia screams, "Levon!"

Levon couldn't believe Lotia would attack him, "Lotia! It's me! Levon! Don't you know who I am?!"

Lotia hisses at him, "HISSSS!"

Bouffant shouts to him, "Levon! Lotia can't hear you! Whatever Lotia she injected with, it's already triggered her deep demonic genes!"

Levon tells her, "You and Gamma take care of Apolly, I'll stop Lotia myself. Don't worry; I know she's in there… I will risk my body just so I can talk her down."

Bouffant hesitates but goes through with it, "Alright then…"

Gamma growls at Apolly, "Won't forgive… you!"

Apolly smirks at them, "Bring it on then, I'm unstoppable with the Arc Gear and my Saint Forme: Illusio!"

He activates his power, causing multiple Apolly images appear and surround Bouffant and Gamma.

Bouffant likes these odds, "Well then, now I can finally show no mercy!"

Back at Miseryville, Heloise is feeling conflicted over the revelations of her mother's death.

Heloise realized how her life changed because of it, "Mom… all because of this war. Lotia was only a victim in all this… What have I done? I was mean to my own sister." She is very sad about distancing away from Lotia, which is about to make her cry.

Suddenly, she gets a call from Mamondo who says "Uh hello? Is this Heloise? If you can hear me, your sister really needs help."

Heloise shouts to him, "Hey! I'm really busy over here!"

Mamondo replies, "Man, no need to shout. Look Heloise, here's what's happening. Abadi was revealed to be a spy for the Order of the Blackheart and according to Emilia… Lotia is on a berserker rage because of him pressing her buttons so she may likely endanger everyone else including the person who really loves her."

Heloise sighs, "I see… So then, you want me to go to her so I can save her as a sister. I can do that but I'm fighting against a powerful foe who can wipe out a city."

Mamondo answers, "Just give me the exact time on how much you need to save Lotia. Don't worry about me; I'm the Number Two in the Chronic Watchers for a reason."

Ivo spots Heloise and shouts maniacally, "Now stay down! Titan's Slash!" He goes to cut Heloise down with the Gigant Orion's laser blade, only for its laser blade to be blocked by her scythe much to his shock! "WHAT?!"

Heloise gets mad, "Excuse me sir, I'm trying to make an important task here!"

SLASH! She slices the Gigant Orion's right arm!

Ivo is completely shocked, "Impossible!"

BAM! Heloise's uses her scythe's power to damage and knock the Gigant Orion into a building.

Ivo screams from being knocked down, "GAH!"

Candy cheers for Heloise, "Alright! Go for it Heloise!"

Jimmy cheers, "YEAH!"

Heloise then asks Mamondo in annoyed tone, "Wait, do I really have to pay you anything?"

Mamondo replies, "Nope, just try to bond with your sister. That's all what your mother wants… no additional fee."

Heloise tells Mamondo with deep resolve, "Give me two minutes… One minute to help Lotia and the other minute to prepare something that will take this piece of junk down!"

Mamondo smiles from hearing Heloise's resolve, "You got yourself a deal!"

To be continued…

Whatever she got planned, she better hurry! Don't miss the next chapter!


	14. Hydroelectric Song

Here it is. ^^ Enjoy this development!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Misery's End

Chapter 14: Hydroelectric Song

* * *

The battles currently happening during the war is reaching their climax with Levon forcing to fight against Lotia who lost control of her demonic instincts thanks to the Nightly Tenth Abadi aka Apolly Karas. Heloise needs to save her sister while she leaves the fighting to Mamondo for a short period of time.

Back at the Chronic Watchers HQ, Bouffant and Gamma are engaging against Apolly while Levon deals with the berserk Lotia.

Bouffant looks around multiple clones of Apolly surrounding them and she is annoyed, "Oh man, it's like fighting an actual desert!"

Two clones of Apolly try to jump on her from behind at once.

Bouffant sees them coming and shouts, "No you don't!" She jumps above them and attacks them by morphing her hair into multiple fists. "Follicle Fury!"

She punches down multiple clones of Apolly, who disperse into dust after being hit.

Apolly attempts to shoot her down, "Dry Torpedo!" He fires a projectile wave of sand at Bouffant.

Gamma blocks the attack in the way of Bouffant with his body.

Bouffant thanks Gamma, "Thank you! Now we got him! Ponytail Lasso!" She creates a long ponytail made from her hair and uses it as a whip to catch Apolly's arm.

Apolly is surprised, "Oh no!"

Bouffant shouts, "Gamma! Now!"

Gamma fires a large heat beam from his mouth at Apolly, "ROAARRRR!"

Apolly screams, "DAMN IT!"

BOOM! He gets caught in the attack, causing his body to be burned.

Bouffant cheers, "That got him!"

Suddenly, his body disappears much to Bouffant's shock. "It can't be!"

Apolly appears behind her and says, "So, now you know..."

SLASH! "Sandstorm Saber!" He slashes Bouffant in the back with a blade made out of hardened sand.

Bouffant screams in pain, "AGGH!"

Gamma goes to slash Apolly in retaliation for hurting Bouffant. Unfortunately, that Apolly is also an illusion clone.

Apolly appears far from Gamma and tells him, "It's hopeless you monster. You guys may have the strength to defeat me, but my Saint Forme: Illusio is strongest in affecting your perspective. In case my sand hurts you in real life, but my illusions will feel like the real thing to your soul!"

Bouffant grunts in pain, "So that can explain it all…" She is then shocked to see seven Apolly clones surrounding her.

Apolly smiles evilly at her, "Kekekeke… No matter if any of us is the real thing, this will hurt as much. Sandstorm Saber Dance!"

SLASH! All of Apolly's clones ends up attacking Bouffant with their sand claws simultaneously.

Bouffant coughs blood, "GAH!"

Gamma roars in frustration from that Apolly has a power to create illusions and uses his heat power to blow away the illusions.

Apolly smirks, "As expected of a monster like you, you won't be swayed by simple illusions. But this fight isn't about brute strength, I have to fight smart because illusions are meant to distract you… from your ultimate doom from above."

Gamma looks up in shock to see a gigantic hand made out of hardened sand.

Apolly controls it and shouts, "King's Hand to Burial!"

WHAM! Gamma gets smacked into the ground by the gigantic hand made of sand, causing him to cough out blood from the impact.

Levon looks back in shock to see Bouffant and Gamma are getting beaten down by Apolly. "No way, those two are caught in his power. Damn, if only Lotia can help us with her water and her instincts…"

Lotia slowly comes up to him while hissing at him, "HISSS!"

Levon is saddened by how Lotia has gone full berserk, "Oh man, Lotia… Why can't my words reach you? Why can't you fight it?"

Apolly smirks evilly, "Keke, it's hopeless Levon. No matter what, your words won't reach to her because she won't hear you."

Levon glares at him, "What do you mean?"

Apolly tells him, "What I injected into her is a sample of actual blood, from a Hell Demon. Not the artificial kind, the ORGANIC kind."

Levon and Emilia are shocked, "What?!"

Apolly explains, "Unlike the Nihilium Jimmy was injected with as well as the formula replicated to make Darkoids and to enhance your body Levon, this is from a Hell Demon who actually insisted to give its own blood to me."

Levon is incredulous, "Then, that Hell Demon is one of you guys?! What the heck?! Aren't you guys the Valentine family?! Toying with Hell Demon blood is supposed to be a sin!"

Apolly tells him, "I admit, it wasn't His Majesty's idea but his successor on the other hand… he swayed a powerful one into the elite."

Levon growls, "Oh man… You guys are even more horrible than I thought!"

Apolly laughs evilly, "Kekeke! So what will you do?! Will you kill Lotia or have her kill you? You can't hurt her because you love her!"

Levon has his head down in sadness, "You are right… I can't hurt Lotia. I love her too much…"

Lotia raises her hand out and forms a large claw made of black water.

Apolly smiles evilly, "Then you will die then, Beliando's Guinea Pig!"

Meanwhile, Asmoe is in Miseryville trying to look for the man wearing the crow mask. He has heard about how Lotia was born, how Crystal died, Heloise was forced to live as an abandoned child, and that it was because of the one who was responsible for giving Beliando the key in making Hell Demon experiments.

Asmoe is angry, "The fact that they actually experimented on Hell Demons in causing all this… I won't forgive them! This is soiling the name of the Valentine family!"

A Lancer in Virgo armor tries to strike him from behind with his saber,

SLASH! The Lancer gets bisected in have vertically, thanks to Asmoe's energy blade from his right hand.

Asmoe says in determined fashion, "I will get to the bottom of this crisis!"

Heloise in the meantime plans to save Lotia by talking to her as a sister, but she'll have to leave the fighting against Ivo to Mamondo who has yet to show what he's truly capable of.

Ivo's mecha the Gigant Orion stands up again and it starts to repair itself due to Ivo's Saint Forme: Constituo.

Heloise grunts, "Man, guess it'll take more than my second wind to do destroy this scrap heap. I don't know if Mamondo can do better against this guy."

Ivo laughs evilly, "Syehehehehe! I admit that display of power really surprised me! This is why I created the Gigant Orion. My Saint Forme: Constituo ability to repair it and the power of my mecha makes me unstoppable!"

Heloise growls, "Grr, he really is a handful."

Mamondo appears in front of Heloise and greets her, "Hey Heloise, I'm finally here!"

Heloise sighs, "Well, you better make a good showing for two minutes because don't blame me if you die."

Mamondo smirks, "Well as long as I'm here, you can bet your big butt that I won't hold back."

Heloise leers at him, "What are you, my mother's stalker?"

Mamondo replies, "No, just an admirer who thought she couldn't have picked a better man."

Heloise wonders, "Are you referring to my father?"

Mamondo tells her, "Yes. Believe it or not Heloise, your father is closer than you think. That man has been watching you the whole time. Seeing you grow up to become a powerful woman who can stand by the side of your sister and the man you love."

Heloise then asks him, "Then I like another favor… I demand that you let me see my dad after this guy is defeated."

Mamondo chuckles, "Hehe, you are already making new demands. Fine, your father won't be happy about it anyway. Here, you may need this to reach out to your sister."

He gives Heloise a pair of ear buds which confuses her, "Earbuds? Really?"

Mamondo tells her, "Once you reach out to your sister, play and share the music to her. It will really bring back to her senses."

Ivo looks down on Mamondo and tells him, "Who the heck are you? Help for Heloise?"

Mamondo responds, "I'm just filling in for the time being! I'm the No. 2 of the Chronic Watchers, Mamondo Ali!"

Ivo smirks, "Very well, I guess that man does someone who is his right hand. I'm Ivo Wisteria, the Nightly Fifth of the Shadow Heart 13. If you are truly stronger than you look unlike your leader, then show me!"

Mamondo tells him, "This is my Arc Gear: Volcano Model! Activate!"

Mamondo is wearing a large brown and red robe with gauntlet gloves before forming magma from them to look muscular.

Heloise is awed, "That's your Arc Gear? And you have a powerful element like that on you?!"

Mamondo grins while flexing his magma arms, "You darn right! This is the power of the magma flowing 'round the planet!"

Ivo points his fingers at Mamondo and shouts, "Then you can't take on a God's Architect!

He fires laser beams from the Gigant Orion's fingers at Mamondo who immediately dodges the attack and goes straight for the left foot of the mecha.

Mamondo shouts before clasping his large magma hands and morphs them into a bulldozer, "My turn! Pluming Plow!"

BAM! He plows through the Gigant Orion's left foot, destroying it with the power of his magma to lose its balance.

Ivo couldn't believe it, "No way!"

Mamondo elongates his right magma arm and uses it to grab the Gigant Orion's chest, "Gotcha now!"

SLAM! "Paradise Imprint!" He slams the Gigant Orion on its back, causing the ground to rubble from the impact of the fall and leaving the imprint on its chest.

Ivo felt the shake, "GAHH!"

Heloise is surprised, "So strong…"

Mamondo then raises his arms up and gathers energy from the ground.

Ivo is frustrated, "This is the power of the No. 2 of that group?!"

Mamondo shouts, "Let's make it rain! Hot Rock Shower!"

He fires lava rocks from his Arc Gear into the air before coming down and hits the Gigant Orion multiple times as well as destroying the reflective barriers by smothering them with lava.

Ivo feels the pain from the impacts of the attacks, "GUH! I can't predict this guy!"

Heloise is stunned, "Oh man… Now's my chance!" She channels her telepathy and tries to reach out to Lotia at the Chronic Watchers HQ, "Come on Lotia! Let me find you!"

Back at the HQ, Lotia still in her demonic state grabs Levon by the neck and she is ready to kill him with a black water claw.

Levon tries to reason with her despite bleeding from the mouth, "Lotia… It's me. Don't do it…"

Lotia in her demonic state was struggling in trying to deal the final blow, unsure of why she is holding back from killing Levon who right now has the image of her mother's killer thanks to Apolly but yet she keeps hearing Levon's voice.

Apolly shouts at her, "What are you doing Lotia?! Kill him already! This is the man that took your mother away from you and Heloise!"

Levon tries to tell her, "Lotia… Please, don't do it. Your mother doesn't want this. I never want you to do this…"

Apolly yells, "KILL HIM!"

Lotia screams out of frustration, "REEE!" She swung her water claw toward Levon in order to kill him.

Bouffant screams, "LEVON!"

Apolly smiles evilly, "Yes!"

Levon closes his eyes before he gets killed by her. But then, something happened…

"Lotia, don't do it!" A spirit from outside of the HQ shoots from the ceiling and enters into Lotia's mind, stopping her from killing Levon.

Emilia is stunned, "What is this?"

Bouffant is surprised, "Lotia, was stopped?"

Apolly growls, "What the hell…?"

Levon opens his eyes to see that Lotia didn't kill him yet. In fact, Lotia let go of him and she stands there.

Apolly couldn't believe it, "Why? Why didn't she kill him?!"

Emilia sighs in relief, "It's about time she makes use of her hidden powers."

Apolly shouts, "Not if I can do something about it!" He attempts to attack Lotia…

BAM! Apolly gets blocked and knocked away from the spirit's force! "GAH!"

Bouffant is surprised, "He was blocked by something!"

Levon sees that the image of Apolly on him is shattered much to his joy. "Alright! Now I don't look like him anymore!"

Apolly is shocked, "Impossible… Someone is blocking me! What is this power?!"

Emilia tells him, "Don't interfere… This is the matter between sisters."

Bouffant uses her hair to wrap up Apolly, "Now I got you! Gamma! Now!"

Gamma roars, "RAAH!" He fires a large heat beam from his mouth at Apolly.

Apolly growls, "Darn it!"

BOOM! "GAH!" Apolly gets struck by it, finally damaging him.

We go into the mind of Lotia where we see her in her normal self, surrounded by pitch blackness due to being in her demonic state outside in the world.

Lotia is saddened, "I really am a monster… I was about to kill Levon…"

She suddenly hears a song coming to her in a voice she might recognize. It is sung in a serene voice like in a lullaby…

" _Oh little one I am singing to now, are you alone this deep darkness?  
Do not fret because there is something to know,  
There is a star around in this darkness."_

Lotia turns around to see the image of a beautiful woman singing the song to her. She has long brown hair like her only not in a ponytail, wore a long white dress, and she looks like her only more human.

She recognizes her as none other than, Crystal also known as her… "Mother!"

" _Now you see the light that is shining over there  
Reach out to the star that is full of life."_

Lotia starts to tear up as she starts to fully remember herself, "Mom… It's you…"

" _It is the sun that rises in the brightest dawn  
Coming right after the darkest night.  
The light and the dark are one in all.  
Embrace and live in your own heart's melody."_

Lotia cries out in tears, "Mom! I remember! You… sang it to me and Heloise… I missed you! I remember everything now!"

Heloise's voice is heard, "So, that's how she sounded like huh? Man, she really was a great woman judging from the voice from her song alone. Good thing Mamondo shared the song with me so I can share it with you."

Lotia turns around to see Heloise walking up to her. She was awed, "Heloise… You came for me?"

Heloise replies with a smile, "Yeah. I really kicked into my psychic abilities that were part of my full potential so I'm not just a technopath. So then, that's how she looks like huh? I envy you sis, you really got most of her but that makes me a late bloomer."

Lotia is still saddened, "I… I didn't mean to be born this way Heloise. I didn't mean to ruin your life…"

Heloise tells her in bold tone, "Don't say that! As your sister, I don't want you thinking of that!"

Lotia is surprised, "You are… not upset with me?"

Heloise shouts at her, "Of course not! Don't be ridiculous! From the day you were born, you were even more human than me! I realized that, you may have been born a Hell Demon but you are human on the inside. That really says a lot about me…" She is saddened from admitting how she behaved.

Lotia is concerned, "Heloise…"

Heloise admits, "I thought I was out of Jimmy's league because of how I behaved and how I didn't look as pretty in comparison to other girls. But it took a great man to see the beauty in me, just as you are already beautiful yourself."

Lotia is touched, "Heloise…"

Heloise tells her, "Lotia, there's already someone that loves you for you and trust me… he doesn't care if you are a demon."

Lotia realizes who the person Heloise is referring to is… "Levon!"

Heloise smiles, "Exactly… The guy had a troubled life himself but he's changed. I know that because of how he was with you."

Lotia blushes, "Ooh…"

Heloise then tells her, "Lotia, I'm really sorry for not being a great sister to you. If anything, Mom loves both of us and same with Dad. Judging from that…"

She points up to see the image of a picture of Crystal held baby Heloise in her arms and Lotia as a little girl in a purple dress next to her mother.

Lotia tears happily, "Heloise... I forgive you."

Heloise smiles, "Alright then, I'm glad that's settled wi- OOF!" She gets hugged by Lotia; much to her chagrin as her large breasts is touching her face. "Oh come on! You are just flaunting them at me!"

Lotia giggles, "I'm sorry, just so happy to know my own sister."

Heloise smiles, "Well just kick your enemy's ass while I deal with mine so we can be a family."

Lotia nods, "Got it."

Heloise fades away before saying, "Go for it!"

As Heloise's astral projected spirit leaves Lotia's body, she opens her eyes to see she's come back into the real world and says, "Alright then, let's get to work."

She summons a metal box and she is about to open it, "I've been working on this baby for 6 months in the realm. It's time to make use of it!"

Lotia the Hell Demon girl regains her senses with her body looking more human again and she sees Levon bloodied by her.

Levon smiles, "Hello Lotia, I see you come back to your senses."

Lotia gasps and starts to tear up, "LEVON!" She hugs him while crying. "I'm sorry! I should have known I was hurting you!"

Levon hugs back, "It's all right Lotia. I'm glad you are back to your old self."

Lotia blushes, "Well not quite, I'm just more in control with my genes."

Levon chuckles, "Hehe, I don't care as long as you are all right."

Suddenly, Lotia kisses him passionately on the lips! This shocks Levon who didn't expect she would do that suddenly to her.

Levon blushes, "L-Lotia… Was that really-"

Lotia gazes at him lovingly, "That is out of love."

Levon smiles, "I'm glad…"

Bouffant giggles, "Ooh, Levon finally did it!"

Emilia sees Apolly getting up despite being hurt, "Uh guys, pause on your romance because he's not going to get down."

Apolly growls angrily, "I can't believe this… That Hell Demon was supposed to be my meal ticket in getting a position among the elite! I worked too hard for this to happen!"

Levon is calm but shows anger in his voice, "Position? To be among the elite? You ruined the lives of Heloise and Lotia just so you can rise up in your certain group? Don't joke with me!"

Apolly rants at them, "Youngsters like you don't know what the world is truly like! You don't even know the truth of what's really going to happen! You are all doomed if you keep defending this planet! If you guys can't open your eyes to what's gonna happen above, then I'll do it for you!"

He casts off his illusion from what's happening above, which is revealed to be gigantic hands made of sand floating above them.

Emilia is surprised, "What the?!"

Bouffant growls, "It's like the attack he used against Gamma, only with both hands and twice the size!"

Apolly laughs madly, "KEKEKEKEKEE! This is my ultimate attack! Emperor's Burial: The End! DIE!"

He controls the hands to crush Levon, Lotia, and everyone else. However…

Levon shouts, "Now Lotia!"

Lotia nods, "Got it!" They both shout while using their Arc Gear of wind and water to block the attack. "HAAAA!"

Their Arc Gear Combo resulted in creating a large storm cloud above, pouring out heavy rain and blasting winds which ends up affecting Apolly's ultimate attack.

Apolly is shocked, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Levon tells him, "My element goes well with her! It's Sky dancing with the Sea! This is our combo: Gaia's Shower!"

Apolly sees how the sand from his Arc Gear is getting muddy and breaking apart, "No! Your Arc Gear is ruining everything!"

Levon shouts at him, "It was really stupid of you to piss off the ones who have advantage over you! You have this long coming! Lotia, GO!"

Lotia charges straight at Apolly, with eyes dead set on him.

Apolly growls, "No matter, I can still fool you!" He creates illusionary clones of himself. "Now you can find the real me!"

BAM! Apolly gets punched in the face by Lotia much to his surprise. "GAH! HOW?!"

Lotia tells him, "You think I fall for that?! I know your weakness, Apolly! Your illusions, your aura… I can smell it! I've adapted into keeping track of your energy, all thanks to my sister Heloise!"

Apolly is shocked that his ability doesn't work on Lotia anymore because of her now able to keep track on aura energy and even see his illusions coming. "No…"

Levon appears behind Apolly and yells, "This is for tormenting Lotia!" He moves his leg up to prepare his stronger version of the Dragon Tail Axe Kick.

Lotia summons large waves of water and shouts, "This is for Mom!"

Apolly is frightened, "No, don't!"

Levon shouts his attack, "Strato Guillotine!"

Lotia calls her attack, "Tidal Torrent!"

SLASH! Levon strikes Apolly in a back with an axe kick of a stronger dense of air pressure as a blade while Lotia slashes him with large waves of water as claws in X-formation.

Apolly coughs blood from the devastating attacks, "GAH! Damn you all…"

The impact of the attacks resulted in Apolly's spirit ejected from Abadi's body, resulted him to be materialized before falling onto the ground.

Lotia sees Apolly's true form coming out and glares at him, "There. Now you won't have to disgrace Abadi's body any longer…"

Apolly is revealed to be a short, skinny white-haired and dark blue-skinned being in a black uniform. He glares at them, "Damn you…"

Bouffant wraps him up with her hair and shouts, "Gotcha now!"

Apolly growls, "No, not like this!"

Levon tells him, "It's over you rat! Your generations of espionage and ruining lives are over!"

Apolly shouts, "That's what you think! In case you don't know, I've already won!"

Suddenly, Time Shadow appears in front of Apolly who is showing anger in his eyes

Apolly is shocked, "No… It can't be!"

BAM! Time Shadow punches him in the chest with an electric fist, stunning him into the ground

Levon sees his appearance and he is surprised, "Time Shadow…"

Lotia gasps, "It's you…"

Emilia smiles while she was at the control panel, "I got him here this time with the controls not blocked."

Time Shadow asks Lotia in a calm tone, "Lotia… Did that man tried to kill you?"

Lotia nods, "He did… even injected Hell Demon blood in me so he would have me try to kill Levon. But thanks to Heloise, I was able to come to my senses and we all defeated him."

Time Shadow sighs in relief, "Thank goodness, you have finally remembered yourself. Levon, you've completed your mission in protecting her. I thank you…"

Levon salutes him, "Y-You are welcome sir…"

Time Shadow tells them, "Hurry and get to Miseryville so you can regroup with Jimmy, I'll deal with this one personally."

Back in Miseryville as Time Shadow looks on the war going on…

Mamondo is holding his own against Ivo who despite being overwhelm is using his ability to repair its mecha.

Mamondo is frustrated, "Man, this guy keeps getting hard to destroy with that ability of his."

Ivo laughs evilly, "Syehahahaha! You can't destroy me! The more you attempt to heavily damage my Gigant Orion, the stronger it gets via upgrade! That's the ultimate ability of my Saint Forme!"

Mamondo smirks, "I see… I can go all out but I would be endangering everyone living in the city. This attack is only for in case I need to do so. I'm sorry…"

Ivo growls, "Typical Miseryvillian! Your arrogance is why this world needs to be purged!"

Mamondo tells him, "That's why we are prepared so you won't get your way. After all, Jimmy's girlfriend still has yet to show you what she can really do."

Suddenly, a large burst of red lightning shot up behind Ivo much to his surprise.

Ivo looks back and he is shocked, "What the…?"

Heloise arrives with an improved laser scythe known as the Rote Leidende which looks more futuristic, her silver gauntlet gloves and boots becomes metallic red while her armored dress in the same.

Mamondo is surprised, "No way… Is that Arc Gear?!"

Ivo is stunned, "Impossible, her power output is 3 times stronger!"

Heloise tells him, "It's something that has been in development since I spend 6 months in another dimension. Considering that Time Shadow has his own Arc Gear: Thunder Model, I shall name this Arc Gear: Lightning Model!"

Jimmy sees this and he is surprised, "Wow, Heloise actually made her own Arc Gear!"

Ivo growls, "You witch! Don't think you can show off all that power even though your leader is the one that possessed an electric type already!"

Heloise says, "If you are saying that I'm merely copying Time Shadow, I'm using this more differently for him. After all, I consider it more of a powerful amplifier! Mamondo, I got this!"

Mamondo nods, "As you wish!" He jumps onto a rooftop of a building so he won't get in the way.

Ivo shouts, "Enough! I shall end you! Titan's Array!" He fires multiple energy beams from his Gigant Orion at Heloise.

Heloise sees this coming and smirks, "Thought you would do that." She dodges all of the energy beams with little effort.

Ivo is surprised, "What the?!"

Heloise gets past Ivo and tells him, "I said I'm using this as an amplifier for my body. Even if I'm overclocking, you wouldn't know what hit ya until it is too late."

SLASH! The Gigant Orion's legs gets slashed into pieces, leaving the lower body destroyed.

Ivo is shocked, "No, my Gigant Orion!" He gets ultimately angry, "Damn you! I'll blast you to pieces! I'm the greatest architect in history! I won't be defeated by a lousy witch like you!"

The Gigant Orion charges energy from its chest and it is at its maximum power. Ivo roars, "All in full power! Titan's End Buster!"

Ivo fires a more powerful version of the Titan's Buster attack at Heloise… who blocks it with her scythe much to his utter shock. "N-no way! There's no way you can't be that powerful! Not even Nataz foresee this!"

Heloise is unfazed, "Is that all you got? If that is so, then it's my turn. Crimson Night Slash!"

SLASH! Heloise unleashes an energy slash from her scythe which not only overpowers the attack, but also destroys the Gigant Orion's arms and slices the upper body in half horizontally. This leaves the head of the Gigant Orion to be the only part that is left active.

Ivo couldn't believe that his Gigant Orion got defeated by Heloise that easily and left him horrified, "No… I can't accept this! I can still fight! I can still repair it and make it stronger than ever! I'm Ivo Wisteria! The ultimate architect in history! I shall reconstruct it!"

While Ivo tries to repair the Gigant Orion desperately with his power, he then sees Heloise pointing her Rote Leidende in gun mode at him and it is charged much to his horror.

Heloise smiles evilly, "Guess your constructive powers weren't really hyped up to be. Quite a shame, I had to use this on you even though I overdid it."

Ivo snaps at her, "You dear mock me?! I already built a bridge that will lead to the Emperor's victory!"

Heloise makes her rebuttal before firing her weapon, "However, it is the bridge I made that will lead Jimmy to your leader's defeat. So disappear! Crimson Supernova!" Heloise fires a much powerful energy bullet from her Rote Leidende in gun mode.

Ivo screams before he gets blown up into smithereens, "Lord Azry!"

BOOM! The Gigant Orion's head is blown up, along with Ivo inside finally destroyed and defeated. The two sisters fought against their enemies and won, while bonded at last in honor of their mother's wishes.

To be continued…

Sisters dominate! Next chapter begins the new stage of the war!


	15. Fortunes of Fate

Hey guys! Finally got this done ever since I got distracted from Pokemon Sun. lol Enjoy!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Misery's End

Chapter 15: Fortunes of Fate

* * *

Previously, Heloise defeated Ivo with the combined powers of her Ultra form and the Arc Gear she created. The remains of the mecha Gigant Orion have collapsed, unable to be repaired again due to Ivo's death.

Azry looks on the outcome of the fight and he sighs, "Oh Ivo, you let the wonders of your creations cloud you. This is why even with the power you possess, you are not chosen. No matter, your contributions to our army live on… that's how I will judge. Now then, the Emperor is really going to step in here."

Heloise pants heavily, "Oh man… I really overdid it. I can't handle all this power at once, even when I tested it before... I need to get stronger…"

Heloise turns back into her normal powered form before she starts to fall down after completely exhausting herself.

Mamondo is frightened, "Heloise!"

Jimmy appears and catches Heloise in his arms, "Gotcha!" He lands safely on the ground, "Wow, you really pulled it off."

Heloise sees Jimmy before him and blushes, "J-Jimmy…"

Jimmy smiles, "You really got stronger, have ya?"

Heloise responds, "I didn't Jimmy. My body couldn't handle such power in comparison to yours… You've already mastered it in time but I couldn't."

Jimmy tells her, "Heloise, you can get stronger like me. I know that while I try to increase my power, you know how to innovate. You just got to do it in your own way with the power I give you."

Mamondo comes to them, "Alright Jimmy, hurry and get back to the hall. Your friends will be joining you over there and I will scout the area for any remaining soldiers."

Jimmy nods, "Got it!" He carries Heloise to another place.

In the meanwhile, Ananaly notices the stadium is secured and unscathed during the war and she wonders, "Hm… So that stadium is the only thing around that is protected."

Moira is happy, "Ooh! That means some folks in there are hoping to play with us!"

Ananaly smiles evilly, "Well, Babs already decided to split so I can do whatever I want with the people inside. It will really help my power but I'm saving my main course later."

Moira looks behind her to see a pile of half-naked male bodies and she is disgusted, "Yeah, because it's not like they are enough to satisfy you."

Ananaly smirks, "Well, I gotta keep my power fresh. This Jimmy fellow is on the top of the list for a reason and I should be strong enough to fight his friends off from that…"

Moira says, "And the only thing to bring him to us is to make some attention."

Ananaly smiles evilly, "Or simply, just our comrade's good luck…"

At the broken-down Miseryville Hall, Jimmy and Heloise made it over there as they enter. They saw Beezy, Saffi, Belphy, Candy, Cerbee, and Angel inside.

Saffi sees them, "Jimmy! Heloise!"

Jimmy waves at them, "Hey guys! Just gonna heal Heloise here. Solar Shine!" He heals her with his power.

Candy nods, "Okay."

Angel tells Jimmy, "Can you do the same for us after you are finished with her?"

Jimmy nods, "Sure, just that I can't waste it much as it uses my energy."

Heloise feeling healed, "Ah, much better. Wait, how did you and Cerbee got back here? Didn't you guys fought against one of those knights?"

Angel explains, "Well, about that…"

Flashback begins…

D-Bones laughs evilly, "Hiyayayaya! I've got all of you now in my most powerful attack. There's no way for you to get out defeating me!"

DJ Skullz looks around to see how D-Bones's barrier can fire sound projectiles from behind. He sighs, "I admit, the way you set this up really impress me. To attack from anywhere with sound, I say that I could use something like that."

D-Bones smiles, "I knew you would admit that I'm a lot stronger!"

DJ Skullz replies, "Stronger? Oh no, ya dawg. If this is truly 360 degrees of surround sound, then I can't actually feel the beat from a certain direction."

D-Bones glares at him, "Shut up! I'll kill you all with my Surround Sound! I don't have to blow you all into smithereens; I could just destroy you with my ultimate attack that is meant to target your heart by my own music!"

DJ Skullz is alarmed, "Oh my, there's actually an attack like that?!"

D-Bones shouts, "As long as you are in my Surround Sound, you won't escape! Symphonia Finale: Emperor's Last Chord!"

He plays his guitar in a heavy metal melody, causing sound to blast from within the barrier, making sure DJ Skullz, Cerbee, and Angel get affected by it.

DJ Skullz screams in pain, "OOWWW!"

Cerbee yelps in pain. "ARRRO!"

Angel cries in pain, "MAKE IT STOP!"

D-Bones laughs evilly, "HIYAYAYAYA! It's over!"

DJ Skullz still screaming in pain until… "Psyche! Go Cerbee!" He points straight to DJ Skullz.

D-Bones is shocked, "What?!"

Cerbee growls as he charges straight toward him while Angel is riding on his back. "ROARR!"

D-Bones exclaims, "No, impossible! You can't do this! My melody shouldn't be resisted!"

SLASH! He gets slashed by the power of Ultra Cerbee's speed and Angel's claws, along with his guitar being destroyed before bleeding gushes of blood from his deep wounds of the attacks on his chest and neck.

D-Bones couldn't believe it while he starts to collapse from the fatal injuries. "How can this be? Why didn't you get caught by my music?"

DJ Skullz explains to him, "You see, it's because of my invention. They are my very own wireless earbuds that can be doubled as earplugs." "He takes them off from his ears, "I already created several more sets of them for these guys and another. I'm the Head of Technology for a reason."

Angel and Cerbee take off their earbuds with the former saying, "Man that really saved us."

D-Bones was awed, "Oh man, what kind of song did you put that would sway your hearts instead of my own song?"

DJ Skullz tells him, "It's an oldie but… it's a collab between me and my old friend. Give it a listen." He puts the earbud in D-Bones's right ear.

D-Bones listens to the song and he is surprised, "Wow, this voice… This melody… Who is this woman?"

DJ Skullz replies, "That's Crystal, a truly great woman who knows how to sing and sway many hearts. She used to sing the lyrics to her daughters as a lullaby before she died. It's still a classic…"

D-Bones smiles despite dying, "It's a perfect 10, mate. Now this is music that is worth listening to..." He loses his last breath before finally ceasing.

DJ Skullz then salutes his fallen enemy, "Peace out, fellow musician."

He pulls out a remote and presses the button. "Alright you guys, you are free to go. Heloise gave me this in case."

The leash that bonded Cerbee and Angel together comes off of them. Angel is surprised, "Wait, you had that lock the whole time?! That could have been useful for my safety!"

DJ Skullz tells them, "You guys were really off the chain."

Angel shouts in anger, "Don't ignore me!"

Cerbee changes back into his Powered form before coming up to DJ Skullz and try to ask him something. Angel translates, "So then, who is Crystal?"

DJ Skullz tells them, "She's the former Head of Medicine and mother of Heloise and Lotia."

Cerbee and Angel are surprised, "Wow, so that's her…"

Flashback ends.

Angel concludes, "That's how it happened." Cerbee nods in agreement.

Jimmy smiles, "Well, nice to see you guys are okay."

Heloise giggles, "Hehe, guess my Mom was a big help to you."

Levon shouts, "Oy guys, we are here!"

Candy sees them, "Levon! Lotia!"

Belphy is happy to see them, "Guys!"

Levon has his arm around Lotia, "Hey guys! We made it at last. We also brought some allies with us."

Gamma enters the room which surprises everyone.

Heloise couldn't believe it, "Gamma! You are really alive!"

Gamma smiles at her, "Heloise…"

Heloise hugs him, "I never thought I see you again!"

Gamma hugs back, "Me too…"

Madame Bouffant enters and giggles, "Tehe, man quite a reunion you guys are having.

Her appearance shocks everyone but Lotia and Levon who thought she was dead.

Heloise exclaims, "Madame Bouffant!"

Saffi is stunned, "But… I killed you back then."

Bouffant giggles, "I know! But thanks to Beliando's cloning formula along with the technology by the ones I now work for, I'm back in my new form."

Saffi groans, "Figures…"

Bouffant notices something, "Saffi, I heard that you have gotten married. Congrats!"

Saffi thanks her, "Why yes, thanks."

Bouffant teases her, "Guess the wedding cake adds more fat than muscle right back there, gonna lose against stronger foes that way."

Saffi tries to claw at her while being held back by Beezy, "You want me to kill you again?!"

Beezy tries to hold her down, "Saffi! Don't! She's an ally!"

Candy asks Belphy, "So this is the woman who you were allies with during the Nu Venom Uprising."

Belphy nods, "Yes, Bouffant worked with Beliando who gave her enhanced abilities to control her hair."

Candy finds that interesting, "Oh, that is something." She comes up to Bouffant and holds her hand to her, "It's a pleasure to work with you."

Bouffant shakes her hand, "Same here."

Candy notices the size of Bouffant's breasts from the cleavage of the outfit she's wearing, causing her to blush while using her left arm to cover her own chest.

Bouffant notices and says, "Oh don't worry sugar, you are still a cute lamb girl even if not much on top.

Candy sighs in relief, "Why thank you…"

Bouffant then points to her thighs, "Although you can make a lot of lamb chops out of those plump thighs, Thunder Lamb."

A moment later, an angry Candy is being held back by Belphy. "Why you darn pickin' hussy! I will crush you with these bucking legs!"

Belphy tries to hold her back, "Candy! Stop!"

Levon sighs, "Man, this will be a long battle…"

Bouffant feels smug, "Well, glad I'm the adult around here."

Lotia pokes her from behind, "Ahem…"

Bouffant turns her head to her and says while being annoyed, "What?"

Lotia then unzips her sweater down a bit, exposing more of her cleavage which causes Levon and Angel to nosebleed.

Bouffant is shocked, "You really are that stacked! How can a Hell Demon have such a heavenly body?!" She covers her own chest in defeat.

Lotia smirks, "Why thank you."

Heloise is impressed, "Wow, that was something."

Candy is surprised, "Lotia…"

Saffi whistles, "You put her in her place."

Lotia smiles, "Oh guys, just being what I am with my memories restored. Just felt so mature at last…"

Beezy is dumbfounded, "Never thought she would adapt to her maturity already."

Jimmy comes up to her and says, "Well Lotia, you weren't the only one who had memory problems back then."

Levon replies, "That's right, Jimmy had amnesia back then as he told me. You got friends to understand on that after all."

Lotia nods, "Yes."

Asmoe appears with Sara, "Is every one of the warriors here?"

Jimmy sees him, "Asmoe!"

Asmoe tells them, "Things are getting quieter now with the enemies ceasing their attacks. So we can wait until they come up with something."

Sara nods, "Yes. Lotia, you encountered one of those Knights?"

Lotia replies, "I have. The Hell Demon they injected with came from one who is also a Knight."

The others are in shock to hear that a Hell Demon is in the Shadow Heart 13 despite being a group of remnants of the Valentine family.

Meanwhile inside the stadium, we see thousands of Miseryvillians taking shelter following the war that is happening.

Lillian communicates with Mamondo on the communicator. "Alright! All the citizens here have been safe. So far there is no attack happening here."

Jez complains about this, "Ooh, I can't deal with this! The fact that I am stuck here instead of a luxury shelter is really infuriating!"

Lillian sighs, "Oh Jez, we are currently at war. There's no time for you to find a suite where you can just chill while everyone is doing their work to save the world."

Jez smirks, "Well excuse me for being Lucius's current boyfriend. I mean, where is he?"

Lillian tells her, "Oh he'll be arriving soon. It's nice to see that you are very worried about him."

Jez blushes, "Well, I suppose… but you really are supportive of me even though I'm dating Lucius. Why even though you were his wife and still loving him?

Lillian tells her, "I just want to make Lucius happy because I love him. I know that there is a good side of you."

Jez retorts, "What makes you say that?"

Lillian replies, "For one, those earrings look great on you."

Jez realizes the earrings she's wearing, "Why these are just a gift from Jimmy from a month..."

Lillian smiles, "You would have switched for the richer ones. If Jimmy saw something in you, then deep down you really do love Lucius as I do."

Jez blushes, "Oh shut it…"

A Chronic Watchers soldier comes to Lillian and tells her, "Madam Summer! Lucius VII has arrived."

Lillian replies, "Good! Now everything will come together. Get him to the storage room so we can finally discuss this over in there."

Jez asks her, "What is within? Must be Lucius's treasures because then you are no different from me!"

Lillian remarks in a serious tone, "No… The shipment doesn't contain those. The reason I joined the Chronic Watchers was because of the discovery I made that I need more answers from. I know from whom…"

Jez wonders, "Who is it?"

At the storage room, Lucius and Samy arrived where Lillian is.

Lucius calls out to her, "Lillian!"

Lillian sees him and waves at him, "Oh hey Lucy! About time you are here…"

Lucius complains to her, "What is going on here?! Why do you need me now?""

Lillian tells him, "Oh just need you because I have something that has to be discussed."

Lillian walks to the storage room and opens it. Lucius, Samy, and Jez look inside and they are shocked, "No way…"

Samy exclaims, "The predecessors of the Heinous Empire, Lucius Heinous II to VI!"

The five of the six past Lucius Heinous are transported from their home, still frozen in their chambers.

Lucius is surprised, "Lillian…"

Lillian tells him, "Don't worry, these guys are safe. Especially away from the First who's already blocked from getting out and get in…"

Lucius is stunned, "But Lillian, why did you bring all of them here?"

Lillian replies, "It's the reason why I joined the Chronic Watchers… The discovery I found in you and Beezy." She unfroze them from their chambers.

Lucius II awakens much to his surprise, "What the?!"

Lucius III looks around, "What is this?!"

Lucius IV growls, "Tell me who awake me so I can bash someone!"

Lucius V groans, "That was a long sleep…"

Lucius VI sees Lillian and growls at her, "It was you!"

Lillian smirks at her, "Hello, Dad…"

Lucius VI glares at her, "So you decided to show your face again after leaving my son."

Lillian replies, "Actually, I've been watching the entire time. Looking to see my own son grow up and actually meeting with someone who will change him and this world for the better."

Lucius VII sighs, "Yes, that's what happened. I decided to go with it."

Lucius VI asks him, "So where is my grandson Beezy?"

Lucius VII replies, "He's battling with Two-Shoes. Oh and he's already married to Saffi."

Lucius VI is surprised, "Wait, my grandson is married?! Dangnabbit, I should been thawed out to see it happened!"

Lillian explains, "Well, your Beezy's bride wasn't someone who your son approves." He shows a picture of Saffi.

Lucius VI whistles, "So that's her? Man son, you should at least be glad he won't be lonely and not kill our bloodline!"

Lucius VII growls, "Oh shut it! I didn't want all this to happen!"

Lucius VI mocks his son, "So you are just upset because you basically lost control of your own life by letting Beezy live his way marrying his girl and your own ex-wife came back while you are dating that thin but mooching big-bottomed broad!"

Jez screeches at him, "Who are you calling big-bottomed?!"

Lillian clears her throat, "Nothing wrong with that by the way but the reason we decided to thaw you out is because we are at war."

Lucius VI asks, "With who?"

Lillian tells him, "The war against the Order of the Blackheart, the remnants of the Valentine clan led by Nataz."

All of the Heinous predecessors are surprised to hear that the Valentine clan are still thriving especially their emperor.

Lucius II is frightened, "This can't be… Father said they were all gone and even Asmoe confirmed."

Lillian confirms, "They have unfinished business with this world and every last one of you guys."

Lucius IV growls, "Ooh! I can wait to beat these guys!"

Lillian tells him, "It's best we leave this to Jimmy and his friends. They have gotten more powerful enough to take them on."

Lucius VI says, "But still, we can't let powerful people like them roam around!"

Lillian replies, "That's also why I decided to unfreeze all of you… Especially that Lucius the First is already heavily sealed underneath the mansion and that he came up with freezhing himself for one reason.."

Lucius II to VII are surprised to hear on what are her plans with them.

Lucius VII is surprised, "Lily…"

Lillian tells them, "That's because if my DNA scans are correct, it has something to do within your blood and not in Beezy's."

Lucius VII asks her, "But Lily, what are you saying?"

Lillian tells him, "I'm saying that the Heinous blood of everyone in this room… is tainted."

Lucius II to VII, Jez, and Samy are shocked by the accusation made by Lillian.

After the explanation of what happened at the base involving the deaths of Heloise and Lotia's mother as well as Abadi and the Hell Demons, the gang is horrified by how the resistance against Nataz was compromised from the start.

Jimmy is horrified, "They thought ahead the whole time…"

Candy was concerned, "I can't believe that happened to you, Lotia."

Belphy growls, "Those bastards, they tried to get you to kill each other!"

Levon sighs, "That's right. But we managed to defeat him and Time Shadow is getting answers from him. Now we should be more concerned about the Knight who is a Hell Demon and pretty much played a key role in murdering Crystal."

Heloise growls, "I won't forgive them! Killing Mom and then trying to use Lotia, they will pay!"

Lotia agrees, "Yeah! They won't mess with us!"

Levon says, "I have a feeling that Hell Demon in the ranks might be one of the strongest along with the man in the lion mask and the other in the crow mask. No worries, we can take them on."

Jimmy smiles, "I know you guys will. I have faith in you all."

Asmoe says, "Considering we took down 7 of them, the six of the Shadow Heart 13 are left. So far, it is best we tag team each one of them again so that Jimmy will be ready to fight against Nataz."

Beezy smirks at Jimmy, "Well, Jimmy has yet to show what he's truly capable of."

Angel complains, "Yeah! We are busting our tails here while he's been watching!"

Jimmy tells them, "I want to fight as well, but Time Shadow ordered me to not fight yet because my power is needed against the leader."

Levon says, "It's alright Jimmy. We wanted to fight with you anyway so we can protect our world."

Jimmy then says, "But I wonder… Why do they want to destroy Miseryville? Asmoe, you must know why."

Asmoe responds, "He wants to purge the planet to destroy what Lucius I had brought. Make no mistake, Lucius I is truly the devil but Nataz is no better in wanting destruction out of revenge. He'll destroy life here just to kill him…"

Jimmy sighs, "Man, everything that has happened that nearly destroyed this world had to do with Lucius I."

Beezy is saddened, "I know Jimmy. I don't want to be like that or my Dad. I just want to have fun with you guys and be with my wife."

Saffi hugs him, "Aw Beezy!"

Asmoe says, "The best we can hope is for Jimmy to defeat Nataz to stop the war. Oh and Lotia, you got to tell the others now that you are fully awakened.

Lotia nods and she says, "Uh Levon, about the Hell Demon blood that was injected into me… I need to let you know that well it reawaken some of my Hell Demon instincts. One being that affects me in my teen years."

Levon asks her, "What is it?"

Lotia says, "Well, it's that Hell Demons like me go into a certain state where we need someone to mate with."

Everyone's eyes widen from hearing Lotia reveal that info.

Lotia explains, "We go into that state for a few days. Meaning if we don't find someone to mate with, we go in pain for a week."

Levon is shocked, "Wait, you mean… You actually… Why are you telling us this now?!"

Lotia blushes and says, "It's because… I decided I want to do it with you."

Levon blushes heavily while everyone around him is completely surprised.

Heloise whistles, "Well, that escalated quickly."

Levon stammers, "I-I-I u-understand L-Lotia… I just need time to think about that…"

Lotia smiles, "Okay. After all, I can wait."

Heloise says to Lotia, "Alright Lotia, I need you to help me look out for any of the Knights around. If we spot them, we will prepare to fight."

Lotia nods, "Alright, sister."

Heloise smiles, "Great then."

Saffi volunteers, "I like to go as well.

Jimmy is happy to see Heloise is finally getting to see Lotia as a sister by blood.

Lotia winks at Levon, "See ya soon…" She, Saffi, and Heloise take their leave to scout the area.

Jimmy walks to the restroom, "I gotta go pee myself."

Sara walks to the kitchen, "I'll get some food."

Levon sighs, "Man… Never thought I would become a man this way…"

Belphy assures him, "No matter what, you are still you Levon."

Levon laughs, "Hehe, you are right! It's time I say goodbye to my boyhood in my last hurrah! Belphy, we are bringing the band back together!"

Belphy is confused, "Band? Wait, you mean…"

Levon replies, "Yep!" He pulls out a black jacket with a familiar purple snake eyes logo.

Belphy is surprised, "The Nu Venom?! You serious?!"

Madame Bouffant is interested, "Well, this should be fun."

Asmoe raises his eyebrow, "Wait, the Nu Venom?"

Belphy explains, "The revolutionary group that was meant to over the Heinous Empre but was proven to be too extreme."

Levon is excited, "That's right Belphy, the Nu Venom shall be resurrected as the group that will bring chaos to anyone that stands in our way and this time… we shall do it to save the world!"

Belphy asks him, "That's good and all Levon but, most of key members are already dead and that it's just you and me left."

Levon tells him, 'Not to worry, Asmoe will join us because I already got the clothes for him!" He throws a black leather jacket at him.

Asmoe catches it and is confused, "Wait, I'm part of it now?"

Candy smirks, "Well, this is ironic… the most civilized person here is in a group known for being just as chaotic as it is vulgar."

Levon then says to her, "Oh and uh Candy, you have the rightful spot to fill in Saffi's role in being the key factor to our Nu Venom. A change of outfit and you will be set."

Candy is surprised, "Wait a darn minute, I'm in it too?!"

Angel wants in, "Add me in!"

Belphy whispers to Candy, "Just go with it, I never seen Levon this happy before in his life."

Candy gives in, "Alright but if I get to wear the same leotard and boots Saffi wore in the past, I swear I will buck off his berries." She glares at him.

Belphy is nervous, "I assure you won't. You can dress how you like."

Candy smiles, "Okay!"

Back at the Chronic Watchers HQ, Time Shadow has Apolly in his grasp to prevent the Nightly Tenth from escaping.

Time Shadow speaks while showing cold anger, "You've made a lot of mess here because of you. You wore Abadi's body after killing him, collaborated with Beliando before murdering Crystal and then trying to take Heloise away and admitted all of it… For what purpose, you coward?!"

Apolly growls at him defiantly, "You bastard… You keep that key piece of history away… just so that prophesied hero will use it? You are too late; it has already been taken to the Emperor!"

Time Shadow and Emilia are shocked to realize that the real goal was to steal something of theirs.

Apolly mocks him, "Now, everyone will know the truth… and nothing will stop it! Not even that blonde-haired 'hero'!"

Time Shadow is stunned, "I see… so it was a setback for my organization my ancestor Raphael founded. Well the thing is; I was planning to reveal the truth anyway."

Apolly shouts at him, "That your founder Raphael allowed Lucius I to benefit from what happened when Asmoe had the Black Lotus of Hades?! It's all because he's the real coward in letting this eventual war happened!"

Time Shadow tells him in coldblooded tone, "My ancestor did his best to avoid any more bloodshed that would destroy not just this world but also the universe. The fact that you mentioned the Lotus means you also stole it! Why would you want that power?! Why did Nataz sold out to that evil power?!"

Apolly grins at him defiantly before speaking out the truth, "You'll die anyway but it's not what the Emperor wants at first… but he already saw the light. I'm just among the many who wants this war to go on until something big comes up especially with all the seeds planted for this… You won't stop it once Nataz set foot into this world again! In order to destroy the devil that is Lucius I, he becomes the devil and fight!"

Time Shadow is surprised, "What?"

Apolly then mocks him, "You won't stop the inevitable battle between both devils that will lead to something big! For someone who can supposedly plan ahead, you won't see it coming… just like Crystal's death! Gabriel!"

This remark causes Time Shadow to get angry with his eyes showing killing intent.

STAB! He impales Apolly with a lightning blade through the chest!

Apolly screams in pain, "GAHH!"

Time Shadow says darkly, "I got what I want so far… So be gone you foul being! Heaven's Punish!"

BOOM! He electrocutes Apolly's entire body with a powerful lightning strike to destroy him!

Apolly screams in pain while his body is starting to blow up from the amount of voltage, "AAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

BOOM! Apolly's body explodes into dust from the power of Time Shadow's lightning, finally killing him.

Time Shadow calms and sighs, "Crystal, I'm sorry… for not telling the truth to the girls. I'll do so if it is the last thing I can do."

Outside the Misery Hall, the three girls search around the block for any survivors and enemies.

Heloise scans the area, "Hm, no sign of enemies around… Wait, I found something! There's someone alive over there!" She runs to the alley and sees the person which makes her annoyed. "It's you…"

It was Barbara who walked up to her. "Heloise! I'm happy that you are here."

Heloise sighs from that she's the one who kissed Jimmy before, "Oh great, you had to be a victim… So, you need to be escorted to the stadium."

Barbara nods, "Yes. How's Jimmy?"

Heloise responds, "He's doing fine. He'll be ready to fight the Big Bad soon. Not to worry, the rest of the guys and I are handling this just fine."

Barbara then says, "So, Jimmy actually does have a lot of faith in you considering you defeated Ivo…"

Heloise smirks, "Why thank you…" She then realizes, "Wait, Ivo?"

Barbara's tone gets dark, "I wonder… if he senses the people dying during the war. Why doesn't he come out and fight already? Isn't he supposed to be the protector of all the people here?! Why isn't he out on the field to protect them?!"

Heloise snarls, "Who are you exactly?! What do you want with Jimmy?! Do you want him for yourself?!" She points her blaster at Barbara.

Barbara then calms down and says in a sad tone, "No… That's not why… It's because I want to be the one to kill him even if it pains me." She starts to tear up.

Heloise is surprised to see tears from her third eye. "What? Why are you tell me this?"

Barbara sheds her tears, "It's because Jimmy must die so this war must end for the sake of this world… I want my Emperor to not suffer any long but I love Jimmy so much like you do!"

Heloise is stunned to see Barbara who outed herself as an enemy to her not being a warmonger.

Barbara turns her back on her and says somberly, "Just tell Jimmy to come to the stadium so he can truly be a hero to this world and so he can take the brunt of my comrades instead of the people. Tell him that this message came from the Nightly Seventh, Knight of Fortune. Barbara Fortuna!"

She immediately disappears in a flash with her Light Step while Heloise looked on in shock to witness an enemy Valentine who wants to stop the war instead of continuing it.

To be continued…

Barbara's tearful challenge! The fated battle begins next chapter hopefully as intended!


	16. The Numbers of Lady Deaths

Finally, a new chapter to start the new year and to finally have the female trio of the Shadow Heart 13 make their fighting debut!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Misery's End

Chapter 16: The Numbers of Lady Deaths

* * *

The war continues as the soldiers of the Order of the Blackheart began to clear out from the certain area in the city where Azry is present.

Azry looks up in the sky and says with a smile, "So, looks like His Majesty will finally make his way here."

A mysterious hooded knight appears behind him, with his face hidden.

Azry recognizes him, "So, you've finally got what we needed?"

The mysterious hooded knight holds out his two hands, revealing two boxes and opens one on the left… It was the Black Lotus of Hades!"

Azry smiles evilly, "Now, everything from his arrival will come all together! You have done us proud our Nightly Second, Ba'el."

Ba'el responds in a demonic voice, "I have… But the girl is still alive. Apolly has fallen against them."

Azry grunts, "Rats… Not to worry, we will get rid of her. Nothing should get in the way from the ultimate awakening in this world. Especially we see what's in Michael's Box…"

He refers to the box Ba'el is holding in his right hand.

In the Chronic Watchers HQ, Time Shadow ran to the vault and sees that the two items that were very important to him disappeared before him along with the vault being destroyed.

Time Shadow is frustrated, "Damn it… I was too late. Damn that Apolly, he stalled me so that thing can take it all!"

Emilia arrives and witnessed what happen, "Oh no… The Black Lotus! Michael's Box!"

Time Shadow yells, "DAMN IT! No one can see what's in the box nor shall the Black Lotus be used!"

Emilia is concerned, "Then if the box is opened, they will know everything…"

Time Shadow then says, "And Nataz will have evidence to what he was looking for because only he and Jimmy can open it… Emilia, unite the others."

Emilia responds, "I will but Lillian prefers to stay at the stadium to keep an eye on the Miseryville citizens that are being sheltered."

Time Shadow nods, "Alright… Because Nataz will arrive soon and we have to give everything we got to help Jimmy and the others protect this world from him! I won't allow him to reveal the truth in his way!"

Back at the streets near the Miseryville Hall, Heloise is still stunned from having to confront Barbara who revealed herself as a Valentine and part of the Shadow Heart 13 as the Nightly Seventh.

Lotia comes to her, "Heloise!"

Saffi runs over, "Did you see anything?"

Heloise responds calmly, "Yes, tell everyone that the rest of the Valentines will be at the stadium."

Saffi is alarmed, "But that's where the people are taking shelter!"

Heloise then says, "And you tell Jimmy that Babs… is one of them."

Lotia and Saffi are shocked to hear that Heloise identified Barbara as one of the Shadow Heart 13.

Saffi panics, "Is that true?! It's not because you still reeling from her kissing Jimmy?!"

Heloise responds calmly, "I'm not lying… She is one of them and she was the one that told me her real identity. That she want to kill Jimmy in order to end the war… She thought it was the only way to prevent any more bloodshed."

Lotia is saddened, "But we have to keep defending ourselves and Jimmy."

Heloise tells them, "I know, protecting Jimmy so he can face Nataz is top priority so let's all do what we can to stop them."

Saffi nods, "Right, I'll tell everyone about what is going on."

Lotia then asks Heloise, "But what will you do, sister?"

Heloise answers in cold tone, "I'm gonna find Barbara and take her down."

Lotia is shocked, "Heloise! Those guys are strong enough solo! A group of them is even harder!"

Heloise gets angry, "Like how I'll let her and those scum kill Jimmy!" She uses her jetpack to fly to the stadium.

Lotia screams for her, "Heloise! Come back!"

Saffi growls, "Darn it! We got to warn Jimmy!"

Back at the rooftop of the building near the shielded stadium, Barbara Fortuna appears in front of Ananaly and Moira who are her comrades.

Ananaly smirks at her sudden return, "Oh now you are back, Babs."

Moira is happy, "Ooh! Did you saw Jimmy by any chance?! Did you go killing people?!"

Barbara responds, "I have not but I did come across Heloise, his girlfriend."

Ananaly growls, "Grr… You are lucky that you can hide your power perfectly."

Barbara then says, "That is true Ana but I exposed myself to her and yet avoid conflict with her."

Ananaly yells at her, "What?! You should have killed her when you had the chance even if she was able to defeat Ivo!"

Barbara shakes her head, "Her friends are very nearby so I may not get as lucky even if I took down several of them."

Moira giggles, "Nyehehe, talk about a loaded fortune!"

Ananaly berates Barbara, "Now she's going to attack us while bringing not just Jimmy but all of them!"

Barbara tells her, "Be assured, it won't happen. Everything is coming together now that fate is on our side."

Moira realizes what's going to happen and it excites her, "Oh man! You mean it's time?!"

Barbara tells them, "The Emperor will arrive very soon with the rest of the army about to lay waste on this world. Jimmy will come to us while his allies will handle the army."

Ananaly smiles evilly, "Excellent… So that means I have a shot to kill him in the process! Once I get a whiff of his energy then I'll be ready to attack!"

Barbara glares at her, "Ana, not if I get to him first."

Ananaly is stunned by her sudden determination, "Now suddenly, you really are getting bold."

Moira is surprised much to her joy, "Ooh! Babs is being assertive!"

Barbara tells them, "To make sure the Emperor's path of victory is certain, let faith run its course until Jimmy comes to us. I have a good feeling that Heloise won't let my slip slide…" She activates her energy bow and creates an arrow from her aura.

Ananaly smiles evilly, "So we are breaking in then!"

Barbara replies in serious tone while aiming her arrow at the stadium's barrier, "Of course. I don't want you both to get bored from not able to fight Jimmy. Considering that the barrier will try to block us, it'll be hard to actually break it in one shot."

She fires the energy arrow from her bow toward the barrier and hits it while trying to pierce it.

Ananaly growls, "Typical! They expected we would try to go there."

Barbara responds, "Wait."

BOOM! The arrow explodes on the barrier, creating a large hole that allows anyone to go inside.

Moira is happy, "Yay! Way to use your good luck for that one, Babs!"

Barbara replies, "It's no luck… that was extent of my own power in that arrow. I simply adjust my luck to make sure it pierces enough to do a lot of damage."

Ananaly is surprised, "You got to be kidding me."

Moira enters through the barrier and shouts at her, "Come on Ana! Your large butt won't fit in before it closes!

Ananaly snaps out of it and shouts, "Hey!" She dashes into the hole before it closes, now she along with the other two finally made it inside.

Barbara then says, "Now that we are in, we should get out as well."

Moira comes to the barrier and smiles evilly, "Nyehehe, allow me!"

She activates her aura from her hand and touches the barrier, spreading her power throughout the shield… right to the generators that were keeping the barrier active.

BOOM! The generator explodes and the barrier shuts down. This results in the alarm going off.

Lucius, Samy, Jez, and Lillian are alarmed to hear the stadium has been infiltrated.

Samy panics, "They are here!"

Lillian grunts, "Oh no… The barrier wasn't enough!"

Jez panics, "I can't die here!"

Lucius growls, "This can't be happening!"

Moira laughs evilly, "Nyehehehe! Unlucky for them!"

Barbara pouts, "Moira! We are supposed to do this in stealth mode."

Moira replies playfully with a smile, "My bad! Unlucky for us too~!"

A Chronic Watcher soldier sees them and points his gun at them, "Freeze!"

Ananaly sighs while producing oozing aura from her fingers, "Great, we have been spotted…"

She blows a kiss at him, firing an aura heart that infects him.

The soldier succumbs to the effect of Ananaly's power, "Oh no… Oh my great Ananaly!" He has heart eyes.

Ananaly feels the power used on him, "Good… That love is unfortunately not enough." She fires an aura heart bat from her parasol.

BOOM! The attack blasts the soldier's head off!

Barbara groans, "Ooh, you just had to make it messy!"

Ananaly smirks, "Love usually ends in a mess."

Barbara sees more squads of soldiers coming for them and sighs, "I was hoping this mission wouldn't end in more bloodshed."

Ananaly sees them coming and smiles evilly, "Good… My power benefits from hordes of those sinful infidels!"

Back at the Miseryville Hall, Levon and the others in the revival of the Nu Venom get to prepare their fight.

Candy comes out of the room and sighs, "Alright guys, now I look like I'm part of this gang."

Belphy looks on and he is stunned to see Candy in her new look. "Whoa…"

Candy is wearing a short black T-Shirt with the Nu Venom logo on her chest that bears her midriff, Daisy Dukes that shows off her bare thighs, and brown boots along with a black cowgirl hat.

Angel gives thumbs up to the look, "Awesome!"

Levon smiles, "Well, you definitely do look the part."

Bouffant smirks, "For someone who is way thick in thighs, you look real good."

Asmoe is annoyed, "Still need to get used to seeing a woman's bare legs very often."

Candy sighs, "Let's get this over with… Belphy?"

Belphy who was drooling over Candy's look, snaps out of it while blushing, "Oh, sorry Candy! Just that no matter how you look, you are still my Candy I love."

Candy giggles, "Oh Belphy…"

Levon opens the map of Miseryville and says, "Alright there are alternative ways to make it to the stadium which is where the citizens are hiding."

Candy bends over to look at the map and replies, "That is true. However if we take the sewers around here to there, the enemies wouldn't detect us. Once we reach the stadium, we will go for a surprise attack."

Belphy then notices Candy's soft butt in Daisy Dukes and starts to sweat from the sight of it.

Levon nods, "Right idea. Good thing there is a manhole in this building we can use for the path to the stadium because there is a hovercraft there. If we use that, we will reach them in no time."

Bouffant grins from the plans being thought out, "Nice thinking there Candy. You really aren't so bad for a farm girl." She pats her on the butt that causes Candy and Belphy to blush heavily.

Candy shrieks, "BAH!"

Asmoe sighs in dismay, "This revived Nu Venom is way too degenerate."

Sara smiles, "Oh just enjoy it sweetheart. That's how the young are in today's time."

As the team examined the remaining routes in Miseryville, Jimmy comes out of the restroom looking real relieved.

Jimmy sighs in relief, "Man, I really needed that."

Beezy slurps on his soda, "Yep. Now we can get to work…"

Saffi and Lotia call out to him, "Jimmy!"

Jimmy sees them, "Saffi? Lotia? Where's Heloise?"

Saffi tells him, "She ran off!"

Lotia exclaims, "She's going to the stadium to find Barbara!"

Jimmy is stunned, "Wait… Why Babs?"

Saffi explains, "Heloise was told by her that she's the Nightly Seventh of the Shadow Heart 13! She's actually a Valentine!"

Jimmy and Beezy are shocked, "What?!"

Saffi nods, "She's serious…"

Jimmy is taken back, "Babs… She was with them the entire time?" He then realizes what happened in the flashback.

 _Jimmy asks her, "So uh Babs, care to tell me about where you are from?"_

 _Barbara answers, "To be honest Jimmy… I used to live here and things had changed since I arrived."_

 _Jimmy wants to know, "Tell me. What was it like for you in Miseryville back then?"_

 _Barbara responds, "I was a young girl back then who was very lucky in doing great things."_

 _Jimmy is interested, "Ohh… Then what happened?"_

 _Barbara answers, "Well, there was the time my luck disappeared and because of what happened then… I was stranded on an island."_

 _Jimmy exclaims, "You what?! That's quite a life you had!"_

 _Barbara nods, "That's right. But then I was able to survive on my own and a miracle got me out of that predicament. So, I got back to Miseryville and it felt like home again." She smiles._

 _Jimmy whistles, "Wow, you actually had an experience like that? Man, you are strong."_

 _Barbara giggles, "Hehe, yes… I've been feeling this town's positive vibes ever since I got back here. I really must have been gone for a long time."_

Flashback ends.

Jimmy is shocked, "Oh lord… It all makes sense now. Babs was actually one from another time period like them."

Beezy panics, "Oh man! Then that means there are six more of knights like her around!"

Saffi says, "Heloise may be Heloise, but not even she can handle all of them at once!"

Jimmy yells to Gamma, "Alright Gamma! It's time we get to Heloise right away!"

Gamma nods and tracks down Heloise.

Beezy tells him, "Jimmy! I'll catch up with you!"

Jimmy thanks him, "Thank you Beezy! Tell the others the people at the stadium are in danger!" He activates his Arc Gear and flies to the stadium.

Beezy runs to the others, "Guys! The people are in danger and- why are you guys in Nu Venom memorabilia along with Candy?" He was dumbfounded by the sight of them in Nu Venom gear.

Belphy sighs, "It's a revival…"

Lotia comes in and sees Levon dressed differently, "Hey Levon, what's with the new clothes?"

Levon replies, "Oh, it's just a throwback. If you want to join in, feel free to do so." He holds out a black t-shirt and short shorts.

Lotia responds happily, "I shall!"

Just as Lotia was ready to take her sweater off much to Levon and every male's shock, Candy interjects before she exposes her chest. "NOT IN FRONT OF US!"

As Jimmy advances to the stadium, a golden lion masked knight known as Great Leo sees him go.

Great Leo grins menacingly, "Well, the hero is going to where the real action is. Little does he know the truth of what's really going on, that the Heinous family ruined this pure world."

Back at the stadium…

Several horrified soldiers witnessed the display of power by the three female knights of the Shadow Heart 13. "M-Men… snap out of it!"

Ananaly laughs evilly. "Oohohohoho! Now you are all part of my ecstasy!"

Squads of the Chronic Watcher soldiers fall victim to Ananaly's power, who shouts out their love for her.

The soldier panics, "Men! Get hold of yourself! She put you under her spell!"

Ananaly scoffs, "Spell? I just happened to give them a drug of my love. It really brings the energy out of them. Especially since they shout their love enough for mine to order them to do what I love… Like have fun offing you!" She snaps her fingers.

The remaining unaffected soldiers panic, "Wait! Don't! It's us! GAHH!"

The soldiers controlled ends up shooting and killing their own mercilessly with their guns while Ananaly looks on with sadistic glee.

Barbara is disgusted, "Ana, your sadistic methods know no bounds!"

POW! She punches one of the soldiers that were coming toward her from behind.

Ananaly shouts at her, "You are also one who is having blood on their hands, Babs!"

Barbara shrieks back, "I'm just defending myself!"

A squad of soldiers chase down Moira while trying to blast her, "Get back here, you little monster!"

Moira runs from them happily while shooting in the air with her own gun, "Nyehehehehe! This is so fun!"

One soldier shouts at her, "This isn't a game!"

Suddenly, the soldiers fall into a large hole made by Moira's own bad luck power.

Soldier yells, "Dang it!"

Another soldier grunts, "She's bad luck!"

Moira smirks evilly, "Shouldn't have followed a black cat…"

The soldier calls her out, "You are not one!"

Moira points up while smiling evilly, "Look up."

The squad looks up to see a portion of the stadium falling toward them much to their horror.

One soldier is stunned, "She collapsed a portion of the stadium?!"

WHAM! "GAAAHH!" They all get crushed to their deaths by the falling pieces of the stadium in the hole.

Moira winks, "That's the Knight of Calamity for ya!"

Barbara growls, "Girls! Enough! Let's leave the small fry to the Valkyrie squad!"

Moira complains, "But that's no fun!"

Ananaly growls, "I need these small fry around! Listen to your leader!"

Moira turns to Ananaly and says, "Uh Ana, you are not the boss of us just beccause you are of the Foundation Era. His Majesty is our boss."

Suddenly, a red bullet is shot in front of the lady knights' eyes and they look to see Heloise with her beam saber and blaster gun activated.

Heloise glares at them, "So I finally arrived…"

Moira giggles, "Nyehehe! Here she is!"

Barbara sighs, "Guess she did come alone."

Ananaly smiles evilly, "Big mistake of her."

Barbara calls out to her, "Heloise! I said you need to bring Jimmy here. I only want him."

Heloise snaps back, "If you want Jimmy, then you have to fight me first!" She dashes toward them."

Ananaly advances toward her, "Then I'll take you down!"

BAM! Heloise's saber and Ananaly's parasol clash as both tried to make a hit against each other.

Ananaly laughs evilly, "Oohohoho! No wonder Ivo was careful to fight you. But unlike him, I'm not fragile in close combat!"

Heloise smirks, "You sure? We are in a stalemate!"

Ananaly then starts to overwhelm her, "Don't be so sure about that!"

Heloise is surprised, "What the?!" She performs a Sneak Step before she gets pushed away and appears behind Ananaly, much to the latter's shock.

Heloise attempts to slash her by evades away at the last second before the attack hits. Ananaly growls at her, "You won't get me like that!"

Heloise then pulls out her pistols and fires multiple energy bullets at her with her attack, "Trigger Rain!"

Ananaly opens her parasol and uses it to shield herself from Heloise's attack very successfully.

Heloise growls, "How the heck she gets that kind of parasol?"

Ananaly charges an attack from her parasol and shouts, "That's not all it can do! Cardioderma Seeker!"

She fires a launching bat-winged heart projectile toward Heloise.

Heloise is alarmed, "Uh oh!" She activates her jetpack and flies up before the attack hits her.

BOOM! The Cardioderma Seeker creates an explosion that would have caught Heloise had she not make it out in time.

Heloise growls while pointing her pistols at Ananaly, "Grr! That's it then! I'll just have to attack you from the air!"

Suddenly, Heloise felt something into her body and she starts to not feel well. "What the…"

Ananaly giggles evilly, "Hehehe… It already kicked in."

Heloise starts to feel sluggish and collapses onto the ground. She growls in frustration, "What did you do…?"

Ananaly tells her, "I knew you would try to take me head on so I added a dosage of my power into my umbrella."

Her umbrella drips black liquid much to Heloise's horror.

Ananaly explains, "As the Knight of Corruption, I can create poison from my own aura that is corrupt anyone until their life drained and I get more powerful from it. I prefer to use my poison to make any man feel addicted to me by corrupting their own hormones~."

Heloise growls, "Crap…! Then why did it affect me?!"

Ananaly smiles diabolically, "I used the poison to corrupt the way you move your body. Now that happened, I can finally finish you off and make a name for myself!"

Suddenly, Heloise charges straight at her out of willpower to fight the poison and prepares to slash her with her saber.

Ananaly is alarmed, "What the?!"

SLASH! Ananaly manages to step away from Heloise's attack fully hitting her… but she gets her arm burnt by the beam saber in the process. "ARGGH!"

Moira exclaims, "Aw snap!"

Heloise grins deviously, "No matter what dosage you gave me, I'll try to fight it! I've been through worse before!"

Ananaly growls angrily while holding her arm in pain, "You bitch!"

Heloise's armband glows and she shouts, "It's time to turn the tables on you all! I will beat your ability and then your Emperor once and for all! Time to go Ultra!"

Suddenly, Heloise senses a powerful burst of energy from above and she looks up in shock to see Barbara about to strike her very quick. "Oh crap…"

POW! Barbara shouts, "Lucky Punch!"

Heloise is pounded down into the ground by Barbara's powerful punch, causing an impact of damage on her body to cause her to cough blood. "Guh!"

Barbara sighs in relief, "Thank goodness I took the chance."

Ananaly screams at her in a tantrum, "Damn it Babs! Don't try to take my kill away! She grazed my arm!"

Barbara replies in a calm tone, "Ana, I prevented a chance of Heloise using her Ultra form to turn the tide. If I hadn't done that, you would have gotten more scars."

Heloise is on the ground still incapacitated from the attack, can't move with her body being critically damaged. She wonders, 'Why? In one punch, I can't move at all. Barbara… she's really strong!'

Moira notices, "Oh? Babs? Did you try to actually kill her? I get that she's one of the Star Specials but you didn't really hold back on your punch."

Barbara responds, "Heloise's survival heightens my chance to reason with the Warrior of Light. If I spare his loved one without killing her, I had to take the chance to do so by minimizing her chance to stand."

She realized that Barbara's power kept her alive. 'Oh no, she didn't tone down her strength! She merely heightened my chances to survive her power! She can change fate in the way she wants!'

Ananaly growls angrily, "You what?! You let her live?!"

Barbara explains, "At least if we keep her alive, I can reason with Jimmy to turn himself in to Emperor Nataz. As the Knight of Fortune, I shall make sure we go into 100 percent victory."

Moira nods, "Well that is a smart decision."

Ananaly roars, "I don't care about that! That girl deserves to die rather you like it or not! Nobody scratches my skin and gets away with it!"

Moira sighs, "For an 'elite', she really loses her cool like that."

Ananaly points her umbrella at Heloise and charges her attack, "I'll blow her to bits this time!"

Barbara is alarmed as she gets out of the way, "Ana! You are fighting fate!"

Ananaly fires her attack, "Take this! Cardioderma Seeker!" She fires the winged heart projectile at Heloise.

Heloise sees the attack coming and realizes this could be it for her, 'Damn it… I was a fool to go at it alone! I should have waited until I can go back to using Ultra form at 100 percent. Damn, it really is over for me…'

Suddenly, Jimmy appears in front of Heloise and kicks Ananaly's attack away, shooting it back into the air before it explodes.

Ananaly is shocked, "What the?!"

Moira exclaims, "He's here!"

Barbara is surprised, "Jimmy…"

Jimmy goes to Heloise and reaches his hand to her, "Heloise, I'm here! Let me heal you…"

Heloise grabs his hand and pulls herself up. "No need Jimmy, I can walk this off. I don't want to use your healing power because of my reckless act."

Jimmy sighs, "Alright Heloise, if that's what you wish. I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend."

Heloise replies, "I know you are. Anyway, I'm not lying that your three-eyed friend is with the Valentines."

Jimmy looks back and sees Barbara, "Oh… So it is true." He is saddened.

Barbara responds in a sad tone while point her arrow at him, "That's right Jimmy… I'm one of the Shadow Heart 13, the elite among the Order of the Blackheart. I'm Barbara Fortuna, the Nightly Seventh, Knight of Fortune."

Jimmy is conflicted, "But then… that talk we had about you not adjusting to Miseryville at this time."

Barbara responds, "Truth is, I am of this current era. I'm pretty much a newbie in comparison to the rest but His Majesty chose me anyway. He saved my life Jimmy and showed me the truth of this world. If you knew the truth, you wouldn't be fighting against us!"

Jimmy sighs, "I see… So you have a reason to fight but no one deserves to die for it. I need to protect this world from any danger because my friends and everyone here I met are important."

Barbara is saddened, "I see… you choose to fight."

Jimmy responds, "I want to face Nataz and reason with him. If I can do that, I can stop this war."

Barbara then says, "Then do so… I'll take you to him." She puts down her energy bow to show that she won't kill him.

Heloise tries to tell him, "Jimmy, don't. She'll try to kill you…"

Jimmy replies, "She won't… She loves me enough to not do so. I can talk to Nataz and ends this war once and for all."

Ananaly growls, "No… I won't let her steal my glory! His Majesty wants your head and he will have it!" She charges straight at Jimmy.

Barbara tries to plead with her, "Ana! Don't!"

Moira is not surprised, "It's unlucky for anyone when she's mad."

Ananaly swings her umbrella at Jimmy, who blocks it with his Arc Gear gauntlet gloves.

Jimmy blocking the attack, "Man, this lady is strong…"

Heloise tells him, "Careful Jimmy, this woman has the power to poison you by corruption!"

Jimmy notices Ananaly is trying to spread her oozing poison him, "Whoa! You are right! I got an idea! HIYA!"

He bursts out golden energy from his body to blast away Ananaly and her poison.

Ananaly backs away and growls, "Dang it!"

Jimmy says, "My Solar Shine will be a defense against your poison! I won't be easily corrupted that way!"

Ananaly glares at him, "I did not expect you to be this smart in battle. No matter…" She calls out to her affected soldiers. "Don't just stand there! Kill everyone in the stadium!"

Her affected soldiers advance to get to the inside of the stadium.

Jimmy is alarmed, "Oh no! Those people are just victims!"

Ananaly laughs evilly, "Ahahahaha! Now all those infidels will die!"

Suddenly, the ground shoots up a large stone wall to prevent the affected soldiers from entering the stadium.

Ananaly sees this and is surprised, "What?!"

Next, gushes of wind and waves of water pushes them all away from the stadium and right into a hole created by another.

Barbara didn't see that coming, "Oh my…"

Levon shouts, "Oy Jimmy! Why you have to be hogging all the girls yourself? At least share some with us since you already got a girlfriend and another admirer!"

Levon, Belphy, and Lotia are the ones who used their Arc Gear to stop and contain Ananaly's controlled victims.

Moira is enjoyed, "How unlucky! New opponents arrive!"

She then looks behind to see Candy and Angel ready to face her. "And my opponents are extra fluffy!"

Candy growls, "There is no way that I'll let you all kill Jimmy."

Angel remarks on Moira's gothic cat wear, "Yeesh, someone overdid it with the black cat look."

Barbara sees Asmoe arrived and she is surprised, "Asmoe Dio Valentine…"

Ananaly and Moira are shocked to see him there, "It's him!"

Jimmy is surprised, "Asmoe!"

Madame Bouffant and Gamma appear in Ananaly's range.

Bouffant smiles deviously, "My, another lady who knows how to dress."

Ananaly growls, "Asmoe… you have a lot of nerve teaming with Michael's descendent! You will pay for disrespecting His Majesty's wishes you traitor!"

Asmoe responds, "Lady Ananaly, that's where you are wrong. I didn't betray Nataz, I still believe in hope in this world and that is why I'll fight with Jimmy. I am loyal to the teachings of Michael, not Nataz!"

Jimmy is awed to see the guys go to assist him. "You guys…"

Levon tells him, "Jimmy while Beezy and Saffi catch up, we the revived Nu Venom are here to assist you. As founder of the group, we are ready to redeem ourselves by putting our lives for ya!"

Jimmy and Heloise are dumbfounded, "Wait, Nu Venom are back?"

To be continued…

The battle over the truth of this world has begun!


	17. Free-For-All Fatales

Finally got this chapter finished. ^^ The battle continues along with the mystery behind the certain character at the end.

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Misery's End

Chapter 17: Free-For-All Fatales

* * *

The battle outside the stadium unfolds with Jimmy and the others battling against the three female knights of the Shadow Heart 13. Meanwhile, Beezy and Saffi try to catch up to where the stadium is so they can join the fight.

Saffi tries to get Beezy to hurry up, "Come on Beezy! The guys are out there fighting where the citizens are!"

Beezy tries to catch up, but can't because he's already exhausted from having to run a lot. "I'm trying… I can make it…"

Saffi sighs before she went back to Beezy and carries him up on her shoulders.

Beezy sighs in relief, "Woo, thanks Saffi! Sorry you have to carry me most of the time."

Saffi responds, "It's alright. Lifting you up is good for working out my buns anyway."

Beezy blushes from hearing that, "Oh Saffi…"

Saffi giggles, "Well Beezy, you married me. If I'm going to be the future ruler's trophy wife, I need to keep my buns healthy from then on."

Beezy assures her, "Hehe, oh Saffi… You don't have to do that. I'm not going to become some tyrannical ruler with a wig and have you as my trophy wife. We are going to rule this city in a different way."

Saffi is awed, "So you really are serious about this."

Beezy sighs, "Yeah… Just that after meeting Jimmy, I've encountered a lot in my life. Not only that, having to witness people affected due to my family's legacy hating us because of what we did to them. Asmoe, Levon, Belphy… the Order of the Blackheart trying to kill everyone here because this world was in sin by the founder. Not only that, that man in the golden mask…"

Saffi growls seductively, "You mean the man with that rocking body?"

Beezy calls her out, "Saffi! I'm here you know!"

Saffi giggles, "Sorry, continue."

Beezy then says, "Just that I felt something from him, I found some sort of connection to him despite that he might be from the generation where the founder was from. However, he hates the Heinous family so much… why did I care for his words before? Most importantly, what did his leader told him and Barbara to go and fight us?"

Saffi is concerned, "Beezy, I had no idea you felt that this way."

Beezy replies, "Yeah, I hope we can stop this war. I need to be able to beat that lion masked guy. I have a good feeling he'll be over there to fight Jimmy. I won't let him!"

Saffi nods, "Right!"

Beezy smiles, "Once we get peace Saffi, you are free to keep your buns soft as you like."

Saffi giggles, "Oh Beezy, you chubby chaser."

Beezy chuckles, "Oh come on, I didn't say you are fat because what would that make me?"

Saffi says in a sassy tone, "I have you know, I like my men smoothy-smooth!"

Beezy laughs, "Hahaha! Don't get sassy with me, honey!"

Suddenly, they felt a presence that sent chills to their spines.

Beezy felt something that shook him up, "Saffi, you feel something?"

Saffi gulps, "I have… It's the masked lion guy and he's over there!"

Beezy is worried, "Oh no! We have to get over there before he arrives!"

Back at outside the stadium…

Ananaly sees herself surrounded by her enemies and yet she giggles evilly, "Hehehe… Oh this is going to be fun."

Bouffant wonders, "Why is she so confident?"

Jimmy asks her, "Who are you?"

Ananaly introduces herself, "I'm one who happened of the First Generation, Miseryville's own Foundation Era!"

Jimmy is surprised, "Another First Gen?!"

Ananaly then smiles, "Right! I'm Ananaly Duheart, the Nightly Fourth, Knight of Corruption! Unlike the ones you all fought, I'm a lot stronger in comparison!"

Barbara sighs, "She may be quite talented but she's getting full of herself."

Heloise shouts, "No matter what, we will still defeat you!"

Madame Bouffant charges straight at her, "Enough talk, let's take her down!"

Asmoe panics, "Bouffant, wait!"

As Bouffant and Gamma are about to attack Ananaly… D-Bones and Tetsu appear much to everyone's shock as they were supposed to be dead.

D-Bones blocks Bouffant's hair attack with his guitar while Tetsu's blocks Gamma's attack with his body.

Asmoe is shocked, "No way… But they were supposed to be dead!"

Ananaly tells them, "I simply revived them with the power of my own. I corrupted their blood with my love and they live… as long as they love me!" She grins sinisterly.

Jimmy is horrified, "Sick!"

Bouffant exclaims, "You monster!"

Heloise growls, "Oh man, this is bad… She even uses her own knights as love zombies!"

Ananaly then says, "But to be honest, I prefer the living! Black Kiss!" She blows a kiss in form of a black heart at Gamma and he gets affected by it.

Heloise screams, "Gamma!"

Gamma tries to resist Ananaly's evil technique… only to succumb to her control and starts roaring.

Heloise is saddened, "Oh no…"

Bouffant is dismayed, "Oh crud…"

Ananaly laughs evilly, "Ahahahaha! Yes! All men in this sinful world are bound to give me their love! For their love, I shall turn it into lust for my affection by having them kill everything in my path!

Jimmy is getting angry, "Dang it…"

Ananaly orders her affected slaves, "Now my slaves… kill everything in my path!"

Gamma goes to attack Heloise who defends herself with her sabers.

Jimmy panics, "Heloise!"

Heloise shouts, "Jimmy! Take care of that witch! I'll try to restrain Gamma!"

Jimmy nods, "I'm on it!"

Tetsu and D-Bones surround him to prevent him from going after Ananaly. They both shout while they are intoxicated by Ananaly's corruption, "For Ananaly!"

BAM! The attacks from Tetsu's horn and D-Bones guitar create a big impact.

Ananaly smiles evilly, "Now that should get them!"

Suddenly, a burst from Jimmy's energy launches both of the intoxicated knights away and has them crash into the ground.

Ananaly is shocked, "What?!"

Jimmy calmly tells her while holding back his anger, "You poisoned all these people, including your own allies. Aren't they your comrades as well? Including Barbara?"

Ananaly tells him while sporting an evil smile, "Truth is; I don't care what happens to her and the rest. I've joined Nataz to enact my revenge against this evil empire and to take all the glory so I can be put at a higher position up to be at the same length with His Majesty! Taking your head will guarantee every single reward from it! I even take the joy of killing every single man that has sinned after making them addicted to me!"

Jimmy responds calmly, "Then something must have really happened for you to be like this. For you to have this hatred of men, I want to understand but… Just because you are a woman, that doesn't mean I will allow you to do your thing!"

Ananaly tells him while spreading out her power, "Then boy, you have no idea what the greater sin of this world really is."

Jimmy gets ready to fight, "Then I'll just have to stop you!"

D-Bones and Tetsu gets up and they try to attack Jimmy from behind.

Suddenly, Bouffant and Asmoe stops them from reaching Jimmy.

Jimmy is surprised, "You guys!"

Bouffant fights against D-Bones and says, "Come on boy! You got this!"

Asmoe fights against Tetsu with his energy blade, "Jimmy! You must fight for Michael's wishes!"

Jimmy charges at Ananaly to kick her, "Come on!"

Ananaly blocks his kick with her parasol, "Don't get cocky, boy!"

Her parasol releases black mist and it spreads into the air. She calls this attack, "Hazardous Haze!"

Jimmy sees the mist coming from him and he gets caught in it. He starts getting in pain into his lungs and eyes, "GAH! Oh man! I can't see! I can't breathe!"

Ananaly uses her Light Step to appear behind Jimmy and shouts, "And you can't react to me on time!"

WHACK! Ananaly whacks Jimmy down with her parasol, sending him crashing into the ground.

Heloise looks back and sees Jimmy got hit, "Oh no!"

Ananaly floats above the smoke cloud where Jimmy crashed in, preparing to go down. "Sorry Babs, but I've got the target right here!"

She dives down heel first toward where Jimmy is and she shouts, "Time for the killing blow! Hateful Heel!"

As soon as the attack makes impact on the ground, the ground breaks due to the power from Ananaly's high heel.

Ananaly grins evilly, "Now stay down, boy."

Suddenly, her grin turns into shock when she senses Jimmy appearing behind her and ready to attack her in response.

Ananaly turns back to see him, "He dodged and recovered quickly?!"

BAM! Jimmy kicks her right in the waist, launching her into the building which is wrecked on impact.

Heloise is surprised, "Amazing…"

Jimmy then says, "Just because you are woman, doesn't mean I won't go easy on you."

Ananaly gets back from the wreckage and she is fuming, "Unbelievable! How dare you get me this dirty?! I've been in the shower trying to main this look."

Jimmy tells her, "Good thing I used my healing ability to recover so I can see you come down for me."

Heloise smirks at him, "So you looked up her dress while you are at it?"

Jimmy blushes, "I-I-I didn't mean to! I swear Heloise!"

Ananaly smirks, "Well, even the Warrior of Light can't resist my charm."

Bouffant shouts, "More like that your large butt takes up a lot of view!"

Ananaly screams at her, "Shut it you! You are big back there as well, hypocrite!"

Jimmy makes his demand to Ananaly, "Ana! Please stand down at once! Give control back to the victims you affected with your corruption! I want to stop this fight so I can talk with you leader at once."

Ananaly growls at him, "Like heck I will! I didn't affect 154 men to power me up for nothing!"

Jimmy is horrified, "A 154 of them…?"

Ananaly laughs evilly, "Mwahahaha! That's right! The more people I corrupt with my own drug, the addiction from them makes me even more powerful from every person that is addicted to me!"

Jimmy is getting angry, "You… You witch!"

Ananaly bursts out her purple aura and she emits large amount of it while smiling diabolically, "You poor boy, you think I'm here to be redeemed! I'm here to kill all you sinful bastards and you can't stop me!"

She points her parasol at the stadium and charges her aura into it. "I will reduce you and that stadium to ashes!"

Jimmy realizes what she's going to do, "Oh no!" He jumps in front of the stadium's range.

Ananaly opens her parasol shouts, "Gotcha! Lovestruck Colony!"

She fires multiple aura bat projectiles from her parasol at Jimmy who tries to block from the onslaught of her rapid projectiles.

Jimmy grunts while to defend himself, "Agh!"

Ananaly smiles evilly, "Now you are finished! Cardioderma Seeker!" She fires her more powerful aura bat projectile at Jimmy

Jimmy sees the attack coming and shouts, "Oh no you don't!" He pushes the attack back with his own power.

Ananaly tries to put more of her power into her attack, "I'm more powerful than you think!"

Jimmy tells her, "I tell you the same thing about me! Behold! Millenium Flare Drive!"

He overwhelms Ananaly's attack with his signature heat wave that defeats her Cardioderma Seeker.

Ananaly is surprised, "Impossibile! Even with my enhanced power?! DAMN IT!"

BOOM! The heat wave explodes around where Ananaly was.

Belphy is surprised, "He got him!"

Heloise cheered while she mounted on Gamma's back, "Alright! He did it!"

Jimmy looks back to see the stadium only suffered minor damage and some holes. He sheepishly says, "Oh man, I don't take on all of the attack at once."

Ananaly's voice is heard, "Oh lucky you…"

Jimmy looks back in surprise to see Ananaly still standing… with her parasol burnt up and destroyed by his attack.

Ananaly throws it away in anger, "Damn you! That was my favorite parasol! Now I have to really kill you!"

Barbara sees Ananaly still wanting to fight against Jimmy alone and she is getting frustrated, "Ana… You can't be the one to kill him. He's too powerful to be faced alone."

Barbara sees herself confronted by Lotia and Levon who are ready to engage her.

Lotia tells Levon, "I had a feeling she was one of them. She was about to do something to Heloise before I intervened."

Levon says, "Really? Well, she is a Valentine but she's trying to defend herself to be fair. After all, I know that this woman is into Jimmy."

Barbara says to them, "He's not lying. However if you think I would fight against you both, I won't do that. My only opponent is Jimmy who needs to be brought to Emperor Nataz."

Levon sighs, "I understand but Jimmy is our best friend and we need to make a better world with him around. I owe him a lot after all… considering we were both enemies because I was like you with hating this world."

Barbara can relate to him, "I can see that. But defeating Jimmy is my priority and I won't allow anyone to get in the way."

Levon then says, "In that case, we will stop you. Considering your partners have the power to poison and to create bad luck, I wonder what your ability is."

Barbara then responds, "It's something unlike them, I don't rely too much on it. As Knight of Fortune, I shall benefit anyone I see fit."

Levon is impressed, "Well that's something. Judging from how you took down Heloise easily, you were trying to not kill her with your ability. That means you are a very strong fighter yourself and a fast one as well."

Barbara responds, "Truth is, I'm basically a jack-of-all-trades. I'm strong but not as much as Great Leo; fast but not like Apolly; tough but not as much as Tetsu; resourceful but as not much as Ivo, skilled in close combat but not like Lin, and I'm not even sure if my energy reserve is bigger than the top three. Basically I'm like an ideal Valentine knight with virtually no weakness which is why His Majesty chose me."

Levon is fascinated, "Now that is really something…"

He notices how she's not just an all-rounder in ability but also in the body. Great firm shapely legs but not like Candy's sexy thick thighs, nice butt but not as big as Saffi's or Ultra Heloise's, well-endowed at top but not as much as Jez and Lotia's… especially Lotia's with the cleavage of her top showing so much of her voluptuous brea-

SPLASH! Lotia snaps him out of it with her water wave from her Arc Gear much to her annoyance, "Uh Levon, she's right over there."

Barbara blushes while hiding her own chest, "Yes, I'm well-aware I don't stand out in that department with her."

Levon realizes he's been staring at Lotia's chest while he was in his thoughts and he sheepishly apologizes, "Oh right. My bad…"

Barbara tells them, "Anyway, I won't let you guys interfere with my attempt to take Jimmy down. That's why I'll give you guys some exercise with my own squad permitted by the Emperor himself!"

She puts her hand on the ground and shouts, "Valkyrie Squad! Go!"

A black portal similar to the Abyss of Nothingness actives and four soldiers came out of it.

Levon is surprised, "Huh, those five are different from those Lancers. They are all female…"

The four female soldiers wear fuchsia uniforms that are leotards showing off their legs along with blue helmets with black visors. The long blonde-haired and hourglass-figured Valkyrie is named Dora; the black-haired petite Valkyrie is Mifa; the red-haired plus-sized Valkyrie is named Sola, and the white haired athletic Valkyrie is named Tia.

Barbara tells them, "The Valkyrie Squad is made to be ultimate assassins for the Order of the Blackheart. They may not have their own unique ability, but each of these girls is thrice as strong as a Lancer. That's comparable to a Knight because they were candidates to become one."

Levon smirks, "So, these ladies must be really quite strong enough to contend us. Anyway, better not disappoint us!"

Barbara tells her Valkyrie squad, "Ladies, I permit you with my own good fortune. Make sure they don't get in my way."

The Valkyrie squad shouts, "Yes, Mistress Barbara!"

Dora bares her sword and shouts, "Then we shall take care of you!"

Mifa unsheathes her sword and says in monotone, "It can't be helped…"

Sola cracks her knuckles, "We got this…"

Tia points her sword at them, "You won't cross Mistress Barbara!"

Lotia creates water claws, "Bring it on!"

Levon smiles while bursting out his wind from his Arc Gear, "Now this is what I had in mind!"

Levon and Lotia fight against the Valkyrie squad and they unleash their attacks on them.

BAM! Levon strikes Dora with his signature tornado attack, "Tornado Upper!"

BAM! Lotia strikes Mifa with her water claw attack, "Downpour Devil!"

As Dora and Mifa get knocked away from the impact of the attacks, Solia and Tia try to attack Levon and Lotia from behind.

Levon sees this coming and shouts, "Lotia! Let's go!" He lifts her up and tosses her to where Sola is.

Sola is surprised, "What the?!"

SLASH! Lotia strikes Sola with her signature water kick attack, "Mermaid Tail Kick!"

Tia growls, "No way… They are very sound in their abilities!"

Lotia grabs Levon's hand and throws him to Tia, "Go for it Levon!"

Tia panics, "Oh no!"

BAM! Levon knees into Tia with his signature knee strike, "Rocket Knee!"

Their attacks take down Sola and Tia as they collapse onto the ground.

Levon taunts Barbara, "Your fighters aren't enough against us! I'm along with Saffi the best close combatant of my group while Lotia is a heck of a learner."

Barbara sighs, "You may not want to press your luck, because mine was already pressed first."

Levon and Lotia are in shock to see the Valkyrie squad who they just taken down not only got back up, but also fully healed.

Barbara tells them, "That's my own technique, Dire Fortune. In case my ally gets critically damaged, they rise up not just fully healed but also their power increased."

Levon growls, "You got to be kidding me…!"

Lotia wonders, "This is such incredible power!"

Dora tells them, "You won't take us down that easily! Barbara has blessed us with her fortune to increase our power in case you bring us down!"

Tia points her sword at them, "We may not be part of the Shadow Heart 13, but you shouldn't underestimate us!"

Mifa smirks at them, "While you guys try to fight us off, we gave Barbara a lot of breathing room to do her thing."

Sola then says, "She will accomplish her goal no matter what."

Meanwhile, the battle in the streets of Miseryville goes on with Moira running away from her opponents…

Moira sees them coming, "Oh man! You really want to take me on!"

Candy shouts at her, "Get back here and fight!"

Moira tells her, "No way! You seem to be stronger than you look! I don't want to get stomped by you!"

Moira then sees Cerbee and Angel coming from the front much to her freight. "Oh no!"

As Cerbee charges straight at Moira, Angel bares his claws and shout; "You are in for it now!"

Moira panics from being surrounded, "Oh no! I'm about to get clawed and kicked this way!

She then turns her panic into a sinister smirk, "Or so you thought."

Suddenly, the ground beneath Cerbee and Angel crumbed much into a pitfall much to their shock.

Angel utters, "What the heck?"

BAM! Moira punches them down with her armored cat paw, "Black Paw!"

Cerbee and Angel get knocked into the hole, until Candy activates her vine ropes and lassoed them up in rescuing them.

Candy pulls them back up and tells them, "Are you okay, little ones?"

Angel tells her despite being hurt from the attack, "We are fine, but that girl is bad news."

Moira notices how Candy stopped herself from falling in the same trap. "Ooh, so you actually stepped back before the ground cracked."

Candy tells her, "I know when the time a ground breaks or not. Judging from how your surroundings broke, it must be based on your own power."

Moira giggles, "Nyehehehe! That's right. I'm the Nightly Thirteenth, Knight of Disaster! Moira Mallory!"

Candy introduces herself, "I'm Candy Tails and you cat cosplayer are going down!" She extends her vine rope at Moira who dodges it.

Moira taunts her, "Ha, you miss!"

The vine rope ties into to a lamppost and Candy pulls it as a bungee rope to launch herself toward Moira.

Moira is surprised, "Oh no!"

Candy shouts, "HIYA!"

BAM! Candy kicks Moira with her own two feet and knocks her away in the street.

Moira managed to block the attack but was surprised that Candy is that strong, "Oh my, no wonder Lin feel to you and Saffi. I really didn't want to fight against a strong opponent."

Candy smirks, "Well, guess y'all do a favor and stand down so Jimmy can face against the big honcho himself."

Moira lands on her feet and she smirks sinisterly, "Don't get cocky, farm girl." She pulls out her pistol and points it at her, "My power isn't just simply me being a walking disaster."

Candy sees the pistol and she starts to snicker, "What the heck is that?!"

The pistol Moira is holding has cat ears on the long barrel of it along with cat stickers all over the gun.

Moira explains, "Oh just my Anti-Charmer, my prized weapon that used my ability well to its extent very well."

Candy creates a leaf shuriken with her Arc Gear and replies, "I know. Your agility with your power is something frightening. But I deal with critters worse than you."

Moira giggles evilly, "Nyehehe! Then give me a shot!"

Candy shouts, "Leaf Shuriken!" She fires the attack at Moira.

Moira dodges it and shouts, "Not bad! Take this! Kitty Shot!" She fires her pistol, with a bullet that comes out as a cute cat's head that meows when fired.

Angel exclaims, "That's her bullet?!"

Candy dodges and taunts her, "Hah! Your cute bullet missed me!"

Moira smiles sinisterly, "Nope, I hit the target."

Candy looks back in shock to see the truck on her left about to explode due to the bad luck's power affecting. "Aw nuts…"

BOOM! The truck explodes but Candy evades in time before she got caught by the explosion.

Candy couldn't believe it, "How can a truck explode like that?! This isn't an action movie flick!"

Angel is scared, "This is bad!"

Moira laughs evilly, "Nyehehehe! Anything my Kitty Shot hits, my bad luck spreads until it breaks apart. Now dance, you lamb!" She fires more of her Kitty Shot bullets at Candy.

Candy tries to evade the bullets that are hitting her surroundings and having them break apart in order to hurt her. She grunts, "This wannabe cat is giving me trouble! The only way to counter her bad luck is for her to play cat with me the mouse."

She runs off down the alley so Moira can chase her.

Moira smirks, "Oh come on. You are just surrounding yourself with less open space. In that case, I'll come for you to see you die." She goes into the alley and saw Candy cornered at the end of the alley.

Candy pants, "Oh man, you really caught me…"

Moira smiles, "Nyehe! It's over for you…" She points her gun at Candy. "One shot in the leg and your defeat is certain."

Candy responds, "True… but I watch your own feet if I were ya!"

Suddenly, large roots sprout up from the ground and they rap up Moira's legs much to her surprise. "What is this?!"

Candy explains, "Meet my Venus Trap! While you were chasing me, I put some seeds on the ground with my Arc Gear intending to trap you for the world of hurt."

She uses her Vine Lasso to confiscate Moira's gun much to her dismay, "My cute gun!"

Cerbee and Angel runs down the wall and dashes toward Moira. "This time, you are the mouse instead of the cat!"

Moira realizes she can't escape, "No way!"

BAM! Cerbee uses his Drill Run attack on Moira while Angel slashes her body with his claws. "How about some real claws from us real fury furries?!"

Moira screams in pain, "NYAH!"

She is then shocked to see Candy running up to her to attack her once her guard was down and then jumps toward her.

BAM! Candy kicks Moira into the chest with her spinning drill kick attack, "Cherry Blossom Kick!"

Moira coughs blood from the attack, "GUH!"

BAM! The impact of the attack sent her crashing into a building across from the alley.

Angel cheers, "Yes! We took her down!"

BONK! Angel gets hit in the head by a falling flower pot, "GUH!"

Cerbee barks happily, "Arf!"

Candy sighs in relief, "Well, at least we stopped her before her bad luck got to us. Now I can finally be with Belphy."

Angel wonders, "Which reminds me, how's he doing?

Candy feels something and it stuns her, "Oh no… I know where he exactly is."

Cerbee senses something and he is spooked.

Angel is stunned, "Oh, I sense it coming. It's that masked lion guy who arrived before."

Candy nods, "That's right! This isn't good! I have a feeling that person is on another level! We gotta get going before he get there to make a mess!"

BOOM! A burst of aura explodes out of the building with the three looking back in shock to see that's where Moira came from.

Moira stands up while she laughs evilly, "Nyehehehehe! Oh my, I never thought my power would be countered like that! It's all because of it, your bad luck just got WORSE!"

Candy growls, "You gal ain't nothing but trouble!"

Moira bares her fangs diabolically and tells them, "I'll curse you all with my own bad luck made for this! Saint Forme: Calamitas!"

Her cat-themed dress becomes more spiker as well as the blades from the artificial paws becoming sharper and her aura becomes darker while flowing into a form of a large cat shrouding around her.

Angel is scared, "This isn't good at all…"

Moira tells them in sinister tone, "Now then you animals, let's play a game of CAT and MOUSE!"

As the battle escalates, Bouffant and Asmoe fend off against the intoxicated knights D-Bones and Tetsu. This time, they are now overwhelming them with their own display of power.

BAM! Bouffant shouts her attack, "Follicle Fist Fury!" She attacks D-Bones with the rapid fists made from her hair.

D-Bones yells in pain, "GAH!"

Bouffant shouts, "Now let's finish this!" She uses her hair to tangle up D-Bones along with his guitar with strings of her hair.

D-Bones panic from being unable to escape, "Oh no, great Ana! Save me!"

SNAP! "My super tangled attack, Widow's Thick Web!" Her attack turns her hair into a large spider that nets D-Bones and squeezes the heck out of him until he gushes out blood.

D-Bones coughs blood from the attack, "A-Ana…" He finally falls to his death.

Tetsu shouts, "It's over for you!" He charges horn-first toward Asmoe who dodges it effortlessly.

Asmoe activates his aura blade into his hand and stabs his hand into the back of Tetsu's neck. He tells him boldly, "I found your weak spot Belphy left on you! It's my win."

BOOM! "Galactic Calibur!" He expands his energy blade into a very large and long sword, decapitating Tetsu in the process!

Asmoe utters, "Rest in peace…"

As Tetsu's corpse collapses, Asmoe sighs in relief. "That's the last of her powerful victims."

Bouffant giggles, "Tehe, he ran out of strong men to take us out!"

Heloise comes back unscathed with Gamma, "Thanks to me replacing Gamma's blood with a duplicate, I got him back under control."

Gamma nods to show signs of no longer under Ananaly's love drug.

Ananaly shouts her anger at Jimmy, "I won't allow you to humiliate me! I'm one of the strongest fighters of the Shadow Heart 13! I'll execute you to show my true worth to the Emperor himself! I'm of the First Generation for a reason!"

As Ananaly prepares to show off her true power, Belphy notices someone coming by to the stadium from another street.

The mysterious person laughs, "Hehehe, oh the ladies are already fighting. Ana is particular is trying to prove her worth to take on Two-Shoes. This should be fun to watch even if I had my own business with something else. According to Azry, he only expected four of us Shadow Heart 13 to stand with the Emperor so there has to be one from these three."

Belphy recognizes him much to his surprise, "Wait a minute, it's you! You are the lion masked man!"

Great Leo greets him in stoic manner, "Good evening sir... If you step aside, I like to make my acquaintance with the Heinous family in there before that stupid prince arrive. If you don't, I shall unleash my historic rage."

Barbara sees Great Leo had arrived and she is concerned, "Great Leo is here… That Belphy has no idea what he is in for. Behind the mask, there's a reason why he is Shadow Heart 13's strongest fighter and the one hates the Heinous family the most!"

To be continued…

The worst possible challenger appears! The fights continue next chapter!


	18. Beautiful Gem on the Frontier

I finally got this chapter done. ^^ Hard to focus on all the fights happening at once but I got it all taken care of for next chapter.

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Misery's End

Chapter 18: Beautiful Gem on the Frontier

* * *

The war has taken a worse turn for the heroes with the arrival of Great Leo, who is dubbed by his fellow knights as the strongest fighter of the Shadow Heart 13.

Ananaly groans, "Oh man, it's him."

Jimmy sees him in surprise, "That's the lion-masked guy from before!"

Heloise is surprised, "Crap!"

Asmoe sees him in shock, "Oh no, it's him!"

Ananaly smirks, "So he arrived in order to steal my prize, like heck he will despite him being the strongest fighter!"

Jimmy is shocked, "What?! He's the strongest fighter of the Shadow Heart 13?!"

Heloise nods, "His power is higher than these ladies."

Asmoe tells them, "Guys! I'll get into the shelter and warn the Heinous family about him! You take care of Ananaly!"

Heloise tells him, "Why would you want to warn them?!"

Asmoe tells her running off, "It's something Beezy will find out himself, if he can crack that mask of his open!"

Heloise is suspicious, "Hm… What does he really know about that guy?"

Ananaly tells them, "In case Leo's here, I shall take the head of the Warrior of Light for myself! I'll use it with the power of my Saint Forme so I can be the Elite among the elite! This is my Saint Forme: Desiderio!"

She glows our violet aura from her power before she douses herself with her black ooze created by her power. The black ooze on her tightens around her body, forming a new outfit on her to show her true power.

Heloise stands her guard, "She's increasing her power by 3 times!"

Jimmy also stands his ground in preparing for what Ananaly is about to unleash.

Ananaly reveals herself in her new Saint Forme with the dress she wore now became a black corset bodysuit that is tight to her curvy body, she wears black gloves that ends to her elbow, and black boots with the black spider webs as stockings for her legs. She then reveals a pair of demon wings despite being similar to an ascended angel.

Barbara sees this and is irked, "Oh man, now she won't hold back."

Ananaly laughs evilly, "Ahahahaha! Now Warrior of Light, now you will fall to me with my ultimate power!" She points her hand at Jimmy and charges her attack.

Heloise says, "Jimmy, it is now a good time to Ultra against her. She is increasing power when she's in that form of hers."

Jimmy nods, "Right!" Jimmy glows and he prepares to go Ultra against Ananaly.

Ananaly smirks before saying, "Not this time! Cardioderma Seeker!" She fires the attack not at Jimmy, but the stadium!

Jimmy panics, "Oh no!" He stops his attempted transformation in order to chase after the blast.

Heloise screams, "Jimmy!"

Jimmy blocks the attack with his hands, trying to push it back despite Ananaly's increased power. "Grr! I got to push this! Need to protect the people!"

Ananaly smiles evilly, "You'll pay for protecting the ones who actually sinned!"

Heloise growls, "You witch! Trigger Rain!" She rapidly fires barrage of energy bullets.

Ananaly creates a barrier from her power to protect herself from Heloise's attack which doesn't do damage to it.

Heloise is frustrated, "Dang it!"

Ananaly shouts, "You are in the way!" She fires a blast from her left hand at Heloise.

BAM! "ARRGH!" The explosion knocks Heloise away, hurting her in the process.

Jimmy screams, "Heloise!"

Ananaly grins evilly, "Now Warrior of Light; let those people try out my new drug!" She increases the power of her attack to try to blast the stadium along with Jimmy in front of it."

Jimmy screams while trying to push it back, "GAAAH!"

Around the same time, Belphy puts up his fighting stance and tells Leo; "Don't come any closer! If you are after Jimmy, then you have to go through me!"

Leo laughs, "Guahahaha! I see… Well this is quite a problem; I'm also here to see if any of the Heinous family is within the shelter considering I've yet to smell their blood from the mansion."

Belphy is stunned while thinking, 'How does he know how to track the Heinous family? Just what is he to them?!'

Leo brandishes his claws at Belphy, "Now let me be, I don't want your blood to clash with theirs especially since we are far apart in power."

Belphy shouts, "I'm Belphy Granite! I have the strongest punch that can quake mountains! I'll use it to break that mask of yours!"

BAM! Belphy throws many punches at Leo who's being knocked back by him.

Leo grunts, "Grr! So this is your power…"

Belphy yells, "Now take this, Quake Hammer!" He throws his hammer fist at Leo and it was caught with little effort by Leo himself!

Belphy is shocked, "What?!" His arm gets twisted much to his pain, "GUH!"

Leo then says, "Interesting… You may be considered to have the greatest strength in Miseryville, but I'm the strongest in history. Your power doesn't compare to mine, not even when I'm angry!"

BAM! "King's Bomber!" Leo strikes Belphy with his lariat, sending him crashing into a building!

Jimmy and Heloise are shocked, "Belphy!"

Belphy grunts while bleeding from his mouth, "Geh, you are stronger than I thought…"

Leo appears behind Belphy and says, "You fool don't know who you really are dealing with."

Belphy is shocked, "Oh no! He can do Light Step as well!"

Leo grabs him around their waist, lifts him up, and falls backwards while bridging his back and legs, slamming Belphy down to the ground and upper back first. The power in the German suplex crushes the ground due to the impact of his power.

Belphy screams in pain, "AARGHH!"

Leo rolls and then shouts beforepicking Belphy up again, "Not done yet!"

Belphy is surprised in his thoughts, 'He's not even done?!'

BAM! "W Suplex!" Leo slams Belphy on the ground with an even stronger German Suplex!

Belphy coughs out blood while thinking, 'This guy is not just a brute but a technical and smart one as well! He's even faster and stronger than me and if Beezy were to fight him, imagine if he used his Saint Forme!'

Leo laughs evilly, "Guahahaha! I never thought you would lose to my strength so easily! So much for the Seventh Generation!"

Belphy tries to tell him, "In that case, I'm no longer the one who has the strongest strength…"

Leo is dumbfounded, "What do you mean?"

BAM! Beezy appears by dropkicking Leo off of Belphy!

Leo yells as he is knocked off, "GAH!"

Beezy shouts, "He's talking about the man that's behind you!"

Leo turns his face and sees Beezy much to his anger, "The idiot prince!"

Beezy corrects him, "That's Beezy THE idiot prince, thank you very much!"

Leo growls, "If you are here, then that means your wife should be nearby.

Beezy tells him, "Trust me, she has faith in that we can take you on!"

Leo sighs, "Very well then, then I shall be both of your opponents."

Beezy shouts, "Then challenge accepted! Stink Breath!"

He unleashes green gassy smoke from his mouth at Leo in order to blind him.

Leo grunts, "Gah! It's going into my eyes!"

POW! Belphy punches him in the mask, "Take this!"

Leo grunts, "GEH!"

The punch sent Leo toward Beezy who from behind wraps him around the waist. "Gotcha!"

Leo is surprised, "What the?!"

Beezy lifts him up in the air, places his neck on his shoulder, and grabs his thighs.

Belphy cheers on him, "You got it now!"

BAM! "Returning from the first story, Beezy Buster!" Beezy shouts his attack as he lands on the ground while holding Leo in the position.

Leo grunts in pain, "GAH! Damn it…" As he was let go, he falls on his back.

Belphy smiles, "That's the way to do it Beezy!"

Beezy gets up and pulls out a thumbs up while smiling, "That's what I do!"

Belphy realizes, "Wait, something's not right…"

Leo's voice is heard, "So, this is the example of your strength. It's a good thing that I let you hit me with that attack of yours."

Beezy and Belphy look back in shock to see Leo not only still active, but he even gets back up with a kip-up and stands up like nothing happened!

Belphy is stunned, "He got up from all that!"

Beezy couldn't believe it, "He said he allowed my move to hit him."

Leo then tells them, "I have to admit, receiving all that only irritated me enough to feel 25 percent angry from it." He starts to grow red aura from his body.

Beezy is surprised, "His power is even just as much!"

Leo smiles evilly, "You will both fall to me along with the entire Heinous bloodline! I'm the King of Beasts, Great Leo! The Nightly Third: Knight of Wrath!"

As the battle goes on, Saffi appears in front of Barbara glaring at her.

Barbara sighs, "Since the Valkyries are busy with Levon and Lotia, I guess I have to fight you myself."

Saffi tells her, "You won't reach Jimmy."

Barbara gets irritated, "Saffi, move. I won't let you change the tide of my fight with him!"

Saffi shouts, "Then go through me!"

Barbara sighs, "Just my luck." She charges straight at Saffi before they begin to trade punches.

Saffi roars, "Take this!" She throws her strong fist at Barbara.

Barbara retorts, "I can see it!" She puts her hand on Saffi's fist and lifts herself up, doing a one-hand stand on her arm and she charges her aura into her leg.

Saffi is awed, "What the?!"

BAM! "Waxing Moon Counter!" She crescent kicks Saffi into the ground.

Saffi grunts, "GAH!"

Barbara tells her, "You may be an elusive fighter but as long as I keep my distance you'll have no luck stopping me!"

Saffi growls at her, "That power of yours, you let your girls hold back Levon and Saffi."

Barbara smirks, "That's right. But it won't be luck that will turn my tide against you; it'll be my skills raining down on the big target back there."

Saffi is annoyed, "Really, another shot at my butt? Don't you know booty is in? What's the use of the top if you don't have much in the bottom?"

Barbara activates her energy bow and fires an arrow at her while angrily shouting, "At least I keep mine firm!"

Saffi catches the arrow and shouts, "That's not so bad but mine is better!" She crushes it before she charges at Barbara.

POW! Saffi punches Barbara in the abdomen, knocking her away.

Barbara grunts, "I see… So this is the power bestowed by Jimmy. Great, then I'll have to really show off!" She bursts out her aura, showing off the power she held back.

Saffi grins, "Good, I really need to see why you are important to go after Jimmy."

Barbara growls, "You have no idea what you are in for!"

Moira with her Saint Forme: Calamitas awakened, senses Great Leo nearby much to glee. "No way~! Great Leo is even joining in the battle?! Well, that explains where that tall Arc Gear user is at. Judging from your expression, you two have been pretty close~"

Candy growls, "That's none of your business!"

Moira giggles, "Nyehehe! Oh so you do love him! Quite sad though... Not only has he got no chance against Great Leo as well as that oaf of a Heinous, he's gonna die fighting~!" He smirks sadistically at Candy.

Candy gets angered from her statement and shouts, "That does it!" She charges straight at Moira.

Angel screams at her, "Wait, Candy! Don't get close to her!"

Cerbee gasps and decides to transform into his Ultra form to save Candy by running fast as he can to stop her.

Candy sees a large top portion of a building collapsing much to her surprise but she is saved by Ultra Cerbee pushing her out of the way before it collapses on her.

Candy thanks him, "Thank you Cerbee! She must have expanded her disaster area which is why she was getting me into a trap."

Moira is in glee, "Ooh! The dog is in the same form that defeated D-Bones before! Oh, I like a good challenge!"

Cerbee growls at her and runs around Moira while distancing herself away from her.

Moira tries to keep track of Cerbee's speed, "Alright doggie, let's see where you strike me from."

Angel is confused, "Wait, she's letting herself be open for Cerbee's tremendous speed. Don't tell me, she got something in plan!"

Cerbee charges at Angel from behind, intending to bash into her from the back.

Moira senses him coming and instead of being alarmed, she smirks evilly. "Oh I see now, you attend to attack me because my bad luck affects you. Smart but… not good enough~!"

As Cerbee dashes toward her and is within 10 meters or about 10 yards of her, he slips onto motor oil from a destroyed truck and starts to slide toward Moira much to his fright.

Angel sees this and is shocked, "What the?! Cerbee's speed has been stopped by simply oil!"

Candy couldn't believe it, "No way, he got inflicted by her bad luck already!"

Moira mocks him, "Too slow~!"

SLASH! Moira slashes him with her aura claw attack, "Mark of the Black Cat!"

Cerbee coughs blood from the attack and falls out of her range, crashing into the pavement.

Angel screams, "Cerbee!"

Candy is horrified, "It can't be… Moira countered his ultra-speed with just simple bad luck."

Angel is frightened, "We can't even get close to her now!"

Moira laughs evilly, "Nyehehe! That's what he gets for being around my Danger Zone. Whoever enters my zone will have their misfortune be struck upon especially cursed by my ultimate attack, Mark of the Black Cat."

Angel sees a black cat mark on Cerbee's body much to his horror. "That mark on him! It's from that attack!"

Moira explains her attack, "Whoever gets caught in my attack will receive a cursed mark on them, make them suffer through series of bad luck until their curse ends… along their life!" She smiles diabolically.

Cerbee tries to get up and looks up to see parts of the building about to collapse on him. He dodges them with his speed, trying to make sure he doesn't die in the process."

Candy growls, "Damn you! If I can't get near you, then I'll attack you from here!" She fires her Leaf Shuriken at her, only for Moira to evade it. "No!"

Moira smirks, "You can try to attack me from long range but if it is that all you got, then you can't defeat me. Even with your solar cannon attack, I can just simply come over and strike you down. Face it sister, you have a very mismatched Arc Gear on you because you are more of a close combatant."

Candy growls in frustration, "No…"

Angel is concerned, "Candy…"

Candy remembers, "Wait, I remember…"

Flashback to a week after Candy receives her Arc Gear: Forest Model as she's training in the forest outside her own home in Alabaaah-ma.

Time Shadow comes over to Candy who was trying to train her Arc Gear. "Candy… Are you alright?"

Candy pants, "Master… I'm having trouble using this thing. I mean, I don't think it suits me. The others have Arc Gears that suits their physical abilities but mine isn't more battle-oriented that suits my kicking style."

Time Shadow tells her, "That's where you are wrong Candy. You see when you use Arc Gear; the element is worn on you."

Candy is confused, "Worn? As in, I wear the element?"

Time Shadow nods, "That is right. To wear the Arc Gear is a representation of you as a person. Jimmy shines like the sun, Levon can be quite a storm like the sky, and Belphy can really shake things up with moving the ground. Not to mention, Lotia motions like the water whether she is calm or in a rage. Judging from your outfit, you really like to show off the power of your legs."

Candy blushes, "Well uh, I did inherit my father's strength but only I have stronger lower body strength instead of upper body. The figure I have is from my mother's but, I'm a late bloomer at the top." She sighs when she pats her chest.

Time Shadow smiles, "Now I understand, you haven't thought of the way to use your Arc Gear to increase your power just by strength alone. However, there is a way to increase the power of your Arc Gear."

Candy wonders, "What's that?"

Time Shadow responds, "If your legs are the real source of strength, then you have to consider it the roots of your power right to the soles."

Candy understands, "Of course!"

Time Shadow then explains, "With the energy gathered from the land, it will spread up like a stem of a flower or trunk of a tree-"

Candy exclaims while blushing, "My thighs aren't as big as tree trunks!"

Time Shadow realizes what he said and apologizes, "Oh sorry, didn't mean to say it like that. I mean is that you can use the energy from the planet, but to use it in order to grow something… which you are without a doubt great at it." He smiles.

Candy gets the idea and thanks him, "I understood! Thanks Master, I'll try to come up with a new style that will still fit me!"

Time Shadow nods, "Great… I'm sure your parents will be proud to see what kind of woman you have become."

As the flashback ends, Candy gathers energy from the ground and then the sun while her Arc Gear glows.

Moira wonders, "Huh, what is she planning?"

Candy shouts, "Alright then, you ask for it Moira! It's time I make a more seasonal change!"

Candy's Arc Gear glows, causing her to glow out green light to shine out from her dress as it changes.

Moira is awed, "You have to got to be kidding me, she stopped Hongheng Lin and yet she got another style she held back on?!"

Cerbee and Angel are awed to see Candy's new form.

As the light fades, it reveals Candy's Arc Gear outfit in a whole new look. Her mini dress transformed into an emerald sweater dress similar to her regular wool attire, complete with similar violet flower petals on it and she wears a brown cowgirl hat that is made out of wood.

Candy calls her new style, "This is my Frontier Style: Evergreen Sweater!"

Moira laughs evilly, "Nyehehehehe! You think putting some heavy garb is gonna protect you? Think again! That power-up is definitely for nothing." She pulls out her Kitty Pistol and points at a building next to Candy.

Angel panics, "Oh no, it's the same weapon she used to break apart things around her with just her bad luck aura!"

Moira yells, "Die!" She fires a purple aura cat-faced bullet at Candy.

Angel screams, "Watch out!"

Suddenly, the bullet meant for Candy gets sliced in half by a thorn vine whip!

Moira is shocked, "What?! Impossible, my bullets shouldn't be sliced that easily."

Candy smirks, "Well, curious about my new power. Well then gal, you may want to quit while you ahead because it is my turn."

Candy's right sleeve of her Evergreen Sweater turns around large Leaf Shurikens, much to the surprise of Moira.

Moira couldn't believe it, "Wait a minute, there's no way you can do that!"

Candy replies, "You better believe it! Take my souped-up Leaf Shurikens times 10!" She fires multitudes of her Leaf Shurikens at Moira.

Moira jumps up to avoid the attack and she was shook, "That was way too close… I can't even use my power while being forced out of my position!"

Suddenly, a vine whip from Candy's Arc Gear wraps around Moira's leg much to her shock. "What the?!"

Candy taunts her, "So that's how it works. You can't use that zone of yours if you are moved hastily from where you are standing. No biggie, that means you are in MY rodeo!" Her Evergreen Sweater's right sleeve is restored back to normal after it was used for her Leaf Shurikens.

Moira sees this and is surprised, "What the, her sweater regenerated?!"

Candy pulls Moira toward her while saying, "Apparently, that bad zone of yours can only work if you stay at a certain position. Bad luck for ya because my zone is just as bad! Yee-haw!" She pulls her down.

Moira growls, "You fool! You just let yourself open for my Mark of the Black Cat! It's time for you to get cursed by my claw!" She charges up her claw and goes to slash her.

Candy shouts, "Conifer Guard!" Her Evergreen Sweater becomes spikier and hardened like a pine tree with her technique.

Moira makes contact to Candy's hardened spiked sweater; with not only her attack stopped but the spikes stab her arm much to her pain. "IYAAH!"

Candy smirks at her, "Not so cuddly, am I?"

Moira screams in pain, "ARRGGH! Damn it! How can you be this powerful?!"

Candy lifts her up and says, "The power of my Frontier Style increases my ability to use my plants for offense and defense, including the sweater which I use my Arc Gear to give it life. I may not be as agile in this form but I got enough power in these trunks to make up for it!"

BAM! Candy bucks Moira with both of her feet, sending her crashing into a building.

WHAM! Moira coughs blood from the impact, "GUH!"

Angel cheers, "Alright Candy! You got her now!"

Moira tries to stand up despite taking heavy damage from Candy's attacks.

Candy sighs, "For someone who looks to be the youngest in the enemy forces, you really won't go down with a fight."

Moira growls, "There's no way I should have this much misfortune facing you! That power of yours is clearing not using the sun!"

Candy replies, "The Frontier Style borrows the energy from plant life itself to give me strength and my Arc Gear amplifies it so it can be alive to protect me while I wear the element! No matter what attacks you hit to tear it off, it will restore itself like normal!"

Moira regains her composure and calms herself, "I see, guess I really have to use this then. Honestly, I was planning to use this to destroy every citizen in one area at once but I have no choice if it meant destroying the one who's been at my tail for so long."

Angel panics, "Candy!"

Moira shouts, "This is my final attack: Catastrophic Wasteland!"

She inserts her claw into ground, spreading her dark energy deeper into it.

Candy is incredulous, "What is she planning to do?"

Moira smiles evilly, "Nyehehehehe, it started."

Suddenly, the area around Candy and others starts to rumble much to their horror.

Candy screams at her, "What did you do?!"

Moira tells them, "Starting with this block, the chances of disaster now skyrocketed to 99 percent. As long as I still breathe, the power will spread to destroy everything apart until the entire city is no more in about 15 minutes."

Candy, Cerbee, and Angel are shocked from what will happen if they don't stop her.

Moira laughs evilly, "NYEHEHAHAHAHAHA! It's over for all of you!"

With the battle escalating outside the stadium, the citizens that took shelter in there start to panic from the damage created by the fights that is ruining their protection.

Molotov's son Tori start to panic, "Oh man! I don't want to die!"

His mother tries to get him to relax, "Stay calm Tori! Jimmy is there to protect us!

Peep is on edge, "This can't be happening! At this rate, we are running out of customers for me and Dad to con here!"

The other citizens holding respective items from Rudolfo's items realized they have been conned. "Wait what?!"

Lucius VII also feels the rumble around the stadium and he realizes, "Oh no, this feeling… Why does it feel similar to Great-Great- Great-Great-Granddad?"

The other Lucius Heinous II-VI are alarmed by the VII's comments.

Lucius VI is shocked, "What?! That can't be?! Are you saying there is someone similar to us out there?!"

Samy is alarmed, "Wait! But that would be silly sir! I mean, considering if the Heinous bloodline does have an extended family..."

Lucius VII wonders, "Hm… That's right. Even I don't know if such a case exists."

Lucius VI tells them, "Of course we don't! The only members of the family carrying the bloodline are us and Beezy!"

Lucius II then says, "If I remember, my father might have had a rule to only have one child so only one shall be successor in passing down our authority."

Samy understands, "I can understand why the First would make such a rule.""

Lucius VII realizes, "Wait a minute… Then that means you might be the one that cheated on Mommy with another, Dad!" He points to Lucius VI.

Lucius VI is surprised, "What the?! Sure I get enough ladies, but I don't risk bearing my child to another mistress no matter how much I was popular with the ladies!"

Lucius V calls out the VI, "You are the one who should be careful with flaunting! My gorgeous hair does wow the ladies but that can't be me!"

Lucius IV headbutts him and tells him, "Like your hair attracts any lady! Real ladies like a woman who knows how to use his head!"

Lucius III yells at his ear, "Then you must be the one who have been going headfirst to any lady to see! At least the II can't even get a woman anymore consider he's nothing waist down!"

Lucius II screams, "HEY!"

As Lucius Heinous II-VII began to argue who was the one that caused a birth to an illegitimate child; Samy, Jez, and Lillian looks at them in disbelief.

'This Heinous bloodline is REALLY dysfunctional!' All three thought of from seeing them argue.

BOOM! They heard an explosion that occurred in the stadium.

Jez is frightened, "Oh no! I gotta get out of here!" She runs off to get up to the field.

Lillian follows her, "Wait for me Jez!"

Lucius VII sees Jez running off and decides to follow her, "Wait for me!"

Samy goes after him, "Boss!"

As Jez gone up to the field, she saw something that shocks her.

Jimmy is on the ground, battered and bruised while trying to get up in order to keep on fighting.

Jez couldn't believe it, "J-Jimmy…"

Jez looks up to see the male citizens with black heart eyes, gazing upon the one who critically damaged Jimmy.

Jez is horrified, "What happened to them?!"

Lillian growls, "No, it can't be! We were too late!"

Tori who is cowering along with Peep, points to Ananaly; "It was her! She did this!"

Ananaly comes in the stadium and laughs evilly, "Ahahahahaha! That boy was really something to take on a blast in my Saint Forme!"

Jez sees her and is horrified, "You!"

Ananaly gloats, "And now I got a whole mass of followers at my bidding! In order to harvest the power from the people like I have to done to others before!"

Jimmy tries to get up, "No, I must stop you… No matter what, I'll do what I can to save these people from you!"

He charges straight at Ananaly and goes to kick her… only to block his attack with just her arm.

Ananaly smirks, "Ooh? How when your Ultra power will hurt them if you try it here, especially by the subjects who I will control to protect me and to harvest power from?"

Jimmy is shocked that he can't use his Ultra form around the people who are in control and in order to even things up.

Ananaly yells in glee, "I thought so, you dog!"

BAM! Ananaly blasts Jimmy in the torso, knocking him into the wall.

Jimmy coughs in blood, "GAH!"

Jez panics, "Jimmy!"

Lillian is worried, "We got to help him!"

Ananaly marches slowly at him while creating an aura blade from her arm, "Oh by the time the Emperor arrives; I will at last take your head and bring it to him. So this way, I'll be the Elite among the elite of the Shadow Heart 13! I'll have everything I ever want after we take over this world!"

Jez couldn't take it anymore and so she screams at her, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

The citizens who aren't control saw Jez standing up to Ananaly much to their surprise.

Lillian is even surprised, "Jez…"

Jimmy sees Jez standing out much to his relief, "Hey…"

Ananaly looks back at Jez and sneers at her, "Well, aren't you quite annoying?"

Jez calls her out, "You say you plan on getting promoted to get what you want by killing Jimmy, but in reality you are a coward!"

Ananaly growls when feeling insulted by Jez of all people, "Watch your tongue you fool. You may talk big with your large chest, but all I can see is those crow's feet from those eyes. Face it grandma, your time to look beautiful has passed."

Jez is shook from the insult… only to overcome it by issuing her rebuttal, "Oh sure, insult me just because I'm trying to stay beautiful even though I'm not gonna be young forever! I admit it; I'm not going to be in my prime anymore and now that I see you… I don't want it. Guess that's what Jimmy was trying to tell me that beauty comes from inside and, I forgot about that from someone else."

Lucius sees her facing Ananaly and is panicking, "Oh no, my Jez!"

Jez tells her, "It must be really great being immortalized by your leader so you can stay young forever, I dream of having that power forever but… seeing you with that just made you look even repulsive!"

Ananaly growls, "Watch it!"

Jez continues calling her out, "I rather die a beautiful woman than live on as a repulsive woman like you! It's because I know that it makes you the biggest bitch I ever witnessed!"

Everyone unaffected by Ananaly's spell gasp from seeing Jez actually insulted Ananaly despite being the one who was overwhelming Jimmy.

Ananaly commands her victims in anger, "KILL THAT WOMAN!"

The male victims of Ananaly's power charges straight at Jez in order to kill her much to the latter's freight.

Lucius screams, "JEZ!"

Lillian panics, "Oh no!"

Suddenly, Jez's earrings start to glow which gives Jimmy the signal.

Jimmy pulls out his arm and shouts, "Unlock!" He fires a light beam from his Liberty Ring at Jez.

The beam reaches Jez's earrings and then suddenly, the light from them grew enormous and it blows away the affected people due to the power from what Jimmy gave to her.

Lucius, Samy, and Lillian are surprised from what just happened when Jimmy's ray of light hits her.

Ananaly couldn't believe it, "What the heck?!"

Heloise manages to go inside the stadium and she witnesses Jez from the light casted by Jimmy, "What the?"

The light fades away to reveal Jez who was guarding herself from getting killed by Ananaly's affected slaves. She then sees herself in a new look much to her surprise, "What the…?"

Jez is in a new form consisting of a white bodysuit that shows off her arms and legs with a golden belt buckle, a heart-shaped window cleavage that is outlined with gold showing off her well-endowed chest, white gloves that extends to her elbow, white thigh-high boots, and her skin shines like beautiful diamonds while looking younger as well.

Lucius is amazed, "Holy cow…"

Jez sees herself in a reflection and she is surprised, "Oh my lord, I'm more beautiful than before… How? Why?"

Lilian realizes, "Jimmy, this was why you hanged with Jez often?"

Jimmy smiles, "I'm glad I trusted my instincts for this. Now Jez can finally show the real diamond deep within her."

To be continued…

No one expected this, not even Jez! Next chapter, Jez's beauty will shine!


	19. Flash and Substance

The new chapter is here. ^^ The story is close to being halfway done so stick around.

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Misery's End

Chapter 19: Flash and Substance

* * *

Previously, Jimmy turns the tide in his battle against Ananaly who infected her victims with her corruptive power by unlocking Jez's potential. Even Jez did not see this new form of hers coming but why would Jimmy give her such power? She starts to remember something…

In a flashback to Miseryville High School many years ago; two female teenagers, one red and the other blue are in school uniforms consisting of white short-sleeved blouses and blue miniskirts.

Her friend tells her, "Man, you really are amazing Jez. You get straight A's, bringing the gold as a gymnast, and beautiful along with being popular. Plus look at your body especially at a young age. I say you should unbutton that blouse more to expose those goodies to look for some guys." She points to her buxom breasts.

A young Jez who is 16 giggles, "Oh come on Marsha."

Marsha replies, "For real, you got a lot. All you need is one good man that is great enough to make you not just queen at school, but even queen of Miseryville if you are dating the next ruler."

Jez grumbles, "Oh come on Marsha. I don't need to date the one who will rule this place when I already got family's fortune to sustain along with my own talent."

Marsha agrees, "True, I mean that next ruler isn't really attractive so you are more for a hunk. Like Ahab who is quite an athlete!"

Jez sighs, "I'm not shallow Marsha. I'm not gonna be shallow for those types like any guy would be shallow for my body. Besides, I don't care Ahab is captain of the soccer team because he gets really grabby with me!"

Marsha giggles, "Well Jez, those guys would be one in a century. Anyway, talk to you later." She walks away.

Jez smirks, "Yeah, I wonder if there is a guy like that. It doesn't help that Mom wants me to forsake my career just to date someone very successful. If only I'm free to date anyone I find worth being with."

A boy's voice is heard, "Um pardon me, I like some help."

Jez turns around and says, "Alright, what can I help with yo-?" She is surprised to see what she who she was talking too.

A red-haired boy who is 16-ish and is human, asks her politely. "Just wondering where is the mall."

Jez replies, "Um uh… It's to your left. You are not from around here, are you?"

The boy responds with a smile, "Hehe, not really. From where I come from, it snows over there."

Jez is confused, "Snow?"

The boy realizes she didn't know what snow is, "Oh right, anyway moving on… My name is Eli."

Jez responds, "Um, I'm Jez."

Eli greets her, "Nice to meet you Jez. I have to say, you are really beautiful."

Jez blushes, "Um, why thank you…"

Eli then says, "Even though you may want to button up, I can see those." He blushes from seeing her cleavage.

Jez covers them and shouts, "Hey, don't blame me for getting a top that doesn't fit my measurements! I mean, shouldn't you be dropping down over the sight of it?"

Eli laughs nervously, "Um, I'm sorry. Just that well, I'm not used to speaking with girls who are that pretty and grown. I mean, I can tell you aren't like that."

Jez raises her eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

Eli responds, "Well, I find you very spirited within and that's what makes you beautiful. After all, I like to be friends with you."

Jez gasps in surprise from how Eli does not only want to be friends with her, but is not being distracted by her own beauty and sexy body.

She replies with a smile, "I like that…"

Jez remembers that since then, they have been hanging out as friends but they begin to acknowledge their growing feelings that lead to their first kiss. Then years later… Eli disappeared before what could have been the big date that would change their lives.

Jez was waiting for Eli to arrive at the park so they can finally have their date. After a long period of waiting for him, she gives up and leaves the park while in tears due to her heart breaking.

The next day, Jez discovers that Eli is no longer around and no one has heard from him ever since. Jez realizes that if Eli suddenly disappeared like that, she wouldn't have a chance to see him again and possibly forgive him for what good reason he had. So, she starts to foster a different attitude that irks even the ones who know her.

Marsha is concerned, "I'm sorry Jez. I don't even know where Eli is. I hope whatever reason he has, I know that he still cares for you."

Jez tells her, "It's alright. I mean, I have to move on and get on with my life since I got a big future ahead of me."

Marsha nods, "Alright. Oh and Jez, at least you won't be swayed by those jocks or rich guys. After all, it is unlike you…" She is then shocked to see Jez walking over to an orange monster jock wearing a lettermen jacket. "Jez?"

Jez smirks, "Sorry Marsha, since there won't be anyone like Eli… I'm gonna live my life being happy no matter what."

Ahab greets her, "Hey Jez. I'm sorry that Eli is no longer around. If I may, I'm still open to treat your wound."

Jez gushes over the jock, "Well, I know you can try. I heard you and Wreckem are gonna be pros for soccer!"

Ahab smirks, "Well Jez, of course I am! With you by my side, I'll be able to rival Wreckem in the sport! After all, you got it all!" He gropes Jez's butt.

Jez gasps only to giggle, "Oh Ahab, try to be the best you can. After all, I want to be your queen."

Marsha is shocked, "Jez… You really changed."

Since then, Jez eventually left Ahab after she found him cheating on her. Then she set her eyes on any other guy that would at least give her pleasure of gifts and love. Unfortunately, she dumped them left and right who can't ever satisfy her while she claims that her heart was broken by them. However, her heart was already broken since then and she only told this story to Lillian two days ago before the final battle.

Lillian tells her, "So then, who was that boy that you really loved?"

Jez responds, "His name… was Eli."

Lillian is shocked, "Eli? You mean, that Eli?"

Jez notices her expression, "Hm? You mean you know him?"

Lillian responds, "Um, it's nothing. Just that well, Jimmy must have reminded you of him."

Jez smirks, "Well maybe you are right. After all, he's willing to be my errand boy."

Lillian sighs in relief knowing that she has yet to tell Jez the truth of what happened with Eli and only she knows what.

The flashback has ended.

Jez sees more of herself in her reflection on how the rest of her curvaceous and voluptuous body looks in her form. She feels her buxom chest, her thin waist, and then her firm but large rear that is well-rounded in perfect angle. She changes her mood from being surprised to being happy.

Jez cheers, "I'm absolutely beautiful! I have been blessed so much! Perfect skin, perfect face, perfect body, and a perfect nose! I'm a whole ten!"

Ananaly growls, "What the heck is this? Why did the Warrior of Light use his power on that woman instead of going maximum power against me?"

Lucius drools from the sight of Jez's new form, "Oh my… Jez has gone too beautiful!"

Lillian is amazed, "So, Jimmy's power must have brought the real beauty out of her! But, doesn't that only affect people on who he shared powerful bonds with?"

Lucius realizes, "Wait, Two-Shoes… That boy actually got to her?!"

Jimmy smiles, "I actually got her to remember what made her beautiful in the first place."

Lillian shouts at her infected slaves, "Oy! What are you doing?! Kill that woman!"

The infected male slaves charge straight at her. "Yes, Mistress Ananaly!"

Jez panics and shouts at Jimmy, "What do I do?!"

Jimmy shouts to her, "Jez! Block them away like how you usually do it, GET HOT!"

Lucius, Samy, and Lillian were dumbfounded from what Jimmy said that was uncharacteristic of him. "Huh?"

Jez realizes and smiles, "That I can really do! Now my fans, please step off!" She poses as she waves her arm up.

BAM! "GYAAH!" The infected slaves get bounced off by an unseen power of Jez's and they are knocked away.

Ananaly screams, "WHAT?!"

Jez smirks, "I call this technique, Queen Wave!"

Ananaly gets angry, "Why you rotten bitch!"

BOOM! She gets blasted by Jimmy's Aura Bullet attack when caught off guard, "GAH!"

Jimmy shouts to her, "Now Jez, use that beauty of yours to blind them!"

Jez nods, "I know just what to do!" She flaunts her cleavage window and aims at the infected slaves.

FLASH! Jez shines a light from her cleavage window into the eyes of the infected slaves and she calls this technique, "Beauty Flash!"

The infected slaves scream from having the light from Jez flashing into their eyes, even Lucius is screaming from looking in as well. "AHH!"

Samy was in disbelief, "You purposely caught yourself in that flash of hers!"

Jez tells her, "Let that beauty of mine be the only thing that they can see!"

Lucius twitches on the ground while having heart eyes, "I can still see her body into my eyes."

Lillian shouts, "Guess it was that effective!"

Jez points to her, "I guess they will be paying attention to me more than you, Ananaly!"

Ananaly gets angry when she sees her infected slaves being blinded from Jez's power, "What the hell?! You guys need to get up and kill her!"

One male exclaimed while affected by Jez's power, "That woman… she's even more beautiful than Ana!"

Ananaly is shocked, "WHAT?!"

Another male asked her, "What's your name, beautiful one?!"

Jez blows a kiss at them, "My name is Jez… I am in this form the absolute beauty queen: Crystal Jez!"

The males scream for her, "All hail Jez!"

Lillian is bewildered, "I think she already got it into her head at record time."

The females scream for her, "All hail the queen!"

Samy exclaims, "Even the women are amazed by her beauty!"

Ananaly growls, "Why you all… You useless insects are only good for harvesting power from! I'll have to kill her myself!"

Lucius is alarmed, "Oh no!"

Ananaly uses her Light Step to get behind Jez and tries to punch her. "Take this!"

Jez panics, "EEK!" She covers herself and suddenly, her body and skin turns into crystal.

When Ananaly punches her in the stomach, her fist shows no effect against Jez's body. "WHAT?! My punch had my aura embedded in it!"

Lucius is surprised, "What the, Jez actually stopped it!"

Jez ceases her crystallization, realizing what just happened when her skin stopped shining. "Oh my… My body protected me!"

Jimmy smiles, "Jez can crystalize her body so she can increase her defense from blunt attacks as she is as hard as a diamond."

Jez loves the word of that, "Oh, I'm truly a diamond! Well sister, guess you didn't see that coming!" She sticks her tongue out at Ananaly, "Nyeh!"

Ananaly forms an aura blade in form of a sickle and goes to slash Jez with it. "You are dead! My blade with cut your diamond body with my increased power!"

Jez poses by putting her arms behind her head and stuck out her chest, "I'm not stupid to be too much in love with this power! I have another barrier to protect all this! Flawless Field Alpha… Buxom Bounce!"

Ananaly's blade gets blocked… an invisible glass barrier?! "What the?!"

Jez smirks, "And bounce off~" When she bounces her big breasts in slow motion…

BOING! Her barrier moves up and pushes Ananaly off!

Lucius is amazed, "The power of her beautiful chest made that happened!"

Lillian is surprised, "Even with her enhanced power, Jez is defending herself beautifully!"

Ananaly growls, "Damn you!"

She uses her Light Step to get behind Jez and she smiles evilly, "Try to block from this!"

Jez shouts, "Flawless Field Beta…!" She arches her back, creating another barrier that blocked Ananaly's blade again.

Ananaly can't believe it, "No way!"

Jez completes her counterattack, "Bubble Bounce~" When she sticks her butt out and makes her bounce like a blue set of bubbles…

BOING! The barrier pushes forward and smacks Ananaly in the face!

Ananaly spits out blood, "GUOH!"

Jez taunts Ananaly, "Now this is flawless!" She pats her own booty.

Lucius squeals in joy, "She is truly amazing with her gifted power!"

Lillian is surprised, "She can even use her power to make those barriers shine like diamonds and make it hard like them!"

Jimmy is happy to hear that, "I knew that is what I was going for."

A female voice is heard next to him, "You were going for what?"

Jimmy turns back to see Heloise appeared, "AHH! Heloise! I didn't see you there."

Heloise is unamused, "Jimmy, why is Jez in that outfit? Why did you give her power? Why does she have both youthful, natural skin along with a perfect proportionally body which I can see? Why is she suddenly the pinnacle of beauty in comparison to your girlfriend?!"

Jimmy sweats nervously, "Look, this was my plan to have her turn over a new leaf but her power is meant to be kept secret so not even the enemy can see it coming."

Heloise growls, "At least it would help to give your own girlfriend a notice! I mean, seeing Jez with her balanced proportional body makes my butt and Lotia's breasts look too big in comparison!"

Jimmy replies sheepishly, "My bad… It is just that I enhanced her powerful enough to give her full defensive capabilities in order to protect her and that's all I can to make it not so overpowered."

Heloise nods, "Ah, so that means that her power is all flash but no substance in offense."

Ananaly decides to try to attack Jez differently. "Let's see you take this! Cardioderma Seeker!" She fires her signature aura bat projectile at Jez.

Jez then says while creating another barrier, "Time to make more use of this power! Marvelous Mirror!"

She creates a heart-shaped pink mirror barrier that blocks all of Ananaly's attack.

Ananaly is shocked, "WHAT?! Impossible!"

Jez then shouts, "Now you can take it all back!" The Marvelous Mirror technique deflects Ananaly's attack right back at her.

BOOM! Ananaly gets caught in the explosion of her own attack. "GAH!"

Heloise is surprised, "Wow, she actually made use of her power better than I thought."

Ananaly comes out of the smoke looking real damaged from the attack thrown right at her, "Damn you… I never had to be this humiliated!"

Jez charges straight at her, "It's time to really finish you off Ananaly! It's time for my greatest attack with my skills in prime, Triple D!"

She grabs Ananaly by the hands and jumps off of her into midair and then she dives down towards Ananaly.

Ananaly coats her fist with her aura and shouts, "Not this time!"

BOING~! "Buxom Bounce!" Jez flaunts her large chest to activate her Buxom Bounce barrier so she can bump on Ananaly's head and bounces off of her.

Ananaly gets hit from it as she screams, "What is this?!"

Jez dives down again and this time in rear-first…

BOING~! "Bubble Bounce!" She activates her barrier to bump onto Ananaly's back and bounce off of her.

Ananaly screams in pain, "GAH!"

Heloise realizes what Jez is doing, "I get it! Jez is using her barriers to bounce on her to not only subdue her, but also gain more elevation for the finishing hit!"

As Jez bounces off of Ananaly again, she is high up in the air and decides to dive down both high heels first for the finishing blow.

Jez shouts, "Crystal Body!" She coats her skin and body into shining crystal like a full life-sized sculpture of herself.

Lucius is amazed, "She looks so divine…"

Heloise exclaims, "It's the same technique she used to protect from blunt attacks to her body! Don't tell me she is going to use that from that height for the finishing blow!"

Jez drops down heel-first toward where Ananaly is, intending to strike her back for the finishing blow.

Ananaly looks up and is in shock to see what was coming from her, "That woman…"

WHAM! Jez lends her high-heels on Ananaly's back and shoulders first, driving her face and chest into the ground from the impact of her landing enough to crush the ground from the combination of her power and weight of her crystalized body drop. She does it while in a gymnastic pose with arms spread out like she just finished a successful dismount.

Her finishing technique is appropriately what she called, "The DDD: Dazzling Diamond Dismount!"

Ananaly coughs blood from the impact of the attack, "GUH!"

Heloise couldn't believe it, "Jez… She actually did a perfect dismount with that attack. I really underestimated her ability to turn a defensive power for offense."

Jez deactivates her Crystal Body and she smiles, "I knew my skills as a gymnast would come in handy especially in this refined body."

Heloise whistles, "I admit Jimmy, your investment in Jez really paid off here. After all, you created a power for her to use like what Nataz did for his knights."

Jimmy shakes his head, "Actually, I only made her desire come true in order to use said power. The desire to be purely beautiful from the bottom of her heart and soul, it's how it can used to try to stay beautiful. I gave Jez a reminder of what made her beautiful back then."

Heloise giggles, "Well Jimmy, it must have like you have known her in some way."

Jimmy chuckles, "Hehe that might be possible."

Jez sits on her back like a throne and mocks her, "Well Ana, that's how you be the queen!"

Heloise sighs, "Apparently, not enough."

While Jez sits on Ananaly's back, she pats her butt to mock her; "Out cold already? Come on, your large butt is really up in the air."

Lillian is bewildered, "Guess she is a dominate type."

Heloise then notices something that alarms and shouts to Jimmy, "Oh my goodness! Look!"

Jimmy is shocked to see the people Ananaly had infected with her power are being robbed of their energy. "Oh no!"

One citizen feels his energy getting sucked out of, "GAH!"

Samy is frightened, "What's happening?!

Lucius cries out to Jez, "Jez! She's still breathing!"

Jez looks down and she is surprised that Ananaly is still defeated yet.

Ananaly growls in anger, "How dare you… MOCK ME?!"

BOOM! She bursts out her aura that blows Jez out of the way.

Jez screams as she lands on the ground, "AIEE!"

Lucius is shocked, "That woman has gone back stronger than ever!"

Ananaly laughs evilly, "Bwahahahaha! You really ticked me off! It's a good thing that the people who I infected with my power don't have to be addicted to me in order to gain power from them!"

Heloise is surprised, "What?!"

Ananaly then shouts, "I'm now one without weaknesses! Worthy of the Elite among the elite! This time, I have the upper hand against you!"

She uses her Light Step to appear behind Jez and is about to strike her with her aura fist.

Jez uses her Crystal Body to block the attack… only for her crystal defense to break from the impact. "What?!"

Jimmy is surprised, "She grew powerful enough to break through her defenses!"

BAM! Ananaly punches Jez in the stomach which causes the former to get stunned and knocked away.

Lucius is panicking, "JEZ!"

Lillian is horrified, "Jez!"

Jez who is bleeding from her lip, tries to get up and stand her ground against her. "You can take me down if you want, but you won't ever understand true beauty…"

Ananaly tells her, "You shut your mouth woman. I don't care about anything of that, as long as I get what I wanted. You see after I kill you, I'll kill the Warrior of Light and take the spot among the strongest of the Shadow Heart 13! I'll beat Babs and Moira to it! I'll be among the strongest four of the Shadow Heart 13 that can stand toe with the Emperor, the Four Devas!"

Jimmy, Heloise, and everyone else are surprised to hear that the four of the strongest fighters are nearly as powerful as their leader.

Heloise realizes, "Wait, then that means that lion masked guy is one of them!"

Jez growls, "You say you come from the First Generation right?! After all Ananaly, I can tell from the looks of those eyes that you were below royalty before. In fact, you really suffered."

Ananaly is shocked to hear that from her.

Jez then says, "I understand now… You were basically treated lower as a woman. I pity you… You just want to climb to the top to erase that pain. That's not beautiful, that's not at all!"

Ananaly screams at her in rage, "SHUT UP! DIE!" She fires her Cardioderma Seeker at Jez.

Lucius cries out to Jez, "NO! JEZ!"

Lillian screams, "NO!"

Jimmy jumps up in front of Jez and transforms, "UNLOCK!"

Jimmy's transformation to his Ultra form blocks Ananaly's attack due to his tremendous aura, saving Jez from getting killed by it.

Ananaly growls, "Damn you, the Warrior of Light!"

Heloise is surprised, "Jimmy, he went straight to Ultra mode. Now we can see his full potential in light!

Jimmy comes out of the blast unaffected his black jacket with red flames and long overflowing blonde hair.

Jez is touched that Jimmy came to rescue him, "J-Jimmy…"

Jimmy looks back at her and smiles, "As long as you are okay and happy, that's what really matters."

Ananaly charges at Jimmy, "DAMN YOU! You keep getting in my way!"

Jimmy looks back at Ananaly and says, "Sorry, I won't allow you to hurt my friends anymore!"

BAM! Jimmy kicks Ananaly up, knocking her through the roof of the stadium!

Ananaly gets hurt from the kick, "GAH!"

Jimmy jumps up to fly toward where Ananaly is before the latter dives down to engage in close hand-to-hand combat, trading blows in their ultimate power.

Lillian comes over to heal Jez and says, "Oh Jez, thank goodness you are okay."

Lucius cries over to her, "Jez! You really are amazing!"

Jez then starts to realize that Jimmy's smile was similar to the person from her past, Eli! She starts to tear up and smiles, "Jimmy... You are really like Eli after all."

Lillian is saddened to hear Eli's name and she tells her, "Jez… We need to talk."

The rest of the remaining Shadow Heart 13 senses Jimmy's power and they are surprised to sense his power of his Ultra form.

Azry smirks, "So, he finally made his move."

Ba'el chuckles evilly, "Hehehe…"

Great Leo growls, "That boy has got more than I thought.

Outside of the stadium, Saffi and Barbara still continue their fight with each other.

BAM! "Valkyrie Kick!" Barbara attacks Saffi with her diving powered kick that is blocked by Saffi's guard

Saffi growls, "Why you… Saffi Upper!" She uses her uppercut against Barbara but was evaded by her.

Barbara grunts, "She is really tough… I really don't want to rely on my own power against her."

Barbara starts to sense something from what's happening there. She is concerned, "Oh no… Jimmy's power has skyrocketed! At this rate, Ananaly will lose to Jimmy!"

BOOM! Barbara sees Dora and Sola gets blown away by a powerful boom of wind. She cries out to them, "Dora! Sola!"

SLASH! Barbara looks back to see Mifa and Tia get slashed by high-pressured water waves. She couldn't believe it, "Mifa! Tia! The Valkyrie Squad even with my power are defeated?!"

Saffi smiles when she sees who defeated the four female fighters, "About time you guys handled your battles."

Levon smiles, "Wish it didn't have to cost our screen time last chapter along with hurting these beauties. But now, we can finally retain this woman."

Lotia confronts Barbara and shouts, "You are not going anywhere!" She activates her water claws.

Barbara sees that she is surrounded and sighs, "I see… Guess it cannot be helped. Considering that these odds are against me, I'll have to fight to survive. "

She pulls out her bow and transforms it into a dual-bladed weapon that can also function as a bow.

Barbara shouts in determination, "I won't allow all of you to interfere with my master's plan to revive Paradise!"

Saffi is confused, "Paradise? What do you mean Paradise?"

Barbara glares at them, "So, you really don't know the truth. That monster who ruined this world buried the truth with it!"

Levon wonders, "Wait, you don't mean the one who founded Miseryville?! Lucius Heinous I?!"

Saffi and Lotia are surprised that they are learning the perspective of their enemies on why they are fighting to purge the world.

Barbara tells them, "If you don't stand down, I'll have no choice but to kill you so I can convince Jimmy to change sides if he knows the truth!"

Saffi sighs, "I'm sorry, but we can't let you do that. So we are going to go all-out!"

Levon tells Barbara, "Nothing personal, but Jimmy is our hope and we will die for him!"

Lotia shouts, "That is right!"

Saffi senses something and she is irked, "Guys… You both need to aid Beezy and Belphy!"

Lotia senses from somewhere and she is worried, "Oh right, that lion masked man has some horrifying aura within him! I can sense from that man's blood!"

Levon nods, "Very well, we will leave Barbara to you. Let's go Lotia!"

They both dash to get to Beezy and Belphy's battle against Great Leo.

Lotia tells Levon, "I don't think we should let Saffi fight alone against her. That woman has more power than she looks…"

Levon nods, "I know Lotia but it's not just her. There's also that Hell Demon within the Shadow Heart 13, chances are that being is more powerful than the one Jimmy is facing."

Lotia nods, "Right… I wonder, why is he with them?"

"Let's go Ultra!" Saffi turns into her Ultra form complete with her outfit before.

Barbara glares at her, "So then, you will go all out and so I won't hold back either. I shall use the power of my Saint Forme: Voluptas!"

The battle between Ultra Jimmy and Ananaly reaches its climax with both trading punches and kicks with each other in midair.

Ananaly screams at him while trying to land a blow on him, "Why?! Why do you intend to humiliate me by sending that woman to fight me, Warrior of Light?! Why do you not take me seriously?!"

Jimmy blocks her punches and tells her, "My intent is not to humiliate you, but to gauge your power. You may have been a lot stronger in comparison to other knights, but you are still too arrogant to not even recognize why you are losing!"

Ananaly shouts, "What do you mean?! I get stronger from all the sinful people I absorb!" She starts to feel more pushback from Jimmy's power. "What the?!"

Jimmy tells her, "You didn't fix the real flaw of your Saint Forme. When you absorb energy from those you infect, you are not getting increase of power… you are instead refilling it!"

Ananaly growls, "You are lying!"

Jimmy then says, "I'm being honest! The reason why you were losing ground against Jez was because you leaked more energy against me before! You may be stronger in that form but without anyone to rob energy from, you burn out easily!"

Ananaly is shocked, "No… No way! Damn it! In that case, I'll just end it with this attack!" She creates a very large ball of black oozing energy.

Jimmy stops to see what Ananaly's attack is likely capable of. "Oh boy, that's a huge ball!"

Ananaly shouts, "My last resort, Black Widow's Gift! With this, I'll infect everyone and rob them of their energy! I'll be unstoppable and kill you to become supreme!" She hurls her ultimate attack at Jimmy, intending to strike him and the stadium with it.

Heloise says the attack coming and is confident, "Alright Jimmy, show them how strong you really are!"

Jimmy frontflips and spin forward, using his Arc Gear Sun Model to create a wheel of fire around him.

Ananaly growls, "What is this?!"

Jimmy tells her, "This is a new technique I thought that fits my Two-Shoes style! Come on!" He runs inside the wheel of fire he created toward Ananaly's attack in the air.

Ananaly growls, "You fool! You intend to dive first?!"

Jimmy shouts, "No, I intend to drive through it! "Nitro Full Throttle!"

Jimmy's wheel of fire expands from his increased Ultra power and plows through Ananaly's ultimate attack like a buzzsaw, eradicating it in order to prevent it from hitting the stadium.

Ananaly is utterly shocked, "N-no way…"

BOOM! Jimmy kicks past Ananaly, engulfing her with flames of intense suns to finally defeat her once and for all.

Ananaly, charred by the power of Jimmy's attack, thought to herself on how she couldn't believe she was defeated. 'This can't be… I'm of the Foundation Era and he's not! WHY?! How could I lose?! I'm supposed to be elite…'

The defeated Nightly Fourth falls, crashing somewhere in the city. The citizens watching above cheer Jimmy for saving them from her as many of the people infected by Ananaly were restored.

Heloise cheers, "Alright! He did it!"

Lillian smiles, "Jimmy, you really are all that much substance."

Jez also smiles while tearing up, "Right, he really does take a lot after Eli. After all, at least he still lives on as Jimmy."

Heloise overhears this and is surprised, "What? What did she mean by Eli lives on as Jimmy? Time Shadow, he must know the whole truth of what's going on…"

Asmoe appears and yells, "Everyone! The Lucius Heinous II aka Junior is gone!"

Everyone is present are shocked to hear this when the ones they just unfroze are gone.

Samy is terrified, "Oh no! The more ghostly-like Heinous! Where did he go?!"

Lucius VII remembers and he is horrified, "They were wondering about a Heinous going rogue from their blood and so… the Second decided to come to the frozen man himself."

Asmoe is shocked, "Oh no… Junior, that fool!"

Meanwhile in the Nox Atra at the Lux Sidus palace, Nataz senses Jimmy's power and he is looking angry about it.

Nataz remains stern, "So, he has gotten stronger than ever. Unfortunately unlike my brother, that boy doesn't know the real truth of that world filled with sin. It's time to finally open his eyes with my own cold hands."

To be continued…

Two Terrible Titans about to make their presence in Miseryville felt! Don't miss the next chapter!


	20. Crack into the Truth

Here it is the people, the chapter that will start the beginning of the real end and it is only one half of the story completed!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Misery's End

Chapter 20: Crack into the Truth

* * *

Following Ananaly's defeat in the previous chapter, she lies somewhere in the building she crashed into due to being heavily burnt and unable to fight.

Ananaly can only look up and laments about her defeat, "Damn it… I live but I can't fight because of that Warrior of Light. This is humiliating, why am I not chosen to be of the Emperor's Elite Guard? Damn it… This really is it for me…"

Azry then appears behind her and he looms over her ominously, "Ana, you are not finished yet. I have one more duty for you to handle once I get you properly fixed."

Ananaly is surprised to see that Azry isn't planning to leave her behind, but for one unknown reason.

Moira senses what happened and she sighs. "So unlucky, Ana fell to the Warrior of Light. I always knew she was too cocky for her own good. If she thought that she was qualified enough to be of the most elite just because she was born from the Foundation Era of Miseryville, then she was way off. Unfortunately, I was also too compliant on my own bad luck."

Moira is revealed to have been tied in a massive plant trap by Candy's Arc Gear powers and looking drained from the trap. She laments, "Damn it, I can't properly use my power because of this leeching trap by the lamb and those runts."

Ten minutes ago, Moira's ultimate attack Catastrophic Wasteland into spreading disaster in the city is about to expand beyond two blocks.

Angel is already panicking, "Oh man! This is bad! She will destroy the whole city at this rate with her bad luck and we can't even get close to her!"

Candy looks around and notices one of the buildings near her is about to break in half and fall over, the road cracking and the layout of the street. This gives her an idea, "Guys! Don't do anything!"

Cerbee and Angel are surprised with the latter shouting, "Are you crazy?!"

Candy shakes her head, "Trust me. I know a way we can get out of this disaster. After all, Cerbee is still cursed by her bad luck."

Cerbee and Angel realized that the former still is cursed by Moira judging from the mark.

Candy then says, "Plus, it looks like she can inflict disaster to anyone she sees. The reason why she was able to sense Cerbee coming was due to her ability to sense aura and being able to react fast. I've got one thing that can stop her but keep her out of my sight because there is some plant life around that can be of use."

Cerbee and Angel nods and decide to follow her plan.

Moira smiles evilly, "Good, my mark is still active on that dog! She'll be crushed to death!"

The broken building falls onto the road where Candy is, causing a large impact that crushed the road as well.

Moira laughs evilly, "NYAHAHAHA! I did it! I defeated all of them!"

She can notices something shot out from one of the open windows of the fallen building coming straight toward her. She is surprised, "What the?!"

Angel riding on Ultra Cerbee shouts at her, "How dare you hurt our friend you wannabe cat!"

Moira sees that Ultra Cerbee is charging straight at her and she smirks, "A straight-forward charge? How reckless even for you two!"

Cerbee then takes a backward step before he gets in Moira's range and instead, Angel jumps toward Moira in cat form and shouts, "It's scratching time!"

Moira is surprised, "NYA?!"

Angel latches on Moira's face and tries to hang on with his claws. "Like our own surprise?!"

Moira shouts, "NYAAH! GET OFF!" She gets Angel off of her face and kicks him away. She turns around and is angry, "That little trick won't twice on me!"

Suddenly in one second, Moira felt something past her much to her confusion. "What the? Did that dog just pass me already? But I should have sense it…"

She then notices Cerbee in his Ultra form already passed her and she wonders bewilderedly, "Wait, if that dog is here... Then what else moved by?"

Moira looks down and is in shock, "NO WAY!"

It is revealed that Moira in one second is now wearing Candy's very own Evergreen Sweater which she wore as her armor. "What the hell am I wearing?! How did I wear this?! I didn't feel it coming!"

Candy responds, "That would be my doing… I'm glad you are giving my Evergreen Sweater a try."

Moira looks back in shock, "YOU!"

Candy is behind Moira and instead of being in her Eden Sweater; she is wearing her battle dress that is formed from her Arc Gear. She explains, "I just lent you my powerful lively sweater for to wear. I had to make sure y'all don't see what I was going to do."

Moira growls, "What did you do?! You hid yourself just to attack me with this?"

Candy continues explaining, "I knew that the reason you were able to inflict Cerbee with bad luck despite his speed because you detected him with your strong senses and he was in your range. So I figured I have Cerbee and Angel to distract you along with the crumbling area you created from your disaster."

Moira is surprised that Candy figured out that she can manipulate bad luck on only those she is focused on.

Candy noticed her surprised expression and smirks, "So I was right about that. Then when Angel did his job to cloud your vision, I used my vine lasso for Cerbee as a cord to pull myself up to him when he stopped. Then Cerbee uses his speed again when I got onto him to go past you, in a technique that transcends time.

Moira is shocked that Cerbee managed to pass her like time stopped.

Angel says, "Cerbee's technique would be referred to as the Devil Dog Fourth Dimension!"

Moira couldn't believe it, "Impossible, another being able to stop time just to get me?!"

Angel grins, "Oh, so there is another who could do that."

Candy then says, "By the time you can see, it was already over the moment I have you put it on. Actually, the Sweater is a she for she is alive."

Moira then starts to feel something draining from her. "What the hell?!" She then feels her aura being sucked into the sweater much to her horror.

Candy explains about her Evergreen Sweater, "The Evergreen Sweater is a living creation from my Arc Gear Forest Model that serves as an expansion of my Arc Gear's abilities. However she can be really hungry when it comes to harvesting energy to keep herself alive. So instead of feeding of my energy, she feeds off the sun and plants here to keep herself awake because I'm the only one that she listens to since I put her in good mood. Unfortunately, she is really hungry for your aura."

Moira tries to escape but the Evergreen Sweater keeps clinging on to her, "No way! I can't get out! Are you telling me this won't stop until my entire aura reserve is absorbed?!"

Candy replies, "You darn tootin'. Not only your aura will be absorbed, your attack that can destroy Miseryville will be no more. If you dare to struggle, she will make it harder and more painful for you to come out. This is the forest's brutality, Eden Chamber!"

Moira is utterly shocked that Candy successfully managed to find a way to defeat her and that the Eden Chamber technique is starting to envelop her to prevent her from escaping.

Angel notices that the city is no longer shaking and cheers, "Alright Candy! I didn't know you had this type of power on ya!"

Candy smiles, "Well, I had to get more creative with my abilities since I don't just have strong legs after all. However, this wouldn't be possible if not for Cerbee's speed and your translation."

Cerbee smiled while Angel chuckles, "Hehe, we did what we can. So uh, shall we finish her off now?"

Candy shakes her head, "Not to worry, she's not much of a bigger threat now that my Eden Chamber has caught her. Even if she comes out, it will take very long for her to recharge. Besides, we got to aid the others against much bigger threats." She walks away from Moira.

Moira shouts for them when they leave her, "Damn you! This isn't over! I can't lose to you! Come back! I'm not done! Get back here, Thunder Lamb!"

BAM! Candy kicks her in the chest with her both feet, knocking her out to make sure she won't get out of her trap.

Angel is surprised, "Wow Candy …"

Candy shrugs, "Can't let an enemy like her get out in a short while."

Back to the present, Candy and Angel are riding on Cerbee in his Ultra form to make it back to where the battles are continuing.

Angel says, "Man Candy, I didn't know you got that skill on you."

Candy replies, "Well, I did want to become stronger like you guys. Levon is so skilled in combat, Belphy is so strong, and Lotia can even adapt. I realized that I can keep up by being more creative with my abilities."

Angel nods, "That's good to hear. At least we got a victory here." He lays his head on Candy's thighs. Ah, so soft…"

Candy is miffed, "Don't get too comfortable. I can choke with these."

Angel giggles, "Hehe, I'm tuckered out from our fight. After all Candy, I bet your parents will be very proud of you seeing you show what you got."

Candy smiled, "Right. I know that I try to. It's not just me getting stronger; Belphy is also and I want us to go beyond where we are. At least, this way we can live in the farm together at once… as a married couple like Beezy and Saffi."

Angel chuckles, "Hehe, you really are planning ahead."

Candy nods, "Right. Belphy proved to my father that he's worthy to be with me. He didn't have to go through with those trials but he pulled it through. Breaking rocks made from very hard stones with his skull and finding that lily up the mountain."

Angel sighs, "Yeah. That was really taxing for a lazy bum like him."

Candy agrees, "That is right. But Belphy is my lazy bum…"

Angel sighs happily, "Your father should really get to see you now. Along with your mother even if you haven't bloomed earlier like she di-" He gets choked when Candy wrap her thighs around her neck, "GAH! I'm sorry!"

Candy is peeved, "I'm not big at top yet so I still have to wait!"

Cerbee picks up something and is alarmed as barks to Angel, "ARF! ARF!"

Angel is shocked when he translated, "Cerbee, are you saying something terrible is going to happen… of epic proportions?!"

Cerbee nods, "ARF!"

Candy is now worried, "Oh no! Let's hurry and gather everyone for this!"

BOOM! A loud boom echoed from where another fight was taking place three blocks away.

Angel shrieks, "OH GEE! A fight is coming over there!"

Cerbee senses from what's over there and barks at Angel in panic.

Angel translates, "Cerbee says that Beezy and Belphy are fighting over there… but some for reason, the enemy they are fighting against possess some serious dark blood and is a bigger threat than which we just faced!"

Candy is worried, "Belphy!"

Back at the stadium, Jimmy and the others who are there were shocked by Asmoe's statement that Lucius II is gone and may have gone to resurrect Lucius I out of his frozen sleep.

Asmoe tells them, "Junior is going to unfreeze the First… Just so he could tell us who the one is fighting against us!"

Lucius gets nervous, "Well, I am sure that the First would be reasonable in telling us if there is an extended family in his generation."

Asmoe responds, "Lucius the First made a rule to make sure that only one Heinous child is born. Preferably, he wants sons to lead and he would rather have no daughters no matter what."

Jimmy, Heloise, and the others are shocked to hear that Lucius I made a rule to make sure only one son is allowed to be given birth and not any more or if they are female.

Lucius VII is horrified, "Wait, I never heard that part before!"

Heloise is stunned, "Wow, he's quite a woman hater."

Asmoe replies, "I thought it would be true but I realized that there is one that might have slipped under his radar."

Jimmy is concerned, "Then, who is that person?"

BOOM! They all heard an explosion coming from nearby the stadium.

Jez looks back in surprise, "What was that?!"

Heloise senses power coming from there and she was shocked, "Whatever that power was, it was so enormous it appeared for a few seconds and then disappeared back to normal. Saffi… was crushed by that said power!"

Jimmy realizes who was there, "Oh no! Saffi!" He dashes over to get to her.

Lillian shouts, "Jimmy, wait!"

Back outside the stadium, Barbara deactivates her mysterious Saint Forme: Voluptas and sighs in relief. "Oh thank goodness, I thought I had to use this form much longer because it is really something that needs to be used wisely. After all Saffi, you got to use your luck very wisely."

Saffi in her Ultra form has fallen and defeated by Barbara. She couldn't believe what just happened, "What the heck was that power? It was already over in less than a minute?"

Barbara smirks, "Oh just that you were really letting it all at me but then my power allows me to throw it right back with twice the force. The scales of victory were at my side right then."

Saffi is shocked that Barbara possessed a power that is even stronger in comparison to other Knights.

Barbara smiles, "But you are lucky enough to survive the attack. You really are the lance to Jimmy's clique, Saffi."

Jimmy along with Heloise arrives and he shouts, "Saffi!"

Barbara turns around to see him, "Now he arrives…"

Heloise growls, "Careful Jimmy, Babs here manipulate good luck to her side!"

Jimmy stands his guard, "Babs, you step away from Saffi!"

Barbara sighs, "Oh Jimmy. Honestly, I rather avoid more bloodshed right now. It's already bad enough that Moira and Ana are defeated meaning that I am of the only four remaining knights left. At least the Valkyrie Squad can be taken to recovery but killing you all… it would really damage Beezy even at his worst-case scenario."

Jimmy glares, "What do you mean worst-case scenario?"

Barbara responds, "He's fighting against Great Leo and so, he won't like what is really underneath his mask. After all Saffi, you did look under his mask before?"

Saffi is surprised to see that Barbara might know who Great Leo is."

Barbara then tells them, "You know, the big hunk in that mask? Portrays himself as a lion even though he really isn't? If Beezy were to know who he really is, he would realize why we are fighting and why this world is unsalvageable."

With the battle against Great Leo underway, Beezy and Belphy are overwhelmed by his strength and even with the assistance of Madame Bouffant and Gamma isn't enough to stop him.

Bouffant pants heavily, "This guy… he's on a whole another level…"

Beezy growls, "Oh man, he's even stronger than that beetle guy!"

Great Leo who has shown no sign of being tired tells them, "It is useless. You all cannot defeat me like this. You are delaying the inevitable wrath on all of your sins."

Beezy tells him with anger, "What do you mean by our sins?! Don't you realize you are killing all the innocent people who have nothing to deal with this?!"

Leo tells him angrily, "Don't you get it? This world has become so corrupted the people here have become also corrupted from the misery of this world! You have no idea about the truth of this world, the truth of Lucius Heinous I's cruelty! You are already carrying the decaying blood of that vile creature!"

Beezy is shaken from Leo's statement, "Wait, it's like you really know him…"

Leo growls, "You have no idea you damn child…" He feels his arms being tied by something. "What?!"

Bouffant then wraps Leo's arms with her strong thick hair and shouts to Gamma, "Now! Blast him!"

Gamma roars and fires his heat energy beam at Leo.

Leo sees this coming much to his dismay, "Crap!"

BOOM! The blast makes contact and creates an explosion that engulfs Great Leo.

Bouffant laughs, "Hahaha! How's that?!" She then looks further and is shocked, "What?!"

Great Leo only suffered burns from Gamma's attack and he is growling. "So, that is what you can really do huh? Sorry, my wrath is much hotter than this." He glows red flowing aura from his body and it is melting the ground.

Beezy is shocked, "No way, he took that attack and yet he is still standing!"

Belphy panics, "Watch out you two!"

Leo charges straight to Gamma and knocks him into a building with his signature swinging lariat, "King's Bomber!"

WHAM! Gamma gets launched into the building by Leo's power and the impact causes him to cough blood.

Bouffant shrieks, "Gamma!"

Leo laughs evilly, "Guahahaha! This is my power!" He gets caught from behind by Belphy much to his surprise, "What?!"

Belphy lifts him up in the air, "And that power will be your undoing! Meteor Crash!" He attempts to slam Leo into the ground with his signature slamming powerbomb.

Leo smirks, "Not bad. Unfortunately for you, I don't just have power on my side."

Leo swings out of Belphy's hold before wrapping around his waist with his arms and setting him up for a slamming powerbomb only with extra spinning!

Beezy is shocked, "Leo reversed Belphy's Meteor Crash powerbomb!"

WHAM! "Roaring Bomb!" Leo slams Belphy onto the ground with a devastating sit-out powerbomb, smashing the road from its power!

Belphy coughs blood from the impact, "GAH!" He then starts to lose consciousness from the attack.

Bouffant couldn't believe it, "He's got technique! He countered his powerbomb into an even stronger powerbomb! He's more than just a brute!"

Beezy panics, "He knocked Belphy out with that attack!"

Leo gets up and turns to Beezy before glaring at him, "You are next, pitiful child." He walks slowly to him.

Beezy is getting very nervous, more than usual in comparison to his last fights which even he can't believe. 'Why? Why am I freezing at sight of this guy? Is it because he's stronger than Belphy and I? No… it has to be more than that… This hatred isn't normal coming from him.'

Leo notices Beezy is getting nervous, "Oh my, for Warrior of Light's comrade you are getting too frightened."

Beezy is sweating, "Not really… I mean, I'm just exhausted from the heat." He stands in a puddle of liquid that is below him.

Bouffant is grossed out, "That better not be trace of urine coming from the shorts."

Leo chuckles evilly, "Guahaha… You are quite a comedian. I say, you are not like Lucius Heinous I but your power can potentially become more because of that boy."

Beezy asks him, "Tell me… what did the First do to you that makes you to have you join with your leader to purge every one of us off this world?!"

Leo glares at him, "What did the First do to me? That is quite a powerful question coming from someone like you… You wouldn't like the powerful answer because you are too weak-willed to understand. That's why I go into this identity so you won't find out the truth the hard way. Unless, you knock this mask off me..." He points to his golden lion mask he is wearing.

Suddenly, Leo gets caught in a big hair trap much to his annoyance. "What the?"

Bouffant uses her powerful hair to restrain Leo and attempts to kill him. "In that case, we will pry it open so we can see how you really look you evil hunk! Even with your power, you won't get out of this easily! Widow's Thick Web!"

Leo gets caught by Bouffant's spider web hair trap attack and her thick hair is starting to cut into his body. "GRAAH!"

Bouffant giggles deviously, "Hehehe, we got you now!"

Beezy notices something and it shocks him, "What the heck?!"

Leo's muscled body is starting to heat up when he is getting cut by Bouffant's thick hair, starting to pull out of it by his own increasing power!

Bouffant couldn't believe it. "No way! He's trying to outmuscle his way out!"

Leo roars, "GRRRAAH!" He frees his left arm and activates his own aura blade shaped into a red razor four-fingered claw.

Bouffant panics, "Crap!"

SLASH! Leo slashes off Bouffant's hair trap with is aura claw made out of several blades and he calls his attack, "Claw Sickle!"

Bouffant manages to back away before Leo can slash her, "Oh man that could have killed this beautiful body!"

BAM! Bouffant coughs blood from Leo's powerful spinning kick into her stomach, knocking her away. "GAH!"

Leo shouts, "This is the power of my given strength! This is the Knight of Wrath! The power of my hatred and anger, it shall overcome any obstacle you throw at me!"

Beezy runs up and engulfs his claw with his green flaming aura, "So you get stronger the more you feel anger! In that case, time for my patented Rotten Hand to put you out!"

Leo smiles evilly, "So you really do want to fight then!"

Beezy growls, "I won't let you hurt anyone else! No matter what! Jimmy will beat you all!"

Leo jumps up in the air to evade Beezy's Rotten Hand.

Beezy is surprised, "He's agile as well!"

Leo does a somersault before diving towards Beezy with his technique. "You cannot stop me!"

Beezy recognizes the attack and he prepares to counter it, "Ha! So a Shooting Star Press huh? I got this!"

STAB! Beezy gets stabbed in the shoulder by Leo's aura claw from midair! He couldn't believe what happened, "ARRGGH! Wait, it is not that?!"

Leo grins evilly, "This is a more lethal version of mine, Shooting Star Edge!"

Bouffant is getting worried, "This guy is outmaneuvering Beezy! At this rate, he'll be finished!"

Belphy regains consciousness and starts to see Beezy trying to fight against Leo on his own. "Beezy…"

Flashback to a few months ago at Candy's hometown of Alabaaah-ma when Belphy is tired and exhausted from trying to break a boulder made out of very hard stone. A large ram with dark grey wool and is taller than Belphy is named Tuck Tails who is Candy's father.

Tuck tells him, "Not so easy to pass the Tails tradition is it? These boulders are made from Titancyals, one of the strongest minerals in this world. To break the boulders with our heads it is to pass the Tails tradition, which is how you will earn my approval in being with Candy. This is how rams earn approval to be with the ones they love including me with Amber."

Candy is very concerned as she looked on, "Belphy… Dad! Stop this now! I don't want you to force this tradition onto him!"

Tuck responds, "Sorry Candy, this is the only way I can see if that feller is worth being with you. I just don't approve of him without testing him."

Levon tries to rally him, "Come on Belphy! You can do this! Don't give up!"

Lotia cheer, "Don't lose!

Belphy pants heavily, "I… won't give up… I just want to be a Candy and take a nap!" He charges straight at the boulder.

Candy is touched by Belphy's words, "Belphy…"

Levon cheers him on, "GO!"

Belphy roars, "RRAAAGGH! Iron Revenger!"

BAM! He knocks the boulder up into the sky with his horn and then he jumps up to deliver the finishing blow.

Tuck is shocked, "Oh my…

BOOM! Belphy headbutts into the boulder and completely destroys it into pieces.

Tuck couldn't believe Belphy was able to pull it off, "Oh lord, you actually did it."

Belphy is exhausted from having to use his power to complete his task, "I… like my nap please. I need energy to be with the one I really like."

Candy smiles, "Belphy…"

Tuck sighs, "No matter what, I'll let y'all be with Candy. You've got so much potential as a protector and loyalty for her."

Candy cheers and hugs him, "You did it Belphy!"

Levon laughs, "Hahaha! You really pulled it off!"

Belphy smiles, "I knew I can do it. You guys believed in me."

A lamb like woman similar to Candy only that she has black wool, pear-shaped figure with a heavy top, and a wide bottom; approach Tuck. "Oh Tuck, you really went easy on that big fella."

Tuck smiles, "Well Amber, our baby girl is growing up and she's with someone who's got much strength and loyalty behind him. I just can't bear to have him endure much more."

Ember then says, "Well hon, at least you stopped before stalling that man into submission just to stop him from dating our Candy. I mean, Candy really loves the guy and she needs someone to keep her company in looking out for her."

Tuck sighs, "Yeah… She's not a kid anymore and she's making her own path."

Ember giggles, "Tehe. Just because she's a late bloomer doesn't mean she isn't becoming a woman. After all, she is 16."

Tuck responds, "I know Amber. Just that well, Belphy is chosen along with our baby girl to help save this world and I'm worried about her."

Ember assures him, "Not to worry Tuck, what they will help bring is for the greater good. After all, that is the true goal of the Chronic Watchers."

The flashback ends.

Belphy charges his Arc Gear Ground Model and shouts, "It's time I go overdrive even if I overdo my body!" He starts running straight at Leo head first.

Leo prepares to kill Beezy with his aura claws, "Now then, it is time to finish you off. Either with these or a move I've been saving up for that man…"

Belphy shouts, "I'm not through with you yet!"

Leo sees him coming and smirks, "In that case, come. Claw Sickle!" He tries to slash Belphy with his attack, only for the latter to jump up to avoid it.

Belphy shouts, "I got you now!" He raises his fists up in a hammer position.

Leo sees it coming and backs away, "Nice try! That's the attack you used to stop Tetsu!"

Belphy smirks, "Actually, this one is a lot different!"

He pounds into the ground, spreading energy from the ground toward where Leo is standing.

Leo looks down in awe, "What the heck…"

BOOM! A blast of energy erupted from where Leo is standing, sending him into the air while inflicting damage onto him.

Belphy calls his attack, "Summit Geyser!"

Leo grunts, "ARGH! Why you…!" As he was struck by his attack, his skin is starting to crack which reveals red skin underneath.

Belphy shouts, "Now Beezy! Finish him!"

Beezy runs up to Belphy and jumps off his back to reach toward Leo. He shouts before transforming into his Ultra form, "I was saving this for your defeat!"

Leo sees Beezy's Ultra form and growls, "Damn you! You were holding back just to catch me off-guard!"

Beezy catches him and shouts, "It is because you are likely the strongest; we have no choice but to stop you now and take you out at once! Not only that, reveal who you really are!" He flips Leo upside and attempts to drive him down into the ground from the air.

Leo can't get out of Beezy's move and he growls, "Dang it!"

WHAM! Beezy drives Leo's shoulders and neck onto the ground in his special piledriver technique, "Wild Party Driver!"

The impact of the attack creates a crater that expands from Beezy's Ultra Strength of his powerful technique.

Leo coughs blood, "GUH!" Then his mask starts to crack along with his skin while he is on the floor…

Belphy sighs in relief, "That should do it…"

Bouffant walks up to Beezy despite being injured and she is unhappy, "Your Ultra power should have come in handy earlier you idiot! At least it would save most of my beautiful body!"

Beezy apologizes, "Sorry Bouffant. I really needed to gauge his power because he's tougher in comparison to the other knights."

Belphy smiles, "Well Beezy, you are very strong underneath. You are not the only one that tries to surpass the expectations of your fathers. You with your father and me with Candy's..."

Beezy giggles, "Tehe, well I am thinking of being in charge. So that way, I can become a better ruler than Dad will be."

"Guahahaha… So that's your goal huh? Be a kinder ruler than he is? You boy, have no idea how much that is far from coming true." Leo's voice is heard much to their shock.

Belphy puts his fists up, "He's still up again!"

Bouffant complains, "Of course he would be! He has yet to reveal his true form!"

Leo manages to stand up after suffering from damage due to Beezy's Ultra power. He tells them angrily, "You think this is enough to take me down?! You are all fools! You are only delaying the inevitable! I won't stop until every last blood dropped from the Heinous bloodline is spilled!"

The cracks in Leo's mask spreads all over along with the cracks of the fake skin layer he is wearing.

Belphy notices, "His mask is about to break apart!"

Leo growls, "Damn it, my mask!"

Beezy then shouts, "Now finally… Just who the hell are you?!"

CRACK! Leo's mask breaks off, revealing his face to everyone present in front of him and they are shocked to see what they saw.

Belphy is shocked, "Beezy, that guy is…"

Beezy couldn't believe who he is, "No… It can't be…"

Leo introduces his real self, "Oh it is, Beezy. My name is Astaro Noma Heinous. I am the second son… of Lucius Heinous I!"

Astaro who disguised himself as Great Leo is revealed to not only look similar to a younger Lucius Heinous I due to his red skin and fangs only with long spiky blonde hair.

Beezy is horrified, "But that can't be! Lucius Heinous I already has a son and you are young like me! You are practically my Great-Great-Great-Great Granduncle or something…"

Astaro replies, "That is a correct number of greats there and it is true. Lucius Heinous II aka Junior is my brother. Truth is, I was originally going to become the next ruler until I ran away to join Nataz."

Beezy tries to understand while he is shaken up, "But why, why would you do that?"

Astaro glares at him, "My father is the devil himself. He's the one who started all this. He's the reason why this war is happening. All because he ruined this world that was meant to be paradise! I serve Nataz who blessed me with power at my eternal prime so I can help him restore said paradise!"

Beezy is stunned, "Paradise? What do you mean paradise?"

Deep underground inside the guarded freezer, lays a large red being in a large cryogenic chamber that is still sleeping. This large being known as Lucius Heinous I has been frozen for the past seven generations after said to be betrayed and frozen by his son known as Lucius Heinous II. However, recent reports said that is not true as he was willing to get frozen for unknown reasons.

Lucius Heinous I, the man who is seen to be sleeping in his cryogenic chamber, has opened his demonic eyes feeling a surge of power coming from another world. His voice is heard from his mind…

"So, now is the time. Everything will finally go into motion after this long wait."

The Progenitor of Misery is about to be awakened and hell will break loose while heaven strikes from above! The war to end all wars has reached a new stage of escalation!

To be continued…

The Worst Tyrant in history is entering the field! The final war escalates into Part II of the war to end all wars!


	21. Cold Despair

Hello! Sorry for late update. I've been in process of moving while making this chapter. So when it is complete, I'll move to work on the other chapters as much as I can but I'll need time for it.

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Misery's End

Chapter 21: Cold Despair

* * *

Following the events of Great Leo revealed to be Astaro Noma Heinous who is another son of Lucius Heinous I; the news spread quickly all over Miseryville where everyone else found out about his true identity.

Jimmy and Heloise were shocked to find out who is Great Leo.

Jimmy is stunned, "I had no idea…"

Heloise grunts, "It makes so much sense… the one who would come up with the rule already realized that letting one run amok would be a big threat to him. I had no idea that Lucius I was that much of a monster."

Saffi is shocked, "The fact that he is fighting against us…" She realizes who she was flirting with as she blushes in embarrassment, "To think I flirted with Beezy's Great-Great-Great-Great Granduncle!"

Barbara nods, "It is the truth. Great Leo who is Astaro was cursed from the moment he was born. When he learned the truth, he could never forgive his own father for ruining this world and turn it into a world of evil he brought today. He wants to start by the killing the person responsible for it, his own father."

Jimmy is horrified, "So if what you are saying is true, then that means what Lucius I had done was even more horrifying than I thought."

Heloise growls, "The world before Miseryville… is there such a thing?"

Barbara tells her, "Yes there was. If Jimmy truly tapped into Michael's memories of his past life, he would truly understand what happened in the past and why he can't fight to protect this world."

Jimmy glares at her, "So then, whatever happened was the reason you wanted to fight for Nataz?"

Barbara replies, "That is exactly it. The fact my race helped led Lucius Heinous I get to where he is; I'm doing the favor by restoring the world back to what was it meant to be."

Heloise roars at her, "That means it had to result with my Mom's death?!"

Barbara responds, "I had no role in her death for it might have happened before I was born. But I can you tell this, Apolly was already with another who had her killed."

Heloise is shocked, "What?! You mean Beliando?!"

Barbara shakes her head, "No, the Hell Demon who was present of your mother's assassination. Ba'el…"

Jimmy and Heloise are shocked that it turns out that Ba'el was also among those involved with Crystal's death.

Heloise can't believe it, "Wait… Then, Lotia and Levon defeating Apolly?"

Barbara sighs, "It means you are not finished avenging your mom yet. If you wish to find Ba'el, then stay close to your sister because not even Levon is enough to defeat him."

Heloise activates her beam saber and shouts, "Don't mention her!"

Saffi cries out, "Heloise! Don't!"

Jimmy pleads to her, "Babs doesn't want to fight and she already defeated Saffi at her strongest. She's only trying to warn us."

Heloise stops and deactivates her beam saber, "Alright…"

Jimmy asks Barbara, "Before you go, what does Nataz really want? Why is he coming to destroy Miseryville personally?

Barbara responds, "He doesn't just want to destroy Miseryville just to recreate the world… he just want to see his brother Michael in his current form."

Jimmy is saddened, "So, he misses him?"

Barbara nods, "Ever since the battle ended with his death, he regrets it. Jimmy, maybe you can get through to him. But if you dare to fight him, you have no chance to defeat him and even I praise your power." She disappears via Light Step.

Jimmy is determined, "So, Nataz is that powerful she said. I guess I'll have to be the one to change Nataz's mind to save this world." He goes to heal Saffi.

Heloise asks Saffi, "Saffi, what was Barbara's power like?"

Saffi answers, "It was like… something or someone was protecting her. I saw it with my eye…"

Jimmy and Heloise are genuine surprised to see that Saffi got the gist of Barbara's true power as Knight of Fortune.

Heloise wonders, "So, it must be the full extent of her good fortune ability. Who knew she was among the strongest in comparison to that Ananaly?"

Jimmy is concerned, "If Barbara is telling the truth; then I need to fight Nataz head-on. I don't care if he's leagues ahead of me, I must change his mind about destroying this world!"

Back at the stadium, Lucius VII was horrified when he found out who is Great Leo. "No, it can't be… that man was his son?!"

Samy is terrified, "This is even worse! They have a Heinous on the enemy side and he's in his prime!"

Jez is shocked, "This is bad…"

Lillian tries to contact Time Shadow, "Time Shadow! We got intel that a Heinous is among the enemies that we are fighting against! Lucius Heinous I's to be exact!"

Lucius is scared, "That's even worse!"

Asmoe can't believe this, "I never thought they would be able to have him and that Hell Demon with them. Also to think they infiltrated us ahead of time, I need to know what is going on."

Time Shadow is shocked, 'I see… Dang it, first a Hell Demon with them and now a Heinous?! To think with the powers bestowed by Nataz, who knows what they are truly capable of?!"

DJ Skullz arrives and tells him, "Yo boss! We really should prepare for that guy's arrival. After all, if those two devils clash…"

Time Shadow responds, "I know. A battle between Nataz and Lucius Heinous I would mean the end of this world. That's why Jimmy and I need to stop them to avert this apocalypse that would destroy the universe as well."

Mamondo is heard from the communications, "Man, this is quite bad. If Nataz is coming and he only has four of his remaining knights left, then that may be all he needs. One's a Heinous, a Hell Demon, an honorary Valentine, and the other a pure Valentine."

Time Shadow gets serious, "If that is true, then let's act fast!"

Mamondo nods, "Right. But don't worry about Lucius Heinous I waking up, I'm already here to stop anyone going to erase hi-" He looks up in shock.

Time Shadow wonders, "What's going on Mamondo?"

Mamondo replies in horror, "Guys, the squad meant to prevent anyone from reaching Lucius Heinous I… all wiped out!"

He sees all of the fallen bodies of the soldiers on the floor, blood all over the ground with limbs lost and bodies slashed in half.

Time Shadow is horrified, "What the… How can this be? We should have been alerted the moment that intruder came in."

Mamondo growls in anger, "I'm not sure. Whoever this punk is, I'll melt him!"

A mysterious voice is heard, "Well then, you are free to do so."

Mamondo looks back in shock to see Azry standing by and he's angry, "YOU!"

Azry smiles evilly, "I'm just simply clearing a path to see Lucius Heinous I. If you step aside, everything will go according to plan."

Mamondo glares at him, "The assassination of that tyrant right? I get that you all wanted to kill him because he was a monster."

Azry responds, "True. That is Nataz's plan to destroy him and then this world. However, I have other ideas… why do you think we took over one of your comrades?"

Mamondo growls in anger, "So that means Abadi's death and takeover was your idea! For what purpose?!"

Azry smiles evilly, "To get classified intel from the highest order for something even greater…"

Mamondo realizes what he meant and he is horrified, "No… So that's why… You can't be allowed to exist!"

Asmoe hearing all this, is enraged that Azry is up to something. "That bastard! Whatever he is doing, it's going to ruin everything! I'm going to get to Lucius I before he does!" He runs off.

Lucius VII then says, "Take me with you! Time Shadow, keep an eye on Jez!" He follows Asmoe.

Samy follows him, "Wait for me, Lucius!"

Jez calls them back, "Hey! Get back here!"

Lillian tells her, "Leave them be, Jez. This is a family matter for him. You know Jez, you can still fight for Jimmy and the others. After all, that's what your former love would want you to do."

Jez blushes, "R-right. I suppose I can do what I can to help!"

Back in the city, a mysterious cloaked figure stood in the way of Levon and Lotia. That person is Ba'el, the Nightly Second of the Shadow Heart 13.

Lotia felt at unease by him, "Your aura… is like mine."

Levon glares at him, "So this must be the Hell Demon that's with them."

Ba'el tells them, "That is correct. I am Ba'el, Nightly Second of the Shadow Heart 13."

Levon growls, "So why are you with them?!"

Ba'el responds, "It is for something much bigger than you can comprehend."

Suddenly, spikes come out of his cloak in attempt to stab them all.

Lotia is surprised, "Crud!" They both dodge Ba'el's attacks that were coming very quick at them.

Levon growls, "I remember that since he's a Hell Demon, he can shapeshift but his powers are at another level!"

Lotia nods, "Right!"

Ba'el tells them, "I see. So you found out after defeating Apolly. Oh well then, at least both he and Beliando did the job for me."

Lotia wonders, "What?"

Ba'el responds, "To try to get rid of every obstacle for what is about to come. Unfortunate you girl… You are the only one left standing." He disappears using his Light Step technique.

Lotia is surprised, "A Light Step from him!"

Ba'el appears behind her and raises his right arm out of his cloak, creating an aura elbow blade from it in attempt to decapitate Lotia.

Lotia looks back in horror to see Ba'el about to kill her.

POW! Levon punches Ba'el in the head, knocking him away from killing Lotia.

Ba'el grunts, "Why you…!"

Levon roars angrily, "Step away from my demonic girlfriend!"

Lotia is touched, "Levon!"

BAM! Levon punches him rapidly with his wind fists while crying out, "ATATATATATATA!"

Ba'el gets pushed by Levon's punches, "ARGH!"

BAM! Levon uppercuts him, "Tornado Upper!" His attack sends him crashing up to the upper floor of a five story building.

Levon smiles, "That should knock him down a notch."

Lotia notices Ba'el coming out of the smoke and is surprised, "Levon! He's still up!"

Ba'el comes out looking unscathed from the attack, "Interesting, your speed punches and movements are impressive. Now I can finally recognize how fast you do it."

Levon looks up and is shocked, "What?!"

Ba'el's voice is heard, "So now, it is my turn." He jumps out of the building and charges straight toward Levon.

Levon guards himself, "He's coming fast! Alright, have it your way!" He dashes up to go rapidly punch him again.

As both clash again, they both throw their rapid punches at each other but they are at equal high speed.

Ba'el said to Levon, "Your punches are fast, but I am able to see all of it."

Levon responds, "I know! You are a Hell Demon who can adapt to what you see. I saw that ability with Lotia and I already trained hard enough to give myself a 120 percent to overcome anyone with that ability!"

Ba'el smirks, "I see…However, I'm not like Lotia. I am able to not just adapt but I can do the same but better!" He starts throwing punches at him in a faster rate!

Levon is alarmed while he tries to block his punches, "What?!"

Lotia is surprised, "Levon!"

BAM! Ba'el punches Levon straight into the stomach, causing him to drop his guard.

Lotia sees this and she starts to get angry, "How dare you!" She charges straight at Ba'el with claws made of water from her Arc Gear.

Ba'el conjures his aura elbow blade and before he can slash Levon, he sees Lotia coming right at him with her water claws. "What the?"

Lotia growls at him, "Get away from him!"

SLASH! Lotia slashes Ba'el's arm off!

Ba'el growls in pain, "GAAAH!"

Lotia snaps back at him, "Now you are one arm less against us!"

Suddenly, Ba'el gives a large shriek from his hood at Lotia. It completely stops her from being able to attack him.

Levon is stunned, "What just happened?

Lotia is paralyzed, "That shriek… He used it before!"

Levon is worried, "What?!"

Ba'el then starts to grunts before he… sprouts a new arm from his body!

Levon and Lotia are shocked from seeing this.

Levon couldn't believe it, "No way… you were able to regrow that?! I don't remember Hell Demons having that power!"

Ba'el explains to him, "This is a power bestowed by my master. I am the Nightly Second: Knight of Growth. Through such burden, I can come back with injuries grown and stronger."

Lotia growls, "No way…"

Ba'el tells them, "If you all decide to keep this going, then you will all meet your deaths. I'm here to warn both of you about what will happen. After all Lotia, you can sense it coming…"

Lotia realizes what he meant and glares at him, "I understand…"

Levon is concerned, "Lotia, what did he meant?"

Lotia tells him, "If we keep fighting him, we would die already. I mean, it's the same evil energy I felt from before."

Ba'el smirks, "When I was in the HQ of that group?"

Lotia responds with a revelation, "No, the day Mom was dead!"

Levon is alarmed, "What?!"

Ba'el smirks, "I see… Well then, I'll leave you both alone." He disappears using his Light Step.

Levon couldn't believe this, "What does this mean? You and Heloise's mother's death was pre-planned all this time for this?"

Lotia realizes, "Heloise… I got to tell her about him! He was there because he used that scream before!"

Meanwhile in the battle between Beezy and his allies against Astaro…

Beezy is heavily shocked that he is fighting against his own relative, "No… is what you are saying all true?"

Astaro replies, "Yes. Lucius I is responsible for everything that led to the foundation of Miseryville along with the fall of the ones who looked over this world."

Belphy is stunned, "Then, your mission was to purge this world just to make it back to the way it was."

Astaro responds, "It is to bring back Paradise before Father killed it. In order to achieve Nataz's goal, I shall use every bit of rage to make it possible!"

He charges straight at Beezy while bursting out his fiery aura.

Belphy shouts at Beezy, "Get out of the way Beezy!"

Beezy sees Astaro coming and he tries to block his attack, "No! I can still fight!"

As Beezy in his Ultra form blocks Astaro's forearm attack, he starts to get pushed back by him much to his shock. "What?!"

Astaro tells him, "I told you! My rage against Father is extremely strong. The angrier I become, the stronger I get!"

Belphy couldn't believe it, "He has yet to release his Saint Forme and he's already pushing him back. This Astaro, the difference between both Heinous is wider!"

Astaro growls, "You really are a fool Beezy! You dare fight me even though you have no idea what I've been through!"

Beezy tells him, "This is my home and I need to protect it along with Jimmy! I've been through a lot myself and that's why I've changed!"

Astaro breaks away from him, "You've been through a lot huh? I see, I hate that about you Beezy. You claim to understand what a young Heinous go through. In reality, you don't know what Lucius I truly wants."

Beezy is confused, "What are you talking about?"

Astaro tells him, "Beezy, you and Jimmy are protecting a world where people are forced to be in misery. If you stopped us, then Lucius I will come back and make this world the way he wants it to be."

Beezy realizes what he meant and he starts to get sad, "You are right…"

Astaro then says, "Eventually, you like the other predecessors will lose it all. Your power, your love… all just for him. That's the kind of man Lucius is…"

Beezy tells him, "What is he planning then?!"

Astaro shouts, "Another betrayal Beezy! That's what he wants by killing all of us for his own sake!"

Beezy fights back, "Just like what you wanted?!

Astaro responds, "It's the only way we can fully achieve peace in this world! You think we never wanted peace?! Then Father wouldn't have betrayed everyone by corrupting this land just to rule this world!"

Beezy is shocked, "Wait, rule this world?!"

Astaro glares at him, "This world never started with misery! You know why?! It was because this world was already founded as paradise for harmony, not for misery!"

This revelation shocks everyone around the area especially Beezy who couldn't believe that his family legacy started with corrupting the world that was never a world of Misery but was stolen from the founders of Paradise.

Astaro then shouts, "It is because of my father's sin, I'll remove every obstacle to restore it all! Starting with you!"

STAB! Astaro impales Beezy in the waist with his aura claw.

Beezy coughs blood, "GUH!"

Belphy panics, "BEEZY!

Astaro lifts him up and says to him, "Do you get it? There is no place for us, not even me! Now, repent for our father's sins!" He forms another aura claw in attempt to kill Beezy.

Belphy panics, "Beezy! Damn you!" He runs toward Astaro.

BAM! Belphy in his iron body punches Astaro into the face, causing his aura claw to deactivate and have Beezy drop down due to being knocked away.

Beezy tries to recover from his wound, "Ow…"

Belphy starts pounding him with his punches, "Leave the next leader of this world alone! As long as I breathe, I won't let you get in the way of Jimmy and Beezy's plan to make this world better! So great that my girlfriend and I will live a peaceful life together." He is then shocked to see Astaro not only grabbed his wrist but also isn't very affected from the punches.

Astaro, irritated by Belphy's defiance, looks back at him with a death glare. "I see… So you won't stop. Very well, his punishment instead will be your demise by my rage!"

BOOM! Astaro punches Belphy in the chest hard, cracking both his iron skin protection and critically damaging Belphy!

Belphy coughs out blood from the impact, "ACCK!"

Beezy cries out, "NO!"

Bouffant is shocked, "He cracked him in one blow!"

SLASH! Astaro starts clawing Belphy up with his aura claws rapidly, shredding off his iron skin that was protecting him and his own natural skin.

Belphy can't escape from the attack due to how Astaro has him up in the air and that his body is already clawed up and losing amounts of blood.

Beezy tries to run over to save Belphy while clutching his wound, "Belphy!"

Astaro roars out, "Now! You have the privilege of being ended by my special technique!"

He grabs Belphy and sends him up into the air, holding him up in a crucifix powerbomb hold that has Astaro's hands holding Belphy's arms up while carrying him.

Beezy runs to Astaro, "DON'T DO IT!"

Astaro sees Belphy and roars out loud, causing Beezy to be knocked by the power of his roar so he won't interrupt the finishing attack.

Candy, who was running toward where Beezy and the others are, starts to see something in the sky, "Huh, what is that up there?"

Candy looks up more to see that it was Belphy, disabled and carried by Astaro much to her horror. "BELPHY!"

Levon looks up and sees him, "What the?! Belphy!"

Lotia gasps, "And that man's got monstrous power! He's going to kill Belphy!"

Astaro brings Belphy higher enough to bring him down with his attack, "Now then, this attack was meant for my father but I assure you that this one is inescapable. It's a shame, I would have spared you if you didn't side with that spawn of the devil. That's why this attack is absolutely appropriate for this world!"

Astaro then sends Belphy down diving headfirst, intending to finish him off with his special deadlier version of the crucifix powerbomb which everyone present watch with horror while Candy looks up in despair and Beezy pleads for Belphy's life to be spared. This attack by Astaro is his strongest technique that is described as the crumbling of the world by this attack alone. He dubbed this move as…

CRASH! "Last Cross Destroyer!"

Astaro's finishing attack crumbles a city block with his powerful attack, causing buildings around the block to crumble, roads breaking up, and Belphy who was the recipient of the attack takes the most brunt of the attack. The severe damage from Astaro's power and technique goes to Belphy's neck, shoulders, arms, and spine. But not just his body, but his own horn is also broken from the impact.

Belphy suffers from the severe damage to his body from the attack and he coughs out blood before his eyes turn blank for he starts to lose consciousness. He can only think before he loses his consciousness, 'Levon… Candy… Beezy… I'm sorry…'

Beezy witnessed in front of him of Belphy's defeat in horror. He realized he was unable to save Belphy in the critical moment, "No… Belphy…" He starts to cry when he thought Belphy is on the verge of dying.

Astaro stands back up and looks down on the fallen Belphy, "How sad, he took what should have been your punishment for our blood's sins. He delayed it for someone who's blood can't be redeemed. Quite a shame, I bet his girlfriend was really sweet."

Beezy's sadness towards Belphy's mortal injury turns into rage against his attacker "YOU DEMON!" He charges straight toward Astaro with murderous rage.

Astaro looks back to see Beezy coming to him, "Oh, so now that is the rage I am familiar with. You really do hate me."

He proceeds to stab Beezy with his aura claw again, only for Beezy to block it with an arm guard. Astaro is genuinely surprised, "What?!"

BAM! Beezy punches Astaro in the jaw and it completely got him off guard.

Astaro grunts, "That actually hurt…"

Beezy grabs his head and headbutts him, "HIYA!"

Astaro clutches his head in pain, "AHH!"

SLASH! Beezy starts clawing him with his green flaming claw attack from both claws, "Rotten Hand!"

Astaro gets clawed up and it is doing a number on him much to his surprise. "AGHH! No way!"

Beezy inhales his breath and fires a large green fire breath at Astaro. "Stinking Inferno!"

BOOM! The attack by Beezy causes an explosion along with tthe ground and the steel parts of the crumbled buildings to melt.

Bouffant is awed, "Whoa! He just burned him up like that! He really does have that much power in him!"

As the smoke starts to clear out, Beezy tries to catch his breath hoping that Astaro goes down from his onslaught.

Bouffant tries to look closer, "Did he get him?"

The smoke cloud clears up, revealing Astaro who's armored outfit that came with his Great Leo persona burnt and cut up but he only suffered mild cuts and burns on his body.

Bouffant is shocked, "He only had mild damage on him!

Beezy growls, "No way… You actually survive all that…"

Astaro tells him, "I'm a Heinous Beezy, I was supposed to be the best of the best in that day. Now that I can finally see you with that power, I can finally go out with this Saint Forme!"

Beezy puts his guard up, "Then bring it!"

Suddenly, Astaro senses something from the sky and he decides to change his mind. "Oh dang it… On second thought, not now."

Beezy growls at him, "What is it?! Why won't you fight?!"

Belphy tells him, "I've been called back by my master. He's finally coming and I must end this battle with a no contest between us."

Beezy roars at him, "Stay and fight, you bastard!"

Astaro glares at him, "If you really are angry at me, you are truly a Heinous enough to actually ignore that Belphy is still breathing."

Beezy looks back at Belphy in surprise that Astaro was pointing out that he is still alive despite being severely injured.

Astaro tells him, "If it weren't for his natural sturdy body, he would have likely died from the attack. So think about your revenge on me later and rescue your friend first."

Beezy was incredulous, "Why… Why would you fight for them?"

Astaro tells him, "Beezy, you must know the real history of the family at its foundation. That way, you can decide whether you would fight or not. Until then, we meet again next time to kill each other." He disappears using his Light Step.

Beezy can only stare in despair when he realized that if he wants to know the whole truth, he needs to defeat Astaro to know what happened but also avenge Belphy.

Candy screams, "BELPHY!"

Beezy looks back to see Candy, Lotia, Cerbee, Angel, and Levon arrive running toward Belphy. They are all in shock to see Belphy's defeated by Astaro.

Angel is disgusted, "Holy crud, Belphy's a mess!"

Levon fears for his best friend's life, "Belphy! Get it together man! Don't you dare die on us! You are much tougher than this!"

Candy is horrified to see her boyfriend Belphy severely injured and dying. "No… My Belphy… He did this to you… I should have been here for you." She starts to tear up before she gives Belphy the healing spring water.

Beezy can only be saddened as he powers down to normal due to not being able to defeat Astaro when he had the chance. He blames himself for not only letting Astaro get away but also have Belphy close to dying as well.

Candy goes to him and clings to him while crying, "It's not working! The water is not doing enough! Belphy! Please! Wake up! Papa said that you were the one for me! Don't leave me!" She sobs.

Levon pounds on the ground much to his frustration, "DAMN IT! That bastard will pay for this! I won't let him get away! I'll avenge you!"

Beezy then tells them seriously, "Belphy can be saved. Let's get him to Lillian and Jimmy so he can be healed up."

They are all surprised that Beezy is reacting calmly and with guilt from his tone.

Beezy then says in depressing tone, "It is all my fault I wasn't strong enough to defeat the one who just happened to be my grand uncle of the First Generation. It's my fault that Belphy saved me from being hurt like his now. Even now, I don't think I'm strong enough to defeat that man."

Levon tells him, "Don't say that Beezy! You can defeat him! You are super strong! If we can work together, we can take that guy down!"

Candy nods while in tears, "Right! He will pay for what he has done!"

Angel looks around, "Just where is that guy?"

Beezy replies, "He retreated back to where his master is about to arrive. That's right, I can feel an even more powerful foe coming."

They are all surprised to hear that the enemy leader, Nataz, is about to come to Miseryville.

A voice is heard, "That's going to be a problem. Not to worry, we can take care of Belphy from here while you all go help Jimmy. We of Chronic Watchers will bring him to care as soon as possible."

Candy looks back and she is surprised, "No way…"

As the remaining active knights with exception of Azry retreated, Jimmy and his allies are preparing for Nataz's arrival.

Jimmy looks around, "We got to be careful, Nataz could come any minute."

Heloise scans the area, "My sensors aren't picking him up around, I can't find him even though I already know that there are four knights lurking around including Barbara."

Jimmy nods, "Right." He senses Belphy's life starting to fade. "Oh no! Belphy! He's in danger! I got to go and heal him right away!"

Heloise tells him, "Jimmy! We can't lose our guard. Just stay around and wait for Nataz arrival. Who knows if he is coming by himself or with his own castle."

Suddenly, a black hole has opened behind her much to her surprise. She looks back and is shock to sense a strong power, "No way! He's here?!"

Jmmy and everyone else look up in shock to sense ultimate power from someone they have not recognized. The remaining four knights of the Shadow Heart 13 recognize him though.

Azry smirks, "Now he arrives…"

Time Shadow senses the presence and he is shocked, "Oh no! He's here! Jimmy is nearby too!"

The man walks out of the portal in front of Jimmy and Heloise who are stunned by the power he has underneath.

Jimmy couldn't believe it, "No way… You, here, now? Nataz!"

The Emperor of the Order of the Blackheart, the Commander-in-Chief of the Shadow Heart 13, and the lost Valentine of the black history of the world has made his arrival. He meets Jimmy face-to-face in their destined showdown.

Jimmy is feeling at unease due to feeling Nataz's power, 'Oh man, Nataz is packing a lot of power underneath him. Just imagine him if Barbara and the lost Heinous are super strong themselves. All I can feel from him, is his coldness… Why do I feel cold from his presence?"'

Nataz greets Jimmy with politeness, "Hello, you must be Jimmy Two-Shoes. It is very nice to meet you at last in person, the reincarnation of my dear beloved brother. My lovely knight Barbara told me a lot about you."

Jimmy puts his guard up and lights up his Arc Gear. "So you really are Nataz."

Nataz then fully introduces himself, "It is true. I am the Emperor of the Order of the Blackheart. Also known as the Nightly Zero of the Shadow Heart 13. My goal is to bring back peace to this world, a world without sin. Jimmy, don't make the same mistake as my brother did by going against me and please join me. Together, we will make this world like the way it used to be."

To be continued…

The fated battle between both messiahs is already happening here?! Now?!


	22. Shattering Hour

Sorry for lateness but here's my new chapter ever since I moved to my new home. To make up for wait, the chapter will be extended to reveal a bombshell in this chapter!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Misery's End

Chapter 22: Shattering Hour

* * *

In an unexpected turn, Emperor Nataz made his arrival in Miseryvile face-to-face with Jimmy who happens to be a reincarnation of his brother Michael. The battle against the apparent final boss of the war has started sooner than expected but what is telling that with the leader of the enemy forces have made his arrival without his knights or his castle accompany him, what is he really planning and how powerful he really is?

Jimmy is stunned to see Nataz standing before him, "No way…"

Nataz tells him, "Reincarnation of my dear brother, please surrender and join me in resetting this world back to the way it is used to be."

Jimmy glares at him, "What do you mean reset?"

Nataz responds, "Oh simply, to destroy and renew it into paradise again. It's the only way to bring peace to this world. I'll do it with the power I received from the ultimate evil itself!"

Jimmy prepares to fight him, "I won't let you!"

Heloise tells Jimmy, "Jimmy, this guy can't be taken lightly at all! His power level is unlike I've ever seen! Like Asmoe and Drake, he's bottomless of pure power and he's hiding something even darker!"

Jimmy nods, "I can tell, there is something cold within him. In case if I'm in real danger, back me up."

Heloise nods, "Got it!"

Nataz glares at him, "You intend to defend this world still, not knowing what Lucius I had done with it. That is a huge mistake… He killed everyone we known in the past and makes this world into his own plaything! He'll come back just to rule it again and kill you all as well!"

Jimmy shouts back at him, "You think killing this world will make it better?! There is still hope in this world and if you stopped attacking us, we can work to fix all this! I don't want to fight you at all, only to defend the good people here and my friends!"

Nataz has had enough, "Enough! Michael gave a second chance to Lucius I and he was the reason that we are all suffering. If you had any idea what Michael had lost that day, you wouldn't be fighting me!"

Jimmy is shaken from what Nataz said, "I see..."

Nataz makes a declaration, "The misery upon all of us is why I carry the powers of the Malevolence and my own that I create. I will destroy him and this world with the powers I possess to re-create Paradise again!"

Jimmy gets ready to fight, "I won't let that happen. This world can be saved!"

Nataz then replies, "Then show me so I can prove how your power and your ideals are far apart from reality!" He brings his arm out and gestures Jimmy to come fight him. "Entertain me, boy!"

Jimmy powers up and shouts, "Alright! Then let's do this!" He charges straight toward Nataz.

As the battle begins, we cut to the secret underground paths of Miseryville where it leads to Lucius I's cryogenic chamber.

Azry, in the underground path to Lucius I's cryogenic chamber, is smiling due to his leader arriving. "Well, the Emperor himself has made quite an entrance. He finally got to see his own soul of his brother again. Things are finally in place for what's about to come for this world. So my opponent, you are going to have to walk out slowly from what I have done."

Mamondo, heavily injured and bleeding from the body, tries to keep standing. "You have got to be kidding me. Nobody cut through my magma like that."

Azry tells him, "It is futile to stop me. I am the Nightly First of the Shadow Heart 13 and Second-in-command to the Emperor."

Mamondo grunts, "It really shows… You may be a lot stronger than you look. I don't know what kind of power you possess but I was saving this for the Emperor if he bothered to show up."

Azry explains, "As the right hand of Nataz, it is appropriate that I am bestowed a power to freeze as his powers can do even more. My master has the power that will reset this world, while I'll be the one who will execute anyone that stands in my way as the Grim Reaper." He brings out his long black sword and points it to Mamondo.

Mamondo growls, "You can take me down but you won't stop Jimmy from defeating your master!"

Azry chuckles evilly, "Hehehe, I can see why you have faith in him. But, it's already set and predicted… Jimmy will fall to Nataz as his chances of winning are Absolute Zero!"

He charges straight at Mamondo intending to kill him, only for Asmoe to arrive and blocks his sword with his aura blade.

Azry growls before backing away, "Why it's you!"

Asmoe glares at him, "We meet at last… Brother."

Mamondo is surprised, "Wait, brother?!"

Azry smirks as he backs away, "So you knew all this time?"

Asmoe responds, "I always knew it was you. After all, I couldn't be the only survivor of the Valentine massacre if it was me as a baby surviving."

Azry smiles, "So you haven't forgotten your big brother." He takes his crow mask off and shouts cheerfully, "Woo-wee! Man I can finally feel myself without my boss around!"

Mamondo is dumbfounded, "Wait, his character suddenly changed?"

Asmoe glares at Azry, "According to my family's journal, he was always quite a brat wanting everything he wants. This is just the real him we are seeing."

Azry pouts, "I'm the brat? Come on baby brother, you know I really missed you."

Asmoe replies, "Well nice to see you too brother but why did you make your presence known now? Do you realize WHAT I've been through?!"

Azry responds, "Yeah, you were in a lot of trouble. It was a shame I couldn't meet you then especially when you were corrupted by the Black Lotus of Hades."

Asmoe glares, "Then, why didn't you come for me when I was all alone?"

Azry tells him, "It's because I found Nataz who trained me to become his next successor. However, he can't move from where he sat due to the long mortal injuries on his body courtesy of Michael."

Asmoe is surprised, "Michael did that to him?"

Azry tells him, "Michael spared his life, but Nataz did not however… It was pretty tragic fight between them that lead to Lucius I taking over."

Asmoe is surprised, "I have no idea…"

Azry then says, "So, I have to carry out Nataz's mission to end and reset this world. It's the only way to bring peace… My mission is to destroy the status quo."

Mamondo growls at him, "By doing that, it meant killing Abadi and using his body to infiltrate the Chronic Watchers to hinder us?! To kill Crystal in order to leave Heloise and Lotia without a mother?! Even stealing the Black Lotus of Hades and Michael's Box for possibly evil uses?!"

Azry tells him, "It is necessary to get the information that was kept hidden from the public and yet as Abadi, Apolly wasn't able to get the security clearance he wanted. Apparently, the current Time Shadow and one before him kept all of the history for himself."

Asmoe glares at him, "What do you meant kept history to himself?"

Azry then says, "Brother, don't you get it? Raphael and his descendants worked to uphold the status quo. Why do you think Lucius I and his successors kept ruling?"

Asmoe roars at him, "Take it back brother!"

Azry smirks at him, "It's true though. Raphael who managed to seal you wasn't brave to stand up to the First himself. So of course the deal was to…"

Suddenly a bolt of lightning strikes in front of Azry and Time Shadow appears.

Asmoe is surprised, "Sir…"

Azry is annoyed, "So, you arrived…"

Time Shadow glares at him, "Give them back. The Black Lotus and Michael's Box, they are not meant for you!"

Azry smirks, "So you want those back? Well then Time Shadow, No can do!" He tries to open the box but then…

ZAP! The box shocks Azry enough for him to drop it. "GAH!"

Asmoe grabs it, "Got it!"

Azry tries to recover from being shocked, "Damn you… You booby trapped that box."

Time Shadow tells him, "That box is meant for Jimmy and him alone! He will be the one to open it!"

Azry smirks, "No matter, I still have the Lotus with me!"

Time Shadow glares at him, "Does Nataz even know about your own plans?"

Azry replies, "My mission is to break the status quo and the only other people that can do that are Nataz and Jimmy. However, Nataz deserves a fair fight against the so-called savior. However, I know that despite his power… he has little chance of defeating Nataz once he goes out. I know this considering what Nataz is able to do as he blessed me and my fellow knights with eternal youth."

Asmoe grunts, "No matter what, Jimmy won't give up. As long as he has everyone, he will defeat him no matter what."

Azry is surprised by Asmoe's optimism for Jimmy, "Wow, so that's the kind of person he is. Well in that case, it would be fair to give that back. In case you all don't know, Jimmy is already fighting the boss himself."

Asmoe, Mamondo, and Time Shadow are alarmed that Jimmy is already fighting Nataz.

Azry tells him, "Nataz doesn't need his ice to defeat Two-Shoes for not only he has attacks as a Master Valentine, his ability is even more powerful as well and can be used to defeat Lucius Heinous I himself! So if I were you, I rather help Jimmy before he gets killed for his ignorance of his brother's suffering."

Time Shadow is horrified, "Oh no…"

Azry smirks evilly, "Well then, the hero of this world needs to be saved. Bye~!" He teleports away.

Asmoe notices Time Shadow's horrified look, "Oy, I thought you said Jimmy was ready to fight Nataz. What did he mean by upholding the status quo?"

Time Shadow is shaking his fist, "I did not approve of my ancestor's motive back then. But, we shall move forward."

Asmoe is concerned, "So what now?"

Time Shadow tells them, "Have everyone still breathing back Jimmy up! We can't afford to miss the opportunity to defeat Nataz to end this war!" He takes off his coat and activates his Arc Gear. "Arc Gear: Thunder Model, activate!"

The fated fight between Jimmy and Nataz has begun with the former trying to land a blow on Nataz but the latter is dodging his attacks with little effort.

Nataz smirks while evading Jimmy, "Seriously? I can see all attacks coming at this speed.'

Jimmy grunts, "Alright, then I'll go 100 percent!" He charges up and tries to land a blow on Nataz.

Nataz starts blocking his attacks with little effort, "I must admit this pushed me beyond tenth of my power. Even I know that is not enough…"

Heloise is surprised, "Jimmy's attacks aren't working on him… He needs to go Ultra!"

Jimmy growls, "Not yet! I gotta see if this can do it! Millennium Flare Drive!" He fires his signature heat aura wave against Nataz.

Nataz then shouts, "Armure Etendre!" The aura from his power forms into a crystalized barrier that shields him from the attack when it hits.

Heloise growls, "It barely had any affect!"

Nataz tells them, "I've already mastered my Armure to create extended barriers that doesn't just shield by body. From that power of the attack alone, it barely scratched a quarter of my power. Your girl is right Two-Shoes; you should be going into your strongest form if you really want to fight me."

Jimmy glares at him, "I know… Now that I finally see what you are capable of, it's time to finally go all out. It's time I unlock to my full potential!"

Jimmy then goes into his Ultra form, causing a surge of energy to burst out in front of Nataz.

Nataz smiles evilly, "Oh, now I can see it myself. So, now we can have some real fun!"

Nataz bursts out his intense aura, causing a large whirlwind of power to surge out of him and for the city of Miseryville to be shaking by his power.

Heloise is surprised, "That power is intense!"

Beezy, Saffi, Cerbee, Levon, Lotia, Candy, Angel, and Gamma all sense his power much to their shock.

Levon is horrified, "That guy is here and Jimmy is fighting him!"

Lillian is terrified, "Jimmy… Even I don't know he could beat him."

Lotia is stunned, "His power is like an abyss!"

Beezy gets on top of Cerbee who is in his Ultra form, "Alright Cerbee! Onward to Jimmy!

Cerbee runs over to try and help Jimmy, "ARF!"

Angel sees him go, "That moron! He's going to try to help Jimmy despite that guy's overwhelming power!"

Saffi tries to run over to where Jimmy is, "I got to help him! I can still fight and go Ultra!"

Heloise uses her telekinesis to help the others pinpoint their location so they can aid Jimmy, "Come on guys. Get here soon… If Nataz is too much for Jimmy, then we will work together to take him at once out to end this!"

Nataz tells Jimmy to come at him, "Now then, let's start!"

Jimmy charges straight at him, "About time!"

The battle starts with Ultra Jimmy and Nataz exchanging their punches and kicks against each other through the city. The impacts of the punches and kicks exchanged creates damage to anywhere through the city they appear in because of their tremendous power. Jimmy tries to land a hit on Nataz with a lot of effort while Nataz is calmly defending himself against Jimmy by deflecting his attacks with equal power.

Jimmy shouts, "Take this! Two-Shoe Kick!" He does his signature roundhouse-heel kick combo against Nataz who then blocks his roundhouse kick with a left backfist.

Jimmy growls, "Now you are open!" Then he attempts to strike Nataz in the head with a heel kick, Nataz counters it into a punch from his left fist much to Jimmy's shock. "What?!"

BAM! Nataz kicks Jimmy up in the air and he jumps into the midair to catch up to him.

POW! Nataz punches Jimmy down, hurling him towards the ground.

Jimmy then uses his Aura Bullet away to blast himself away from hitting the ground and then flies up toward Nataz who is still in midair. "You are mine!"

Nataz is impressed, "Clever…"

Before Jimmy can land a hit on him, Nataz performs a Light Step to dodge his attack. Nataz appears behind Jimmy and he shouts blasting him with his special attack, "Not clever enough!"

Jimmy is surprised, "Oh no!"

BOOM! "Nova Hour!" He blasts him with an Aura Bullet-like attack with dark purple aura, shooting him into a building that causes an explosion.

Heloise is worried, "Jimmy!"

Nataz smirks, "Can't believe he would fall into that attack. Not even my brother would be tricked that easily."

Jimmy shouts from the smoke, "Aura Shotgun!"

Nataz is alarmed, "Huh?"

Jimmy fires multiple Aura Bullets at Nataz from his charged right fist at Nataz. "This should get you off guard!"

Nataz immediately responds with his own special projectile, "Nova Hour!" He fires his attack at Jimmy's Aura Shotgun, blowing up every last projectile before it hits him.

Heloise couldn't believe it, "Nataz is unbelievable."

He looks down to see Jimmy one second away from him much to his surprise, "What?!"

BAM! Jimmy then divekicks into Nataz's chest, crashing him through a building due to Jimmy's strong power in his Ultra form.

Heloise cheers, "That should get him!"

Nataz grunts, "Grr…"

Jimmy shouts, "Now I got you!" He charges straight at Nataz.

Nataz gets out of the building and immediately charges at Jimmy before using another special attack "Don't think you won yet! Light-Second Crescent!"

Jimmy sees his kick coming and backs off before it connects him. "That wasn't a light-second at all!"

Nataz smirks evilly, "I'm the master of the Light Step for a reason."

Jimmy is dumbfounded, "What?"

BAM! Jimmy suffers multiple hits all over his body and gets knocked down hard into the ground by one last hard hit!

Heloise is shocked, "No way… Ultra Jimmy is losing?!"

Jimmy starts to cough blood from the attack he received, "That was… not what I expected."

Nataz lectures Jimmy, "My Light-Second Crescent is one kick that is in a form of one-tenths of a second! What looks like you got kicked in one hit; it is actually ten kicks that are worth 10 percent of its full strength! This is simply one of my techniques that I myself created."

Heloise is stunned, "He can do that..."

Jimmy tries to get up despite suffering major damage and he glares at him, "You really are that powerful… I never thought my Ultra form would be pushed back like this! No matter, I won't give up!"

Nataz growls, "Of course you won't… No matter what, you won't give up. At this rate, I will have to kill you…" He forms an aura blade made from his right arm with his technique to create his blade and he wields it like a sword with his right hand. "My personal sword, Nebula Minute."

Jimmy growls, "This is bad…"

Nataz glares at him, "Your ignorance toward my suffering, I find that unforgiveable!" He charges straight at Jimmy in attempt to kill him, but suddenly…

BOOM! Heloise in her Ultra form uses her scythe, Rote Leidende, to defend Jimmy from Nataz's Nebula Minute!

Jimmy is surprised, "Heloise!"

Heloise shouts, "Like heck I'll let you kill him!"

Nataz is annoyed when he has to back away, "So you come to rescue him."

In the meantime, Lucius VII and Samy made it inside the room where Lucius I is still in cryogenic sleep.

Lucius sees him, "There he is the progenitor of Misery itself. The one who founded Miseryville by his own power."

Samy is scared, "To think that this guy is said to be the most dreaded thing ever."

Lucius sighs, "Yet, he's the only one who can make Miseryville miserable again."

Samy is stunned, "Sir, you are not thinking of… We beat the Second to him for a reason!"

Lucius is depressed, "Of course not. That would be ridiculous. We don't need him to bring misery back to Miseryville."

Lucius VI arrived and tells him, "That's where you are wrong."

Lucius VII couldn't believe it, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

Lucius VI then says, "We have decided to free Lucius I. All of us." The Second through the Fifth Lucius have appeared along with him.

Samy shocked while Lucius VII is angry, "What?! Are you kidding me?!"

Lucius VI shakes his head, "No, we have been thinking about this world. In reality, misery has been going down under your watch to the point that you are weakened as a leader! That Jimmy fellow has brought hope to what we have built and it is killing our legacy!"

Lucius VII is taken back, "Oh, I had no idea you felt that way."

Lucius VI is glaring at him, "That's the problem. You are not like us. If you truly cared about misery, then why didn't you kill Jimmy with your power?"

Lucius VII is stunned, "I uh… I don't even know… The fact that he made Jez kinder and Beezy is more developed…"

Lucius VI smirks at him, "So, your pride was the reason you held your own strength back and yet you can't do it. I should have known; he made you weak."

Lucius VII is angry, "I'm not weak! I'm saying that Jimmy is needed to defeat Nataz! It is how we can save world and I can still work on making this city even more miserable!"

Lucius VI then shouts in anger, "Why don't you be real for a second?! Do you realize how strong he has gotten?"

Lucius V nods, "Yes, that boy's power is a threat to us!"

Lucius IV agrees, "He can't go around with that much strength!"

Lucius III says, "Jimmy Two-Shoes is a threat to misery!"

Lucius II then exclaims, "Same goes for that brother of mine! I say we release Lucius Heinous I to take him and Nataz out!"

Lucius VII growls, "Are you all insane?! Bringing Lucius I back won't solve our problems! Last thing we want is him in charge again! I rather let Two-Shoes defeat Nataz and then I can take him on!"

Lucius VI then says, "We already decided, son. We can't leave you and Beezy in charge of brining misery in this town, ever. At least we will have misery in this world and that boy no longer a threat to us along with that Heinous on Nataz's side. Eventually, that boy and everyone else will know everything! How about your make our decision unanimous and release him?"

Lucius VII is stunned, not knowing what to do to either bring misery back by releasing the First or let Jimmy defeat Nataz and save the world.

Samy is concerned, "Sir…"

As Lucius VII considers his choice to release the first, the battle against Nataz still continues.

Heloise tells Jimmy, "Jimmy, he's a lot more powerful than he looks. He could have flatten you with what power he's holding back, that's why I'm here to help you since we are not taking chances against him. If we take him down, we can end this war."

Jimmy nods, "You are right…"

Nataz smirks, "You really are the smartest person in this generation. It's true that I have a power that is the only thing that can even topple Lucius Heinous I. Well then, you are free to team up against me for I will use this power against you!"

Heloise smiles, "I knew you couldn't resist. Besides, I always wanted to fight beside Jimmy in our strongest forms. So that way, we can fight you all as equals."

Jimmy smiles back, "That's what you wanted. Very well, you can fight with me against this final boss even if he is stronger than both of us. Got any strategy to beat him?"

Heloise thought about it and she has an idea with an evil smile on her face, "I got it…"

Nataz is interested, "Oh my, she already figured out how to beat me?"

BOING~! Heloise bounces her breasts and then bounces her plump butt at Nataz while blowing a kiss at him. "Stop him with this sexy Ultra body!"

Jimmy blushes so heavily his Arc Gear starts to flare up, "Just plain seduction?!"

Heloise stops posing and shrugs, "It was worth a shot."

Jimmy is embarrassed, "I feel like you did that just to tease me, in front of the final boss even…"

Nataz is amused by Heloise's tactic, "Women really do have freedom of expression in this era. Unlike Lin, I'm not complaining."

Heloise notices and smiles at him, "Oh, so you do like what you see?"

Nataz responds, "Honestly, it's impressive. You are showing more of yourself while having to put up with that much weight."

Heloise shouts angrily, "You calling me fat?!" She changes her Rote Leidende to Gun Mode and fires energy bullets at him.

Jimmy is incredulous, "We are starting the final battle like that?!"

Nataz deflects her shots with his blade while walking towards them. "I meant your armor! I worded it wrong!"

Heloise shouts to Jimmy, "Jimmy now!"

Jimmy jumps up and fires his attack, "Aura Bullet!"

Nataz sees this coming and blocks the attack with his Nebula Minute.

Jimmy and Heloise immediately engage Nataz in their fight blow to blow. However, Nataz blocks Heloise's scythe attacks with his Nebula Minute sword while he blocks Jimmy's punches and kicks with his open left hand quickly.

Nataz shouts, "I can see any of your attacks coming! It's useless!" He bursts out his immense aura, knocking Jimmy and Heloise away from him.

Heloise growls, "He's still got more to show in him!"

Jimmy backs away, "He's really the leader for a reason!"

Nataz tells them, "No matter what, none of you can stop my dream!"

Heloise smirks, "Actually, there is another that can."

Nataz senses someone coming behind him and he guards himself, "No he doesn't!"

BAM! "ARF!" Ultra Cerbee arrives to try to attack Nataz with his Ultra Speed, but he is blocked by Nataz's Nebula Minute sword.

Jimmy cheers, "Cerbee!"

Nataz growls while trying to push Cerbee back, "GRR! You may be fast, but I saw you coming! I knew Heloise was counting on you for something!"

Beezy who was riding on Cerbee was trying to run up to where the battle is taking place, already getting exhausted. "Aw man Cerbee, you decide to jump ahead without me?"

Heloise shouts, "Now Jimmy! Shock Geyser!" She pounds her ground with her electric glove that was formed from her artificial Arc Gear: Lightning Model.

BOOM! Nataz gets stunned by Heloise's electrical attack while Cerbee jumps off. "UGH! Just for this trap!"

Jimmy shouts, "Shining Upper!" He uses his Arc Gear to create a large pillar of fire with an uppercut, knocking the Nebula Minute sword off Nataz and engulfing him in fire mix with lightning.

Nataz is dismayed, "Damn it!"

Heloise cheers, "Alright! Now we got him! Let's do this Jimmy and soon, everyone else can take him down as well!"

Jimmy is about to finish him off, "Alright! This is now or never! Millennium Flare Drive!" He fires his ultra-powered heat blast attack at Nataz.

Heloise charges her Rote Leidende in Scythe mode, "Crimson Night Slash!" She fires a lightning-charged energy slash at Nataz.

The finishing moves from the two most powerful heroes on opposite sides are fired toward the strongest enemy they have ever faced. As the victory is looking to be grasped by the heroes, then the enemy decides to unleash his own power he held back.

Nataz gets serious, "Fun time is over." His right eye glows red when he activates his hidden demonic power that springs up a large demonic clock in the air that has roman numerals for numbers on it.

"Tempus: Stop!" The clock ticks and then stops ticking which activates an unknown power.

Suddenly before the attacks can hit, a power unseen has stopped what happens around him. Jimmy, Heloise, everyone present that were coming to assist, and everything; they are all frozen in time… Only Nataz who has this power can move freely in this moment.

Nataz looks around and then notices Cerbee who was flying toward him, "You may be given transcended speed, but still not fast enough to beat time."

BAM! "YIPE!" Cerbee gets kicked by Nataz hard toward a large wall of the building and the moment before it happen pauses due to Nataz's power.

Nataz sees Jimmy and Heloise before performing his next attack, "Your efforts to thwart my efforts to destroy this world; are at absolute zero. Here is my finisher, Midnight Crusade!" He charges both of his arms with his green aura and they form into sharp energized clock hands.

"Tempus: Restart!" The demonic clock starts ticking again and then…

BOOM! The moment time has been restarted by Nataz's power, two big explosions occur at where Jimmy and Heloise are at due to Nataz's own finishing move while Cerbee was kicked into a wall hard.

Beezy and Saffi, who arrived in time to go to assist Jimmy and Heloise, they were utterly shocked to see what just happened.

Levon and Lotia were absolutely stunned to see how the battle ended.

Jimmy is lying on the ground, bloodied and wounded from an unexpected outcome. Heloise is laying face-first, with her helmet knocked off and being critically damaged from Nataz's attack.

Levon is stunned, "Jimmy… No way."

Lotia is horrified, "Sister…"

Beezy is shocked, "Oh no! Jimmy!"

Saffi questions it much to her disbelief, "It was over in just a second?"

Nataz sighs, "To think I had to unleash this power I was saving for the First. Alas, you both came stronger than expected but I'm on top. Had both attacks hit me, I might have been significantly damaged."

Jimmy tries to get up, "No way… It was done so quickly." He starts to feel fatigue from having to keep his Ultra form activated. "Guh, all that damage is coming to me."

Heloise is in pain, "Ugh… That was so quick… It was like time stopped."

Nataz smiles at them, "You are correct. This is my power that even I hate as it was the Right Hand of the Malevolent One, Tempus, it is the power to stop and restart time! I shall use this power as a god to make this world anew! I have the balance of light and darkness by my side!"

Everyone present is shocked to hear that Nataz has the power to stop time.

Jimmy couldn't believe it, "Power over Time? That's too OP!"

Heloise is even shocked, "With that power, not even one who can touch him like…" She looks up and sees something that horrifies her. "Oh no… Jimmy!"

Jimmy looks ahead and he is shocked, "No… Cerbee!"

Cerbee is bleeding and severely wounded from a hard kick by Nataz and a crashing impact to the building. He moans in pain, "Uwo…"

Nataz looks down on Jimmy, "You raised a loyal companion for yourself and he paid the ultimate price to do so."

Jimmy grunts while reaching out his hand to heal him, "Cerbee, please get up…"

Nataz then raises his sword above Jimmy and glares at him, "Alas, you really are still not good enough to stop me. You were too soft Jimmy, same with Michael."

Heloise screams at him, "Get away from him! You monster!"

Nataz then points his blade to Heloise's face, "Time for you to be silenced now-" He sees something that shocks him. "No…"

Heloise is confused by Nataz's reaction to what he thinks he saw. "What the…?"

Jimmy, who is trying to heal Cerbee, is surprised to see Nataz who stopped his attack.

Nataz starts to see Heloise with her helmet off in another light, starting to resemble a young blonde woman in a blue dress in the past that looks very similar to Heloise only grown. This realization only makes him much horrified to realize who he was fighting.

Nataz sheds a single tear while he backs away, "No… It can't be. I was fighting you the whole time. Why? Why do you have to fight with him against me?!"

Heloise is confused, "What?"

Jimmy is surprised to see how Nataz was reacting to Heloise, wondering who this woman he was referring to is and did he mean Michael as well. He spoke to him, "Don't tell me, you lost someone very close to you?"

Nataz then shouts at Jimmy angrily, "YOU IDIOT! Do you have any idea how much that woman means to you?!"

Jimmy shocked by Nataz's sudden change in behavior.

Nataz then realizes when he calms down, "Guess I got carried away. You really had no idea about the pain I went through or the history of how Miseryville was founded. You may be Michael's descendent but you still have so much to learn."

Jimmy is concerned, "What happened to her?"

Nataz tells him, "Oh, her... Barbara was right about you, you should understand more about yourself."

Suddenly, Time Shadow appears behind Nataz and attempts to punch him but Nataz blocks his attack before it can connect.

Nataz glares at him, "So, you finally arrived… Raphael's descendant."

Jimmy and Heloise are surprised by his appearance, "Time Shadow!"

Time Shadow glares at him, "I'm not going to let you hurt them anymore. "These two are the last hopes in saving this world from your reckoning. I won't let you destroy this world."

Nataz starts to laugh, "Hahahaha… They are the last hope? I see… I don't want to kill Jimmy. I only want to test his power against me to see if he truly knows everything. But he doesn't, so I have to be the one to drop the bombshells instead of you from my side of the story."

Time Shadow is alarmed, "What?! Like heck I will fill your lies in Jimmy-!" He tries to strike Nataz, only for him to use his Light Step to avoid him much to his surprise. "Damn it!"

CRACK! Nataz punches his mask, breaking it in half to finally reveal who Time Shadow really is. The one half of the mask fall on the ground in front of Time Shadow much to his disbelief and he immediately covers his face.

Nataz smirks, "Oy, did you not want to show your face to your compatriots? Way to not be transparent. You were so afraid if I leaked something out, it would lead to chaos."

Time Shadow gets angry at him, "You bastard!"

Jimmy roars out in surprising anger, "STOP!"

They all froze to see Jimmy actually raising his voice to stop Time Shadow from attacking Nataz.

Jimmy glares at Time Shadow, "Don't fight. I just want to know… his side of the story. You told me that Michael is his brother. I have the right to know as his reincarnation. I really want to know why we are both fighting!"

Heloise agrees, "Let him explain… Nataz is holding back and we still can't defeat him. But, he wants us to know everything."

Time Shadow hesitates before deciding to stand down, "Fine… You deserve to know his side."

Nataz smiles at Jimmy's defiance, "You really are like him. Now then, let the whole world know my side of the story." He then concentrates his mind and uses his power to connect to everyone's minds so they all wouldn't need a TV or Radio or Internet to hear his message.

The survivors of Miseryville along with everyone else feel their minds are being connected to one and only Nataz.

Nataz introduces himself to the world, "Attention everyone in this world; put down your phones and listen to what I have to say. I am Nataz, the Sovereign of the Order of the Blackheart and the Nightly Zero of the Shadow Heart 13. I have with this mission to annihilate this world for the reason that it was too corrupted by the evil Lucius Heinous I had brought to this world and the evil is still leaking out."

Jez growls, "What is he talking about?"

Candy can hear him, "What is he saying?"

Nataz then explains, "This was founded by my brother Michael and I who were sent here to create a world that was meant for one purpose. The idea that this world was founded on misery… it is all a lie."

Everyone hearing Nataz were all shocked by the revelation of what Nataz meant.

Nataz then makes a revelation, "We worked hard to make it a hub of all races for peace and harmony. We call this world in this dimension, Paradise, or as the people of my homeworld Earth calls it in their ideals… Heaven."

Lucius Heinous II to VII heard the word and they are all angrily shocked by the usage of the last word said by Nataz. Lucius VII, who was thinking of what to do in either to release Lucius I or not; has already made his decision as he glares at the cryogenic chamber that houses the tyrant himself.

To be continued…

The secret is out! The origin of the world before Miseryville is heard next chapter!


End file.
